


Строя воздушные замки на камне

by otium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Magic, Drinking, Espionage, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Smoking, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 63,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otium/pseuds/otium
Summary: А что, если бы Лили Эванс в школе нравился не Джеймс Поттер, а Северус Снейп?..История у озера не состоялась – слово "грязнокровка" даже не прозвучало. Их дороги разошлись, но гораздо позже, и замуж за Джеймса Лили так и не вышла.А потом она вступила в Орден Феникса, чтобы сражаться с Волдемортом. И получила от Дамблдора свое первое задание: встретиться с Северусом, который стал Пожирателем смерти.Потому что Ордену нужен шпион...





	1. Лили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dream Carved in Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507132) by [diadelphous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadelphous/pseuds/diadelphous). 



Лили вступила в Орден Феникса в октябре, за две недели до Хэллоуина. И на первом же собрании столкнулась с Джеймсом Поттером, который пришел туда с женой – симпатичной блондинкой – и маленьким сыном.

\- Эванс! - он заметил ее сразу, еще с порога. Пару раз моргнул, покачал головой. - То есть Лили. Рад тебя видеть.

\- Джеймс, - произнесла она, и какое-то мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Лили ждала, что он вот-вот скажет что-нибудь о Севе, но нет. Ничего подобного.

\- Ну, как ты? - спросил он.

\- Неплохо – насколько это по нынешним временам вообще возможно, - она перевела взгляд на Джоани, его жену. В Хогвартсе та играла за сборную Хаффлпаффа – была ловцом, а на последнем курсе начала встречаться с Джеймсом. До Лили, конечно, доходили слухи о ее беременности – они до всех доходили. Мальчику на вид можно было дать около года; Лили вычла девять месяцев и невольно задумалась, где он был зачат. На Астрономической башне? Среди розовых кустов? Хотя, строго говоря, это вообще не ее дело.

\- Джоани, - она повернулась к жене Джеймса. - Какая приятная встреча.

\- Да, я тоже рада тебя видеть, - Джоани улыбнулась и переступила с ноги на ногу. Малыш моргнул. - Его зовут Лоуренс. Ларри.

Лили ему улыбнулась – но на лице ее, должно быть, что-то такое отразилось, потому что Джеймс сказал:

\- Мы стараемся не оставлять его одного. Ну... ты понимаешь.

\- Ох. Ну конечно.

\- Мы подумали, что так будет безопасней всего, - Джеймс и Джоани переглянулись, обменялись нервными улыбками, и Лили неожиданно стало их жаль. Да, Джеймса она всегда недолюбливала, но маленький ребенок сейчас – когда всем так страшно, и никто не может сказать, что принесет завтрашний день... Она и представить себе такого не могла. О чем задумывался Джеймс по вечерам, когда укладывал сына спать? Обо всех этих ужасах? Лили так надеялась, что нет; надеялась, что он смотрит на свое дитя и видит перед собой будущее – и мир, над которым больше не нависает тьма.

Малыш Ларри агукнул, и в комнату вошел Альбус Дамблдор.

\- Рад видеть, что вы все сегодня вовремя, - сказал Альбус, и по комнате прокатились смешки – так, будто он сказал что-то забавное. Лили нахмурилась – в чем соль шутки, ей никто не объяснил.

\- У нас в Ордене пополнение, - продолжил он. - Очередная выпускница Хогвартса. Училась, разумеется, на Гриффиндоре.

Снова смешки – Лили нахмурилась еще сильнее.

\- Шучу, само собой. Лили, Лили, не надо стесняться, - Альбус протянул к ней руку, и она подошла ближе и встала рядом с ним. Аудитория взорвалась аплодисментами – от хлопков у Лили зазвенело в ушах, но она заставила себя улыбнуться и принялась украдкой изучать залитое розоватым светом помещение. Знакомых лиц оказалось много, больше половины. С кем-то она вместе училась, кого-то видела на фотографиях в газетах.

Лили невольно задалась вопросом, кто из них ее узнал.

И кто при этом подумал: "Это та девочка, которая дружила с Северусом Снейпом".

\- ...выдающаяся ведьма, - доносились до нее слова Альбуса, - талантливая и преданная нашему делу...

Она всматривалась в их лица, ожидая увидеть проблески сомнения. Но размытый свет не позволял ничего разглядеть – только яркие, широкие улыбки, словно примерзшие к губам.

"Что я тут делаю?" - спросила себя она.

Хотя где-то в глубине души и сама уже знала ответ. С того момента, как закончилась школа, прошло целых полтора года – полтора года, прожитых в тоске и таких метаниях, каких она прежде и вообразить бы себе не смогла. Но это решение было принято без колебаний. Так было правильно. Потому что вот уже полтора года она существовала по инерции – день за днем шла на работу, в ателье в Шипастом переулке, потом обедала в пабе на улице Веселых Мыслей и наконец возвращалась домой, в свою квартирку, чтобы весь вечер курить сигарету за сигаретой, глядеть в круглое закопченное окошко и слушать по радио старые печальные мелодии. Из ее мира словно начисто исчезли все краски – остались только в прошлом, в воспоминаниях. Там отливала зеленью трава на их любимой полянке, а от учебника по зельям в его руках пахло дымом и пергаментом... Но она устала от прошлого. Прошлое мертво.

Как и он.

А если Пожиратели победят, то и настоящее умрет тоже.

И однажды Лили осознала, что не может больше отсиживаться дома и наблюдать из окошка за полыхающей снаружи войной. Она должна сражаться.

\- Похлопаем еще раз, - сказал Альбус, - чтобы показать, как мы ей рады.

И снова грянули аплодисменты. Альбус наклонился и прошептал: "Пойдемте, нужно покончить с представлениями" – и галантно подхватил ее под руку.

Лили напомнила себе, что надо улыбаться. Это не слишком-то отличалось от работы, где девушки должны были прямо-таки лучиться дружелюбием, не то Бетти Вэйн, портниха и владелица ателье, мигом приложила бы их заклятьем перманентной улыбки.

"Я сражаюсь, - подумала она. - Я уже сражаюсь".


	2. Снейп

Вокруг Темного Лорда всегда витало что-то такое, из-за чего в мире словно исчезал свет. Северус обратил на это внимание еще в первую свою аудиенцию – каковая состоялась через пять месяцев после того, как он стал Пожирателем и по обычаю трижды доказал Темному Лорду свою преданность. В его присутствии из Северуса будто что-то испарялось – он не мог сказать, что именно, но все же чувствовал внутри эту пустоту; сердце ныло и сжималось от тоски, стоило только попытаться ее заполнить.

Довольно быстро он научился игнорировать это ощущение. Поступить иначе значило проявить слабость, а слабых Темный Лорд презирал.

Он не знал, зачем сегодня потребовался Темному Лорду; пробирался между деревьями, следуя за Люциусом Малфоем – только он один, в пабе, где была назначена встреча, не оказалось больше никого из младших Пожирателей. Люциус спросил там бутылку красного вина, и они распили ее вдвоем и в тишине – Северус слишком нервничал и вопросов не задавал.

В рощице было темно и зябко; голые деревья в густом и сыром тумане напоминали скелеты. Северус поплотнее запахнулся в свой плащ; Люциус мельком глянул на него через плечо.

\- Мы уже почти пришли, - сказал он.

Северус кивнул, и его провожатый отвернулся и прибавил шагу – пришлось поторопиться, чтобы от него не отстать.

Наконец они вышли на поляну. 

В центре ее стоял Темный Лорд; на нем была только тонкая черная мантия – никакого плаща, чтобы укрыться от холода. Он заговорил, приветствуя новоприбывших, и его дыхание не туманило воздух:

\- Северус. Какая приятная встреча. 

Северус поклонился.

\- Подойди сюда, - Темный Лорд поманил его к себе тонкой, бледной рукой. - Ну же, не надо стесняться, подходи ближе.

Он повиновался; встал так близко, как только осмелился. Темный Лорд провел по его щеке тыльной стороной ладони – прикосновение холодило кожу.

\- Северус Снейп, - промолвил Темный Лорд. - Сколько тебе лет?

\- Почти двадцать.

\- Значит, девятнадцать, - он улыбнулся. Его зубы напоминали крокодильи.

\- Да, милорд.

\- Ты молод.

Лицо Северуса не дрогнуло, но внутри полыхнуло непрошеное раздражение – а потом к нему добавилось ощущение мысленного холодка, и Темный Лорд засмеялся:

\- Я не хотел тебя оскорбить, Северус. 

\- Конечно, милорд.

Холодок ушел, и Северус поймал себя на том, что начал создавать вокруг своего разума щит – кокон, сотканный из пустоты и безразличия. Он знал, что поступает неправильно, что совершает предательство – он доверял Темному Лорду, и если тот пожелал переворошить его мысли в поисках каких-то мелочей, которые могут угрожать общим планам, то это не его, Северуса, дело.

Но поступил все равно по-своему.

\- В действительности, - сказал Темный Лорд, растягивая сквозь зубы шипящие звуки, - я нахожу это весьма впечатляющим. Ты один из самых юных моих последователей, и все же превзошел в своих свершениях даже тех, кто вдвое старше тебя.

На слове "свершения" у Северуса внутри все сжалось, и он словно заново увидел перед собой мертвые глаза той незнакомой женщины, и на какое-то мгновение потянулся к пустоте внутри себя и нашел в ней только боль. А затем в его мысли снова вполз холодок, но, к величайшему его облегчению, ничего этого уже не увидел.

\- Ты доказал свою преданность, - продолжал Темный Лорд. - Ты выполняешь то, что тебе поручают, и решаешь возникающие при этом проблемы, проявляя ум и изобретательность. Ты согласен со мной, Люциус?

\- Да, милорд.

Темный Лорд улыбнулся.

\- А ты, Северус? Что ты о себе скажешь?

Он заколебался.

\- Я... для меня большая честь, милорд, что вы такого обо мне мнения...

Темный Лорд взмахнул рукой – словно разрубая воздух, и мантия его всколыхнулась. 

\- Честь иметь среди своих сторонников такого человека, как ты, - промолвил он.

И от этих слов все сомнения и печали Северуса развеялись как дым, и он понял, что сделал правильный выбор. Потому что никто и никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного – ни разу за всю его жизнь.

\- Спасибо, милорд, - сказал он.

\- Я хочу тебя наградить, - продолжил Темный Лорд.

Северус молчал и не шевелился.

\- Ты будешь допущен в ближний круг – наряду с Люциусом, Эйвери и другими моими сподвижниками, которых ты еще не встречал. Там освободилось место с тех пор, как... - Темный Лорд зашипел, негромко и протяжно, и ночь на мгновение стала темнее. - Твои задачи станут более сложными; все эти похищения и пытки – занятие для громил, не для человека твоего интеллекта.

Ментальный щит остался на месте.

\- Тебе легко дается создание новых заклинаний, так ведь?

Северус не знал, ждут ли от него ответа, так что просто кивнул. Но Темный Лорд, похоже, этого даже не заметил.

\- Несмотря на свое пренебрежительное отношение к Темным искусствам, Оппозиция постоянно пополняет доступный им арсенал. На каждое заклятье, которое мы против них применяем, они изобретают по пять новых, чтобы его нейтрализовать. Разумеется, мои люди уже работают над тем, чтобы внедриться в их ряды; от тебя же я хочу, чтобы нам было, что противопоставить их заклинаниям. Создай столько проклятий, чтобы они не успевали с ними бороться, - и Темный Лорд снова улыбнулся. - Ты можешь это сделать для меня, Северус?

\- Для вас – все что угодно, милорд.

\- Я знал, что не ошибся, когда выбрал тебя, - Северус снова почувствовал на лице его пальцы и вздрогнул, вспоминая другое прикосновение – то, из далекого прошлого, и не холодное, а теплое...

Сердце заныло от боли, и щиты вокруг разума сами по себе уплотнились. Инстинктивная реакция – временами такое случалось.

\- Ты должен будешь поклясться мне в верности, - произнес Темный Лорд, опуская руку. - Здесь и сейчас, под нагим небом и перед нагими деревьями. Люциус...

На поляне коротко полыхнул свет, и Северус повалился на колени, баюкая раненую кисть и размазывая по плащу кровь. Предплечье прострелило болью, пронзило до самого локтя – она словно растекалась вверх из рассеченной ладони.

\- Спасибо, Люциус. Северус, окропи своей кровью землю.

Дрожа, он вытянул руку вперед. Кровь сбегала по ней ручейками, пропитывала ткань мантии, стекала с кончиков пальцев – на землю, которая с каждой каплей становилась все чернее и чернее, а потом начала дымиться и шипеть.

\- Клянись, - сказал Темный Лорд.

Северус смотрел на свою кровь – как она падала, капля за каплей. Из земли выплывал дым, призраками клубился над ней.

\- Милорд, я не... простите, но я не знаю слов...

\- Придумай их сам, Северус. Мои ближайшие сподвижники не должны слепо твердить заученные строки. Сотвори свою собственную магию, Северус Снейп.

Он мельком глянул на Люциуса, чье лицо застыло, как камень. Потом закрыл глаза – и тогда, в яркой вспышке боли, к нему пришли слова. 

\- Я клянусь вам, лорд Волдеморт, - произнес он, и ладонь опалило невидимым огнем. - Клянусь служить верой и правдой. Мои силы, и магия, и интеллект принадлежат вам, - в воздух поднимался дым, тяжелый и белый, и в нем чувствовались сладковатые металлические нотки – как от трупного запаха. - Повелевайте мной; я ваш слуга, ваш Пожиратель смерти.

Дым так густо валил от земли, что становилось трудно дышать. Рукав мантии отяжелел, пропитался кровью; Северус осознал, что пальцы его не слушаются.

\- Я принимаю твою клятву, - провозгласил Темный Лорд, и все исчезло – и дым, и кровь, и боль. Только поперек ладони протянулась розоватая ниточка шрама. Северус пошевелил пальцами, чувствуя скованность в суставах.

\- Встань, - приказал Темный Лорд, и Северус с трудом заставил себя подняться. Он был опустошен – выжат досуха. Его шатало из стороны в сторону; он ненавидел себя за эту слабость. Но Темный Лорд лишь махнул Люциусу, подзывая его к себе. 

\- Покажи руку, Люциус.

Тот завернул рукав мантии. На предплечье извивалась Метка – сгусток мрака на бледной коже. У Северуса перехватило дыхание.

Темный Лорд коснулся Метки Люциуса палочкой – даже в сумерках была видна тьма, которая изливалась из ее кончика, как чернила.

\- Северус.

Он протянул руку. Его все еще била дрожь, под одеждой выступила испарина, и волосы липли к щекам, но Темный Лорд ничего этого не замечал. Он лишь дотронулся палочкой до его кожи, и все взорвалось ослепительной болью – мир побелел, потом почернел, потом снова проступил перед глазами: туман, тени, мертвые деревья.

Северус опустил взгляд – на предплечье у него скалился череп и танцевала змея.


	3. Лили

  
В дверь кто-то постучал.

Лили замерла – как всегда в эти дни, когда к ней кто-то приходил. Стали бы Пожиратели смерти стучать в дверь? Она не знала, а те, кто мог ответить на этот вопрос – как Марси Блэйн, к примеру, или Аллен Шанпайк, или Уолтер Тремлетт, – были мертвы.

Стук повторился – несильный, но настойчивый. Лили схватила наполовину выкуренную сигарету, которая лежала на краю пепельницы, и затянулась, пытаясь успокоить нервы.

\- Кто там? - спросила она.

\- Лили, дорогая, это Альбус.

Лили не двинулась с места. Она стала членом Ордена меньше месяца назад, но уже успела заразиться от них недоверчивостью.

\- Бывают такие ночи, - сказал Альбус из-за двери, - когда мне хочется стать луной.

Пароли менялись каждую неделю – ночью у члена Ордена появлялся клочок пергамента, зачарованный так, чтобы показывать текст только адресату, а потом сразу же превращаться в пепел. Этот человек назвал правильный пароль.

Не вставая со своего места рядом с окном, Лили махнула палочкой, и дверь распахнулась. Альбус шагнул внутрь, чуть пригнувшись, чтобы не зацепиться за притолоку.

\- Какая чудесная квартира. Мне нравятся эти картины – вы их сами нарисовали?

\- Нет, купила в Эдинбурге, в магазинчике подержанных вещей. 

\- Что ж, это объясняет, отчего они не двигаются, - он отодвинул стул от обеденного стола на другом конце комнаты, но потом остановился и потянул носом воздух: - Что-то горит?

\- Что? Надеюсь... ой, - Лили перевела взгляд на зажатую между пальцами сигарету. - Нет, это лишь...

\- Что это? - Альбус сощурился, глядя на ее руку.

\- Маггловская штуковина. Сейчас я ее погашу, - она затушила окурок о пепельницу.

\- Хм-м. Дымящаяся бумага – как странно, - Альбус донес свой стул до окна и сел. Затем полез в карман мантии и достал упаковку шоколадных лягушек. - Мне показалось, что немного сладкого вам не помешает, - и с этими словами поставил коробку на стол, рядом с пепельницей. Лили уставилась на нее и сказала:

\- Спасибо.

Он даже не потянулся к сладостям, чтобы их открыть.

\- Боюсь, что я зашел в гости не просто так. Я бы послал патронус, но подобные вопросы необходимо обсуждать с глазу на глаз.

Он трижды взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и по комнате, как масло, растекся серебристо-голубой свет, затягивая мерцающей пленкой стены и мебель. Лили показалось, что ее квартира покрылась льдом.

\- Чтобы нас не подслушали, - пояснил он. Лили кивнула. 

С глубоким вздохом Альбус откинулся на спинку стула:

\- Лили, вы знаете, почему Волдеморт так опасен?

Она поежилась при одном упоминании этого имени, хоть Джеймс и предупреждал, что Альбус не боится его так, как все остальные.

\- Итак? Боюсь, что это был не риторический вопрос.

\- Не знаю, - она бросила взгляд на улицу, думая о своих родителях – об их уютном домике в пригороде, и о сестре, которая недавно вышла замуж, и о том мире, в котором Лили прожила одиннадцать лет, но своей в нем так и не стала. - Потому что он спятил?

Альбус рассмеялся:

\- Не совсем. Хотя подозреваю, что в этом отношении вы правы, - его лицо сделалось жестким. - Нет, Лили, он опасен своими познаниями в легилименции.

Слово повисло в воздухе, зазвенело, как хрусталь.

\- Вы знаете, что это такое? - спросил Альбус. 

Лили кивнула. Только бы он не спросил, откуда, только бы не спросил...

\- Отлично. Значит, вы понимаете, с чем мы имеем дело, - он снова откинулся на спинку стула. - Поговаривают, что он непревзойденный легилимент – лучший из всех, кто рождался на этом свете. От легилименции можно защититься; это называется...

\- Окклюменция, - прошептала Лили. В памяти ее всплыл тот солнечный весенний день, когда они схоронились в зеленых зарослях, и как она притрагивалась палочкой к виску Сева, пытаясь отыскать в его мыслях то число, которое он от нее спрятал.

\- Да, окклюменция. В Хогвартсе, конечно, ничему подобному не учат, но само по себе это довольно полезное искусство, а в наши непростые времена так особенно.

Лили нахмурилась.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что собираетесь научить меня...

\- Дайте мне договорить, юная леди, - в глазах Альбуса заплясали смешинки. Лили открыла было рот, но перечить ему не рискнула. - Вы слышали о человеке по имени Майлер Худ?

Она качнула головой, но потом все-таки припомнила это имя: оно мелькало в газетах и в разговорах членов Ордена – тех, что велись шепотом. 

\- Он Пожиратель смерти, - сказала она.

\- Был Пожирателем, - поправил ее Альбус. - А еще – членом Ордена.

Неожиданно Лили пробрал озноб.

\- Он стал одним из них по моему поручению; сумел внедриться в ближний круг сторонников Волдеморта – вы знали, что у него есть ближний круг? Полагаю, что нет.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо звать его по имени, - она потянулась к сигаретам, но так и не закурила.

\- Боюсь, что надо, моя дорогая. У Волдеморта есть последователи, которых он выделяет среди всех остальных. Я не рискнул бы назвать их друзьями, но он им доверяет, посвящает в свои планы и прочее в этом духе. Майлер очень нам помогал – я даже не могу передать словами, насколько. 

\- А теперь он мертв, - сказала Лили.

\- Да, - Альбус потеребил кончик своей бороды. - Он был лучшим окклюментом, какого я смог найти, и сдерживал легилименцию Волдеморта так долго, как только мог... - со вздохом он уставился в окно, и Лили вслед за ним. На улице пошел снег с дождем, и по стеклу застучали капли. - Он умер предателем и героем.

\- Так оно обычно и бывает, - заметила она. - Разве нет?

Альбус взглянул на нее:

\- Только если видишь всю историю целиком.

Лили не ответила. Он шевельнулся на стуле.

\- Конечно, Ордену нужно кем-то его заменить. Как я уже сказал, Майлер был лучшим из тех, кого я смог найти, но не лучшим из известных мне окклюментов. Но тот молодой человек, к сожалению, уже определился со своими политическими пристрастиями.

Лили вытряхнула из пачки сигарету и прикурила от кончика палочки.

\- Напоминаю вам, Лили, - продолжал Альбус, - что вы обещали, что вы поклялись во всем меня слушаться, пока мы не победим в этой войне.

\- Знаю. - Дым клубами поднимался к потолку.

\- Не будь это так важно, я бы не стал ни о чем вас просить...

\- Вы меня пока ни о чем и не просили.

\- Я знаю, что в школьные годы вы с Северусом тесно общались. Да, вы выбрали разные пути, но даже расходящиеся дороги порой могут свернуть и пересечься снова. И если вам придется опять встретиться с Северусом...

\- Северус Снейп мертв, - отрезала Лили.

Альбус долго и пристально глядел на нее.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Это не так. 

Глаза защипало от подступивших слез; она затянулась сигаретой, глубоко вдохнула дым – в котором не было ни капли магии, поэтому никакой разницы она не почувствовала.

\- В моей просьбе нет ничего сложного. По вечерам он часто заходит в паб под названием "Собака и утка" – в одиночестве. От вас требуется только привлечь к себе внимание – для этого вам придется снова превратиться в ту блистательную юную барышню, которую так любил весь Хогвартс, но я уверен, что вы справитесь. Выпейте с ним по кружечке и скажите, что вступили в Орден.

\- А что, если он попытается прочитать мои мысли?

Альбус улыбнулся:

\- Тогда вы ему позволите. И все, что он увидит – что Альбус Дамблдор попросил вас встретиться с ним и рассказать, что вы стали членом Ордена. Потому что это и есть то, о чем я вас прошу.

Лили докурила сигарету до фильтра и выбросила окурок в пепельницу.

\- Разве это не покажется ему подозрительным?

\- Это его заинтригует. 

\- Вы хотите, чтобы он на вас шпионил.

\- Да. И надеюсь, что это его тоже заинтригует.

В квартире стало тихо – только стучал в окно этот полуснег, полудождь.

\- Я не стану этого делать, - произнесла Лили. - Слишком опасно.

Альбус склонил голову к плечу:

\- Вы его боитесь? Того, с кем дружили семь лет?

\- Девять, - сказала она. - И да, боюсь.

\- Как прискорбно.

Не смей говорить мне о скорби.

\- Найдите кого-нибудь другого.

\- Никто другой не подойдет, - Альбус склонился вперед, оперся ладонью на стоящий между ними стол. - Этот план может сработать только с вами, Лили. Вы ключ к успеху.

\- А Сев – замóк?

\- Без осведомителя эта война все равно что проиграна.

От этих слов Лили словно примерзла к месту. Она уставилась на Альбуса – смотрела прямо ему в глаза, такие же голубые и холодные, как те чары, что пленкой затянули ее комнату; такие же, как лед, что сковывал неживые растения за окном.

\- Орден слышит от вас другое, - сказала она. - Все они – и Джеймс, и Ремус, и Алиса, и остальные... 

\- Потому что Ордену нужно слышать другое. Но то, что я вам сказал, – правда.

\- Так что же, Орден не должен слышать правду?

\- Не всегда, - на мгновение он замолчал. - Вы поклялись, Лили.

Война все равно что проиграна. Ей вспомнился сын Джеймса и Джоани... что станется с детьми в мире, где властвует такая тьма? От этой мысли Лили захотелось съежиться внутри собственной кожи; захотелось исчезнуть – обратиться в дым, в огонь, в пепел.

\- Я знаю, что вы боитесь не опасности.

Лили отвернулась от него – повернулась к окну, и снежной крупе за ним, и серому-серому миру по ту сторону стекла. В окне отражался кусок ее лица: левый глаз, нижняя губа, медно-рыжие блестящие волосы.

\- Значит, заказать ему выпивку и рассказать, что я теперь член Ордена? И все, больше от меня ничего не требуется?

Ей не хотелось исчезать – на самом деле не хотелось. До этого еще не дошло.

\- Да, это все, - сказал Альбус. - Я позабочусь об остальном.  



	4. Лили

  
Лили отправилась в "Собаку и утку" через три дня; аппарировала в Коукворт – одна. На ней была шелковая зеленая мантия французского покроя – сверху ткань ниспадала свободными складками, а в бедрах и талии облегала фигуру. Шею обвивала короткая жемчужная нитка, доставшаяся ей от матери, а волосы Лили скрутила в узел и скрепила на затылке. Она подвела глаза тенями и подкрасила тушью – и когда заглянула в треснувшее зеркало в ванной, то увидела в нем почти что прежнюю себя.

Та блистательная Лили, какой я была в Хогвартсе. Она все еще не была уверена, что та девушка не умерла вместе с Севом.

На улицах Коукворта было немноголюдно; Лили и сама точно не знала, почему: то ли из-за Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, то ли из-за стучащей по мостовой ледяной крупы. Ей захотелось, чтобы пошел снег; с приходом зимы на нее всегда нападала хандра, но снег хотя бы не давал увидеть, как умирает все живое. Когда вокруг такая красота, легче притворяться, что все хорошо.

Она протиснулась в дверь "Собаки и утки" и скинула с себя пальто. В углу сидел мужчина преклонных лет и читал газету; женщина за барной стойкой заклинаниями мыла винные бокалы – подняла голову, когда Лили вошла, но не проронила ни слова. Мужчина же никак на нее не отреагировал.

\- Будьте так добры, сливочного пива, - попросила она у барменши; та кивнула и взмахнула волшебной палочкой. Лили села лицом к двери, за столик рядом с камином – в ее сторону через весь зал поплыла кружка со сливочным пивом и, не пролив ни капли, опустилась на столешницу. 

Лили попробовала напиток – он согревал, но оказался слишком густым и сладким. Допив его через силу, она достала из сумочки книгу, открыла ее на первой попавшейся странице и пробежала глазами первое предложение. Потом еще раз, и еще.

Где-то минут через пять по пабу пронесся порыв сквозняка; Лили подняла голову от книги. И – вот он, тут как тут, стоял прямо на пороге... бледное вытянутое лицо, черные волосы сливались по цвету с воротником пальто... Он замер, уставившись на нее, и на какой-то миг показался бесплотным, как призрак.

А призраку нечем ранить живых.

\- Дверь закрой! - крикнула та женщина за стойкой. - Развел тут потоп...

Сев смерил ее взглядом, но ничего не сказал; переступил через порог, и ветер захлопнул за ним дверь. На его волосах и пальто блестели растаявшие снежинки; пол был усеян искристыми каплями. В пабе стало зябко – Сев напустил с улицы холоду.

\- Бокал эльфийского вина, - сказал он барменше. Лили так крепко стиснула книгу, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но не сводила с него глаз. Как и он с нее.

Бокал с вином проплыл через все помещение и завис у Сева перед лицом.

\- Привет, - сказала Лили.

\- Лили, - он выхватил из воздуха бокал и сделал большой глоток. - Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Укрываюсь от непогоды.

Похоже, он колебался; в груди у нее застучало сердце, и какое-то мгновение Лили не знала, что с ней сейчас будет, но Сев лишь прошел через весь зал и сел за ее столик.

\- В Коукворте, я имею в виду, - пояснил он. - Слышал, ты теперь живешь в Дорни...

\- Я вступила в Орден Феникса, - выпалила она.

Северус моргнул и уставился на нее. Потом улыбнулся:

\- Не сказать, чтобы это меня слишком удивило.

"Ну вот, - подумала Лили. - Мое дело сделано".

Отчего же ей так не хотелось уходить?..

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Сев покачивал бокалом, заставляя вино плескаться о стенки; Лили водила большим пальцем по книжному переплету.

\- Мне нравится твоя мантия, - сказал он наконец. Она подняла голову – Сев глядел на нее сквозь завесу темных волос и улыбался застенчиво, как когда-то в детстве. - Зеленый тебе идет.

Они будто бы снова стали школьниками, и сидели в Хогсмиде, а не в Коукворте, и все, что Лили хотела – списать у него домашнее задание по зельям. Она потянулась к нему через столешницу, убрала со лба его волосы – как всегда, немного грязные.

\- Ты должен лучше за собой следить.

\- Мне и без того есть чем заняться.

Лили улыбнулась, хотя чувствовала не радость, а грусть. Сколько раз они обменивались этими фразами? Пятьдесят? Сто? Это стало для них чем-то вроде приветствия – и вернуться к старым привычкам оказалось так же легко, как надеть эту шелковую мантию. И все только потому, что он был рядом, живой, а не мертвый, как она себя убедила, потому что просто не могла принять то, во что он превратился, и...

Она отдернула руку. Его улыбка дрогнула, исчезая, и он пригубил вино и потупил взгляд.

"Как мне тебя не хватало", - подумала Лили.

А потом дверь паба распахнулась.

Сев то ли ничего не заметил, то ли не придал значения – похоже, он и в этом не изменился, но Лили подняла голову, и от увиденного у нее кровь застыла в жилах. Да, этих людей она не знала, но знала, что означают их темные мантии, и светлые маски с узкими прорезями для глаз – и волшебные палочки в их руках.

Сев посмотрел на нее:

\- Лили? В чем де...

\- Почему ты так поступил? - прошептала она. Какая же я конченая дура...

\- Как – так? - Сев повернулся на стуле, заметил Пожирателей и поднялся на ноги. Как будто ждал их. Потому что действительно их ждал.

\- Привет, Криспин. Не знал, что ты тут бываешь.

\- Прошел слушок, что тут ошивается кто-то из Оппозиции, - Пожиратель вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть Севу за спину. - Да вот же она, эта сучка грязнокровная, - маска почти не заглушала его слова. Лили не двигалась с места. Понятия не имела, что теперь делать – никто из Ордена никогда ее к такому не готовил. Они рассуждали о доблести, чести и мужестве, но ни хрена не говорили о том, как поступать в таких случаях. - И на снимок похожа, и вообще.

Снимок?..

Криспин направился к ним с Севом, остальные Пожиратели рассредоточились по пабу. Барменша куда-то исчезла; старик в углу начал складывать свою газету – так медленно и осторожно, словно с ним рядом оказался дикий зверь. 

Лили едва могла дышать. Едва могла думать. Чем ближе подступал Криспин, тем сильнее она паниковала. Капли холодного пота покатились по спине; руки ее задрожали.

Когда он подошел вплотную к Севу, Лили вскрикнула и рванулась прочь, роняя свой стул на пол.

А старик побежал к двери.

\- Авада Кедавра! - воскликнул Криспин. Комнату залил ярко-зеленый свет, а потом беглец уже валялся на полу и не шевелился, и его убийца смеялся, а ее саму притянул к себе Сев – вот только не для того, чтобы обнять: он завел ей руки за спину, и его палочка упиралась ей в горло.

\- Я разговаривал с ней, - сообщил он Пожирателям. - И уже почти узнал то, что хотел.

\- Просто слушая? Так ты у них ничего не узнаешь, - заметил один из Пожирателей – голос его напоминал металлический скрежет.

\- В твоем случае – ничего не узнаешь, не слушая, - отрезал Сев. - Но не в моем, это верно.

Он потащил ее в сторону от камина, мимо мертвого тела, которое все еще лежало на полу; Лили упиралась и вырывалась, но он был слишком силен и сжимал ее слишком крепко, и кончик его палочки упирался ей в горло, и она знала, что вот-вот умрет, он убьет ее, и...

\- Постой, - сказал Криспин, - Темный Лорд ничего не говорил про информацию. Только что надо прийти сюда и грохнуть эту девку. Одной грязнокровкой меньше, верно?

Пожиратель поднял палочку и направил ее ей в сердце; Лили кричала и трепыхалась в державших ее руках, и по лицу ее катились слезы, а мысли спутались и перемешались... Сев толкнул ее, заставляя убраться из-под прицела, и произнес:

\- Я не жду, что ты меня поймешь, – не все, в конце концов, обременены интеллектом, – но полезной для нас информацией располагает каждый член Оппозиции.

Криспин проворчал что-то невнятное, но кое-кто из остальных засмеялся. Сев потащил Лили за собой мимо других Пожирателей и толкнул к барной стойке. На какое-то мгновение его губы оказались рядом, и его дыхание, теплое и легкое, коснулось уха – а потом послышался шепот, не громче ветра:

\- Кричи, когда будет нужно.

Лили всхлипнула. Он хочет, чтобы я кричала. Я любила его, а он хочет, чтобы я кри...

\- Легилименс! - воскликнул Сев. Поток холода рванулся из его палочки стальным ножом – Лили не собиралась кричать, но дернулась, прижимаясь спиной к стойке, и застонала, потому что знала, что он вот-вот проникнет в ее мысли и увидит, каково ей от его предательства...

Но этого не случилось. 

Магия скользнула по краешку сознания, прошлась мягкой ватой, никуда не заглядывая и ничего не видя. Лили хватала ртом воздух, глоток за глотком; смотрела на Сева – лицо его было каменным.

\- Что ты там ищешь? - спросил Криспин.

\- Ты у нас Темный Лорд? Нет? Тогда заткнись нахрен, - бросил Сев, и снова послышался смех. 

Наконец он отвел палочку, и щекочущее касание легилименции исчезло. Глаза Лили застилали слезы, превращая в дрожащие светлые пятна и обстановку паба, и Пожирателей, и самого Сева.

\- Атра долор, - произнес он.

Что-то теплое ударило ее прямо в грудь и растеклось по венам. Судя по инкантации, это было проклятие, но от него ничего не болело... что за проклятие не причиняет боли? Она подняла голову и взглянула Севу в лицо – оно казалось окаменевшим, если не считать глаз, в которых мелькали проблески... не злости, не ярости и не ненависти; нет, это было отчаяние.

Кричи, когда будет нужно.

\- Крепкий орешек эта сучка, - заметил кто-то из Пожирателей.

И тогда Лили поняла. И заорала.

Пожиратели оживились, развеселились – все, кроме Сева, который продолжал посылать по ее телу быстрые и легкие волны тепла. Лили вопила что есть мочи, пока в легких не закончился воздух, а потом заголосила снова. Сев бросил невербальное заклинание – и ее приподняло и швырнуло за стойку, больно приложив спиной об пол, но она замолчала и уставилась вверх, на потолочные балки, и лежала так тихо, как только могла. Как мертвая. 

\- Она мертва?

\- Разумеется. Или ты думаешь, что я не умею накладывать собственные заклятья?

\- Ну, не знаю... Может, ты захочешь посмотреть – мне, скажем, нравится любоваться на мою работу...

\- Это потому, что ты кретин. Мортмордре, - раздалось потрескивание, словно заискрила электрическая дуга. - Вы все – пошли, нам надо уходить.

Удаляющиеся шаги – не только Сева. Открылась дверь...

\- Экспеллиармус!

Все взорвалось – чьи-то возгласы, крики боли... На стенах и потолке жутковатыми брызгами замерцали отблески чар, и какое-то проклятье пронеслось над барной стойкой и садануло в полку с выпивкой; бутылки разлетелись вдребезги, и Лили сжалась в комок и закрыла руками шею – сверху полился алкоголь, дождем посыпались осколки стекла.

Она знала, что должна сражаться, слышала знакомые голоса, они все были тут – Джеймс и Сириус, конечно же, и Алиса, и Фабиан, и другие, кого она еще не знала, и они насылали на врагов сглазы и выкрикивали Сумрачные заклятья, но Лили лежала неподвижно. И потому, что боялась, и потому, что ее порезы кровоточили, и потому, что Пожиратели считали ее мертвой, и стоит ей только ввязаться в драку – и они поймут, что Сев их обманул.

Хотя, судя по звукам, Орден в любом случае побеждал: она услышала стон, глухой удар, как от падения, и Пожиратели аппарировали прочь. Лили села, прижалась спиной к стойке и закрыла глаза. Бой еще продолжался – похоже, кто-то из врагов оставался тут, но голос был резкий и скрипучий, совсем не похожий на Сева...

\- Атра долор!

Заклятье попало в висевшее над стойкой зеркало, но вместо того, чтобы разбить стекло, отразилось от него и угодило в руку Лили.

На этот раз боль была настоящей – такой, что весь мир побелел перед глазами.

А потом Лили закричала. Теперь уже не притворяясь.


	5. Лили

Лили очнулась в комнате, залитой тусклым светом. Во рту было сухо, язык распух и еле ворочался, а в руке пульсировала тупая боль. Опираясь на здоровый локоть, она села на кровати, а затем смогла встать.

Комната была чистой и скудно обставленной, стены выкрашены в бледно-голубой цвет, на полу – паркетная доска. На окнах висели тонкие голубые занавески – Лили раздвинула их и увидела облетевший сад с увядшими растениями.

\- Сейчас же вернитесь в постель, юная леди! - в дверь торопливо вошла кругленькая седая ведьма. - Мне не нравится, как выглядит ваша рука, и я совершенно не уверена, что вам сейчас стоит вставать.

\- Где я? - Лили присела на край кровати. Половицы холодили босые ступни.

\- Донагам-мэнор, графство Кодмур, - ответила женщина. - Тут убежище Ордена и его лечебница. А я Филемина Уинтрингэм, главная целительница. Милочка, да вы же совсем продрогли – ложитесь под одеяло, - Филемина направила палочку на камин, и в нем с шипением разгорелось рыжее пламя. - Этот растяпа Оуэн опять не уследил за огнем – ей-же-ей, он будто бы забыл, что у нас пациенты...

Лили забралась под старое толстое стеганое одеяло. Рука ее была забинтована и висела на перевязи – и все равно ныла, ныла, ныла.

\- Ну вот. А теперь – как вы себя чувствуете? - спросила Филемина. - Вам хочется есть? Пить так наверняка – погодите, сейчас дам вам воды, - с другого конца комнаты к ней подплыли стакан и кувшин, который наклонился, наполняя стакан.

\- У меня рука болит, - сказала Лили. - И в голове сплошная муть...

Филемина подала ей стакан – Лили осушила его одним глотком.

\- Что ж, ничего удивительного. Вы проспали два дня.

\- Что?!

Целительница похлопала ее по коленке.

\- В вас попало исключительно скверное проклятие. Джеймс запомнил, как оно произносится, но я в жизни не слышала ни о чем подобном, а все обычные средства не помогали, удалось только снять лихорадку. Зелья, заклинания... - Филемина улыбнулась. - Если бы вы не сидели сейчас передо мной, я бы сочла это проклятие смертельным. По крайней мере, так это выглядело – и все же... - она пожала плечами.

\- Нет, - сказала Лили, - это была не Ава... - но слова застряли в горле, и на мгновение в этой голубой комнатке словно вспыхнул мертвящий зеленый свет.

\- Нет – конечно же нет, я имела в виду, что это другое заклятие, которое тоже убивает. Иная разновидность, - голос целительницы звучал бодро, но губы сжались в ниточку. Всего лишь на миг, а потом снова расслабились. У Лили закружилась голова.

\- Иная разновидность?.. - от этой мысли ей стало зябко – куда хуже, чем от холода в комнате.

\- Но я, очевидно, ошиблась. Вы же поправились.

"Да я бы не сказала", - подумала она – боль горячо пульсировала в плече. Лили никак не могла понять, отчего все было иначе, когда то же самое заклятье на нее накладывал Сев. Он же это сделал, так ведь? Произнес те же слова, но она ощутила лишь тепло, как от летнего солнца...

Сознание ее затуманилось, и внезапно Лили словно перенеслась в "Собаку и утку": на полу лежал мертвый старик, а сама она захлебывалась воплем...

\- Авада Кедавра! - воскликнул тот Пожиратель смерти, Криспин; потом – свет, боль, пустота... Крики.

Глаза мертвого – как тусклые монетки.

Крики. Крики. Крики...

Издалека донесся мягкий женский голос, пробормотал усыпляющее заклинание, и к ней пришла темнота.

А вместе с ней – сны.

* * *  


Когда Лили снова проснулась, сквозь окна брезжил слабый сероватый свет, и на стенах танцевали зыбкие тени от занавесок. В кресле у двери кто-то спал – оттуда доносился храп; Лили зажгла Люмос, и бледный домовой эльф проснулся и подскочил как ужаленный.

\- Мисс Эванс! - пробормотал он. - Оуэн сейчас расскажет им, что вы очнулись – не двигайтесь – миссис Уинтрингэм сказала, что вам надо лежать и не вставать, вы же не хотите, чтобы эти видения вернулись?.. Одну минуточку...

И он бросился к двери и исчез в коридоре – его дробная поступь эхом отдавалась в тишине.

Лили положила зажженную палочку на прикроватный столик и нащупала ручку кувшина – тот оказался пуст, и Агуаменти не сработало, но какой-то обрывок воспоминаний подсказал ей, что надо просто наклонить его над стаканом. Из носика полилась вода; в свете палочки она казалась ярко-голубой.

Лили выпила ее залпом; налила себе еще стакан и тут же осушила и его. Мысли в голове стали более четкими – уже не расплывались, как при прошлом ее пробуждении. Но боль в руке только усилилась. И то, что ей снилось... сплошные ужасы: смерть, мрак, Сев, рвущийся из палочки зеленый свет и крики...

В коридоре послышались шаги, и на пороге появилась Филемина, а за ней по пятам следовал тот домовой эльф.

\- Лили! - воскликнула она. - Вы проснулись раньше, чем я ожидала – надеюсь, это хороший признак. Не шевелитесь, мне надо кое-что уточнить...

Палочка целительницы медленно двигалась вдоль всего тела Лили и наконец прикоснулась к ее виску.

\- Вы помните, что вам снилось?

\- В некотором роде. В основном то, что оно... что мне было очень страшно – я не...

Филемина не дала ей договорить:

\- Ни к чему пересказывать. Альбус говорил, что вы никогда раньше не видели сражений – мне следовало принять меры...

\- Это разве не из-за проклятия?

Целительница покачала головой, затем взмахнула палочкой – и в сумраке перед ней развернулись какие-то строчки.

\- Нет, милая, подобные "сны наяву" случались почти со всеми, кто побывал в бою. Есть специальное зелье, чтобы превратить их в обычные страшные сны.

\- Да я и обычные видеть не хочу, - сказала Лили, припоминая свои кошмары: этот тошнотворный леденящий ужас, и нахлынувшее отвращение, и мертвые глаза того человека.

\- Боюсь, вам придется обсудить это с Альбусом, - висящие в воздухе буквы потухли. - Но есть и хорошие новости: видений у вас больше не будет – однако же ваша рука... - она досадливо цокнула языком. - Оуэн! Да куда же запропастился этот эльф – ах вот ты где! Зажги лампы, тут слишком темно, чтобы думать!

Оуэн шевельнул пальцами – и из них потекла магия. Комнату залил ровный золотистый свет. Лили так до сих пор и не привыкла к возможностям домовых эльфов.

\- Ну вот, так гораздо лучше.

\- Кто-нибудь еще пострадал? - спросила она.

\- М-м? - Филемина присела на край кровати рядом с Лили и осторожно сняла ее руку с перевязи. Весь бок пронзило болью – Лили ахнула, и целительница погладила ее по голове. - Я быстро, милая. В смысле, в той стычке в "Собаке и утке"? Нет, нет, ничего сложного. Только Сириус попал под жалящее заклятье – ничего такого, с чем я бы не управилась за час. Вам досталось больше всех.

Лили засмеялась – Филемина встревоженно взглянула на нее. 

\- Вас это забавляет? - судя по тону, сама целительница не видела тут ничего смешного.

\- Я даже не сражалась, - пояснила она. - Просто пряталась за стойкой, а проклятие отразилось от зеркала...

\- Да будет вам! Вас же отправили играть самую опасную роль – с учетом этой проверки...

\- Проверки?

Филемина осеклась и принялась с повышенным вниманием изучать руку Лили, с которой как раз снимала бинты.

\- Какой проверки – для меня? Что-то вроде испытания для новичков?..

\- Что за глупости! Лапушка, мы никогда бы так не поступили! - целительница опустила ворох бинтов на столик и склонилась над рукой Лили. - Ступки и пестики! Никаких изменений.

Лили попыталась пошевелить плечом, чтобы увидеть, что там такое, но вскрикнула и скорчилась от резкой боли, привалившись к холодному металлическому изголовью.

\- Не нужно таких усилий – там все равно не на что смотре...

\- Нет! - возразила она. - Я хочу увидеть. Если меня сочли достаточно отважной, чтобы пройти эту вашу проверку, значит, у меня хватит отваги узнать, что с моей рукой.

Филемина отстранилась – ее округлое лицо сделалось застывшим и жестким. Лили уставилась на нее с вызовом, чувствуя, как внутри закипает злость. "И только попробуй снова впарить мне свою лажу!" - сердито подумала она.

\- Акцио зеркало, - скомандовала целительница.

Откликнувшееся на ее зов зеркальце оказалось маленьким, продолговатым и оправленным в серебро; оно впорхнуло в комнату на манер летучей мыши. Филемина поймала его за ручку и протянула Лили, чья решимость за это время успела поутихнуть. Она вгляделась в свое отражение.

\- Ох.

Выше локтя у нее был сплошной синяк – сгустки лилового, черного и темно-желтого. В том месте, где ее ударило заклятье, расплывалось воспаленно-алое пятно – краснота тонкими отростками расходилась от него, взбираясь до плеча и опускаясь к локтю.

\- Боже мой, - сказала Лили.

Филемина отняла у нее зеркальце:

\- Говорила же – вам совершенно ни к чему это видеть.

\- Моя рука выглядит так, словно вот-вот отвалится.

\- О, я уверена, что до этого не дойдет, - вот только голосу ее недоставало убедительности. - Альбус обратился к Горацию Алези – вы ведь с ним встречались? Он талантливый зельевар, Альбус надеется, что он для вас что-нибудь сварит...

Лили не ответила.

\- Милочка, вы проголодались? - снова заговорила Филемина. - Я могу послать Оуэна за едой – хотите бульона с хлебом?

\- Да, хорошо, - но есть ей на самом деле не хотелось. Она попыталась шевельнуть рукой – боль полыхнула в груди, пронзила до самой талии, заставив вскрикнуть. Целительница вздохнула.

\- Не волнуйтесь, мы вас обязательно вылечим.

Лгунья. И кроме того, как бы Лили ни была ошеломлена от боли и того, что увидела в зеркале, она не забыла ту оговорку насчет проверки. Альбус – придется спросить у него... не то чтобы она всерьез полагала, что он так запросто во всем сознается.

Филемина снова забинтовала ее руку, болтая при этом о пустяках и пересказывая сплетни, но Лили пропустила всю эту трескотню мимо ушей и запретила себе думать – на любые темы.

* * *  


Она пробыла в лечебнице Ордена три дня. И лучше ей не становилось.

Альбус навестил ее после полудня, в тот день, когда она уже собиралась вернуться домой, в свою квартирку в Дорни. Лили справлялась о нем с того самого момента, как пришла в себя и увидела свою руку, но Филемина отмахивалась от ее расспросов, отвечая то: "Альбус занят", то: "Вы еще слишком слабы".

А потом он просто взял и объявился – вышел из камина с букетом оранжерейных цветов в руках.

\- Лили! - едва завидев ее, воскликнул он. - Отважная моя девочка – я слышал, что случилось с вашей рукой, - и развернулся к Филемине: - Не слишком ли рано вы ее отпускаете?

\- Я хочу домой, - Лили взяла у него цветы и по привычке поднесла их к носу, но они не пахли – ничем.

\- К вам заглядывал Гораций? - спросил Альбус. - С зельями?

\- Они не помогли.

\- О, - он одарил Филемину доброжелательной улыбкой. - Вы не могли бы оставить нас наедине? Мне нужно поговорить с Лили.

Лили сощурила глаза. Целительница кивнула и устремилась вон из комнаты, потащив эльфа за собой.

Альбус опустился на кровать и похлопал по матрасу:

\- Садитесь.

\- Я лучше постою, - отказалась Лили. И запоздало пояснила: - Я и так в этой постели три дня провалялась.

\- О, конечно, конечно. Как глупо с моей стороны, - он взмахнул палочкой, и стены замерцали серебристо-голубым.

У Лили нехорошо похолодело внутри.

\- Я думала, что в этом месте безопасно.

\- Так оно и есть, - согласился Альбус. - Но тайны должны держаться в тайне. Вы хорошо справились, Лили, мне очень жаль, что вы так пострадали.

\- Что это была за проверка?

Альбус никак не отреагировал. Даже не пошевелился.

\- Проверка... Филемина обмолвилась, что мой поход туда был проверкой, - Лили швырнула цветы на прикроватный столик. - Для кого – для Сева, да? Я сначала решила, что для меня, но потом хорошенько все обдумала – у меня было полным-полно времени, знаете ли, пока я тут валялась и изо всех сил пыталась не уснуть...

\- Вы имеете в виду свои кошмары? - спросил Альбус. - Филемина сказала, что вы просили у нее зелье от сновидений. Дорогая моя, вам не стоит его принимать. Эти сны пойдут вам на пользу.

Лили уставилась на него.

\- Вы должны быть мужественной, Лили.

Она не хотела обсуждать свои кошмары. Если Орден не даст ей зелье, она сварит его сама – но Альбусу об этом знать ни к чему.

\- Так вот, я долго размышляла. Припоминала то, что произошло, хоть и... - она осеклась. Сделала глубокий вдох. - Тот Пожиратель сказал, что у них был мой снимок. И они узнали меня. Им было известно, как я выгляжу. Сев не мог им ничего рассказать – он и сам не знал, что я там буду. И никто не знал, - еще один вдох. Мужайся, Лили Эванс... - Кроме вас. 

Альбус глядел на нее внимательными бледно-голубыми глазами.

\- Почему вы так со мной поступили?

В комнате застыло напряжение. Рука пульсировала болью, и сердце гулко бухало в груди.

\- Ну? - снова спросила она.

Альбус заговорил – и на этот раз он не улыбался:

\- Я хотел узнать, станет ли Северус вас защищать. Перед другими Пожирателями и при таких обстоятельствах, что вынужден будет потом солгать Волдеморту. Я был почти уверен, что станет, но не знал другого способа это выяснить, кроме как... э-э... проверить.

Лили содрогнулась. Где-то в глубине души она, может, и хотела бы по-прежнему считать его добрым, милосердным и неспособным на обман. Как весь остальной Орден, видеть в нем луч света во мраке. Но он был не иконой, а живым человеком. И генералом армии, который пытался выиграть эту войну.

\- А что, если бы он не стал меня защищать? - спросила она, стараясь говорить спокойно и ровно.

\- Тогда вы были бы мертвы.

Лили задрожала и отступила на шаг – споткнулась и едва не упала, потому что там не хватало половицы, но в последний момент все же успела ухватиться за столик. Цветы полетели на пол.

\- Ох, - сказала она.

\- Извините, если это не тот ответ, который вы хотели бы услышать.

\- Вы бы пожертвовали мной...

\- Когда стало ясно, что выбрал Северус, я отправил в тот паб десять лучших бойцов. Десять человек – за вами одной. И каждый из них готов был пожертвовать жизнью.

\- Это не одно и то же! - вскричала Лили. Альбус вздрогнул. - Они знали, на что идут! Мне же вы ничего не объяснили, просто...

\- Я был не вправе рисковать – он мог заглянуть в ваши мысли.

Она сморгнула набежавшие слезы. Лицо пылало от гнева.

\- Вы же знаете, как это важно, Лили.

\- А что будет, когда эти Пожиратели узнают, что я на самом деле жива? Они убьют Сева, и все это окажется зря...

\- Нет – я принял все необходимые меры, - он предупреждающе вскинул руку. - Северусу ничего не грозит, если только он сам сохранит эту тайну. Что он и сделает.

\- Да, но Волдеморт рано или поздно решит покопаться у него в мозгах и обнаружит там меня!

\- В таком случае, - сказал Альбус, - шпион из него все равно бы не вышел.

\- И вы позволите ему умереть?

\- Он Пожиратель смерти, Лили.

Она с воплем подхватила с пола букет и запустила в Альбуса – тот и ухом не повел; цветы ударились о его грудь и пестрым дождем посыпались на постель.

\- Лили, успокойтесь.

\- Да пошел ты!..

\- Пожалуйста, не стоит говорить со мной в таком тоне, - Альбус встал с кровати – мантия его зашуршала. Цветы упали на пол.

Он взял ее за здоровую руку – Лили слишком устала, чтобы сопротивляться, и слишком плохо себя для этого чувствовала.

\- Лили, посмотрите на меня. Посмотрите на меня.

Она подняла глаза.

\- Вам ничто не угрожает. Вас будут охранять – вы сейчас очень важны для нас. Если Северус сумеет обмануть Волдеморта... я же говорил, что вы ключ к нашему успеху. Если мы потеряем вас, то потеряем и Северуса.

\- И это все? - спросила Лили. - Я только за этим вам нужна? Чтобы – что? Соблазнить Северуса и переманить на вашу сторону?

Альбус не ответил.

\- Я права, не так ли? Как Мата Хари какая-то... - она засмеялась. - Вы меня даже драться не учите! Но готовы отправить... трахаться ради общего блага? Какая прелесть!

Его лицо смягчилось.

\- Мы можем научить вас драться.

\- Что, правда? - Лили взглянула на него. - Настоящие уроки? Не обычный получасовой треп на тему "как важно мужество"?

\- Лили, Лили. Крепко же вы нас приложили.

\- Перестаньте шутить!

В глазах Альбуса зажглись смешинки.

\- Боюсь, это еще одна просьба, которую я не могу выполнить. В отличие от просьбы о дополнительных уроках – вы совершенно правы, занятия по ЗОТИ не так хорошо готовят к реальному бою, как мне бы того хотелось. Я скажу Джеймсу и Сириусу...

\- Разве вы не можете поручить это кому-то другому?

\- Нет. Джеймс и Сириус разучат с вами несколько Сумрачных заклятий, а потом вы начнете работать с Северусом.

Лили нахмурилась. Она не соглашалась участвовать в этой затее... но и возражать тоже не собиралась. Без него война все равно что проиграна. Хотя Лили и сама не была уверена, отчего она молчит и не спорит. В чем тут дело – в том ли, что она действительно считает их дело правым? Или в Альбусе и сплетенной им паутине словес?

Возможно, она даже это сделает. Сумеет себя убедить, что они с Севом все еще в Хогвартсе, что у них все по-старому – как было до его решения вступить в Пожиратели. Тогда она так и не дала ему понять, что именно к нему чувствует, и временами все еще об этом жалела.

\- Вам также потребуются уроки окклюменции. Я переговорю с Порцией. 

Она ничего на это не ответила. Альбус улыбнулся, и лицо его просветлело.

\- Я рад, что вы понимаете, почему это так важно.

А понимаю ли я?

\- Вам лучше отдохнуть дома, - продолжал он. - Я связался с одним коллегой в Марокко – надеюсь, он согласится взглянуть на вашу руку. Филемина сказала, что дальше болезнь не распространяется. Это добрый знак.

Рука. Лили почти забыла о ней на эти несколько минут, но сейчас боль вспыхнула с новой силой и стала острее, чем раньше.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Лили. На душе у нее скребли кошки.

\- Нет, моя дорогая, - возразил Альбус. - Это вам спасибо.

А затем он снял заглушающее заклятие и вышел из комнаты.


	6. Снейп

Северус так часто перечитывал эту газетную статью, что выучил ее наизусть. "Атака Пожирателей смерти в Коукворте! Двое погибших!" Один – тот старик. И вторая – молодая женщина из Лондона по имени Белла Гудфеллоу.

Никакой фотографии, конечно, но явно предполагалось, что эта молодая женщина и есть Лили.

Он не знал наверняка, какая из сторон решила ввести другую в заблуждение. Темный Лорд ничего на эту тему не говорил, но с чего бы ему вдруг принимать такие меры? Никаких причин – ни стратегических, ни каких-либо еще. Так что тут, скорее всего, замешана Оппозиция, да и от имени Белла Гудфеллоу ими разило за милю. Но почему? Он не знал.

Зато знал, что Лили жива.

Тем вечером в пабе, еще до того, как оттуда аппарировать, он успел заметить, как Урик выпустил в кого-то Атра долор... увидел, как проклятие отразилось от зеркала, услышал, как Лили закричала – и из него словно вышибло весь воздух.

В глазах побелело от бешенства; он уже собирался убить Урика, но Блэк его опередил – а потом все поглотила чернильная темнота аппарации и выплюнула его, кричащего и плачущего, в Паучьем тупике, в заросшем дворике позади его дома. Над пабом по ту сторону реки висела тошнотворно-зеленая Метка – Северус видел очертания черепа и ползущей по небу змеи... он сам запустил ее в небо, чтобы они решили, что Лили умерла – а теперь она и впрямь была мертва. Погибла пусть не от его руки, но из-за созданного им проклятия – несчастный случай, неудачный рикошет...

Кое-как он добрел до порога – ввалился в свой мрачный и тесный домишко, где все озарял зеленоватый свет Метки; вскрикнул, увидев ее снова, скинул с полок все книги, переколотил об стены тарелки, а затем, в той жажде мести, какую может питать только горе, наколдовал заклятье поиска.

Это была Темная магия; Темный Лорд изобрел его, чтобы знать, где находятся его враги. Северус отыскал Сириуса – он и так на дух его не выносил, по целой куче причин, а сейчас к ним прибавилась еще одна: Сириус убил Урика. Отнял у Северуса то единственное, что он мог сделать для мертвой Лили.

Сириус отыскался легко – все там же, в "Собаке и утке"; он и его приятели из Оппозиции столпились вокруг какого-то человека... 

Вокруг Лили Эванс.

Не веря собственным глазам, Северус еще долго таращился на созданную заклинанием проекцию. На которой не должны были отображаться мертвые – и все-таки он только что увидел там Лили. 

Его ярость тут же улеглась. Магическая проекция замерцала и потухла, и поисковые чары развеялись. Северус навзничь повалился на кровать. Прижал руку ко лбу. Его сердце часто билось. Лили жива.

Сколько бы он ни изучал магию, как бы ни углублялся в Темные искусства – все равно всегда оставалось что-то, чего он не понимал. От этого Северус чувствовал себя ничтожеством.

Весь остаток ночи он просидел над своими выкладками – проверял их, пытаясь понять, как она выжила. Примерно раз в час повторял свое заклинание, но поиск каждый раз давал разные результаты: Лили оказывалась то в Техасе, то на Северном полюсе. Значит, Оппозиция забрала ее в одно из своих тайных убежищ. Северус был им за это благодарен. Если бы он не смог нигде ее засечь, это значило бы, что она мертва.

Почти всю следующую неделю его мысли были заняты только ею – ею и проклятием Атра долор. Когда Метка начинала шипеть и обжигать предплечье, он возводил в своем разуме сложную систему ментальных щитов, и только тогда аппарировал к Темному Лорду – чтобы тот не увидел ее лицо и зеленые глаза и не узнал, что он, Северус, пощадил магглорожденную девушку из Оппозиции. И не увидел другие связанные с ней тайны, которые хранились в глубинах его разума.

Щиты держались.

Когда Темный Лорд переставал в нем нуждаться, Северус возвращался в свой кабинет и снова утыкался в книги и расчеты – читал и слушал, как за окнами воет и стонет ветер.

А потом одним тоскливым серо-белым днем он повторил заклятье поиска и нашел Лили.

Она была в Дорни, в той квартирке, куда перебралась по окончании Хогвартса. Когда Северус только научился этому заклятью, он взял в привычку отслеживать, где она находится; это было уже после того ужасного дня, когда она положила конец их дружбе – сообщила ему об этом перед домом родителей, голосом таким же блеклым и безжизненным, как выгоревшее летнее небо без облаков... Через пару месяцев Северус бросил это занятие – сказал себе, что надежды нет, но время от времени все равно вспоминал о Лили и задавался вопросами... Но только когда оставался один. Только тогда.

Магическая проекция провисела над его столом целый день. Лили квартиру не покидала.

"Как это было бы просто", - подумал он. А если она ранена...

Он не знал, как на ней сказалось проклятие. Одни только теории, смутные догадки, но никакой возможности выяснить наверняка. 

Были у него предположения и как ее вылечить. Если окажется, что она действительно в этом нуждается.

Но как она отреагирует, когда увидит его за дверью? Завопит и кинется за помощью к своим – Дамблдору, Поттеру и прочим? Чтобы его схватили и бросили в Азкабан? Ну и пусть. Там все равно всем заправляет Темный Лорд, уже два месяца с лишним.

А может, она там же на месте его и заавадит.

Или снова повторит этим своим неживым голосом, что больше не хочет с ним общаться, и глаза ее при этом будут влажными и остекленевшими, словно морская гладь.

Северус размышлял над этим весь остаток дня и далеко за полночь – лежал без сна в своей кровати под грудой старых шерстяных пледов и слушал, как трещит огонь и бесконечно завывает этот сраный ветер. А потом достал из-под подушки газетную вырезку и, не зажигая света, еще раз ее перечитал. Принялся вяло листать какую-то книгу, но думал при этом о Лили – какой она была там, в "Собаке и утке", пока туда не заявился Криспин со своими прихвостнями. Северусу действительно понравилась ее зеленая мантия; волосы Лили струились по ткани и блестели в свете камина – хоть картину пиши.

На следующее утро он решил, что должен с ней повидаться.  



	7. Снейп

Он постучал в дверь. Квартира Лили была на втором этаже старого кирпичного дома, и на лестничной клетке гулял ледяной сквозняк. Северус сунул в карманы пальто озябшие руки и переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы согреться.

\- Кто там? - это был ее голос. Северус замешкался с ответом, оробев на мгновение.

\- Ау, - ее голос зазвучал ближе, будто она подошла к двери. Было слышно, как в квартире играет музыка – что-то негромкое и грустное.

Он схватился за палочку. Просто так, на всякий случай.

\- Лили, это я. В смысле, это Северус.

Никакого ответа, только музыка. Северус закрыл глаза. Точно испуганное, сердце гулко колотилось в груди. Он прижался лбом к двери и заговорил:

\- Лили... Ты ранена? Я видел, что случилось в пабе – это был не я, честное слово, но если ты пострадала, мне кажется, я могу тебя вылечить.

Музыка стихла.

\- Откуда ты узнал про мою руку? - ее голос прозвучал совсем рядом, и не будь между ними этого препятствия, Северус стоял бы так близко, что смог бы ее поцеловать.

\- Я не знал, пока ты не сказала. А что с ней? - в голову внезапно пришла ужасная мысль. - Она же не отвалилась, нет?

\- Нет. - Один удар сердца, другой. - А может?

\- Не знаю. Впусти меня и дай на нее взглянуть.

Долгая пауза.

\- Впустить – тебя? За дуру меня держишь?

Ну просто зашибись...

\- Тогда выйди ко мне сама. Я тут один, клянусь.

Да какого ж хрена – я ведь жизнь тебе спас, еще и недели не прошло, могла бы мне и пове...

Дверь распахнулась.

Лили встретила его с палочкой наголо, но его внимание привлекло не столько это, сколько ее рука – которая висела на перевязи, и даже под рукавом свитера был заметен толстый слой покрывавших ее бинтов. Сама же Лили казалась бледной и напряженной, и ее волосы были взлохмачены, будто от бессонницы.

Она высунулась на лестничную клетку и повернула голову сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую. Палочка в ее руке ходила ходуном.

\- Я же говорил – тут только я, - сказал Северус.

\- Зачем ты пришел? - Лили отступила на шаг.

Вместо ответа он молча указал на ее руку.

\- Ты же сказал, что ничего об этом не знал.

\- Я подумал, что ты можешь быть ранена. Это проклятие... - он не смотрел ей в лицо, только под ноги, на ковровую дорожку, покрытую чешуйками грязи. - Оно должно было тебя убить.

\- Тогда почему я не умерла, когда его на меня наложил ты?

Северус заставил себя встретиться с ней взглядом. Он только сейчас осознал, что она не наставила на него свою палочку. Вытащила – да, но не наставила.

\- Позволь мне войти и все объяснить.

Лили смотрела на него в упор – несмотря на темные круги, глаза ее казались живыми и яркими.

\- Ты собираешься меня убить?

\- Нет. Дай мне войти.

Она сжала губы в ниточку, но все же отступила в сторону.

Внутри было тесно, чисто и холодно. И пахло сигаретами и лавандовым мылом – совсем как от самой Лили.

Она закрыла за ним дверь, но так и осталась стоять на пороге. Палочка в ее руке была направлена вниз. Северус прошел к шаткому поцарапанному столику и пристроил на него свой саквояж, в котором были ингредиенты для зелий и пергаменты с заметками.

\- Позволь мне взглянуть на твою руку. 

\- Сначала скажи, отчего проклятие меня не убило.

Северус поднял глаза – ее черты искажала целая гамма эмоций: злость, возможно, страх и недоумение. А когда-то она ему улыбалась.

Он набросил на комнату защитные чары – несильные, только чтобы приглушить их разговор. Лили не возражала.

\- Потому что я его ослабил, - произнес Северус.

\- Ты – что?.. А разве это вообще возможно?

Он замешкался с ответом. Да, возможно, но только в том случае, если ты его создатель.

\- Иногда – да.

На пару мгновений их взгляды встретились.

\- Но почему ты... - начала было Лили.

\- А ты как думаешь? Они убили бы тебя. Белла Гудфеллоу, - он не хотел поднимать эту тему таким образом, но не смог сдержать вспышку раздражения. Лили отвела глаза в сторону.

\- Когда я шла туда, то и понятия не имела, что все так будет...

\- Я не просил у тебя объяснений. Мы оба живы, и на этом все. Договорились?

Она не ответила. 

\- Так что с твоей рукой?

Лили откинула волосы с лица. На мгновение он испугался, что расспросы сейчас продолжатся, но она лишь покачала головой и вздохнула.

\- Она никак не проходит. Там большой синяк и... словом, жутковатое зрелище. И еще она болит. Я принимаю зелье-анестетик, испробовала уже с полсотни исцеляющих заклинаний, а Петунья достала мне морфин – не представляю, как, но... а, неважно. В общем, это не помогло. Мне ничего не помогает.

Северус нахмурился:

\- Сними свитер. 

Лили взглянула на него.

\- Я не в том смысле... - он разозлился, чувствуя, как заливается предательской краской. - Слушай, я же ничего не вижу сквозь рукав! И бинты тоже сними.

На мгновение в ее глазах появились искорки, и ему показалось, что она сейчас рассмеется, но нет. Лили сняла руку с перевязи, затем принялась вытаскивать ее из рукава – медленно, осторожно, то и дело шипя сквозь зубы. Северус подумывал предложить свою помощь, но вряд ли она согласилась бы терпеть его прикосновения. В конце концов она сумела стянуть с руки свитер и, махнув палочкой, заставила бинты размотаться.

От представшего его глазам зрелища Северуса замутило.

\- Проклятие попало в тебя в этом месте? - спросил он, указывая на ярко-красное пятно с расходящимися лучиками-отростками. Заставляя себя на него смотреть.

Лили кивнула:

\- Оно отразилось от зеркала. Фил... целитель, который мной занимался, решил, что поэтому оно меня и не убило.

Северус обдумывал ее слова, не сводя с гематомы глаз. Нет, оно убивало и при рикошете – он учел этот момент, когда его создавал. Но упоминать об этом явно не стоило.

\- Нет, - Северус покачал головой. - Похоже, дело в той ослабленной версии, которую я наложил на тебя раньше. Она сработала как... - он помахал рукой, пытаясь припомнить слово. - Ну, та маггловская процедура. Мне еще ее в детстве делали.

\- Прививка?

\- Да, она самая.

\- Ты все заранее предусмотрел?

Северус поднял голову – ее лицо было по-прежнему серьезным, но стало мягче, теплее. Чего он не видел уже очень, очень давно.

\- Нет. Я же сказал – я хотел лишь одурачить моих... э-э... Пожирателей, - и после паузы добавил: - Просто повезло.

Лили улыбнулась – не так, как в школе, конечно, не той лучезарной улыбкой, которая словно озаряла весь мир; но все-таки она ему улыбнулась, и сердце его затрепетало.

Северус отвернулся, раскрыл свой саквояж и принялся доставать оттуда разные флакончики и склянки.

\- Тебе нужно будет кое-что выпить. Эликсир радости – и нет, это не Темная магия, - добавил он, когда она уже собиралась что-то вставить.

\- А я как раз хотела сказать, что помню, как мы проходили его в школе, - в ее глазах снова заплясали искорки, и на этот раз он улыбнулся. 

\- Рад видеть, что ты все-таки что-то вынесла из моих конспектов.

\- Разумеется. Я даже приготовила себе зелье от кошмаров, вот этими самыми ручками, - но в голосе ее звучала такая наигранная бодрость, что Северус насторожился.

\- Тебе снятся кошмары?

Она не ответила. Он достал склянку с эликсиром радости и повернулся – Лили снова побледнела и напряглась, теребя край свитера. Северус хотел повторить свой вопрос, но решил, что это может подождать. Сначала – рука... в том случае, разумеется, если ему вообще удастся ее вылечить.

\- Держи, - сказал он. - Отпей половину.

Лили понюхала зелье и поморщилась, но осушила склянку за пару глотков.

\- О. Ты так и добавляешь в него мяту?

Северус пожал плечами.

\- А что теперь?

\- Контрзаклинание, - он достал свою палочку, и на мгновение ему показалось, что Лили настороженно застыла... но нет, должно быть, просто померещилось.

\- Не двигайся, - предупредил он. - Надеюсь, тебе будет не слишком больно.

\- Не слишком больно?..

Северус не ответил, просто подошел и встал рядом. Прикоснулся кончиком палочки к ее пострадавшей руке – прямо к воспаленной гниющей плоти. Справиться с отчаянием поможет эликсир радости, но от боли у него ничего не было...

Лили вскрикнула, зажала рот ладонью, но держалась совершенно неподвижно и не пыталась отпрянуть. Северус глубоко вдохнул, а потом заговорил нараспев.

Контрзаклинание читалось на темном языке – хотя он звучал совсем не так, как можно было подумать: эти певучие переливы скорее бередили душу и лишали покоя, Северус всегда находил их красивыми – как туманную дымку или же лунный свет.

Пока он произносил заклинание, Лили стояла, закусив губу, и не сводила с него повлажневших глаз. Ей было больно – он точно это знал и едва не остановился на полпути, но потом снова взглянул на ее руку и увидел, что краснота почти сошла: проклятие наполовину втянулось в палочку, где Северус смог бы его запечатать, пока не сбросил куда-нибудь... На какую-нибудь елку в парке, вероятней всего, чтобы за день или два дерево сгнило и рассыпалось трухой.

У Северуса задрожала рука – он заставил себя снова сосредоточиться на контрзаклинании. Сколько он его уже читает? Взгляд Лили затуманился, а лицо расслабилось – она явно подпала под действие чар, все признаки были налицо. Воспаление практически исчезло, но Северус не знал, как глубоко проклятие проникло под кожу, и продолжал повторять эти напевные фразы, хотя пальцы почти онемели, а по спине градом катился пот. Ему никогда еще не приходилось поддерживать заклинание так долго, и мысли стали расплываться, воспоминания разматывались перед глазами, как пленка с фильмом... один кошмар за другим: вот его отец, вот Блэк с Поттером, а вот его первая жертва – та, кого он убил, чтобы стать Пожирателем смерти...

Палочка выпала из рук, грянула об пол – как раскат грома.

\- Сев? - сквозь дымку прошлого к нему пробился голос Лили. - Сев, что случилось? Я ощущаю – Сев!..

Он почувствовал на спине ее ладонь.

\- Взгляни на меня! Что с тобой?

\- Все хорошо, - он поднял голову, которая казалась чугунной, словно весила тысячу фунтов; в горле саднило, в виске пульсировала боль, но хотя бы воспоминания ушли и снова растворились во мраке. - Просто... дай мне минутку.

Лили стояла рядом с ним на коленях; взгляд ее был по-прежнему затуманенным.

\- Что ты сделал?

Он отстранился – через силу шагнул к софе, дешевой и протертой, и опустился на жесткие подушки. Помассировал лоб. Лили так и стояла в задранном до плеча свитере... голая рука, теперь уже здоровая, и голый же бок – гладкая, бледная кожа. Северус видел и блестящую полоску белой ткани – край ее бюстгальтера.

\- Как рука? - хрипло спросил он. Слова царапали горло, и говорить было больно.

Лили уставилась на него в замешательстве. Потом моргнула, и ее выражение стало более осмысленным.

\- Больше не... все и правда прошло, - она прижала руку к груди; вытянула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть то, что выше локтя. - И синяк, и... - опять посмотрела на Северуса. - Ты меня вылечил, - а затем снова натянула свитер.

Северус пожал плечами. В точку между бровями словно вогнали гвоздь.

\- Я же говорил.

\- Господи, Сев! Что у тебя с голосом?

\- Заклинание – этот напев... - он осекся. Лили побледнела.

\- Темные искусства, - прошептала она. 

\- Темное контрзаклинание, да. Оно взяло только у меня, - Северус закрыл глаза, чтобы как-то отгородиться от ее злости – он бы точно не вынес еще и это, разговор и без того отнимал последние силы. - Не у тебя.

Ответа не было – лишь долгая звенящая тишина. Потом – шаги. Северус с трудом разлепил один глаз, затем другой. Он был слишком измучен, чтобы осторожничать, но в то же время знал, что расслабляться не стоит. Но Лили лишь прошла к кухонному уголку и поставила на маленькую плиту чайник, а потом достала из шкафчика жестяные банки и пару разномастных чашек. И все – без магии, только руками. Это наблюдение показалось ему забавным, и боль немного отпустила.

Лили вернулась к софе с чашками, протянула одну Северусу – на ней виднелась трещина, цветочный узор местами облупился. От чая пахло лимоном и зеленью, чем-то затхлым и травянистым. Не отпив ни глотка, Северус взглянул на Лили поверх чашки.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя травить.

Северус опустил взгляд – цветом эта жидкость была точь-в-точь как речная вода.

\- Пей. Он смягчит твое горло.

Ой, сомневаюсь. Но Северус все равно послушался – от тепла хотя бы было приятно.

Они молча прихлебывали чай. По окну цокала ледяная крупа, в углу дребезжал и шипел обогреватель.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла Лили наконец. Северус допил остатки и, не поднимая на нее глаз, отставил свою чашку на пол.

\- Не только за руку, но и за тот вечер в "Собаке и утке"... - ее голос прервался. - Спасибо тебе.

От этих слов внутри поднялось что-то яркое и теплое – как летний дождь, когда солнце отражается в тысячах капель.

\- Я не дам тебе погибнуть, - сказал он.

Лили подняла голову – ее волосы рассыпались по плечам. Открыла рот, снова закрыла.

\- Почему тебе снятся кошмары? - спросил Северус.

\- Что? - она не стала допытываться, отчего он сменил тему. И хорошо – в объяснения вдаваться не хотелось. Откровенно говоря, он и сам не знал, отчего это сказал.

\- Ты упоминала, что сварила от них зелье.

Лили прихватила обе чашки и отнесла их в раковину.

\- И как оно – помогло? - спросил Северус.

Вместо ответа – только тихое звяканье керамики о нержавеющую сталь. Затем Лили прошла к столику у окна, взяла с него пачку сигарет. Закурила и помедлила, держась настороженно и выжидательно. Над головой ее клубился дым.

\- Да, - сказала она наконец. И добавила: - На какое-то время.

Как и следовало ожидать.

\- Ты раньше видела смерть? - он запоздало осознал, что спрашивать об этом не стоило. Лили задрожала и прислонилась к стене; глаза ее расширились. Но Северусу был нужен этот ответ: с некоторыми видами душевных недугов Темная магия справлялась куда лучше, чем целители.

Он хотел было это объяснить, но Лили не дала ему вставить ни слова.

\- Нет, - сказала она. - А ты?

Северус осекся. По-хорошему, сейчас ему стоило бы солгать.

\- Да, - ответил он вместо этого.

Лили глубоко затянулась сигаретой. Она и так уже знала... ну конечно знала – ты же Пожиратель, мать твою за ногу...

\- Позволь мне оставить тебе кое-что, - сказал он. - От кошмаров. Гораздо лучше, чем то зелье: сны не подавляются, а видоизменяются и перестают быть такими болезненными. И действует оно намного дольше.

\- А они тебе снятся? - спросила Лили. - После того, что ты сделал?

На этот раз Северус солгал.

\- Иногда.

Он не стал упоминать о своей окклюменции – о стенах, что воздвиг внутри своего разума. Возможно, если бы не они, ему и снились бы кошмары. Наверняка тут не скажешь.

\- Но ведь ты... то, что ты творил с людьми...

\- Я не намерен это обсуждать, - он поднялся на ноги – голова откликнулась резкой болью, в спине что-то хрустнуло. Перед глазами промелькнула вереница образов: тот чиновник из Министерства и его вопли, скрюченное тело той женщины на полу... Стараясь об этом не думать, он занялся своим саквояжем: отыскал в нем зелье, которое управляло подсознанием, и протянул флакон Лили – но та ответила таким взглядом, будто бы ей предложили осу или ядовитую змею.

\- Убери это, - прошипела она.

Северус хмуро посмотрел на нее. Со стуком поставил зелье на стол, рванул из саквояжа лист пергамента и начал набрасывать инструкцию по применению.

\- Я знаю, ты мастерски умеешь выдавать мои работы за свои, - он и сам слышал в своем голосе жестокие нотки – и пускай, сейчас ему было плевать. - Но вот этой штукой особо размахивать не советую. 

\- Я все передам Ордену, - пригрозила она.

\- Да? И что тогда скажет твой доблестный героический Поттер? Когда узнает, что ты спасовала перед какими-то снами?

Лили запустила в него пепельницей – за которой потянулся пепел, как хвост кометы, серебрящийся в зимнем свете. Северус даже не дрогнул, продолжая строчить; вещица пролетела в полуметре от него и осколками брызнула об стену.

\- Зато Джеймс Поттер не убийца, - бросила Лили.

Северус застыл, перо замерло над пергаментом. Ее слова ранили – он уже и не думал, что может испытывать такую боль... ярость вспыхнула солнечным протуберанцем, но он сумел промолчать и дописал последние строки, так сильно давя на перо, что буквы вышли слишком жирными.

А потом достал палочку – Лили побледнела, но он лишь срезал у себя прядь волос.

\- Не потеряй, - сказал Северус, прикладывая прядь к записке. - Вряд ли ты захочешь марать ручки и приходить за другой, а то еще заметят в компании этого гадкого Нюнчика.

Похоже, Лили смутилась. Он схватил саквояж, в кои-то веки не заботясь о том, чтобы флаконы не разбились, а ингредиенты не просыпались, и тяжело зашагал к двери. Голова снова начала болеть, а в горле разгорелся настоящий пожар.

Уже на лестничной клетке ему показалось, что он слышит всхлипы.


	8. Снейп

  
Едва выйдя из дома Лили, Северус аппарировал в Жгучий переулок. Домой совершенно не хотелось, а здесь часто собирались те, кто подвизался в Темных искусствах. Тут никто не посмотрит на его занятия косо – он ведь только пытался помочь, исцелить...

И никто не назовет убийцей.

Северус побрел вперед; несмотря на пальто, его била дрожь. Это укромное местечко находилось в Хаксби – совсем недалеко от Дорни, но воздух тут казался еще холоднее, словно каждая его молекула примерзла к месту. Северус и сам не знал, куда направляется; миновал паб и книжный магазин – и там, и там он был завсегдатаем, – но не остановился и дошел до самого конца переулка, где тот упирался в мутновато-зеленый пруд. Тут было только одно заведение – "Дом историй" мадам Аполлин. Однажды он его уже посещал.

Тогда стояло лето – которое заглядывает даже в такие уголки, как Жгучий переулок, и пруд окружали заросли рогоза и камыша, и вода в солнечном свете казалась изумрудной. Северус как раз доказал свою преданность Темному Лорду в первый раз, и Пожиратель по имени Эндрю Раффорд, называвший себя потомком темного волшебника Немо Элдрича, привел его сюда, прознав, что у Северуса никогда еще не было женщины.

\- Ничто не сравнится с женщиной после хорошей драки, - сказал тогда Эндрю таким тоном, будто предлагал прошвырнуться до паба. - Вот увидишь.

И Северус согласился, потому что стал Пожирателем, и Лили все равно была для него потеряна. А еще – потому, что хотел позабыть о том, что случилось двумя часами ранее под мрачными сводами Министерства. 

И ему это даже удалось – ненадолго, пока одна из лучших местных девочек ласкала его, умело и равнодушно, и в комнате ярко светило солнце и висел запах очищающих заклятий. Но потом Северус подумал о Лили, и больше с Эндрю не заговаривал.

Он и сам не понимал, отчего пришел сюда сейчас – посреди зимы, когда пруд замерз, а семена камыша уснули до весны в земных глубинах. Что ему нужно? Он не знал, но поднялся по ступенькам и вошел через парадный вход.

В холле оказалось темно и пусто, только из-за дальней двери доносились обрывки какой-то мелодии. Время от времени слышался смех, хихикали женщины. Казалось, этому холлу не будет конца; Северус вздохнул с облегчением, когда добрался до главной залы, хоть там и гремела музыка. Из маггловской стереосистемы – композиция "Velvet Underground". Вот вам и чистота крови...

Довольно долго на него никто не обращал внимания. В центре комнаты танцевали две девушки – извивались, то растворяясь в пучках света, то появляясь снова. Высокий юноша, худощавый и бледный, со скучающим видом подпирал стенку и играл с монетой, заставляя ее парить над ладонью. Рубашки на нем не было. Потом раздвинулись расшитые блестками занавески, отделяющие дальние комнаты, и в залу ступила рыжеволосая девушка – у Северуса сжалось сердце, но она ничуть не походила на Лили: тонкое, худое лицо и такое же тело.

И тут он заметил в углу еще одну девушку – та небрежно развалилась в плюшевом кресле, сидела боком, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и, запрокинув голову, покачивала ступней в такт мелодии. Волосы у нее были темные, но Лили всегда слушала записи именно так: закрывала глаза и двигалась вместе с музыкой.

Северус пересек комнату и подошел к ней. И даже не успел ничего сказать – девушка подняла голову и улыбнулась:

\- Привет, парниша. Видок у тебя – словно копыта сейчас отбросишь.

\- Что?

\- Разбитое сердце? - она указала пальцем на свою грудь и повернулась в кресле, усаживаясь по-нормальному. - По этому я спец.

Северус не ответил, и девушка наклонилась вперед и прищурилась – так, словно его оценивала.

\- Так кого тебе? Погодь, ща угадаю... блондинка? Чистокровная, типа как пташка не твоего полета?

А затем ее черты расплылись и подернулись рябью, и она преобразилась в платиновую блондинку с надменным лицом, высокую и стройную; ее волосы были убраны наверх – похожую прическу носили в семье Лестрейнжей. Даже одежда, и та стала другой: теперь на ней была мантия, со вкусом подобранная и дорого выглядящая.

Северус выронил свой саквояж. Тут – и вдруг такой талант?..

\- Нет? - и заговорила она тоже иначе: четкая дикция, безупречная речь – как у дамы из высшего света. - Значит, кто-то из школы. Спорю, ты учился в Хогвартсе. Как и я, пока меня оттуда не выгнали, - ее фигура опять пошла зыбью, а голос дрогнул и сменил тембр. - Гриффиндорка? - улыбнувшись, девушка подняла на него взгляд. Она снова изменилась: веснушки, коротко подстриженные каштановые волосы и красная квиддичная форма...

\- Прекрати, - сказал Северус. Та недовольно выпятила губы.

\- Дорогуша, если они тебе не по нраву – просто покажи мне снимок, - и потянулась вперед, явно собираясь погладить его по щеке, но Северус схватил ее за руку и не дал к себе прикоснуться... и рукав его мантии сдвинулся к локтю, обнажая предплечье.

Она увидела Метку – и все исчезло: и квиддичная форма, и короткая стрижка. Перед ним сидела прежняя девушка: темные спутанные волосы, почти прозрачный пеньюар и бледное, испуганное личико.

\- Так ты из этих, - прошептала она.

Северус одернул рукав. На него глядели расширившиеся и стеклянные от страха глаза. Фоном играла музыка – пульсировала монотонно, и он невольно задумался, заметил ли кто-нибудь что-нибудь, а если да, то есть ли кому-то до этого дело? И еще – о том, что когда-то на последнем курсе он мечтал внушать другим страх; считал, что если его будут бояться, а не презирать, то весь мир распахнет перед ним свои двери, и что в этом и заключается счастье.

Больше он так не думал.

\- Не бойся меня, - произнес наконец Северус.

Затрепетав, девушка покачала головой – из стороны в сторону, всего один раз; так делают, когда умоляют.

Северус подобрал саквояж и зашагал прочь. Очистил мысли – закрыл разум такими плотными щитами, что даже сам ничего за ними не видел. Миновал холл, слепой и глухой ко всему вокруг, и вышел из борделя; остановился на крыльце – холод словно приморозил его к месту.

Он не сразу заметил, что пошел снег.  



	9. Лили

  
Они встретились на пустом складе в Йорке – Джеймс, Сириус и Лили. Ремус тоже был тут – как всегда, молчаливый, и Питер вместе с ними. Как и следовало ожидать: если в школе они были не разлей вода, то с чего бы сейчас чему-то поменяться?

Что ж, Ремус хотя бы встретил ее улыбкой – робкой, но дружелюбной, и как истинный джентльмен даже взял у Лили пальто и пристроил на скамью. Верхняя одежда остальных уже лежала там, покрытая бусинами подтаявшего снега – снаружи бушевала настоящая метель.

\- Лили Эванс, - произнес Сириус Блэк, направляясь к ней с другого конца склада; его шаги эхом отражались от голых бетонных стен. - Слышал, ты хочешь научиться драться?

Питер рассмеялся – к счастью, только он один.

\- Уверена, что потянешь?

\- А почему нет? - откликнулась она. Сириус расплылся в усмешке, и Лили невольно задалась вопросом, о чем он сейчас думает. О том, что в школе она слишком тесно общалась с Севом, и поэтому не заслуживает доверия? Или что она слишком недавно вступила в Орден? Или же это просто банальный сексизм? С Сириуса бы сталось.

\- Не слушай его, - сказал Джеймс Поттер. - Он ревнует, что Дамблдор разрешил еще кому-то учиться Сумрачным заклятьям.

Сириус стукнул Джеймса по спине, втягивая его в шутливую потасовку, и через мгновение они уже возились на полу, обмениваясь тумаками и хохоча. Лили и так порядком устала, а тут еще эти двое... черт побери, она будто опять в Хогвартсе – сидит в гриффиндорской гостиной и учит трансфигурацию... или зелья.

\- Господи, да прекратите вы, - бросил Ремус – в школе Лили не замечала за ним такой напористости.

Поразительно, но Джеймс его послушался – поднялся, поправил очки и произнес:

\- Прошу прощения – мы тут вообще-то по делам Ордена. И кстати о них: кто-нибудь из вас, недотеп, вспомнил про охранные чары? Альбус велел нам быть поосторожнее.

\- А как же, - сказал Сириус. - Двойной контур – и в начале, и в конце квартала.

\- Квартала? - рассмеялся Джеймс. - А ты не перестарался?

\- Дела Ордена, ты же сам сказал, - отвечал Сириус. 

Лили вздохнула и скрестила на груди руки:

\- Может, уже начнем? Неохота тут часами торчать.

\- Ненаглядная моя, такой магии быстро не учатся, - возразил Сириус. Джеймс ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

\- Не называй меня ненаглядной, - Лили потянула палочку из заднего кармана джинсов, почти всерьез думая о том, чтобы размазать этих двоих по стенке каким-нибудь из их любимых заклятий. В школе они постоянно развлекались подобным образом, и в половине случаев доставалось Севу... нет, не надо о нем сейчас думать.

\- Что с тобой – критические дни, да? - Сириус подмигнул. - Эх, какой жаркий секс у кого-то сегодня обломался – не будем показывать пальцем, у кого, - и пихнул локтем порозовевшего Джеймса, который как раз старательно протирал свои очки.

\- Иди на йух, Блэк, - огрызнулась Лили. - И найдешь там свой "жаркий секс", безо всяких обломов.

Сириус покраснел до ушей, и на какое-то мгновение на складе повисла ошеломленная тишина – разумеется, в школе Лили Эванс никогда так не выражалась, по крайней мере, при них четверых. По правде говоря, она и сама от себя такого не ожидала... хотя вообще-то неудивительно – если учесть, как мало она в эти дни спала. И как часто просыпалась перепуганная и в холодном поту после очередного кошмара.

А потом Питер захихикал – тоненько и пронзительно, и Джеймс засмеялся вслед за ним, и даже стоявший в углу Ремус слегка улыбнулся. Только Сириус, похоже, кипел от ярости... да и хрен бы с ним.

\- Ну так как, мы начинаем? - поинтересовалась Лили.

Сириус все еще сердито хмурился, но Джеймс подошел ближе, достал свою палочку и сжал ее, положив между ладонями горизонтально. Наморщил лоб, будто о чем-то раздумывал, и спросил:

\- А что именно тебе рассказал Альбус?

Ничего. Как обычно.

\- Что-то насчет Сумрачной магии. Что это как оружие...

Интересно, знают ли они, почему она все это изучает? Ой, вряд ли. А догадались ли хотя бы спросить у Альбуса?

Похоже, что тоже вряд ли.

\- Оружие, да. Хорошая идея – думать об этом в таком ключе, - заметил Джеймс.

\- Основная проблема с Темными искусствами, - подал голос из своего угла Ремус, - состоит в том, что они заточены на атаку. Защититься от нее довольно легко, но когда дело доходит до реального боя, на одной защите далеко не уедешь. 

\- Враг не убьется сам о твои щитовые чары, - добавил Сириус. 

\- Убьется?..

\- А как еще побеждают в войнах?

Лили ничего не сказала. Сириус всегда терпеть не мог Темные искусства и выражал свою неприязнь куда более энергично, чем все остальные.

\- В любом случае, - продолжал Джеймс – так, как если бы ему было неуютно от разговоров на эту тему... ну да, еще бы – ему же есть что терять, у него ребенок... - Альбус хочет, чтобы мы тебя научили паре основных заклятий. Почти все они вызывают вспышку боли – короткую, просто чтобы вывести врага из строя и успеть сбежать...

\- Или есть еще проклятье слепоты, тоже очень неплохое, - заметил Ремус. - И простое.

\- Ага, точно, - кивнул Джеймс.

\- Так вы не собираетесь учить меня убивать? - спросила Лили.

Джеймс потупился, уставившись в пол, и внезапно ей вспомнился тот ужасный разговор с Севом – как она обозвала его убийцей, и все только потому, что он стал Пожирателем смерти... но ведь Пожиратели все такие, верно? Они пытают своих жертв, а потом убивают... и вот ирония: сейчас она сама беседует о смертях и пытках с Сириусом Блэком и Джеймсом Поттером – с теми, кто семь лет травил Сева только за то, что он не скрывал интереса к Темным искусствам.

От недосыпа мысли сделались чужими и бессвязными, и неожиданно Лили показалось, что она смотрит в разбитое зеркало и не узнает привычный мир, отраженный в этих осколках.

\- Давайте уже начинать, - предложил Сириус. - Практическая часть особо насыщенной не будет – если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Что ж, и то хлеб. Хотя Лили, пожалуй, была бы не против потренироваться на Сириусе в чем-нибудь, что ослепляет или причиняет боль.

В итоге учиться пришлось на старом маггловском манекене для одежды, заколдованном так, чтобы светиться от сработавших заклинаний. Когда Лили в первый раз послала в него заклятье слепоты, он загорелся красным.

\- Би-ип, - протянул Сириус, подражая зуммерам в телешоу.

\- И что я с ним сделала?

\- Не знаю. Ничего, наверное.

Довольно скоро Лили осознала, что эти заклинания выматывали – как физически, так и морально, и требовали куда больше усилий, чем любая другая знакомая ей магия. К тому моменту, когда манекен загорелся зеленым – что в теории означало, что бедная мишень ослепла, – у Лили дрожали руки. Ощущения были, как после сдачи СОВ, будто мозги отжали досуха прямо внутри черепушки. Но она в последние дни вообще чувствовала себя разбитой и вялой, что делу явно не помогало.

Когда ей наконец-то удалось ослепить манекен, они сделали перерыв. Лили набросила пальто и вышла на улицу. Метель уже улеглась, но солнце еще не выглянуло, и весь мир смахивал на старую черно-белую фотографию.

Лили зажгла сигарету и уставилась вдаль, на снег. Разгулявшиеся нервы начали успокаиваться – то ли от этого зрелища, то ли от никотина.

\- Ты куришь?

Она вздрогнула, но это оказался Ремус – в потертой вельветовой куртке и обмотанном вокруг шеи синем шарфе; руки он засунул в карманы. И пришел один – Лили была ему за это благодарна.

\- Ага.

\- И в школьные годы тоже? - он кивнул на ее сигарету. 

\- Иногда.

С Севом, на нашей полянке – мы курили одну сигарету на двоих и передавали ее друг другу, будто обменивались поцелуями...

\- Ух ты, - Ремус засмеялся. - Никогда бы не подумал.

\- Ты меня слишком плохо знал.

Она не собиралась этого говорить – усталость опять взяла свое, но Ремус лишь пожал плечами и сказал:

\- Похоже на то.

Они еще так постояли – Ремус дрожал от холода, Лили курила. Потом он заметил:

\- А у тебя неплохо получаются Сумрачные заклятья. Они трудные – потому что нам пришлось кое-что позаимствовать из Темных искусств. Ну, не совсем "нам", конечно, лично я их не изобретал, - он покачал головой. - Знаешь, Альбус их терпеть не может.

\- Темные искусства?

Ремус покосился на нее – так, будто хотел улыбнуться.

\- Не только. И Сумрачные заклятья тоже. Нет, понятно, почему, но от Сумрачных заклятий создается совсем другое ощущение, понимаешь?

\- Не понимаю. Я ничего не знаю о Темных искусствах, - сказала Лили.

Вот только на самом деле она знала. Тот напев, которым Сев ее лечил... тревожный и печальный, как крик гагары, и на ее руке не осталось ни пятнышка, и боль прошла, будто не бывало. Эта магия не причинила ей вреда – только Севу, он рухнул на софу без сил, а потом расспрашивал про кошмары надтреснутым голосом, то и дело срываясь на хрип... А еще было то зелье, небольшая склянка, которая так и осталась стоять у нее на столе рядом с его запиской и прядью волос... Все это время Лили даже не смотрела в ту сторону – и не прикасалась к ней, и не обмолвилась о ней Ордену ни словом.

\- Для них требуется жертва – для Темных искусств, в смысле. Этим они и опасны, и поэтому с их помощью так удобно убивать. А для Сумрачных заклятий – не требуется.

Лили перевела взгляд на Ремуса; он казался отстраненным и каким-то грустным.

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь? - спросила она.

\- Интересовался этой темой. Когда Дамблдор рассказал, что именно мы будем изучать, я захотел понять разницу.

Он мельком глянул на Лили; прядь волос ложилась ему на лоб, напоминая ей о Севе, хоть Ремус совершенно на него не походил – ни внешностью, ни поведением.

\- О.

\- Нам пора возвращаться. Думаю, теперь вы займетесь болевыми заклятьями, - он пристально посмотрел на нее. - Если ты это выдержишь.

Лили оставалось только гадать, насколько фигово она сейчас выглядит. У нее уже не было сил заморачиваться с чарами, и синяки под глазами пришлось замазывать маггловской косметикой. Похоже, вышло хуже, чем она предполагала.

\- Эти сны непременно пройдут, - сказал Ремус. - Уже недолго осталось.

Лили выбросила окурок и каблуком втоптала его в снег.

\- Если у тебя хватит мужества их вынести, - добавил он, - они оставят тебя в покое.

\- Да? - переспросила Лили, но смотрела при этом не на него, а на тихую, застывшую улицу. Безлюдную – а если бы и нет, магглы-прохожие все равно бы не заметили ни ее, ни Ремуса, ни здание склада. И какой же зверский тут стоял мороз. Не согретый сигаретным дымом, воздух впивался в легкие, как осколки стекла. - А если не хватит?  



	10. Лили

Ночью ей приснился тот забор, у которого они с Севом познакомились в детстве. Деревья шелестели осенней листвой, и в воздухе сонно жужжали насекомые. Она снова стала маленькой девочкой – но волшебная палочка почему-то осталась при ней, и Лили знала, что Сев вот-вот придет сюда, а потом он отодвинул доску и выглянул из дырки в заборе, и сердце у нее часто забилось...

А потом она взмахнула палочкой и выпустила в него ослепляющее заклятье, и из глаз его хлынула кровь, из его прекрасных темных глаз, потекла по щекам и залила рубашку, и он все кричал, кричал и кри...

Лили села на кровати – в холодном поту и коконе сбившихся простыней. Да, временами у нее бывали кошмары и пострашнее, но еще ни разу – такие яркие. Сон был красочным, как картинка в "Техниколоре", и таким живым, что она до сих пор ощущала в воздухе металлический привкус крови и дымный запах падающих листьев.

Запрокинув голову, она прижалась затылком к стене. Подождала, восстанавливая дыхание. Взглянула на часы – те показывали четверть первого. В ушах все еще звенели крики Сева. Похоже, заснуть сегодня больше не удастся.

Господи, как же она хотела спать.

Поднявшись с постели, Лили босиком прошлепала во вторую комнату. Остановилась перед кухонным уголком, наколдовала себе воды, отпила глоток. Сегодня тут было светлее, чем три ночи назад, из-за полной луны и выпавшего снега.

Она села на стул и уставилась на склянку с зельем – та поблескивала, залитая этой странной белесой полумглой. Как и прядь волос рядом с ней. Лили потянулась через весь стол – волосы Сева оказались мягкими, точно касание ветра; как кисточкой, провела ими вверх по руке, пытаясь представить, что к ней прикасаются его пальцы.

Прекрати. Он же Пожиратель смерти.

Ну да. А ты вроде как должна его соблазнить.

Отложив темную прядь в сторону, Лили пододвинула к себе лист пергамента с другого края стола и в неверном свете прочла:

Окуни в зелье один из моих волосков. Ни в коем случае не свой собственный (эта часть была подчеркнута дважды). Возьми свою палочку и трижды повтори усыпляющее заклятье – да, именно так, трижды. (Дальше почерк изменился – буквы стали жирнее, и появились кляксы). С помощью моего волоска закапай в глаза по одной капле зелья. Ты заснешь очень быстро, так что желательно это делать в кровати.

Лили откинулась на спинку стула. Сердце ее колотилось. Так что же, волосы Сева приносятся в жертву? Ведь Темные искусства, как объяснял Ремус, всегда этого требуют. А если она возьмет свой волосок, то что тогда? Зелье не подействует? Нет, скорее всего, результат будет намного хуже – она заболеет, и кошмары только усилятся.

Сев вылечил ее руку с помощью Темных искусств. Лили никогда не думала, что Темная магия способна исцелять, но потом увидела это собственными глазами, и даже солгала Филемине и Альбусу, написав им, что рука прошла сама по себе – "Должно быть, наконец-то подействовали зелья Горация". Вопрос в том, догадался ли Альбус... Лили даже отчасти хотелось рассказать им правду, но Темной магией занимаются только злые волшебники. А она не из их числа.

Как и Сев.

Но он же Пожиратель смерти! Он ненавидит всех магглорожденных!

Но он меня спас.

Дрожащими руками Лили отделила от пряди один волосок. Окунула его в склянку, трижды повторила усыпляющее заклинание и закапала зелье в глаза.

Дремота сморила ее легко и быстро. Лили даже не потрудилась дойти до кровати – прикорнула тут же, на диванчике, под старым лоскутным одеялом, которое сшила еще ее бабушка. Ей опять приснилось, что они с Севом стали детьми – снова стояли рядом с тем забором, но на этот раз она наколдовала Авис, и в воздух вспорхнула стайка птиц, и Сев засмеялся, и все стало казаться таким бесконечно далеким...

Она проспала до самого утра.


	11. Лили

  
\- Как продвигается ваша миссия?

Лили потупилась, уставившись на свои руки. Она находилась в Хогвартсе – сидела в кабинете Альбуса, будто все еще была студенткой. На стенах мерцало заглушающее заклятье, пленкой покрывало портреты – те, похоже, не очень-то радовались тому, что им не дают подслушать этот разговор.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она.

Альбус взглянул на нее серьезно и внимательно:

\- Вы уже поговорили с Северусом?

Лили заколебалась, но все же кивнула.

\- Он... он пришел меня навестить. Узнать, все ли у меня хорошо.

Альбус нахмурил брови.

\- Он пытался вас прочитать?

\- В смысле легилименции? - она помотала головой. - Нет, я бы почувствовала. Но ничего... такого не было.

На мгновение на лице Альбуса промелькнуло что-то похожее на облегчение. Неужели он настолько опасается, что Северус раньше срока узнает, отчего Лили решила снова впустить его в свою жизнь?

Вот только Альбус тут на самом деле ни при чем, не так ли? Я ведь не из-за него это делаю.

\- Что ж, уже неплохо. Хотя я не понимаю, отчего вы не сочли нужным мне об этом рассказать. Когда это случилось – до того, как прошла ваша рука, или после?

Лили почувствовала себя так, будто очутилась глубоко под водой.

\- После.

Альбус уставился на нее, не моргая. Взгляд его скользнул по ее руке, потом снова вернулся к лицу.

\- Впредь в таких случаях ставьте меня в известность. Всякий раз, как вы его видите, как говорите с ним – я должен знать подробности. Я знаю, мы ждали, пока закончится ваше обучение окклюменции, но вы должны докладывать мне обо всем. Всю информацию.

Лили кивнула.

\- Если он вдруг заговорит о Волдеморте, слушайте внимательно. Постарайтесь запомнить все, что он скажет, и передайте мне – как можно точнее. Вам все понятно?

\- Да, сэр, - сказала она беспомощно – словно пойманная с поличным студентка... как тогда, в конце пятого курса, когда они с Севом прогуляли трансфигурацию – он ходил мрачнее тучи из-за грядущего возвращения домой, и они удрали в лес, валялись там на травке и разговаривали – о чем именно, Лили уже не помнила. Помнила только, что положила голову Севу на грудь и слушала, как стучит его сердце...

\- Лили? - позвал Альбус, возвращая ее в настоящее, такое темное и холодное, несмотря на пламя, гудящее в камине у него за спиной. - Напоминаю: вы поклялись меня слушаться...

\- Знаю, - она нахмурилась.

\- Тогда вы не станете спорить со следующим: не вам решать, насколько это поручение опасно. И не пытайтесь самостоятельно интерпретировать то, что услышите о Волдеморте, просто перескажите это мне – слово в слово. Если я приду к выводу, что Северус никогда не перейдет на нашу сторону, то положу конец вашему заданию. Но это решение приму я, не вы. Вы будете его выполнять, пока не получите от меня другие инструкции. Вам все ясно?

\- Каждое ваше слово.

\- В этом я и не сомневался, - Альбус откинулся на спинку кресла. Помолчал. На лице его плясали отблески огня – рыжий, алый, золотой. Гриффиндорские цвета. - А как обстоят дела с вашей учебой?

\- Нормально. Как только привыкаешь, заклинания уже не кажутся такими сложными, хотя Сириус и Джеймс...

\- Я имел в виду окклюменцию.

Ах, это. Она была только на одном уроке – Порция оказалась ровесницей ее матери, держалась доброжелательно и пообещала не забираться в ее мысли слишком глубоко. В целом, все оказалось не так уж страшно: после девяти лет дружбы с Севом какой-то опыт у Лили уже был, но в конце концов она все-таки не удержала щиты – и за ними был Сев, стоял на пороге "Собаки и утки" в припорошенном снегом пальто... Порция ничего на это не сказала, только убралась из ее головы, покраснела и рассыпалась в извинениях, не смея взглянуть ей в глаза.

\- Порция говорит, у вас талант.

Лили подняла голову и настороженно посмотрела на Альбуса.

\- Она считает, вы уже готовы.

\- Что?

\- Она вам разве не сказала?

Ничего она мне не сказала. И солгала Альбусу, судя по всему; не может же она не понимать, что Лили не справится, если Северус прибегнет к легилименции...

Да и захочет ли справляться? Сможет ли она ему лгать?

Возможно, Порция разглядела куда больше, чем запомнилось Лили.

\- Нет, - ответила она.

\- Она связалась со мной сегодня утром. Отчасти поэтому я сюда вас и вызвал. Вам не стоило видеться с Северусом – это было слишком опасно...

Нет, не было.

\- ...но, похоже, ничего страшного не случилось. По правде говоря, то, что он о вас беспокоится, – это добрый знак. Как вам кажется, вы уже готовы?

\- Вы имеете в виду, смогу ли я защитить от него свои мысли?

Альбус кивнул. 

Лили вовсе не была уверена, что хочет их от него защищать.

\- Да, думаю, я уже готова.

\- Тогда ступайте к нему, - сказал Альбус.

***

Хогвартс почти опустел – студенты разъехались на каникулы. Лили выбирала кружные пути, позволяя лестницам уносить ее, куда вздумается. Миновала вход в гриффиндорскую гостиную, потом Большой зал; наконец остановилась перед окнами и выглянула во двор. Там все было засыпано недавно выпавшим снегом, нетронутым и девственно-чистым.

Ей пришло в голову, что именно таким замок каждый год видел Сев – он всегда оставался в школе на рождественские каникулы. А Лили возвращалась домой, сидела у себя в комнате и писала ему письма. Но никогда не сознавалась, что соскучилась, хоть именно так оно на самом деле и было. А еще они обменивались подарками – разными безделушками; сова всегда прилетала на Рождество во второй половине дня, сжимая в когтях какую-нибудь небрежно завернутую коробку из "Зонко". Лили бережно хранила все эти сувениры – до того самого дня, когда Северус решил стать Пожирателем.

Ей вспомнились недавние слова Дамблдора. 

Тогда ступайте к нему.

Ступайте к нему.

Ступайте к нему.

Именно этого она и добивалась, так ведь? Разрешения? Не на то, чтобы попытаться перетянуть его на сторону Ордена Феникса – нет, разрешения снова его повидать. Чтобы еще раз запечатлеть в памяти каждую деталь: как падают на плечи его гладкие прямые волосы, как он щурит глаза, когда о чем-то думает, как улыбается – редко и всегда криво... Чтобы сказать ему спасибо за отступившие кошмары. И за ее вылеченную руку.

Лили вышла из замка и зашагала по дороге в Хогсмид. 

Прогулка была приятной – не считая мороза, от которого застывали даже мысли у нее в голове. Словно во всем мире не осталось больше ничего, кроме этого облачка, что она выдыхала, да скрипящего под ногами снега, да белой целины везде, насколько хватало глаз. 

Сначала она собиралась аппарировать сразу же за воротами Хогвартса, но вместо того дошла до деревушки пешком и заглянула в "Сладкое королевство". За стойкой оказалась незнакомая молодая ведьма – вместо Бьянки Понтнер, владелицы магазина, которая всегда обслуживала покупателей, когда Лили училась в школе. Нынешняя продавщица явно скучала – листала таблоид, просматривая нашумевшую статью о романе какого-то игрока в квиддич и маггловской богатой наследницы, пока Лили бродила между полок и вспоминала, как приходила сюда раньше с Севом.

Где-то минут через десять она купила сахарные перья и кокосовый лед. Ведьма за стойкой приняла деньги, не отрываясь от своей газетенки, поэтому так и не увидела слезы на глазах у Лили. Пробормотав сдавленное: "Спасибо!" - Лили запихнула сладости в карман пальто, вышла из магазина и сразу же за порогом аппарировала прочь.

Приземлилась она во дворе у Сева.

Занесенный снегом Коукворт почти не отличался от Хогсмида – та же тишина, тот же покой, та же все приглушающая белая пелена. И никого на улице. Только и разницы, что замерзшая река, стремящаяся к морю, да едкий запах горящего угля в воздухе.

Лили постучала в дверь.

Она аппарировала из Хогсмида, не думая ни о чем, но сейчас ее на мгновение накрыло паникой: а что, если там Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Или Пожиратели смерти – те самые, из "Собаки и утки", которые считают ее мертвой? Или...

Сев распахнул дверь и моргнул, увидев ее на пороге.

\- Чего тебе надо?

Она достала упаковку с сахарными перьями и протянула ему; он уставился на нее с таким видом, будто никогда прежде не видел сладостей.

\- Я была в Хогсмиде, - сообщила Лили. - Ну же, возьми.

\- И какого черта тебя туда понесло?

\- Не знаю. Ностальгия замучила?

Сев взял у нее сахарные перья. Повертел их в руках.

\- Спасибо за зелье, - сказала она. - Оно... э-э... помогло. Очень.

Сев поднял на нее взгляд – волосы сосульками свисали ему на глаза.

\- Я знаю.

Лили нахмурилась.

\- Мои волосы? - напомнил он. - Я знаю, когда ты их берешь.

\- И что зелье помогло – тоже?

\- Разумеется, - ответил Сев. - Иначе ты бы не стала и дальше им пользоваться.

Они постояли так еще немного. Лили засунула руки в карманы; зубы ее выбивали дробь. Ей не хотелось уходить. И не хотелось выполнять задание Альбуса.

\- Прости меня, - наконец сказала она.

Северус уставился на нее и ничего не ответил. Затем распахнул дверь пошире и отступил в сторону, впуская Лили в дом.

До сих пор она еще ни разу не бывала у него в гостях, даже в детстве. Сев не разрешал – говорил, что не хочет подпускать ее к своим родителям. Но теперь они оба тут больше не жили: отец погиб в какой-то дорожной аварии, когда Сев еще учился в школе, а потом и мать перебралась куда-то в Россию.

\- Выпьешь что-нибудь? - предложил Сев.

\- Горячего, если можно, - с надеждой попросила она.

\- Посмотрим, что смогу найти.

Он ушел в другую комнату, и шаги его смолкли, сменившись тишиной. Лили сняла пальто и присела на диван. Этот дом явно подходил своему владельцу: везде полки с книгами, мебель старая и потемневшая, на окнах – плотно задернутые шторы. Лили отодвинула одну из них в сторону, впуская яркий свет с заснеженной улицы.

Сев вернулся, неся две кружки с дымящимся черным кофе. Протянул ей коробку с коричневым сахаром и чайную ложку.

Кофе она никогда особо не жаловала, но он хотя бы согревал. Выпив примерно половину кружки, Лили отставила остальное в сторону и повернулась к Севу – тот сидел в большом кресле с высокой спинкой и не сводил с нее глаз.

Набрав в грудь воздуха, она сказала:

\- Альбус Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я тебя соблазнила и уговорила шпионить на Орден Феникса.

Сев сидел неподвижно – очень, очень долго. Затем достал волшебную палочку и набросил на комнату легкое заглушающее заклятье – то самое, каким пользовался у нее дома. И спросил:

\- А зачем ты мне об этом говоришь? Что, так противно меня соблазнять – даже притвориться ради дела, и то не сможешь?

В его голосе явственно звучала горечь.

\- Нет, - сказала она. - Так противно тебе лгать.

Северус уронил руку на колено; глаза его расширились, и в это мгновение он показался ей таким же беззащитным и ранимым, как и в тот далекий день, когда Лили встретила в Хогвартс-экспрессе своих нынешних боевых товарищей и решила, что ненавидит их.

\- Тебе не следовало говорить об этом тут, - заметил он. - Темный Лорд мог бы тебя услышать.

Лили содрогнулась:

\- Он слышит все, что творится в твоем доме?

\- Нет, - Северус расплылся в усмешке.

\- А ты ему расскажешь?

\- Нет.

Лили закрыла глаза. Нет, Сева она больше не боялась. Теперь уже нет. Только не его.

\- И шпионить на Орден Феникса я тоже не буду.

Лили снова открыла глаза:

\- Я и не собиралась тебя уговаривать.

\- Это слишком опасно, - продолжал он. - Почему именно я, кстати?

\- Ты окклюмент. Дамблдор говорит, что лучший. - И, поколебавшись, она добавила: - А еще потому, что у него есть я.

В глазах Сева вспыхнула внезапная ярость.

\- Ты!.. Он использовал тебя...

Лили кивнула.

\- ...чтобы добраться до меня, - его пальцы конвульсивно сжались на палочке. - Тогда, в "Собаке и утке" – это был он, так ведь? Сдал им тебя, говнюк трусливый... Я пытался сложить картинку, но детали никак не сходились... 

Северус вскинул палочку – взрывом с полки снесло все книги. Лили пригнулась.

\- Ты чуть не погибла, - он не ругался, не орал, не повышал голос. В его словах не было даже злости, только что-то такое... смертоносное. - Я его убью.

\- Сев! - Лили встала, и он бросил на нее взгляд. - Не говори так.

\- Почему? Это правда, - и снова вспышка магии – книги полетели уже с другой полки... Лили метнулась через всю комнату и вырвала у него палочку. Он не сопротивлялся, только поднял на нее глаза – в них читался страх, и Лили, совершенно оглушенная, на мгновение позабыла все слова. 

\- Я не умру, - сказала она, когда снова обрела дар речи. - Орден меня защитит. И я учусь Сумрачным заклятьям...

\- Это что еще за хрень?

\- Наши боевые заклятья. Мы используем их в драке. Для... для атаки. Я могу ослепить врага, и... - Лили и сама прекрасно понимала, что рассказывать об этом не стоило. Но ей уже было плевать.

Сев замотал головой.

\- Нет. Нет-нет-нет... Это же лажа, полное говно! Сумрачные заклятья – что за бред! - он коротко хохотнул. - Знаешь, что всегда поглощает сумрак? Тьма! - и он снова засмеялся.

\- Так что же мне, Темные искусства изучать? - бросила Лили. - Как же меня это задолбало – я словно снова в Хогвартсе...

Он вскочил на ноги – от его близости кружилась голова.

\- Я не уговариваю тебя стать темной волшебницей. Но одно или два заклятья...

\- Нет!

\- Темная магия исцелила твою руку, - напомнил Сев. - Темная магия спасает тебя от кошмаров.

Лили уставилась на его грудь. В голове крутились воспоминания – как она прижималась к ней и слушала, как стучит его сердце.

\- Да не будь ты такой тупой чистоплюйкой! Лили, не будь как они...

Лили отшатнулась:

\- Не называй их так!

\- Да ладно! Я же видел Блэка тогда, в пабе – как он убил этого говнюка Урика!

Лили заколебалась.

\- Сириус не такой, как остальные, - сказала она наконец.

\- Ничего подобного! - Северус насупился. - Они же воюют, так? Как думаешь, что делают на войне?

Она не нашлась с ответом.

\- Соглашайся, - добавил он. - Ты выучишь ровно столько, чтобы суметь себя защитить. Парочка темных заклятий не сделает тебя Пожирательницей – одно с другим никак не связано.

\- Да-а? Так ты примкнул к Сам-Знаешь-Кому из-за всей этой чистокровной бредятины?

\- Что бы ты себе ни придумала – это тут точно ни при чем. 

\- Что? Очень даже при чем, потому что...

Он предупреждающе вскинул руку:

\- Я – Пожиратель смерти.

От этих слов у нее в животе словно завязались тугие узлы.

\- Я повинуюсь Темному Лорду. И ношу на руке его Метку.

Лили похолодела – на коже проступила испарина.

\- Но ты... ты для меня важнее всех в мире.

Наступившая в комнате тишина казалась такой густой, что забивала рот. Лили с размаху плюхнулась на диван, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать.

\- Мои родители... - прошептала она.

\- Мне все равно. И всегда было, - он опустился на диван рядом с ней, уперся локтями в колени. - Я хотел заниматься Темными искусствами. Но Дамблдор и его присные ни черта бы мне не позволили.

Лили не знала, что на это ответить.

\- А когда уже сказал "а", приходится говорить и "бэ", по-другому не получается, - Сев откинулся на спинку дивана; волосы упали ему на лицо. - Но ты – ты ведь органически не способна на злодейство. И все равно можешь научиться Темной магии. А уж тогда бросайся проклятиями в кого хочешь, во всех нехороших Пожирателей – так у тебя будут шансы одолеть хотя бы кого-то из них.

\- Но только не тебя, - ее голос дрогнул. Северус взглянул на нее:

\- Я не стал бы метить в тебя.

\- Я знаю.

А потом она положила голову ему на плечо, просто так, потому что хотелось, и ощутила, что он рядом, живой и настоящий, и хоть и не могла расслышать стук его сердца, но и того, что есть, уже было довольно.

Сев коснулся ее колена – неуверенно, осторожно; Лили схватила его за руку, прежде чем он успел ее отдернуть. И прошептала:

\- Хорошо. Научи меня.


	12. Снейп

Лили запаздывала. Она обещала быть у него к десяти, но сейчас часы показывали уже почти четверть одиннадцатого, а от нее все еще не было известий. Ни совы с запиской, ни сообщения через камин... Северус расхаживал по комнате взад-вперед и нервно барабанил пальцами по бедру, не зная, что могло произойти. Она где-то задержалась? Ранена? Схвачена Пожирателями?

Или, возможно, просто передумала.

Он подошел к окну, отдернул штору. Снег уже успел посереть – от гари в воздухе и из-за того, что каждый день здесь проходили сотни людей: по этой дороге местные магглы шли на фабрику и возвращались вечером с работы. Мимо проехала машина; с дерева упала сосулька и вдребезги разбилась о черный асфальт.

Выругавшись, Северус опустил штору.

Ему не очень-то хотелось приглашать Лили сюда, в эту убогую халупу в столь же убогом районе. В детстве он приходил к ней в гости сам – в коттедж ее родителей в пригороде. Или же они встречались на полпути, у сломанного забора, там, где река становилась относительно чистой. Но сейчас в Паучьем тупике было безопаснее: он навесил на дом столько защитных чар и вплел в его стены столько заклинаний, что всегда ощущал присутствие гостей; знал, когда кто-то стоял на пороге или пытался подслушивать.

Возможно, она просто не захотела сюда возвращаться. Если так, то за это он ее не винил. 

В дверь постучали; одновременно чары подали сигнал. Это была она.

У Северуса заколотилось сердце; пришлось дважды вдохнуть и выдохнуть, прежде чем идти открывать. Лили встретила его улыбкой, но все равно, похоже, чего-то опасалась.

Наступит ли такой день, когда она взглянет на него без страха?

\- Извини, что опоздала, - сказала она. - Захотелось добраться на поезде – забыла, что под Рождество везде будут толпы.

Сколько он ни ломал голову над тем, почему ее нет, но о таком объяснении даже не подумал.

\- Не понимаю я тебя, - ответил он. - Но как знаешь.

\- Мне нравятся поезда – что тут такого? 

Она прошла в дом и сняла пальто. Остановилась посреди гостиной; скрестила руки на груди, украдкой посматривая по сторонам. Встретилась с Северусом взглядом – и тут же снова его отвела.

\- Ладно, давай начинать, - сказал он. - Жертва подана – я связал для тебя девственницу в соседней комнате, осталось только вырезать ей сердце.

\- Не смешно. 

\- Да брось. Забавно же вышло.

\- А вот и не забавно.

Северус улыбнулся – и хоть она не улыбнулась в ответ, но в глазах ее заискрились смешинки.

\- Нам сюда, - он провел ее в свою бывшую спальню, которую стал использовать под кабинет, когда остался без родителей. Северус занимался тут колдовством восемнадцать лет, его магия пропитывала стены и мебель, и все вокруг носило следы созданных им здесь заклинаний. Лучше места для занятий с Лили было просто не найти.

Он подготовился к сегодняшнему уроку: принес второй стул и поставил рядом с собственным, выложил на стол свои конспекты – как инкантации, так и примечания к ним, даже достал стопку ветхих учебников, которые могли бы сегодня пригодиться. 

Лили остановилась на пороге, уставившись на все эти приготовления, и Северус смутился.

\- Я будто снова в Хогвартсе, - рассмеялась она. 

Он улыбнулся, наклонив голову так, чтобы завесить лицо волосами.

Лили уселась за стол, и Северус рядом с ней.

\- Сначала я собираюсь научить тебя защитным чарам. Совсем несложным. Потом мы перейдем к атакующим заклинаниям, - и добавил после паузы: - Ты ведь знаешь, что разница между Темной магией и обычной никак не связана с вопросами добра и зла? Хоть это я сумел до тебя донести?

Ее лицо было серьезным, но что-то в нем почти намекало на улыбку. Почти, но все-таки не совсем.

\- До конца я не убеждена. Но ты, наверное, хочешь сказать, что для нее надо чем-то жертвовать?

Северус изумленно уставился на нее.

Лили широко ухмыльнулась:

\- Вот видишь, Северус Снейп, я тоже кое-что знаю.

\- Но откуда?.. От Альбуса?

Она пожала плечами и подмигнула.

\- Ну да, именно это я и собирался сказать, - Северус никак не мог решить, удивлен он, раздосадован или же доволен ею. Не исключено, что все сразу. - Но жертва не обязательно означает чью-то смерть – запомни это. Заклятье может что-то забрать либо у самого колдуна...

\- Твои волосы, - легко подхватила Лили.

Да, мои волосы, а до того – мой душевный покой. Он вспомнил, как лечил ее руку – отчаяние обрушивалось на него волна за волной... Отчаяние, и еще чувство вины.

\- ...либо у колдуна, либо у того, на кого оно накладывается, либо у третьего лица. Что делает Темные искусства идеальными для атаки, как ты и сама видела... - он осекся и замолчал. Взял со стола лист пергамента: - Вот это – простейшие щитовые чары. Поскольку Темная магия – это магия жертвоприношений, те заклинания, которые она подпитывает, как правило, мощнее обычных. Что верно и в этом случае.

Лили пробежала глазами написанное.

\- Не понимаю... - сказала она наконец. - Если я отдам заклятью часть себя, то это меня только ослабит, и... 

\- Ну... да, потому-то эти чары берут только у жертвы – у человека, чьи заклятья ты отражаешь.

\- О.

\- Лили, ты будешь защищаться от того, кто пытается тебя убить.

\- Понимаю, просто... - она отложила листок в сторону, разгладила его ладонью. - Не знаю, получится ли у меня.

\- Он от этого не умрет, - сказал Северус. - Может, ему и станет нехорошо, но это ведь Пожиратель, Лили. Разве что ты решишь опробовать заклятье на Блэке и Поттере – хотел бы я на это поглядеть...

\- Ой, перестань, - Лили свела брови. - И кстати об этом: как быть с практической частью?

\- Будешь тренироваться на мне.

\- Что-о?

\- Должна же ты как-то научиться.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало плохо.

Северус моргнул. У него перехватило дыхание.

\- Ерунда, бывало и хуже, - сказал он. - Ничего со мной не сделается.

\- Сев...

\- Все будет хорошо.

\- А если нет? Вдруг я тебя нечаянно убью?

Северус фыркнул – хоть и не хотел над ней смеяться, но все равно не удержался. Лили нахмурилась.

\- Нет, этого не случится. Раз ты боишься, что мне будет плохо, - внутри все затрепетало, будто эти слова могли сделаться неправдой от повторения вслух, - то уж точно меня не убьешь. Это просто невозможно.

Лили одарила его мрачным взором:

\- Ты уверен?

\- Я разбираюсь в этом куда лучше, чем ты. Но если тебе так спокойнее... - он поднялся из-за стола и нашел на полке с зельями эликсир радости. - Вот. Если что-то пойдет не так, дашь мне эту штуку.

Она поднесла склянку к глазам, взглянула на просвет. Лучи преломлялись сквозь стекло, ложились на лицо Лили желтым бликом.

\- Прошу тебя, - добавил он, - научись этим чарам.

Лили отставила зелье на письменный стол.

\- Хорошо, я попробую – но только один раз.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Северус.

Они встали друг напротив друга и достали волшебные палочки. Северус не особо волновался: он проделывал это уже тысячу раз, с куда более страшными заклятьями и жестокими партнерами, – но у Лили дрожали руки.

Она закрыла глаза. Грудь ее вздымалась и опадала.

\- Готова? - спросил он.

Лили кивнула и открыла глаза.

\- Экспеллиармус!

\- Мала тонаре!

Раздался треск, и из его палочки хлынул поток голубого света. Посыпались искры, загудел воздух. А затем в груди появилась ноющая боль, и Северус словно снова стоял перед старым домом Лили и слышал от нее, что все кончено.

Магический щит поднялся океанской волной, размывая все краски; когда он опал, за ним стояла Лили – бледная и с широко распахнутыми глазами. Палочку она опустила.

\- Святые яйца...

\- Я же предупреждал, что эти чары мощнее.

\- Как ты?

Северус поднял на нее взгляд – как только щит развеялся, воспоминание о том ужасном дне поблекло; а кроме того, Лили была рядом, пришла к нему домой, сказала, что не хочет, чтобы ему было плохо...

\- Все в порядке, - заверил он. - Как я и говорил. Давай еще.

Она скрестила руки на груди:

\- Я же сказала, что только разок попробую, и все.

\- Да ладно. Ты же сама этого хочешь.

Она не ответила, так что он явно угадал.

Тренировка продолжалась еще с полчаса. Как он и думал, те жертвы, которых Лили от него требовала, относились к области эмоций – и все они были связаны с воспоминаниями о ней. Перед глазами вставал не только тот день, когда Северус стал Пожирателем, но и череда других, когда он обижал ее или задевал – бездумно ругал магглов, срывался на нее за попытки защитить его от Блэка, Поттера и прочих... Жертвы подтачивали его силы, капля за каплей, но Лили всякий раз спрашивала, все ли хорошо, и в глазах ее была тревога.

Через какое-то время он начал атаковать ее не обычными заклятьями, а темными, и с удовлетворением отметил, что щит по-прежнему держится.

\- Думаю, на сегодня хватит, - сказал он наконец – она выглядела уставшей. - Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Кивнув, Лили положила свою палочку на стол и подошла к Северусу. Встала рядом с ним и принялась рассматривать его лицо – так, словно искала в нем недостатки. Он вспомнил про грязные волосы, и жирную кожу, и свой поганый нос; а потом она нахмурилась и заглянула ему в глаза – дыхание перехватило, и он боялся шевельнуться.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Северус.

\- Хочу убедиться, что ты и впрямь нормально себя чувствуешь. А не просто так говоришь.

\- Я бы не стал "просто говорить". Все и в самом деле хорошо.

Она склонила голову набок и взглянула на него с другого ракурса.

\- Скажи какую-нибудь гадость о Джеймсе Поттере.

\- Недостаток интеллекта Поттер компенсирует нахальством, самонадеянностью и тупой силой.

Лили отступила на шаг и кивнула:

\- Ладно, это и правда в твоем духе.

\- Довольна?

Она снова кивнула.

\- Хочешь есть? Или, может быть, что-нибудь выпьешь? - Северус знал, что она откажется. И в то же время надеялся, что согласится.

\- Бог ты мой – кажется, я и впрямь проголодалась...

Он никак не мог вспомнить, есть ли дома какие-нибудь продукты. 

\- Подожди, я сейчас.

Северус поспешил на кухню, и Лили увязалась за ним – ну конечно, мог бы и сообразить, что так оно и будет. Она остановилась на пороге и стояла там, пока он шарил по полкам. Нашел коробку с хлопьями "Шугар Чекс", консервы из тунца, остатки еды из индийского ресторанчика неподалеку...

\- Давай лучше хлопья, - предложила Лили. - У тебя же есть молоко? - но этот вопрос она задала с улыбкой.

Молоко у него было, и даже не просроченное; он взмахнул палочкой, посылая приказ продуктам и посуде. Лили наблюдала за тем, как молоко льется в тарелку, а Северус наблюдал за ней.

\- Извини, - сказал он, но она только рассмеялась.

\- Мне нравятся эти хлопья – сто лет их не пробовала, - и с этими словами взяла тарелку из воздуха, уселась за стол и принялась их уплетать.

Поев, она вернулась в гостиную – но остановилась, скрестив на груди руки, и хмуро уставилась на входную дверь.

\- Что-то мне не хочется домой, - заявила Лили.

Да хоть вообще никогда не уходи.

\- Ну, можешь остаться тут.

Она не ответила, только хмурилась, по-прежнему глядя на дверь. 

А потом подошла к дивану – и забралась на него с ногами, повернувшись спиной к подлокотнику. Северус пристроился рядом, и Лили водрузила ноги к нему на колени. Ботинки она сняла, оставшись в одних носках в голубой и желтый цветочек. Ему хотелось к ней прикоснуться, но он не осмелился – опасался ее спугнуть. 

\- Спасибо, что научил меня этому заклинанию.

\- Спасибо, что согласилась ему научиться.

Она повернула к нему голову и улыбнулась. Волосы мягкими волнами обрамляли ее лицо, а глаза в полумраке комнаты сияли зеленым.

\- Помнишь, как ты читал мне сказки из той книжки?

\- Что?

\- Ну, тогда, в детстве – помнишь? До Хогвартса. Те сказки для маленьких волшебников, я никогда их не слышала и поначалу решила, что ты их сам выдумал...

Воспоминание неслышной тенью выскользнуло вперед, и Северус припомнил, как принес книжку на их обычное место у реки – они лежали рядом на траве, и он читал ей вслух.

\- Да... ты еще потом попыталась пересказать мне маггловские сказки...

\- Но оказалось, что ты их уже знаешь – проходил в начальных классах, - по лицу ее скользнула улыбка, мечтательная и нежная. - Слушай, а эта книга все еще у тебя? Не почитаешь мне оттуда сказку?

\- Э-э... да, должно быть, где-то тут валяется, - он махнул палочкой. - Акцио любимые сказки Лили Эванс.

Она рассмеялась. Через пару мгновений в комнату влетела книга и, подрагивая страницами, опустилась на пол перед Северусом. Он наклонился ее подобрать, положил руку на ногу Лили – и животом почувствовал, как на ней поджались пальчики. 

Пролистывая сказку за сказкой, он пытался вспомнить, какая из них была ее любимой. "О трех братьях"? "Зайчиха Шутиха"? Нет, точно не эти.

\- Про колдунью, которая прятала сердце в лесу, - подсказала она. - А король потом нашел его по магии, которая от него исходила. Я бы хотела эту.

Северус отчетливо ее вспомнил. Вспомнил, как Лили улыбнулась, когда в конце концов король вернул колдунье ее сердце. Вспомнил, как трава вокруг них с Лили в этот миг покрылась ковром цветов – голубых и желтых...

Он отыскал нужную страницу и принялся читать вслух.


	13. Снейп

Они аппарировали в сосновый лес в северной части Шотландии. Это место было защищено магией – Темной, как знал Северус, но Лили он этого не сказал. Тут их точно никто не потревожит.

С того занятия по щитовым чарам прошла почти неделя. За это время Лили успела освоить несколько простейших темных проклятий; как он понял, в Оппозиции ее учили чему-то в том же духе – разным сглазам и тому подобным штукам.

Сумрачные заклятья. Ему хотелось смеяться уже от одного этого названия.

\- Сегодня тренировка будет тут? Почему? - спросила Лили, обхватив себя руками. От ее дыхания поднимались облачка белесого пара; девственно-чистый снег слабо переливался в сероватом свете, который пробивался сквозь сосновые кроны. Казалось, что в мире не осталось ни единого яркого пятна, кроме ее волос.

\- Ты будешь учиться на деревьях.

\- На деревьях?

Северус кивнул, раздумывая, как лучше сказать ей, что это будет за заклинание. Она, похоже, искренне радовалась его обществу: задерживалась после конца уроков, с каждым вечером все дольше и дольше, хлопотала на кухне, готовя ужин, и уговаривала Северуса станцевать с ней под музыку по радио. Ему не хотелось все это потерять.

\- Зачем нам деревья? - она нахмурилась. - Чему ты хочешь меня научить, Сев?

Северус потупился, глядя на снег у себя под ногами.

\- Те, с кем ты будешь сражаться, попытаются тебя убить. Тебе нужно ответить им тем же.

Наступила оглушительная тишина.

Он заставил себя поднять взгляд. Лили смотрела на него в упор, по-прежнему обхватив себя руками, и лицо ее ничего не выражало.

\- Чему ты хочешь меня научить? - прошептала она.

\- Как убивать без боли.

В ответ – ни звука, ни движения.

\- То заклинание, которого так боится Оппозиция, - сказал Северус, как можно тщательнее подбирая слова, - отнюдь не худшее, что может случиться с человеком.

Все еще ноль реакции.

\- В смысле, не худшая смерть, какая может его ждать. Когда его только изобрели – пару тысяч лет назад, по-моему, – предполагалось, что это акт милосердия.

\- Милосердия, - повторила Лили с каким-то странным выражением, и на мгновение Северус почти решился заглянуть в ее мысли – совсем чуть-чуть, лишь для того, чтобы представлять степень ее отвращения, и если она сейчас аппарирует, он будет знать, куда...

Но нет. Так нельзя – это насилие над личностью.

\- Да, милосердия. А зачем еще нужна мгновенная и безболезненная смерть? - резко ответил он. - Пожиратели смерти знают заклинания и похуже – и будут их применять, уверяю тебя. Они освежуют тебя живьем или утопят в атмосферной влаге; заставят агонию длиться часами – а действие этих заклятий необратимо.

Она не аппарировала прочь, но лицо ее застыло. Стало таким же холодным, как снег вокруг.

\- Я не стану этого делать! Это же Непростительное – одно из трех...

Северус возвел глаза к небу:

\- Ему проще всего научиться – когда адепт доходит до этой ступеньки, то начинает осваивать убивающие заклятия именно с него. Потому его и считают непростительным.

Лили молчала.

\- Ты же выросла среди магглов. И читала всю ту хрень, что пишут в газетах. Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что смерть от Авады – самая страшная?

Она долго не отвечала. Ветер задул сильнее – сосны шумели, словно перешептывались, и снег кружил между их ветвями и падал на рыжие волосы Лили. 

\- Но забрать чью-то жизнь...

\- Того, кто хочет забрать твою! Лили, послушай – ты не обязана его применять, я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя была такая возможность, если...

Вздрогнув, она отступила на шаг.

\- Ты что-то знаешь.

\- Что? 

\- Ты что-то знаешь, - ее голос становился все громче и громче, грозя сорваться на крик. - О Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Он собирается напасть, так ведь? Прослышал об Ордене...

В ее словах звучала паника, эхом отдавалась в тишине. Северус кинулся к ней, схватил за плечи, не давая сбежать. Она не вырывалась.

\- Нет. Я же сказал, что не дам тебе погибнуть.

Лили расслабилась. Северус потянулся вперед, дрожащей рукой заправил ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.

\- Если бы Темный Лорд собирался напасть на Орден, - добавил он, - а я бы об этом знал, я бы не учил тебя темным заклятьям. Я бы тебя спрятал. - Она непонимающе хлопнула глазами. - Отправил бы отсюда нахрен... ну, я не знаю – куда-нибудь в Австралию. Туда, где ты будешь в безопасности.

Лили уставилась на него; на лице ее застыло несвойственное ей жесткое выражение.

\- А если я хочу сражаться? - спросила она.

\- Тогда тебе нужно этому научиться. А если ты собираешься сражаться с Пожирателями, это означает, что тебе надо уметь убивать.

\- Сириус это умеет, - сказала она.

\- Знаю – я сам видел. Наверняка и Поттер тоже; спорю, что и остальные двое – Люпин и этот, как там его... Петтигрю. Все они.

Лили отвела взгляд в сторону. Жесткое выражение исчезло; перед ним снова стояла та Лили, которую он знал.

\- И я буду учиться на деревьях? - негромко спросила она. - Не на животных или ком-то... другом?

Он покачал головой:

\- Только на них.

Лили огляделась по сторонам, словно впервые увидела этот лес – сосны качались от ветра, и с неба летели снежинки. Затем повернулась к Северусу и кивнула:

\- Ладно. Но только на них!

Его затопило облегчение. Она согласилась... согласилась! Возможно, она никогда и не воспользуется этим знанием, но если оно у нее будет... если она станет сражаться с Пожирателями не по правилам Оппозиции, а на равных, без этой сладенькой ерунды, которой их постоянно пичкают, то сумеет выжить в этой войне.

И что потом? Придет Темный Лорд и убьет ее, как и прочих магглорожденных?

Северус задвинул эту мысль в уголок сознания, похоронил за своими щитами.

\- Слова ты знаешь. Но просто повторить их мало, так у тебя ничего не выйдет, - он наставил палочку на дерево в нескольких ярдах впереди и произнес: - Авада Кедавра!

Из палочки вырвался зеленый свет – снег брызнул с ветвей во все стороны, но сама сосна осталась цела.

\- Почему оно не сработало?

\- Потому что я не старался. Для этого нужно сосредоточиться. Помнишь, что было с предыдущими заклятьями? Как приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы самой не стать питающей их жертвой?

Лили кивнула.

\- Тут таких проблем нет. Если только ты по каким-то причинам не хочешь смерти – суицидальное настроение, все дела. Тогда, возможно, проклятье и воспримет тебя как жертву... хотя тут я не уверен, надо кое-что уточнить. Но пока ты хочешь жить, оно ничего с тобой не сделает.

\- Это хорошо. Наверное...

\- Ну, это лишь означает, что даже в случае неудачи проклятие не возьмет жертву у тебя, оно просто не сработает, и все. - По крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Возможно, ее накроет приступом отчаяния, но до сих пор этого не случалось. Лили оказалась сильнее, чем он думал.

Северус направил палочку на то же самое дерево. Глубоко вздохнул; щиты сами по себе скользнули на место. Когда он пользовался Авадой в последний раз, то целился отнюдь не в дерево...

По лесу растекся зеленый свет. Когда он схлынул, сосна стояла высохшая и серая, и у подножия ствола кольцом лежала опавшая хвоя.

Лили ахнула.

\- Твой черед, - сказал Северус.

\- Не знаю, получится ли у меня.

\- Если и нет, с тобой ничего не случится.

Лили взглянула на него в упор – оставалось надеяться, что она ему поверила... Прицелилась в сосну; ее рука ходила ходуном. Северус сжал пальцы – так, что ногти впились в ладони.

\- А-авада Кедавра.

Зеленый свет вспыхнул и погас.

Северус расхохотался.

То дерево, которое она прокляла, вовсе не умерло – наоборот... среди ветвей его красовались цветущие лианы, а у корней проросли побеги молодой травы. Одинокая воздушная паутинка посверкивала на солнце.

\- Что случилось? - спросила Лили.

\- Ты наполнила его жизнью, - он снова рассмеялся.

\- А что, если бы это был человек?

Эта мысль быстро привела его в чувство. 

\- Не знаю. Наверное, ощутил бы прилив сил, - он нахмурился. - Придется с этим что-то делать.

\- Ну классно же вышло. - И после паузы она добавила: - Для дерева, в смысле.

\- Ты будешь сражаться не с деревьями. Давай еще раз. Сосредоточься.

Лили повторила все снова: выбрала цель и произнесла нужные слова. На этот раз с ее мишени осыпались иголки. Увязая в снегу, Северус приблизился к сосне, заклинанием рассек одну из веток. Из-под коры проглядывала живая древесина.

\- Оно еще живо, - заметил он. Лили подошла к нему и встала рядом.

\- Я не могу, - сказала она.

"Должна смочь, - подумал Северус. - Если Дамблдор пошлет ее в самое пекло..."

\- Давай еще раз, - произнес он вслух.

Она послушалась. Пробовала снова, снова и снова; Северус потерял счет времени и настолько закоченел, что перестал ощущать холод. У Лили раскраснелись щеки и нос; солнечный свет стал ярче, вызолачивал все вокруг, но зимой смеркалось рано.

Ей так и не удалось убить ни одно дерево.

У нее почти получалось. Заставить сбросить все иголки – легко. Уничтожить старые ветки – чаще да, чем нет; они ломались, стоило за них потянуть, и рассыпались трухой. Но она никогда не забирала жизнь до конца.

\- Думаешь, мне это необходимо? - спросила Лили ближе к середине занятия. Она жалась к Северусу – это из-за мороза, напомнил себе он, – и рассеянно швырялась заклятиями в снег, взбивая его в причудливые фигуры. - Иначе я не смогу сражаться с Пожирателями?

\- Сможешь, но не так эффективно.

Так что она попыталась снова, а потом снова, а когда рядом не осталось целых деревьев – улеглась на спину, прямо в сугроб.

\- Ты что вытворяешь? - Северус стоял над ней, скрестив на груди руки.

\- В снегу валяюсь.

\- Это я и сам вижу.

\- Хочу передохнуть. Полежишь со мной?

\- Не имею привычки барахтаться в замерзшей лесной грязи.

Лили рассмеялась – ее голос колокольчиком прозвенел среди молчаливых трепещущих сосен.

\- Тебе тренироваться надо, - сказал Северус.

\- Ты слишком на меня давишь, - с этими словами Лили поставила свою палочку вертикально на живот и, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, подвигала ими в снегу взад-вперед. - Смотри, это маггловская магия.

\- Вставай уже, - он счел бы это зрелище завораживающим, если б не беспокоился так из-за того, что у нее ни фига не выходит. За деревьями уже виднелась розоватая полоска заката... возвращаться сюда нельзя – это будет слишком опасно, а другого такого места для тренировок просто не существовало. Разве что удастся ее уговорить попробовать на пауках или мухах... но зная Лили – вряд ли.

Отлевитировав себя из сугроба, она приземлилась на ноги рядом с Северусом.

\- Смотри, - одной рукой она пыталась отряхнуть со спины снег, - я трансфигурировала ангела.

Северус взглянул на оставленный ее телом отпечаток. Потом взмахнул палочкой, заставляя исчезнуть налипший на ее одежду снег.

\- Зануда, - она выпятила губы.

\- Нам надо уйти отсюда до темноты, а ты так и не справилась ни с одним деревом.

Лили взглянула на него неожиданно серьезно:

\- Хорошо. Я убью для тебя эту чертову сосну – и тогда мы на пять минут сделаем вид, что никакой войны нет. Что скажешь?

\- Об этой войне забывать опасно, Лили.

Она моргнула – а потом отвернулась и зашагала прочь, по снегу и опавшим иголкам, в ту сторону, где виднелись живые деревья. Северус пошел за ней. Она остановилась, выставив палочку вперед, и лицо ее исказилось от напряжения.

"Пожалуйста, - подумал он. - Пожалуйста, мне так нужно знать, что у тебя есть хоть какие-то шансы себя защитить..."

\- Авада Кедавра! - воскликнула Лили.

Зеленый луч света вонзился в сосновый ствол; темным облаком взметнулись иголки. Но когда она подошла проверить дерево, оно было еще живо.

Во взоре, которым Лили одарила Северуса, читалась мрачная решимость.

\- Хватит, это бессмысленно, - сказала она.

Он почувствовал, что закипает, и отвернулся, опасаясь ляпнуть что-нибудь не то. Северус злился даже не столько на нее, сколько на всю магическую Британию в целом, на всех тех, кто развязал эту сраную войну и подставил Лили под удар. Убить дерево – вот все, о чем он ее просил; но если она не может справиться даже с сосной, то точно никогда не справится с Пожирателем.

О Господи, он так надеялся, что это ей не потребуется. Что ей никогда не придется убивать Пожирателей, что она никогда не окажется в такой опасности снова...

Зачем, ну зачем она полезла в эту Оппозицию? Почему не могла просто держаться в стороне, как все другие люди? В жопу эту гриффиндорскую смелость; пусть лучше будет живой, чем смелой...

Он осознал, что не слышит ее шагов за спиной.

\- Чего канителишься – я же сказал, домой нужно успеть до темноты, - бросил Северус, поворачиваясь к ней...

...и застыл на месте.

Лили стояла на коленях, белая, как этот лес. Палочки в ее руках не было – похоже, выронила куда-то в снег. По щекам ее катились слезы; блестящие и беззвучные, капали с подбородка...

Во всем его мире разверзлась дыра.

\- Лили! - Северус бросился к ней, внутри все перемешалось – потрясение, страх, он был сам себе противен, потому что заставлял ее повторять это проклятие раз за разом, хотя что-то явно шло не так... ее накрыло отчаяние – она же брала эту жертву из себя, отдавала по чуть-чуть с каждой Авадой, вот что с ней случилось, другого объяснения просто нет – он слишком многого от нее потребовал, да какого ж хрена, чем он вообще думал – они в лесу, ни зелий, ни книг под рукой...

\- Лили! 

Северус только и мог, что повторять ее имя – оно прозвенело между деревьями, разнеслось, как взрыв заклинания, и он упал рядом с ней на колени в снег, схватил за плечи и встряхнул. По лицу ее бесконечной рекой струились слезы; Лили молча глядела на него, сквозь него, и взгляд ее был отрешенным и обреченным. Как далеко зашло ее отчаяние? Успело ли проникнуть в ее разум, отравляя воспоминание за воспоминанием, превращая ее в развалину, пустую скорлупу, мертвую оболочку?

Твою же мать твою же мать...

Он изучал Темные искусства с двенадцати лет, но сейчас все его знания словно улетучились из головы – все заклятья и контрзаклятья, все сглазы, и зелья, и древние тайны; внутри лихорадкой расползалась безысходность – ментальные щиты таяли, сквозь прорехи сочились эмоции, нежеланные воспоминания, невольные мысли... И все они уносили его прочь от Лили, которая плакала тут, в снегу, шаг за шагом уходя в небытие.

Где-то на задворках сознания что-то щелкнуло – словно какая-то деталь встала на место.

\- Посмотри на меня, - Северус коснулся ее лица, заставил поднять на него глаза. Утер слезы – они впитались в грубый материал перчатки. - Выслушай меня. Ты должна меня слушать. Слушай.

Она покачнулась, не поднимаясь с колен; слезы лились по-прежнему, но он поймал ее взгляд – и будто увидел ее затухающий свет...

\- Тот день, когда мы познакомились... Там, у реки. Это был самый счастливый день в моей жизни, - его голос дрогнул. - Ты заговорила со мной, и я... и я понял, что больше не один в этом мире, - в груди ощущалась какая-то странная тяжесть. - И другие счастливые дни... Как тот, когда ты села в поезде со мной. А не с Поттером и... остальными. И когда мы пробрались в Запретный лес и нашли ту полянку – помнишь? Мы туда убегали, если хотели, чтобы нас не нашли. - Лили все еще плакала. Северус не мог дышать; веки защипало, и он отстраненно подумал, не слезы ли это. - Лили, ты должна меня слушать, понимаешь? У меня не очень-то много счастливых воспоминаний – по-настоящему счастливых. Но все, какие есть... они все о тебе.

И что-то изменилось.

Из ее взгляда ушла пустота. Лили перестала плакать; потом взяла его лицо в ладони и долго, очень долго не сводила с него глаз. Губы ее приоткрылись – он боялся ее позвать, боялся спросить, правда ли она пришла в себя...

А потом она его поцеловала.

Однажды они уже целовались – невинный детский поцелуй, невесомое прикосновение губ в летних городских сумерках. Но на этот раз все было иначе.

Она обвила его шею руками; не вставая с колен, потянулась к нему и прижалась всем телом – Северус замер, ошеломленный, но потом тепло от поцелуя растеклось по венам, и он дотронулся до ее щеки и ответил на него. Этот поцелуй был неспешным и нежным и совершенно не походил на то, что Северус себе когда-то представлял – потому, что был гораздо лучше; потому, что случился на самом деле.

Наконец Лили отстранилась. Глаза ее высохли, но все еще оставались красными, скулы пылали, волосы были влажными от растаявшего снега. Она пристально смотрела на Северуса – он провел рукой вниз, коснулся ее шеи, сквозь перчатку чувствуя бьющийся пульс.

\- Я больше не хочу тренироваться, - голос Лили был слабым и тонким. - Извини.

Он кивнул, погладил ее по голове.

\- Не извиняйся.

А потом призвал ее палочку, схватил Лили в охапку и аппарировал прочь.


	14. Лили

Лили лежала на кровати Сева, до подбородка закутанная в одеяло, и думала о поцелуе.

Детали проигрывались перед глазами снова и снова: вкус его губ, таких неуверенных и робких; как он провел по ее щеке затянутым в перчатку большим пальцем... Лили вспыхнула от одного воспоминания; как же хорошо, что оно вытесняло из головы тот жуткий приступ отчаяния, который случился с ней до того.

Раздался стук в дверь, и в комнату заглянул Сев.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он принес кружку с чаем – над ней тонкой струйкой поднимался пар.

\- Лучше, - сказала Лили и села на постели, подтянув колени к груди. Северус отдал ей кружку и, не зная, куда себя деть, стоял рядом с кроватью и теребил рукава мантии.

\- Можешь присесть, - заметила она. - Если хочешь.

Он кивнул и остался стоять. Лили отодвинулась в сторону и похлопала по матрасу, и только тогда Сев понял намек.

Она пригубила чай – тот оказался горячим и крепким. И успокаивал.

\- Так что это было? - спросила Лили.

Сев зарделся.

\- Нет, я... я имела в виду, до того. - Она отпила глоток и проговорила, не отрывая взгляда от жидкости в кружке: - Мне понравилось... понравилось с тобой целоваться, тут и без вопросов все ясно...

Лили подняла голову – он смотрел на нее в упор и казался изумленным.

\- Я хочу лишь понять, почему я... почему все вдруг стало таким... беспросветным, - описать это по-другому она просто не могла, потому что если бы попыталась углубиться в детали, то сама бы их вспомнила. Чего делать явно не стоило.

\- Ну, ты же занималась Темной магией.

\- И это весь твой ответ?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Господи, как ты меня иногда бесишь... - Лили поставила свой чай на столик, рядом со стопкой старых потрепанных учебников. Ее рука дрожала. - Ты же мне жизнь спас? Выглядело именно так...

Северус ухитрился взять себя в руки – теперь его лицо напоминало застывшую маску.

\- Полагаю, что да.

Сердце дрогнуло от нахлынувших чувств.

\- Спасибо тебе.

Он взглянул на Лили. В тени его глаза казались черными – сплошные зрачки, никакой радужки.

\- Я же сказал, что не дам тебе погибнуть.

Она прижалась к его боку; он даже не шевельнулся, поэтому Лили взяла его за руку и заставила обнять ее за плечи – словно спряталась от всех напастей.

\- Это опять была Темная магия? - спросила она. - То, что ты сделал? Мне показалось, что... но я уже совсем запуталась.

За это время она научилась отличать Темные искусства от обычной магии – по чувству, что из комнаты выкачивают энергию. Но там, в лесу, ничего такого не было, только что-то другое, незнакомое, что откликнулось внутри вспышкой желания. Потому-то она Сева и поцеловала... поэтому, и еще потому, что мечтала об этом, сколько себя помнила.

Он неподвижно уставился вперед – словно прятался за завесой волос.

\- И все же – что это было? Темная магия или нет? - снова спросила Лили.

\- Я не... нет, не она, - он резко поднялся с кровати. - Допивай чай.

\- Сев! - Лили откинула одеяло и тоже встала – и едва устояла на подгибающихся ногах. - Ну так что это было-то?

\- Не Темные искусства.

И с этими словами Северус смылся из комнаты. Лили раздраженно вскрикнула и поспешила следом, но он уже успел куда-то подеваться.

\- Да в чем дело? - рявкнула она в полумрак его дома. - Ты рассказал мне про свою Метку, а тут вдруг молчишь?

Она распахивала настежь двери, поднимала тучи пыли, заглядывая во все закоулки, и в конце концов нашла его в кабинете. Сев сидел за письменным столом, уставившись в раскрытую книгу.

\- Не притворяйся – ничего ты не читаешь.

\- Я не притворяюсь, - произнес он, не поднимая глаз. - А ты должна лежать в кровати, а не орать, хлопать дверями и громить мой дом как последняя гриффиндорка.

Лили скрестила руки на груди и сердито на него уставилась:

\- Отвечай на вопрос. 

Он перевернул страницу.

\- Боже! Ты просто невозможен! - она захлопнула книгу и отняла ее у Сева. Тот ответил недовольным взглядом. - Ну и?

\- Ты и слышать об этом не захочешь.

Лили изумленно вытаращилась на него, а потом расхохоталась. Плюхнулась на задвинутый в угол стул, положила книжку на колени – и все еще продолжала смеяться. Сев явно ничего не понимал.

\- Не захочу, вот как? А разве мне хотелось слышать, что руку мне спасла Темная магия? Или что мне надо научиться убивать, чтобы выжить в бою? - Как же она мечтала закурить. Но сигареты остались в сумочке, а сумочка валялась где-то в доме. - До сих пор ты не больно-то колебался, сообщая мне неприятные новости.

\- Это... другое, - тихо сказал Сев.

Она смерила его самым грозным взором, на какой только была способна; собственно, она у него же этому взору и научилась, а потом оттачивала его на Джеймсе и Сириусе, когда те вели себя как поросята, и на сестре – практически в каждую их встречу. Лили подозревала, что на Сева это не подействует, но идей получше в голову не приходило.

\- Пожалуйста, верни мне книжку.

Лили швырнула ее на пол – та упала, не долетев до письменного стола. Сев даже не стал наклоняться, и несколько мгновений они сверлили друг друга сердитыми взглядами – Лили не собиралась отводить глаза первой.

А потом он спросил:

\- Тот поцелуй... тебе тогда и правда понравилось?

Он по-прежнему казался сердитым, но голос прозвучал тихо, пожалуй что даже робко. Контраст настолько обескураживал, что весь ее гнев моментально испарился.

\- Ну конечно да, - ответила она.

Сев поднялся из-за стола и подошел к полкам с ингредиентами. Не оборачиваясь, провел рукой по флакончикам, по корешкам стоящих там книг.

\- Есть одна теория... О способе нейтрализовать Темные искусства. Я никогда особо не прислушивался – она слишком походила на побасенку, на стариковский треп от нечего делать за бокалом эльфийского вина.

Ужасно хотелось перебить его и вставить что-нибудь ехидное, но Лили прикусила язык и стала слушать дальше.

\- Этот способ... такие как ты придают ему большое значение.

\- Такие как я? - она прищурилась. 

\- Дамблдор и остальные. Не-темные волшебники, - он коротко хохотнул. - Светлая сторона? Ну да, прямо-таки светочи ходячие – впору так их и называть...

\- Сев.

Вздохнув, он снял с полки склянку с какой-то бледно-зеленой жидкостью; повертел в руках, словно изучая. И по-прежнему стоял к Лили спиной.

\- Это любовь, - неохотно проговорил он. - Некоторые считают, что лучшая защита от Темных искусств – это любовь.

Ей показалось, что в комнате не осталось воздуха.

Сев оглянулся через плечо – глаза его блестели.

\- Говорил же, ты и слышать об этом не захочешь.

Язык перестал ее слушаться. Еще тогда, в Хогвартсе... особенно на старших курсах, когда Лили стала старостой, и все делали вид, что от нее в восторге, а она так уставала и ни с кем не могла быть собой... ей тогда казалось, хотелось надеяться, что... Но потом он решил стать Пожирателем, и все пошло прахом, поскольку всем известно, что они любить не умеют.

Она поднялась со стула. Подошла ближе, положила руку Севу на плечо – он поставил склянку на место, не сводя взгляда с полки.

\- Омерзительно, знаю. Можешь уйти, если хочешь. Не волнуйся, я ничего не скажу Темному Лорду.

\- Сев... - ее голос сорвался на шепот. Его тело под мантией было теплым, теплым и слишком худым.

\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

Она сдвинула ладонь вперед, обхватила его поперек груди и притянула к себе. Свободной рукой обняла за талию – Сев почти не шевелился, только оперся о полку. Щекой прижалась к его спине, вдохнула запах – пыль и пергамент, старая одежда, мыло и кожа... Под ладонью билось его сердце – часто, как у колибри.

\- Повернись, - попросила Лили.

Сначала он стоял, не шевелясь. Потом послушался – медленно, шажок за шажком разворачивался в ее руках, пока не оказался к ней лицом.

Она дотронулась до его щеки – мягкая кожа, твердая скула под ней...

\- Ты меня любишь? - спросила Лили.

Сев взглянул на нее – его глаза были темными и непроницаемыми.

\- Уже очень, очень давно, - безо всякого выражения ответил он.

"Он блокирует меня", - подумала Лили. Его окклюменция...

\- Но ты же Пожиратель смерти.

\- Это ничего не меняет.

Лили пальцем провела по его губе. Потупила взгляд.

\- И я... и я тебя тоже.

Молчание. Она подняла голову. Его лицо больше не было непроницаемым – оно было ошеломленным.

\- Что?!

\- Я тебя тоже люблю.

\- Это какая-то уловка?

\- Не порть мне этот момент, Сев, - вздохнула она. 

Он мрачно насупился.

\- Ну хочешь – сам посмотри! - Лили коснулась пальцем виска. - Загляни в мою голову.

Сев свел вместе брови:

\- Ты имеешь в виду легилименцию?

\- Раз по-другому ты мне не веришь. О Господи...

Он дотронулся до ее волос – нежно, почти невесомо.

\- Ты же понимаешь, почему.

\- Не совсем.

\- Это могут быть происки Оппозиции, - пояснил он. - Дамблдор и его...

\- Черт возьми! Я же сама тебе об этом рассказала!

Но Сев продолжал, будто ничего не слышал:

\- С чего тебе влюбляться в меня, когда у тебя было столько поклонников – вроде Джеймса Поттера, скажем? И он тоже состоит в Оппозиции, было бы понятно, если...

\- Ой, прекрати. У Поттера у самого уже ребенок, а он все еще ведет себя, как будто ему двенадцать! - Лили запустила руку ему под мантию – он так и замер, но она слишком сильно разозлилась, чтобы смущаться из-за каких-то прикосновений, – и выпутала из складок его палочку.

\- Ну давай же, вперед. Не так я себе все это представляла... глупо, конечно, могла бы и догадаться, - впрочем, эта мысль ее скорее позабавила. Если бы я хотела в сказку, то влюбилась бы в Джеймса Поттера.

Сев устало посмотрел на свою палочку, но все-таки ее взял:

\- Вообще-то я и без нее обойдусь.

\- Тогда какого хрена медлишь?

Он поднял глаза на Лили – та встретила его взгляд, собираясь с духом... в детстве Сев уже читал ее мысли, но теперь все изменилось. В тот раз он не забирался глубоко, просто скользнул по поверхности, да и мысли у нее тогда были другие – беспечные, несерьезные... Как у любого ребенка.

Сев проник внутрь.

В его присутствии не было ничего неприятного – просто легкий холодок, и все. Лили придвинулась вплотную, прижимаясь к нему всем телом; он обнял ее за талию... какое интимное ощущение – как-то так она всегда представляла секс.

Сев покраснел до корней волос.

\- Извини, - прошептала она.

Он не ответил, и холодок двинулся глубже, в воспоминания. Лили могла видеть, к каким сценам прошлого он обращается, а он – чувствовать, что она тогда переживала. Как она расстроилась, когда Шляпа распределила его на Слизерин – я думала, что потеряла тебя, как и в тот день, когда ты пошел в Пожиратели... Он крепче притянул ее к себе; Лили положила ладонь ему на грудь, слушая, как стучит его сердце – будто рассказывает свою историю... Затем Северус нашел воспоминания о тех днях, когда они вдвоем убегали в лес, и как счастлива она была на той полянке, и как выматывалась потом, когда выросла и стала популярной. Ею восхищались, считали совершенством, а она не могла, просто не могла их разочаровать, и из кожи вон лезла, чтобы соответствовать их ожиданиям – со всеми, кроме Сева. Он ничего от нее не требовал; другие даже не подозревали, как много у них общего, и именно тогда Лили осознала, что любит его. А какая это была боль, когда он сказал, что стал Пожирателем... о Господи, и угораздило же его выбрать именно это воспоминание... И все, что было потом – тоска и уныние, одна сигарета за другой, негромкая музыка и круглое окошко на улицу...

Задыхаясь, Сев вынырнул из ее мыслей.

\- Лили, я не...

\- Теперь-то ты мне веришь?

Он прижал ее к себе, зарылся лицом в ее волосы – она уткнулась носом ему в шею.

\- Да... - пробормотал он. - Я не знал... не думал...

\- Какой же ты все-таки параноик, - Лили собиралась сказать это в шутку, но голос предательски дрогнул, и захотелось плакать – от счастья, она не была так счастлива со школьных времен...

Он поцеловал ее, и она позабыла и о войне, и об Ордене – обо всем, кроме Сева.


	15. Лили

После обеда Лили отправилась за рождественскими подарками. Для начала – в маггловские магазины, локтями и тычками прокладывая себе путь через толпы издерганных домохозяек и их орущих детей. Все, как она помнила: ощущения кошмарные, но при этом самое то, чтобы встряхнуться и расшевелиться.

В прошлом году она никуда не ходила – просто не вынесла бы толкучку, яркие огни и громкую музыку. Но сейчас все изменилось.

Для матери Лили купила комплект из кашемирового шарфа и перчаток, а для сестры нашла серебряное украшение на распродаже. Петунье все равно не угодишь, какой подарок ни выбери, так что тратить на него время и силы явно не стоило. Еще она взяла маленькую белую свечку, чтобы зажечь ее под елкой в память об отце – они всегда так делали, все четыре года с тех пор, как его не стало.

Когда Лили вышла из универмага, на улице шел снег. На тротуаре визжали и смеялись дети, на проезжей части бибикали машины. В остальном же город окутывали покой и безмятежность, и она решила добраться до Шипастого переулка кружным путем. Вход в него скрывался между секс-шопом и круглосуточным минимаркетом; сам переулок был так же запружен народом, как и тот маггловский универмаг. Колдуны и ведьмы сновали от лавки к лавке, но снега здесь не было: магия защищала от него тротуар. Лили не хватало его беззвучного падения – бесконечные разговоры вокруг здорово ее утомляли.

Но ей было нужно найти подарок для Сева, и вряд ли бы он обрадовался тому, что продавалось в маггловских магазинах. По правде говоря, Лили понятия не имела, чему бы он вообще обрадовался, потому и плелась от одной лавочки к другой – разумеется, обходя десятой дорогой "Мантии и другую магическую одежду Бетти Вэйн", поскольку совершенно не горела желанием впрягаться в работу в свой законный выходной. Она глядела на выставленные в витринах товары с таким чувством, будто вот-вот утонет; надолго задержалась в "Магических предметах" – это был один из тех магазинчиков, где продают всякую ерунду, которая кажется настоящим сокровищем, когда ставишь ее на обтянутый тканью пьедестал. Впрочем, большая часть вещиц была бесполезна – магия в них или ослабела, или совсем иссякла, и там в любом случае не нашлось ничего подходящего для Сева, так что Лили вздохнула и снова принялась работать локтями, прокладывая себе путь через толпу.

В конце концов она оказалась в книжном магазине – вариант настолько очевидный, что особого энтузиазма у нее не вызывал. Но запах пергамента и старых чернил напомнил ей о Севе, так что она дошла до секции, посвященной зельеварению, и принялась подряд читать названия на корешках, пока не наткнулась на старинный и очень ветхий фолиант, озаглавленный "Зельеварение в восточных странах", который стоил куда дороже, чем она могла себе позволить. Лили достала его с полки и открыла первую страницу; книга оказалась такой старой, что иллюстрации в ней не двигались, правописание отличалось от современного, а смысл прочитанного удавалось разобрать только с пятого на десятое.

\- Весьма нетривиальное сочинение, - заметил выросший как из-под земли хозяин магазина – низенький человечек с жесткими седыми волосами. - И довольно редкое, как раз для коллекционера.

\- Я для друга, - пояснила Лили. - Он зельевар... учится на мастера. Я хотела бы подарить ему что-нибудь, чего у него еще нет.

У торговца загорелись глаза.

\- Любой зельевар родную бабушку проклянет за такую книгу, как эта.

Лили подумала, что он явно преувеличивает.

\- Здесь рассмотрена история применения растительных ингредиентов в Азии и на Ближнем Востоке – прелюбопытнейшее чтение, не чета тому, чему обычно учат в Хогвартсе. Думаю, ваш друг будет счастлив получить такой подарок, тем более от столь хорошенькой девушки, - в глазах у него заплясали озорные огоньки; Лили улыбнулась в ответ, не подавая виду, насколько ее раздражают подобные замечания.

\- И я сделаю вам скидку – десять галлеонов, - добавил он.

Лили опустила взгляд на книгу. Похоже, что Сев ей обрадуется – разве что такая у него уже есть. С другой стороны, владелец магазина утверждал, что это редкость...

\- Хорошо, - согласилась она. Он восторженно хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Давайте я ее для вас заверну.

Она вышла из книжного десять минут спустя, сжимая в руках "Зельеварение в восточных странах" – завернутое в красивую бумагу и перевязанное синей шелковой ленточкой. Там даже был ярлычок – "Севу от Лили". Только эти слова, никаких завитушек, сердечек и улыбающихся рожиц, хотя у нее и было такое искушение – просто для того, чтобы немного его подразнить.

Лили аппарировала к своему дому в Дорни и обнаружила, что там ее поджидает Альбус.

Она чуть не выронила покупки – он сидел на скамейке прямо перед подъездом, и на полях его шляпы уже возвышались сугробики. Лили поскорее запихнула в сумку книжку для Сева и постаралась замаскировать ее сверху маминым кашемировым шарфом.

\- Лили! - воскликнул Альбус. - Как приятно вас видеть.

Такая жизнерадостность действовала ей на нервы – черт возьми, мы же оба прекрасно знаем, что он приперся сюда не для того, чтобы поздравить меня с Рождеством, – но она помахала ему рукой и, растянув губы в улыбке, зашагала сквозь метель к своему подъезду. 

\- За покупками ходили? - поинтересовался Альбус. - Есть какие-то планы на праздники?

\- Я всегда провожу Рождество у мамы.

\- Что, и Сочельник тоже? - нахмурился он.

\- Да, - солгала она.

\- О, какая жалость.

\- В смысле?

\- Я надеялся, что вы составите нам компанию. В этом году мы отмечаем Сочельник у Поттеров – пытаемся привнести немного света в окружающий мрак.

\- Жаль, что я не могу пойти, - сказала Лили. И снова солгала.

\- Ничего-ничего, семья прежде всего. Может, мы уйдем с улицы? Я бы хотел с вами поговорить.

Кто бы сомневался. Но Лили лишь улыбнулась и распахнула перед ним дверь квартиры.

В ее отсутствие калорифер успел отключиться, и внутри было промозгло и зябко. Она наложила на стены согревающие чары, и в квартире стало теплее, а Альбус, как всегда, наколдовал свое серебристо-голубое заклятье от прослушки. Покупки Лили положила на середину стола – туда, где могла их видеть. 

\- Я бы хотел узнать, как обстоят дела с вашим заданием, - произнес Альбус. - Сейчас Рождество – в такие дни подобные вещи имеют свойство быстро улетучиваться из головы.

Лили постаралась удержать на лице бесстрастное выражение. Последние ее разговоры с ним состояли в основном из полуправды, полулжи и множества недомолвок. Да, Северус вел себя дружелюбно. Она предложила приготовить ужин, и он согласился. Нет, он ничего не говорил о планах Сами-Знаете-Кого. И не похоже, чтобы собирался сменить сторону.

Порой она задавалась вопросом, знает ли Альбус, что ему рассказывают далеко не все. Вторжения в свои мысли она не чувствовала, но вполне могут быть и другие способы...

\- Я виделась с ним вчера, - осторожно ответила она.

\- Опять у него дома?

\- Угу, - ужасно захотелось закурить, Лили так и чувствовала вкус сигареты во рту, но знала, что при Альбусе этого делать не стоит, иначе она себя выдаст. - Он говорит, что так безопаснее.

\- А это правда? - ее собеседник приподнял бровь. Лили махнула рукой:

\- Там на доме столько охранных чар и заклинаний – слоев пять, не меньше. Я всегда на пороге их чувствую.

\- И чем вы вчера занимались?

Я сказала, что люблю его, а потом целовала, пока у меня не потрескались губы.

\- В шахматы играли, - это первое, что пришло ей в голову. Сев их терпеть не мог.

\- Благородная игра, без сомнения. Вы о чем-нибудь разговаривали? Есть какие-то подвижки?

\- Мы вспоминали Хогвартс. Бывших учителей и прочее в этом роде, - она напрягла мозги. - Я попыталась расспросить его о старых друзьях – Эйвери, помните такого? – думала, может, он что-нибудь расскажет, но...

\- Это не входит в вашу задачу, - упрекнул ее Альбус.

Вот дерьмо... с другой стороны, если окажется, что я накосячила, он скорее мне поверит, так?

\- Извините, - сказала она.

\- Не стоит возбуждать подозрения, - пояснил Альбус. - Расспрашивать его о Пожирателях, когда он знает, что вы состоите в Ордене... ничего удивительного, что он не хочет говорить о Волдеморте.

\- Но он же меня не убил, - горячо возразила Лили. - И не сдал своим.

\- Это добрый знак. Северус далеко не глуп – вы, моя дорогая, наверняка это и так уже знаете. Он вполне способен сложить два и два.

Она ничего не ответила.

\- Он пытался прочитать ваши мысли?

К щекам прилила кровь – перед глазами промелькнуло, как Северус вчера проник в ее воспоминания. Альбус склонил голову набок – лицо его было жестким, голубые глаза смотрели серьезно.

\- Э-э... да, - созналась она.

\- Вчера?

\- Я его не пустила, - сказала Лили. - Он... не очень-то старался.

Господи, что ж она так краснеет-то... Лгать с каждым разом становилось все проще и проще, но это воспоминание было слишком свежим, чтобы так запросто выбросить его из головы. Похоже, скоро ей придется пользоваться окклюменцией – задействовать при таких разговорах все свои скудные навыки.

\- И он ничего не увидел?

\- Ничего важного. Думаю, он понял, что я заметила его попытку, и быстро прекратил.

Альбус погладил бороду.

\- Это было сразу после моего прихода, - быстро добавила Лили. - И потом он вел себя как ни в чем не бывало...

Долгая пауза – только кровь шумела в ушах. Потом Альбус встал и расправил мантию.

\- Понятно. Думаю, вы недооцениваете свои успехи, Лили. Жаль, что вы не можете прийти на нашу рождественскую вечеринку. Я был бы рад вас там видеть.

\- И мне тоже жаль.

\- Возможно, вы сможете отпраздновать с нами хотя бы Новый Год? - он снял свое заклинание от прослушки. - Луч света во тьме, не забывайте. И не теряйте надежду.

\- Надежду, - повторила Лили.

Альбус улыбнулся – и то серьезное, жесткое выражение исчезло с его лица, не оставив и следа.

\- Хорошего вам праздника в кругу семьи. - Пауза. - И берегите себя, дорогая моя.


	16. Лили

Сев сунул нос в холщовые сумки с продуктами и рождественскими украшениями – в Сочельник Лили заявилась к нему не с пустыми руками.

\- Что это за фигня? - спросил он, подцепив палочкой длинную электрическую гирлянду.

\- Гирлянда – ты что, их ни разу не видел? - Лили присматривалась к проржавевшим переключателям на его духовке. Самому агрегату, чугунному и черному как сажа, можно было дать лет сто, не меньше; до сих пор Лили ограничивалась готовкой на плите, которую хотя бы сделали в этом веке. - Как эта штука вообще включается?

\- Что? О... - он направил палочку на духовку, и раскалившийся чугун засветился красным.

Лили вынула ростбиф из белой бумажной упаковки, положила на принесенную с собой сковородку и по маминому рецепту хорошенько натерла чесноком и тимьяном. Потом посолила, поперчила и поставила запекаться на ближайшие несколько часов.

Сев наблюдал за ее действиями из-за стола – с края свисала елочная гирлянда.

\- Только дом мне не спали, - предупредил он.

\- А что бы ты без меня ел? - она включила воду, чтобы вымыть руки. - Одни просроченные каши да подгорелые тосты?

\- Почему ты совсем не пользуешься магией?

\- Потому что меня приучили все делать именно так, - взмахом палочки Лили отправила в гостиную пакеты с украшениями. - Так лучше?

Сев взглянул на нее и ничего не сказал. Только поймал за руку, когда она проходила мимо, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

\- Тебе нужна елка, - заявила Лили, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Сегодня он помыл голову – волосы под ее пальцами были мягкими и шелковистыми.

\- Вот уж нет, - запротестовал Сев.

Лили только улыбнулась. Потом отстранилась от него и прошла в гостиную, как всегда, мрачную и скудно освещенную. Взмахом палочки раздвинула шторы, а затем подвесила к потолку гирлянды и заставила их светиться и помаргивать. Сев наблюдал за этой процедурой, стоя в дверях, и прямо-таки излучал обреченное смирение.

\- Хвастаешься боевыми трофеями? Словно семейство духов радуги прикончила, - заметил он.

В отместку Лили запустила в него слабеньким заклятьем из числа тех, что когда-то были популярны в Хогвартсе; Сев ругнулся и ответил тем же, но она вовремя выставила Протего, и на мгновение в комнате вспыхнули охранные чары, а "сигналки" наперебой зазвенели и засвистели. Лили прекратила эту баталию, когда осознала, что все равно не победит, и со смехом выбежала на улицу – в маленький дворик перед домом.

\- Лили? - Сев появился на крыльце, явно чем-то встревоженный. Ее смех тут же угас. Неужели он решил, что я просто возьму и уйду?

\- Нам нужна елка, - вслух повторила она.

Северус со вздохом завернулся в теплый плащ; Лили накинула пальто, которое призвала к себе с вешалки, и отправилась бродить по двору в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. При необходимости она могла выйти за периметр антимаггловских чар – в отличие от Сева, на ней была нормальная одежда, – но ей было хорошо здесь, внутри защитного контура, где весь мир словно съеживался до этого дома и занесенного снегом палисадника.

\- Если ты рассчитываешь найти в Паучьем тупике широкий ассортимент елок, - заметил Северус, - то, боюсь, будешь сильно разочарована.

Лили дошагала по сугробам до высокого дуба с обледенелыми ветвями – он рос на самом краю участка Сева, и казался нечетким и размытым там, где по нему проходила граница охранных чар. Взмах палочки – и отсеченная ветка упала прямо в руки.

\- Пожалуй, сойдет, - решила Лили.

\- О Господи, - догадался Сев, - ты собираешься ее трансфигурировать.

\- Ты завидуешь, потому что сам так не умеешь, - она проскочила мимо него в дом; потопала на пороге, сбивая с обуви снег.

\- Трансфигурация – это шарлатанство, - заявил Сев. - Еще хуже, чем предсказания. Занятие для тех, кому не хватает мозгов для настоящей магии – зельеварения или хотя бы нумерологии.

Лили заметила, что он не назвал Темные искусства.

\- Что ж ты не вырастишь елку в котле? И посмотрим, кто справится первым.

Она поставила дубовую ветку на пол, прислонив ее к стене, и начала плести сложную вязь заклинаний. По одному за раз – сначала дала будущей елке временные корни, чтобы держаться за половицы, потом увеличила до нужной высоты и, наконец, приделала к ней ветки и хвою. Затем поработала над иголками – теперь они походили скорее на зеленое бутылочное стекло, чем на настоящие иголки, – и опутала получившееся дерево светящимися гирляндами. Огоньки помаргивали, отражаясь от зеленого стекла, разбрасывая по стенам и потолку тысячи разноцветных бликов.

\- Как, опять духи радуги? Да ты им целый геноцид устроила, - заметил Сев.

\- Ты со всеми такой добрый или только меня так ненавидишь?

Внезапно Сев очутился рядом, провел ладонью по ее бедру.

\- Я никогда бы не смог тебя возненавидеть, - его голос был низким и глубоким.

Лили прижалась к нему, обхватила за талию.

\- Я знаю.

Они постояли немного в обнимку, глядя на получившееся у Лили дерево.

\- Тут чего-то не хватает, - наконец решила она.

\- Если оно создавалось для того, чтобы меня ослепить, то да, эта цель еще не вполне достигнута.

\- Я не это имела в виду. Акцио подарок Сева!

И влетевшая в комнату книжка легла под елку.

Сев ничего не сказал, только застыл в неподвижности. Лили была ошеломлена – но нет, на Рождество они всегда обменивались подарками. Почему это должно было измениться? Только потому, что они поцеловались и признались друг другу в любви? Ну да, а еще теперь он Пожиратель смерти.

\- Подожди тут, - сказал Сев и умчался из гостиной. Лили посмотрела ему вслед, вздохнула и плюхнулась на диван.

Вернулся он с какой-то вещицей цилиндрической формы, завернутой в страницу из "Ежедневного пророка"; на видневшемся куске колдографии то и дело мелькала половинка лица какого-то волшебника.

Сев положил свой подарок под елку рядом со свертком из книжного и сел рядом с Лили. Они молчали – их руки соприкасались, лежа на диванных подушках, и она была счастлива.

В тот день они больше не говорили ни о войне, ни о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть; не обсуждали ни Темную магию, ни проклятия с щитовыми чарами, которые Лили выучила неделю назад. На этот вечер домик Сева словно превратился в островок света во мраке.

К ростбифу она приготовила йоркширский пудинг, и они поели, устроившись за колченогим кухонным столом. Сев открыл бутылку эльфийского вина – оно показалось Лили дорогим, хоть в алкоголе она и не разбиралась; но что-то явно намекало на высокую цену – то ли имя производителя, то ли бутылка с золотистым отливом. На вкус вино оказалось изысканно-сладким – как абрикосы, розы и мед, и к концу обеда Лили почувствовала себя невесомой и воздушной, как морская пена.

\- Что ж, не так уж и плохо, - заявил Сев, откладывая салфетку на тарелку.

\- Вот это да, Северус! - она назвала его полным именем – от выпитого хотелось шутить и дурачиться. - Из твоих уст это настоящий комплимент. Как если бы ты признал, что я играю в квиддич лучше Авалины Дедворт.

Северус слегка улыбнулся, явно сочтя эту идею забавной.

Махнув палочкой, Лили отправила посуду самоочищаться в раковину, затем выскочила из-за стола, схватила Сева за руку и утащила в гостиную с боевым кличем:

\- Подарки!

\- Чтоб я еще раз напоил тебя эльфийским вином... - вздохнул он.

Прыснув, она потянула его за собой на диван, потом призвала из-под елки свой подарок и протянула Севу. Тот уставился на сверток – лицо его было неподвижным и ничего не выражало, и Лили невольно задумалась, что у него на уме и от каких мыслей он пытается отрешиться. Ее радость почти угасла, но тут он разорвал оберточную бумагу и, едва завидев название книги, расплылся в улыбке – светлой и ясной, как солнечный день.

\- Это мне? - спросил он.

\- У тебя еще нет такой, так ведь?

\- Нет, нету, - он откинул крышку переплета, погладил первую страницу. - Где ты ее откопала? И кого прокляла, чтобы ее заполучить?

\- Что? - Лили хлопнула глазами. - Да, она стоила дорого, но не такие уж... безумные деньги. К тому же хозяин магазина сделал мне скидку. 

На мгновение Сев уставился на нее – и вдруг разразился хохотом.

\- Это был книжный в Косом переулке?

\- Нет, в Шипастом. А что?

Он покачал головой:

\- Это редкая книга, и к тому же очень дорогая. Должно быть, тот торговец и сам не знал ее настоящей цены. Ничего удивительного, раз это был Шипастый переулок.

Она смущенно теребила рукав свитера.

\- Тебе понравилось?

Сев перелистнул пару страниц:

\- Я не один год ее искал. Но никак не мог найти.

У Лили встрепенулось сердце.

\- А тебе так запросто это удалось – глазам своим не верю. Ты что же, просто пришла туда и случайно ее выбрала?

Лили пожала плечами:

\- Тот торговец рассказал мне, о чем эта книжка. Скукотища – челюсть вывихнешь. Значит, тебе точно понравится.

Сев взглянул на нее сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди:

\- Я очень тебе благодарен, Лили.

Она улыбнулась, потупив взор.

\- Боюсь, мой подарок с твоим не сравнится, - он принес ту продолговатую штуку к дивану. Лили нетерпеливо разорвала обертку и увидела высокую склянку с какой-то тусклой белесой жидкостью.

\- Это зелье.

\- Сказал же – с твоим подарком не сравнится.

\- Ой, заткнись. А для чего оно? - она наклонила флакон – жидкость медленно сползала вниз по стенке, оставляя мерцающий след.

\- Выпей и узнаешь.

Лили уставилась на него с деланным подозрением:

\- Это такая ловушка?

\- Если мне потребуется подлить кому-нибудь опасного зелья, надеюсь, я придумаю что-нибудь поумнее, чем рождественский подарок. И уж точно не скажу: "Выпей и узнаешь".

\- Ты же знаешь, на самом деле я ничего такого не думаю, - она вытащила пробку и проглотила зелье; на вкус оно оказалось как сахарная вата. - Не чувствую, чтобы что-то изменилось.

\- Коснись палочкой сердца и наколдуй Люмос.

Лили послушалась – и никакого огонька не зажглось, но зато она ощутила такой прилив радости, что по сравнению с ним ее рождественское настроение казалось черной меланхолией.

\- Это защита от отчаяния, - пояснил Сев. - На случай, если повторится что-то похожее на случай в лесу. Когда захочешь ее отключить, просто скажи: "Нокс".

Она так и сделала – и наколдованная радость померкла, а ее место заняла настоящая. Но Лили совершенно об этом не жалела.

\- Ох, - ей вспомнился лес, а потом нахлынувшая безысходность, которая едва ее не поглотила. - Я могу выключать и включать эту штуку в любой момент? А сколько ею можно пользоваться?

\- Сколько угодно, - Северус пожал плечами. - Но можно принять антидот – я сделал для тебя немного, если захочешь...

\- Не хочу, - она коснулась палочкой груди и снова наколдовала Люмос. Внутри полыхнула радость – яркая, придающая сил. Сев улыбнулся.

\- Посмотрись в зеркало. А то я кое-что... э-э... добавил – точнее, усилил один эффект, думал, тебе будет приятно...

\- О Боже. Я очень страшно выгляжу, да?

\- Ты? Ты никогда не будешь страшной.

Улыбнувшись, она опустила палочку; радость внутри всколыхнулась и словно блеснула искорками. Взгляд глаза в глаза – и Лили подалась к нему и коснулась его губ легким поцелуем.

\- Сходи взгляни на себя в зеркало, - повторил он и провел ладонью по ее волосам. - Оно в ванной.

Лили послушалась – и обнаружила, что ее тело излучает свет.

Как-то раз они с матерью зашли в магазин и увидели там лампу в виде глобуса – материки и океаны сияли, мягко подсвеченные изнутри. От этого зелья она выглядела примерно так же: кожа лица казалась прозрачной, а под ней словно бы ничего не было – одни только переливающиеся искорки, из которых теперь состояло ее тело.

Лили уставилась на свое отражение. Помахала рукой – в воздухе повис сверкающий след.

А потом осознала, что Северус тоже тут – стоит позади, в дверном проеме, – и развернулась к нему, снова оставив за собой светящийся шлейф.

\- Неужели ты и правда это сделал... В смысле, твое зелье – если повторится то, что случилось в лесу, оно и правда поможет?

Он кивнул. Лили наколдовала Нокс – исходившее от нее сияние в глаза особо не бросалось, но без него в ванной стало темнее, мрачнее, по углам расползлись зыбкие тени.

\- Сейчас мне оно не нужно, - прошептала она.

На его губах снова промелькнула та легкая улыбка, а в глазах блеснула радость.

Выронив палочку, она бросилась ему на шею. Они поцеловались прямо в дверях, а потом он утянул ее в коридор, и Лили осознала, что они шаг за шагом приближаются к спальне.

Она не стала его останавливать. Потому что сама хотела этого. Хотела его.

Он увлек ее за собой на кровать – не прекращая целовать, и их тела соприкасались, и Лили ощутила, как внутри разлилось тепло, не от эльфийского вина и не от дарующего радость зелья... Поцелуй длился долго – а потом Сев запустил руку ей под свитер, и от этого кожу словно прошило магической вспышкой.

\- Мне остановиться? - хрипло спросил он. Она помотала головой. 

Его ладонь двинулась выше – задела грудь, пробралась под лифчик; он смотрел прямо на Лили – у нее перехватило дыхание, и все внутри переворачивалось, хоть она и лежала совершенно неподвижно.

Вытащив руку из-под свитера, он дотронулся до ее лица, отвел со лба волосы. Лили потянулась к краю его мантии.

\- Лили, - ее имя прозвучало как молитва. - Если ты не хочешь...

\- Но я хочу, - взглянув на него, она ладонью провела по его нижнему белью. - Как и ты.

\- Да, - он коснулся губами ее шеи, затем подбородка.

\- Ты уже делал это раньше?

Он замер, и она осознала, что да, делал.

\- Мне все равно. Это неважно, - сказала Лили, но не могла не думать о том, кто она была. Должно быть, кто-нибудь из тех, кто появился в его жизни за те полтора года, что Лили с ним не общалась... В любом случае, это не имело значения. Совсем никакого.

\- А ты? - спросил Сев.

Лили заколебалась, хоть и знала, что солгать ему не сможет. Потом покачала головой.

Он откликнулся не сразу – молча глядел на нее, и глаза его были как ночное небо. И наконец произнес:

\- Я всегда хотел только тебя.

Лили затрепетала – дыхание перехватило, она высвободила руку из-под его мантии и медленно, дрожащими пальцами принялась стягивать с него одежду.


	17. Снейп

Северус проснулся посреди ночи. Раскалившаяся Метка посылала по руке волны боли. Рядом спала Лили, свернулась калачиком, положив голову ему на грудь. 

На мгновение его охватил страх – того рода, от которого становится пусто внутри; весь в холодной испарине, Северус лежал и не двигался. Темный Лорд все знает. Но потом ментальные щиты встали на место, отсекая и испуг, и панику, и на всякий случай даже недавние воспоминания – о том, как Лили показала, какие прикосновения ей нравятся, а потом вскрикнула и уткнулась ему в плечо, шепча его имя...

Нет, Темный Лорд ничего не знает. Ему неоткуда узнать до встречи со мной. Совершенно неоткуда.

Но ответить на вызов в любом случае придется, и немедленно. Не явиться слишком опасно – это только возбудит подозрения, и к нему домой нагрянут Пожиратели, а Темный Лорд так тщательно перетряхнет его мысли, что не спасет никакая окклюменция.

Он выбрался из кровати – подсунул Лили под голову подушку и накрыл одеялом. Магией призвал свои вещи, торопливо оделся, не зажигая света. В руке пульсировала боль, и над Меткой то и дело поднимались струйки дыма, который пах горящей кровью – точь-в-точь как Темный Лорд.

Потом Северус поцеловал Лили в лоб и наложил на комнату темные защитные чары, отдав для этого несколько свежих воспоминаний. Их было жаль, но так, пожалуй, даже лучше: меньше риска, когда Темный Лорд начнет их просматривать. А он обязательно начнет – как, впрочем, и всегда.

Накинув теплый плащ, Северус аппарировал к Темному Лорду. И с глухим стуком приземлился на стылый мраморный пол в бальном зале полуразрушенного Дэнкворт-мэнора. На стенах копошились тени – в камине жарко пылал огонь, но на всю комнату света не хватало. Боль в руке почти прошла, из резкой сделалась тупой и ноющей. Темный Лорд стоял перед окном – явно витражным, хоть ночной сумрак и не позволял различить размытые краски.

\- Северус, - он говорил все таким же тихим и холодным голосом и все так же растягивал шипящие. - Надеюсь, я не помешал никаким твоим планам.

\- Что вы, милорд, - Северус закрылся щитами – сдвинул их так плотно, как только мог, вкладывая в это все свои силы. Мысли тут же стали тусклыми и размытыми, словно краски на том витраже.

\- Меня никогда не волновали праздники, - сказал Темный Лорд. - Многие мои дети сейчас очень заняты – им приходится поддерживать свое реноме, - он отвернулся от окна и направился в другой конец комнаты – в сторону Северуса, который стоял, заложив руки за спину, спрятав память о Лили за надежными щитами. - А что ты думаешь о праздниках, Северус?

\- Мне никогда не нравилось Рождество.

Темный Лорд остановился и раздвинул губы в улыбке, обнажающей нижнюю кромку его заостренных белых зубов.

\- Так, значит, мой сегодняшний вызов не причинил тебе неудобства?

\- Нет, милорд.

\- Это хорошо, Северус. Очень хорошо, - он двинулся дальше через бальный зал, полный подрагивающих теней; потом остановился перед Северусом и взглянул на него. 

В мысли прокрался холодок, но не нашел там ничего, кроме тьмы и безоговорочного послушания.

\- Присаживайся, - предложил Темный Лорд. - Вот сюда, к огню – ты весь дрожишь.

В бальном зале действительно было зябко – камин не мог прогреть такую большую комнату. Но охвативший Северуса озноб был вызван вовсе не этим.

Еще раз уплотнив щиты, он опустился в кресло. Его собеседник остался стоять – казалось, что пламя камина просвечивает сквозь его кожу.

\- Ты же окончил Хогвартс, верно? - спросил Темный Лорд. Разумеется, ответ был ему известен – Северус знал это, но все равно кивнул.

\- Как и я, - он снова улыбнулся – на этот раз широко, показывая зубы целиком. - Много лет назад.

Северус знал и это тоже.

\- Ты оставался когда-нибудь в школе на Рождество, Северус? Когда все твои сокурсники разъезжались по домам – к своим семьям и подаркам, к своим... - он сделал неопределенный жест, - к своим елкам, рождественским песням и пирогам?

\- Каждый год, - ответил Северус.

Темный Лорд склонил голову в знак понимания.

\- Похоже, у нас довольно много общего, верно?

Северус промолчал. Темный Лорд поднял голову, и он снова ощутил в своих мыслях тот холодок – и выпалил, не задумываясь:

\- Я никогда бы не осмелился предположить, что мои таланты могут сравниться с вашими, милорд!

Тот засмеялся, и холодок исчез.

\- Вот этим ты мне и нравишься, Северус.

\- Спасибо, милорд.

\- Но, как это ни грустно, сегодня я вызвал тебя вовсе не для того, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям о прошлом. Должен признаться, меня приятно удивили те результаты, которых ты добился в создании новых проклятий. Весьма впечатляюще.

\- Спасибо, милорд, - его разум превратился в пустое зеркало, и когда Темный Лорд туда заглядывал, то видел в нем только свое отражение.

\- И как мне ни жаль отрывать тебя от столь блестяще выполненной работы, тем не менее, у меня есть для тебя другое задание, которое подходит тебе не меньше.

\- Да, милорд?

\- Да. Ты даже сможешь вернуться в Хогвартс – не в качестве студента, разумеется, - Темный Лорд тоже опустился в кресло и наклонился поближе к Северусу, как если бы они были друзьями, а не слугой и господином. - Я когда-то хотел заняться этим сам, но Дамблдор, конечно же, мне помешал. Однако если это будешь ты... - он дотронулся до лица Северуса, пальцем провел по его подбородку. - Я хочу, чтобы ты стал преподавателем. В Хогвартсе. 

\- Что? - это вырвалось у него невольно – уж чего-чего, а такого он точно не ожидал. - В смысле, простите, милорд, это несколько для меня неожиданно...

Темный Лорд отмахнулся от его извинений, словно считал их не стоящими внимания.

\- Речь не идет об обычном преподавании; ты станешь моими глазами и ушами в Хогвартсе. И в некотором смысле проводником моих идей – нам всегда будут требоваться новые сторонники.

\- А какой предмет я должен выбрать? - спросил Северус и после паузы добавил: - Милорд.

\- А какой бы ты хотел?

По правде говоря, он вообще не хотел учить, никого и никогда, независимо от предмета, поскольку придерживался мнения, что большинство людей идиоты, которые в принципе неспособны усвоить даже самые элементарные вещи. Но потом он вспомнил, как у Лили получились те темные чары и как она воскликнула: "Святые яйца!" - когда щит померк.

\- Защита от Темных искусств представляется мне удачным решением, - осторожно заметил он. - Грань между Темными искусствами и защитой от них... весьма условна, милорд.

\- Я рассуждал точно так же, - Темный Лорд улыбнулся. - Я и впрямь не ошибся, когда выбрал для этой задачи тебя.

Слышать похвалу было лестно, несмотря ни на что.

\- Благодаря некоторым обстоятельствам мне стало известно, что в конце учебного года в Хогвартсе откроется вакансия на эту должность.

Северус подозревал – лучше не уточнять, что это за обстоятельства.

\- И когда это случится? - вместо того спросил он. - Когда мне следует... наводить справки по поводу вакансии?

\- Скоро. Я сообщу тебе, когда время настанет. До тех пор продолжай заниматься новыми проклятиями. Как же жаль, что приходится терять моего лучшего по ним специалиста.

Северус почтительно склонил голову.

\- Можешь идти, - сказал Темный Лорд. - Пока я больше в тебе не нуждаюсь. И кроме того, сейчас Рождество.

\- Мне никогда не нравился этот праздник, - повторил Северус.

\- Да, ты уже говорил, - и после паузы он добавил: - А почему, кстати?

\- У меня не было ни семьи, ни елки, ни праздничного пирога, милорд.

\- А. Как и у меня.

Он поднялся с кресла и протянул Северусу руку, и как только тот тоже встал и к ней прикоснулся, между их ладонями проскочила искра, а потом Темный Лорд оказался у него в голове – холодный, как лед, как сама смерть.

Щиты устояли.

\- Порой мне кажется, что ты мой единственный верный слуга, - заметил Темный Лорд.

\- Моя преданность вам – это все для меня, милорд.

Тот снова улыбнулся, и его зубы блеснули в свете камина, и Северус ничего, совсем ничего не почувствовал.

* * *

Когда Северус вернулся в Паучий тупик, там снова шел снег. В лунном свете все вокруг отливало бледным серебром, и снежинки казались статическими помехами на экране. Он тихонько вошел в дом, шепча заглушающие заклинания и придерживая дверь, чтобы она не хлопнула от сквозняка.

\- Сев?

Он остановился. Лили вышла в прихожую – взъерошенная со сна, завернутая в стеганое одеяло. Ее глаза казались большими и темными, а босые ноги и обнаженные плечи в тусклом лунном свете отливали белым, как слоновая кость.

\- Лили, тебе лучше вернуться в кровать. Здесь можно продрогнуть, и...

\- Где ты был?

Северус взглянул на нее – лгать не хотелось. Ментальные щиты истончались, и воспоминания потекли сквозь них одно за другим: жар ее тела, холод, которым тянуло от камина в поместье Темного Лорда, липкий страх, когда Метка на руке начала припекать...

\- Меня вызвали, - сказал он, разуваясь и снимая плащ. - Давай пойдем в спальню.

\- Вызвали?

\- Темный Лорд. Тебе ничего не грозит, - добавил он, заметив, как посерело ее лицо. - Он не знает, что ты тут. И не узнает.

Северус притянул ее к себе – она обхватила его за шею, заключая в свои объятия и кокон из одеяла, прильнула обнаженным телом прямо к его одежде.

\- Чего он хотел?

Северус уткнулся носом ей в макушку, вдохнул ее запах – табачный дым и лаванда...

\- Знаешь, по-моему, ему стало одиноко. 

\- И я должна в это поверить?

\- Ну, сейчас же Рождество, - он усмехнулся в ее волосы. - И кроме того, до сих пор я тебе не лгал, и уж точно не собираюсь начинать это делать сейчас.

Он взял ее за руку и увлек за собой в спальню. Нырнув под одеяло, Лили следила за тем, как он раздевается, не зажигая света, и на мгновение Северусу стало неуютно – он и сам знал, что слишком тощий и бледный, хоть в ее пристальном взгляде и не было отвращения.

Когда он забрался в постель, Лили снова прильнула к нему.

\- А еще он хочет, чтобы я устроился в Хогвартс преподавателем, - сказал Северус. Я не стану лгать. И недоговаривать.

Лили погладила его по голове.

\- Он тоже хочет, чтобы ты на него шпионил.

\- Собираешься рассказать об этом Дамблдору?

Повисла долгая пауза.

\- Нет, - произнесла она наконец и поцеловала его в щеку. - Зачем? Альбус знает, что ты Пожиратель. Он никогда не возьмет тебя на работу.

Северус невольно улыбнулся.

\- Ах, какая жалость. Наверное, стоило сообщить об этом Темному Лорду.

\- А ты этого не сделал?

\- Не говори ерунды.

Лили прижалась к нему теснее – поцеловала в шею, затем в ключицу. И проговорила:

\- Я тебя люблю.

Эти слова задели какую-то струнку у него внутри. Как заклинание: каждое слово по отдельности ничего не значило, но вместе они порождали магию.

\- И я тебя тоже, - прошептал Северус, все еще не веря, что ему позволено ей это сказать.

Она дотянулась до его руки – взяла, заставила положить поперек груди, и только тогда Северус сообразил, что у него там Метка; попытался отодвинуться, но Лили не дала.

\- Я хочу посмотреть.

\- Раньше она тебя не больно-то интересовала.

\- Раньше мне было не до нее, - Лили его поцеловала. - Меня занимало... другое.

У Северуса вспыхнули щеки. Его рука лежала на одеяле – бледная, ясно различимая в полумраке комнаты; на предплечье чернела Метка: череп и змея, взбирающаяся от запястья к локтю.

\- Она болит? - спросила Лили.

\- Сейчас – нет.

Она взглянула на него вопросительно.

\- Только когда он меня вызывает.

Лили погладила его бицепс, но на локтевом сгибе остановилась. Кожу покалывало, будто от тока; как же ему хотелось, чтобы она продолжала – спустилась ниже, провела пальцем по змее...

\- Не надо, - сказал он.

\- Почему нет?

Он переложил ее руку к себе на грудь.

\- Она связывает меня с Темным Лордом. Точно я не знаю... мне кажется, если ты прикоснешься к ней, это может быть... опасно для тебя.

Лили ничего не ответила, но и не отстранилась, только сместила ладонь так, чтобы чувствовать стук его сердца. Положила голову ему на плечо – и вскоре уже спала, и ее дыхание сделалось размеренным и глубоким, и Северус прижимал ее к себе и размышлял о будущем – о том, каким станет мир, если Темный Лорд победит. А потом он задумался, можно ли как-нибудь сделать так, чтобы настоящее никогда не кончалось; уменьшить его и убрать под стекло – запрятать в какой-нибудь рождественский шар, стеклянную безделушку, в которой кружатся снежинки, как только снимешь ее с полки.


	18. Снейп

Утром Северус обнаружил, что Лили зачем-то полезла в его шкафчик с ингредиентами.

\- Ты что делаешь? - поинтересовался он хриплым со сна голосом. 

Она мельком глянула на него через плечо. Одетая в его мантию – Северус заметил это только сейчас, как и то, что ее ноги были голыми, и ощутил, что в комнате вдруг стало жарко.

\- Семена лунных цветов ищу.

\- Зачем? - он перешагнул порог своего кабинета. - Чудо из чудес – рождественское, не иначе: Лили Эванс решила заняться зельеварением.

Она сняла с полки склянку с толченой валерианой – вытащила пробку, понюхала порошок.

\- Надеюсь, это чудо спасет мою мебель, когда у тебя взорвется котел.

\- Вот спасибо! Да я в жизни ничего не взрывала! - Лили поставила валериану на стол и задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по полке. - Ага, а вот и семена! Ты их от меня спрятал.

\- Жаль, что только их, а не все ингредиенты.

\- Ой, да брось! Да, я не такой гений зельеварения, как ты, но не совсем уж безнадежна.

\- Ну да, - согласился он. - Безнадежна, но не совсем.

Не сводя с него полуприкрытых смеющихся глаз, она сняла с верхней полки котел и поставила его на стол нагреваться. Затем добавила семена лунных цветов и валериану, накапала немного экстракта водорослей и начала помешивать. От зелья потянуло слабым дымком, который пах чем-то лекарственным – резким и похожим на эвкалипт.

Северус так и не понял, что это такое, ни по компонентам, ни по стадиям приготовления; правда, запах что-то смутно ему напомнил – кажется, из какой-то книги, но точнее вспомнить не удалось.

\- А если без шуток – что ты делаешь? - спросил он.

Лили отложила в сторону палочку и понюхала зелье; посмотрела на Северуса, скрестив на груди руки. 

\- Ты хочешь ребенка?

От лица у него отхлынула вся кровь.

\- Так я и думала, - сказала она, но на губах у нее играла улыбка. - Тогда зелье позволит этого избежать.

Северус оперся рукой о столешницу, пытаясь унять сердцебиение.

\- Сейчас война, - попытался объяснить он, - потому я и...

Лили засмеялась:

\- Знаю. Я просто над тобой прикалывалась.

Северус плюхнулся на стул; проследил за дымком – тот курился над котлом, струйкой всплывал к потолку.

\- Откуда ты взяла рецепт? Вряд ли у меня в книгах есть что-то по этой... разновидности магии.

Лили отмерила себе порцию зелья, выпила ее залпом.

\- Я заучила его наизусть. Еще на четвертом курсе, как и другие девчонки.

\- Что, серьезно?

\- Ну да. А ты разве не помнишь? Как нас разделили на две группы и рассказали про секс, хотя все и так уже все знали? - Лили кивнула на котел. - Всех девочек заставили запомнить этот рецепт – с помощью чар, чтобы мы его не забыли. Готовый контрацептив можно купить в аптеке, но сейчас вроде как Рождество.

Взяв пригоршню склянок, она выставила их на стол и магией разлила по ним зелье. Оно было бледно-зеленого цвета, как стены в больнице Святого Мунго.

\- Солидная порция, - заметил Северус.

\- Двойная доза ингредиентов, - Лили взглянула на него. - Чтобы под рукой всегда был запас.

В лицо ему бросилась краска. Лили засмеялась и уселась к нему на колени, а потом они поцеловались. На ее губах все еще ощущался вкус зелья, от него щипало рот, как от мяты, но Северус не возражал.

\- Тебе и правда нужно сегодня к маме? - спросил он, уткнувшись ей в шею.

\- Конечно, - чуть отодвинувшись назад, Лили провела рукой по его волосам, убирая со лба пряди – уже опять грязные... Как же он их ненавидел. - Но у меня еще есть пара часов.

Северус подумал о склянках с противозачаточным, которые шеренгой выстроились на столе.

\- Тогда нужно срочно придумать какое-нибудь занятие.

Она снова его поцеловала – уверенно и не спеша, а затем поднялась на ноги, распахнула мантию и позволила ей соскользнуть на пол.

Под ней на Лили ничего не было.


	19. Лили

Следующая неделя пролетела мгновенно – похоже, даже быстрее, чем последние полтора года. Лили навестила мать, выслушала от сестры кучу колкостей, которые в кои-то веки совершенно ее не задели, и впервые за несколько месяцев убралась дома – подмела полы и протерла пыль с картин. Ей стало проще улыбаться приходящим в ателье клиентам, и даже Джеймс и Сириус уже не так ее раздражали – Лили заметила это, когда встретилась с ними за пару дней до Нового Года, чтобы попрактиковаться в Сумрачных заклятьях.

\- У тебя получается все лучше и лучше, - сказал Джеймс, когда манекен вспыхнул ярко-зеленым. На сей раз от электрического разряда – по словам Сириуса, слишком слабого, чтобы убить противника, но достаточного мощного, чтобы на время его вырубить.

\- Лучше, - согласился Сириус. - Но до идеала еще далеко.

Лили пропустила его слова мимо ушей и послала в манекен очередную молнию. Как оказалось, Сумрачная магия давалась ей даже тяжелее, чем Темная, и утомляла не меньше. Зато с этими заклятьями можно было не бояться за воспоминания о Севе – что какое-нибудь случайно ускользнет и потеряется. О том, как они лежали в обнимку на его ветхом постельном белье, или целовались прямо в снегу, во дворе его дома, или как она чертила пальцем линии по его обнаженной коже... Или как вокруг сердца будто бы сжималось горячее кольцо – условный знак, что к нему сейчас можно...

Она старалась тут же отправиться к нему, но возможность выдавалась не всегда, и даже не каждый день, и это было единственное, что ее огорчало.

В канун Нового Года им встретиться не удалось. Из-за вечеринки у Сириуса – Лили не особенно хотелось туда идти, но она все еще оставалась членом Ордена. И все еще хотела уничтожить Волдеморта. Потому что по-другому было нельзя, потому что Волдеморт уничтожил бы ее при первой же возможности... из-за ее родителей, из-за крови, что текла в ее жилах, такой же горячей и алой, как и у всех остальных. Но он считал эту кровь грязной. Считал ее саму недостойной. А сражался с ним только Орден, и Лили рассудила, что ходить на эти вечеринки – самое меньшее из того, чем она им обязана.

Ее вера в их дело никуда не исчезла, но порой, когда не удавалось выбраться к Севу и приходилось ночевать дома, Лили лежала в темноте в своей кровати и не находила себе места от тревоги. Не из-за Волдеморта или войны, а из-за Сева. Что с ним станет, если Орден победит? Ах, если бы он только согласился сменить сторону... Не потому, что без него им не выиграть – Лили даже не сомневалась, что Альбус легко найдет кого-нибудь, и пускай на Орден шпионит кто-то еще, а не тот, кого она любит всем сердцем, – но потому, что Сева тогда посадят в Азкабан. За военные преступления – и в этом она тоже не сомневалась.

Когда ночная тьма становилась совсем непроглядной, в голову начинали лезть и другие мысли. Что такого сделал Сев, что Волдеморт так его выделяет? Это точно неспроста... должно быть, убил кого-то, или запытал, или что-то в этом духе. В такие ночи ей приходилось накладывать на себя Люмос, и ее тело мерцало, как ночник, и только под этот неяркий свет к ней приходил сон.

Перед вечеринкой у Сириуса Лили занялась своей внешностью – точь-в-точь как на последних курсах Хогвартса, когда все, кроме Сева, постоянно от нее чего-то ждали. Она взбила волосы в высокую прическу, подчеркнула глаза карандашом и темными блестящими тенями, а ресницы накрасила тушью. Надела короткое голубое платье и серое пальто мужского покроя – надо отдать им должное, орденцам было плевать на мантии и прочие магические изыски; потом натянула чулки, обула черные ботинки, чтобы не замерзнуть по дороге, и наконец намотала на шею свой старый гриффиндорский шарф, хоть он и не подходил по цвету к остальной одежде. Нельзя разочаровывать людей...

Сириус жил в большой квартире в Лондоне; чтобы попасть к нему, Лили воспользовалась общественным камином в Шипастом переулке. Она появилась в гостиной в снопе искр, припорошенная золой и остатками летучего пороха, и поначалу не привлекла к себе внимания, поскольку пришла через час после начала вечеринки, когда все уже пили и танцевали, и всю квартиру заливал яркий золотистый свет. Но потом ее кто-то окликнул – обернувшись, Лили увидела Алису Лонгботтом; та махала ей из-за стола, уставленного закусками и бутылками со спиртным, словно выточенными из драгоценных камней.

\- Давно не виделись, Лили, - Алиса заключила ее в объятия; ноздрей коснулся слабый запах сливочного пива. - Жаль, что ты не пришла на Рождество – нам тебя не хватало.

\- Я была у сестры.

\- Да, я слышала, - Алиса тепло улыбнулась. - Будешь что-нибудь? - и махнула в сторону стола, на котором возвышались батареи алкоголя – как маггловского, так и магического.

\- Думаю, виски с тоником, - сказала Лили, и на столе появился бокал со льдом, а две бутылки взмыли в воздух и наклонились над ним, смешивая напиток. Она в жизни не пробовала виски с тоником лучше; похоже, где-то в квартире сидел и колдовал домовой эльф. Или даже два. Да, кое-кто в Ордене определенно не боролся за всеобщее равенство...

Алиса заметила неподалеку мужа и упорхнула к нему; оставшись одна, Лили обошла по кругу всю комнату, чувствуя себя здесь зрительницей, а не участницей. В центре торжества были Джеймс и Сириус; Питер, как всегда, стоял в стороне, Ремуса же и вовсе не было видно. Джеймс обнимал за плечи Джоани – они смеялись над какой-то шуткой Сириуса. Лили пригубила свой виски; лед совершенно не растаял – напиток оставался все таким же крепким и холодным, будто его только что налили из бутылки.

В середине комнаты что-то взорвалось – вверх ударил столб желтого огня. Лили шарахнулась, вжалась спиной в стену – виски пролилось на пол.

"Пожиратели..." - пронеслось у нее в голове. А потом: "Сев... они все знают..."

А затем кто-то рассмеялся.

Выпрямившись, она одернула платье. Сириус, Джеймс и Питер цеплялись друг за друга, сидя на полу и рыдая от хохота; на глазах у них блестели слезы. По потолку расплывалось черное пятно копоти, в воздухе висел запах мандаринов. Хлопушка. Всего лишь сраная хлопушка из "Зонко" – вот что это было такое. Господи, как же Лили сейчас их всех ненавидела.

Из толпы послышались смешки; кто-то зааплодировал и окликнул Сириуса – тот ответил неприличным жестом и засмеялся еще громче. К нему поспешили три хихикающих девчонки, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги; выглядели они так, словно еще не закончили Хогвартс.

Лили нашарила в сумочке сигареты и направилась в сторону балкона – пробиралась между гостями, кивая и улыбаясь знакомым, пока не очутилась перед стеклянными дверями.

На балконе оказалось пусто. Закрыв за собой стеклянную створку, она облокотилась на перила и зажгла сигарету. По артериям лондонских улиц текли реки маггловских огней; в воздухе висела промозглая сырость, ощущался слабый привкус металла. Из квартиры доносились отголоски музыки, далекие и неясные, и время от времени слышался смех.

Сигарета догорела до фильтра, и Лили закурила еще одну. Ужасно хотелось, чтобы Северус был здесь – чтобы они могли вывалиться из камина в обнимку, и чтобы он стоял сейчас тут, обхватив ее за плечи, как Джеймс – Джоани. Интересно, что бы он сказал о той взорвавшейся хлопушке... Уж точно не стал бы смеяться, как все остальные, и наверняка обозвал Джеймса с Сириусом безмозглыми идиотами – прошептал бы это ей на ухо, и она бы засмеялась, прикрывая рот рукой, и все бы гадали, о чем они секретничают...

Балконная дверь распахнулась.

Лили чуть не выронила сигарету; бросила взгляд через плечо, но это оказался Ремус – все в той же поношенной вельветовой куртке и с синим шарфом на шее. Улыбнувшись, он спросил:

\- Тебе тут не холодно?

\- Захотелось остыть после увиденного.

Ремус засмеялся:

\- Просто не обращай внимания на этих двоих.

\- Они придурки, - Лили глубоко затянулась дымом и только тогда сообразила, что говорит о его друзьях. - Извини, я знаю, что ты...

\- Да нет, я понимаю, отчего ты так о них думаешь, - он встал рядом и, сощурившись на ветру, тоже облокотился на ограждение. В пальцах Лили ровно тлела сигарета. - Мне кажется, они еще... не повзрослели, что ли.

\- Идет война. Пора бы им и поспешить.

\- Это их способ с ней справиться, - заметил Ремус, не глядя в ее сторону. - Через смех и шутки. Каждому из нас приходится искать свои способы.

Лили потупилась – рассматривала мерцающий во мраке алый уголек, вспоминая, как сама лежала в объятиях Сева. Сказала вслух:

\- Пожалуй, ты прав.

\- Ты ведь из-за него их так не любишь? - спросил он, окинув ее беглым взглядом. - Из-за Северуса, да? Северуса Снейпа?

Лили замерла, не успев донести сигарету до рта. Дым струйкой утекал в ночную темень. Потом заговорила, тщательно подбирая слова:

\- Северус был моим лучшим другом.

И все еще им остается.

\- Это я в виду и имел, - произнес Ремус. Немного помолчал, уставившись на свои руки в перчатках, лежавшие на балконных перилах. - Они были жестоки к нему.

\- И это еще мягко сказано, - внутри шевельнулась старая злость, к щекам прилила кровь.

Ремус не ответил.

\- Знаешь, еще тогда, в школе, когда меня сделали старостой, и Джеймс мне и шагу ступить не давал – прилип как банный лист... Я как-то раз спросила у него, что он им такого сделал, - она глубоко затянулась – дым обжигал горло. - Почему они никак от него не отстанут. И знаешь, что ответил Джеймс?

Молчание. Она взглянула на Ремуса:

\- Знаешь, что он мне ответил?

\- Догадываюсь, - тихо произнес тот.

\- Он сказал... - Лили осеклась. Руки дрожали; она знала, что должна успокоиться, но слишком для этого злилась. - Он сказал: "Потому что он существует".

Тишина. Только в квартире глухо пульсировала музыка, доносились отголоски смеха.

\- Омерзительно, - добавила Лили, щелчком отправляя окурок в чернильно-густую ночь – тот полетел вниз, как падучая звезда.

\- Да, - подтвердил Ремус. Лили повернулась к нему – злость сменилась удивлением.

\- Ты со мной согласен?

Он словно моментально постарел – казался сейчас куда старше своих девятнадцати. Бледное, напряженное лицо, запавшие глаза...

\- Да, - повторил он. - Это и впрямь было омерзительно. Я всегда... Мне надо было вмешаться. Остановить их... Пару раз я почти решился.

\- Когда я не видела, полагаю? - это прозвучало куда резче, чем она хотела.

\- Да, - лицо Ремуса стало грустным и собранным. - Я бы извинился перед ним, если б мог. Когда я услышал, что он... что он и правда это сделал – пошел в Пожиратели...

Лили зажмурилась. Сделала вдох, долгий и прерывистый. 

\- ... я тогда подумал: возможно, я мог бы этому помешать. Возможно, это все из-за нас. Из-за того, что они... что мы не переставали его изводить...

Она открыла глаза. Потупила взгляд. Сквозь балконную дверь падал свет – ложился на носки ее ботинок.

\- Скорее всего, это сыграло свою роль, - сказала Лили. - Не только это, но и это тоже.

Ремус кивнул. Ей показалось, что он выглядел пристыженным.

\- Хочешь сигарету? - спросила она.

\- Нет, спасибо.

Лили покрутила пачку в руках – подцепила ногтем целлофановую обертку, содрала ее с картонной упаковки, но решила, что курить пока хватит.

\- Мне кажется, мы с ним могли бы подружиться, - после долгой паузы заметил Ремус.

Она не знала, что на это ответить. Не знала, что и думать об этом. Ее не особенно удивило, что Ремус, оказывается, не одобрял поступки Джеймса и Сириуса. Жалко только, что он никогда им об этом не говорил. Хотя Сев наверняка разозлился бы на него за попытку помочь... А потом ей стало грустно – для нее грусть всегда затмевала все остальное, – и мысли приняли другой оборот. Что изменилось бы, если б Северус подружился с Ремусом? Возможно, он бы тогда не стал Пожирателем. Лили привыкла думать, что для этого ему хватит и ее дружбы, но, возможно, на самом деле все было не так-то просто...

В любом случае, это уже неважно. Даже хроноворот не позволит перенестись на много лет назад, чтобы исправить то, что копилось годами, и превратить Сева в другого человека. Ведь именно это бы тогда и случилось – он стал бы другим... вот только она не хотела, чтобы Сев менялся. Потому что любила его. Такого, какого есть.

\- Лили? - мягко позвал Ремус. - Извини, я тебя расстроил...

\- Нет, ты тут ни при чем, - она обхватила себя руками. - Да, я скучаю по нему, но...

Лили не солгала – без него тут было холодно и пусто, и ей действительно очень его не хватало. Вот только не в том смысле, о котором наверняка подумал Ремус. 

\- Я надеюсь, что мы с тобой тоже могли бы подружиться, - сказал он. - Не прямо сейчас, конечно, но... когда-нибудь.

Лили взглянула на него.

\- Думаю, могли бы. С Джеймсом и Сириусом – вряд ли, но вот с тобой...

Да. Когда-нибудь.

Он улыбнулся, и она осознала, что больше не хочет стоять тут, не хочет говорить о том, кого любит, и обсуждать его таким тоном, словно его душа навеки погрязла во мраке.

\- Давай вернемся к остальным, - сказала Лили и настежь распахнула стеклянные двери. Свет, тепло, музыка – все это разом вырвалось из них, обрушилось на нее, как какое-то заклятье, и захотелось убежать домой, забиться к Севу под одеяло – и не думать при этом, что предает своих.

Но мир скатывался в безумие, и даже великолепная и блистательная Лили Эванс ничего не могла с этим поделать.


	20. Лили

Через три дня после Нового Года Дамблдор прислал патронус.

Он возник прямо в центре комнаты – яркий, резко очерченный феникс, окутанный белым сиянием. От неожиданности Лили выронила чашку, и та разлетелась вдребезги.

\- Лили, - произнес патронус голосом Дамблдора – странно искаженным, будто доносящимся из микрофона. - Лили, вы должны срочно прибыть в штаб-квартиру Ордена.

\- Зачем? - она занервничала, хоть и знала, что дело не в Севе – из-за него Альбус никогда не присылал к ней патронус.

\- У Пожирателей смерти сейчас собрание в Ланкашире. Нужна ваша помощь – мы будем атаковать.

\- Атаковать? Я? - Лили покачала головой. - Да я и драться-то не умею...

\- Напротив, моя дорогая. Вы одна из немногих членов Ордена, кто владеет Сумрачными заклятьями. Кто вообще представляет, что это такое. А силами одних авроров атака такого масштаба невозможна.

\- Атака такого масштаба... - слабым голосом повторила она.

Феникс махнул крылом – комнату заполнил свет, и в нем нарисовались силуэты: Гатри Брэнстоун, Тесси Кеддл, Тельма Олни... все трое – авроры, все трое – члены Ордена.

\- Их нет вот уже два дня, - произнес патронус. - Это не просто штурм, это спасательная операция.

\- Но я не умею сражаться, - возразила Лили.

\- И все-таки это необходимо.

И с этими словами феникс исчез – растворился, оставив только россыпь искорок в воздухе.

Схватив со стола пачку, Лили вытряхнула оттуда сигарету и выкурила ее в несколько затяжек. Из головы никак не выходили те проклятья, о которых рассказывал Сев. Пожиратели пытали и убивали с их помощью. Господи, только бы они ничего не сделали с этими аврорами.

Когда окурок потух, после патронуса не осталось даже искорок, и Лили осознала, что ей пора.

Не видя смысла рядиться в мантию и остроконечную шляпу, она надела джинсы, старый растянутый свитер и удобные ботинки, которые нигде не натирали и не жали. Потом сунула в карман сигареты и волшебную палочку и аппарировала к штаб-квартире.

Дверь открыл мрачный Фрэнк Лонгботтом. Лили шагнула через порог – к ней повернулись добрых три дюжины лиц, на которых отчетливо читалось напряжение. Джеймс нахмурился, едва ее заметив. Как и Сириус.

\- Ты? - воскликнул Сириус. - Что ты тут делаешь?

\- То же, что и ты, - огрызнулась она. - Готовлюсь сражаться – меня позвал Дамблдор.

Он тяжело вздохнул – от раздражения Лили сжала пальцы в кулак. Но потом Ремус положил ему руку на плечо, зашептал что-то в ухо, и Сириус отвернулся в другую сторону, а вслед за ним и Джеймс.

\- Я рад, что ты сегодня будешь с нами, - сказал Ремус. Лили кивнула; по правде говоря, ей было плевать, что думают Сириус и остальные. Пусть сколько угодно считают, что в драке от нее не будет толку. Потому что они правы – какой нахрен толк, если она не может отнять жизнь даже у дерева! По телу ядом расползался леденящий страх – тек по венам вместе с кровью, сковывал движения, заставляя замирать дыхание в груди, и больше всего на свете ей хотелось сейчас развернуться и выйти в эту дверь, а потом аппарировать куда-нибудь на край света.

Но она этого не сделала.

В комнату вошел старший аврор по имени Леопольд Крук и начал инструктаж. Им всем надо аппарировать в Дэнкворт-мэнор; там авроры будут искать своих товарищей, пока остальные сдерживают натиск Пожирателей. А потом, после спасательной операции, надо будет постараться захватить несколько пленников.

Судя по имеющимся данным, на этом собрании мог присутствовать и Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

Лили вся так и похолодела – сглотнула внезапную горечь и всей своей душой захотела вернуться в тот миг, когда они с Севом смеялись в снегу...

Сев.

Что, если он там?

Из горла сам по себе вырвался какой-то звук – то ли стон, то ли всхлип. Никто ничего не заметил.

"Он не будет участвовать в бою, - напомнила себе она. - Он так и сказал – что теперь занимается исследованиями и не должен сражаться..."

\- Мы аппарируем попарно к воротам Дэнкворт-мэнора, - продолжал Крук. - Как только окажетесь внутри, постарайтесь обездвижить как можно больше противников. Мы хотим арестовать их, не убить.

Я смогу. Их не нужно убивать. У меня все получится...

\- И куда же мы денем заключенных? - подал голос Сириус. - Азкабан-то больше не наш!

Крук смерил его ледяным взором.

\- Я не вправе обсуждать это с тобой, Блэк. Достаточно сказать, что мы не собираемся отдавать арестованных Сам-Знаешь-Кому.

Я не позволю им забрать Сева. Его там не будет. А если и будет – я все равно им не дам. Ни за что. Только не это.

До локтя дотронулась чья-то рука. Ремус.

\- Лили, - прошептал он, - может, аппарируем вместе?

Как во сне, она кивнула. От слез перед глазами все расплывалось... горе, страх, лихорадочное смятение – она и сама уже не знала, из-за чего плачет, и не могла отличить одно от другого...

\- Помнишь ослепляющее заклятье? - спросил Ремус. - Цэкус тоталус? А обездвиживающее? Я знаю, у тебя все получится.

Лили вспомнила тот сосновый лес – деревья, у которых она не могла отнять жизнь. Вспомнила, как Сев сказал: "Лучшая защита от Темных искусств – это любовь". Как поцеловала его в Сочельник, под елочными гирляндами, которые разбрасывали по стенам рассеянный свет. Как Сев прикасался к ней, словно к величайшей драгоценности, как она просыпалась в его постели... он спал, и на его лицо падал серый утренний свет, ложился на его крючковатый нос и гладкие прямые волосы – они казались ей красивыми...

"Даже если меня убьют – я хотя бы успела сказать, что люблю его", - подумала она.

А потом под ногами оказались обледенелые стебли мертвой травы и замерзшее болото, и впереди просияли окна Дэнкворт-мэнора, засветились зеленым в лиловатых вечерних сумерках.

Лили даже не помнила, как аппарировала, но потом опустила взгляд – и обнаружила, что сжимает руку Ремуса. Должно быть, это сделал он.

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Ремус.

Лили достала палочку.

Мимо тенями проскользнули другие орденцы – неслышно двигались по заиндевевшей траве под покровом сумрака и магии. В остальном на болоте было пусто и тихо, и даже ветер словно бы затаил дыхание.

А затем послышались крики.

Лили с Ремусом замерли. Крики доносились издалека, со стороны особняка; от них кровь стыла в жилах.

\- Мужайся, Лили, - прошептал Ремус.

Да не хочу я мужаться... 

Но она все равно пошла вперед. Сердце отчаянно колотилось; старый особняк приближался с каждым шагом, и вот она уже пробиралась по щербатым каменным дорожкам давно заброшенного сада.

Чей-то возглас, вспышка магии – тут же потухшая; Лили едва удержалась от того, чтобы броситься ничком на землю. Сад накрыло тишиной – глубокой, почти осязаемой, и авроры небольшой группой двинулись вперед сквозь вечерний сумрак. Рядом с дорожкой кто-то лежал – неподвижный, в одежде Пожирателя.

Только не Сев, пожалуйста, только не Сев... Ей едва хватило выдержки – хотелось подпихнуть ногой его маску, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Просто так, на всякий случай.

\- Нам сюда, - прошептал кто-то на ухо – не Ремус, с ним они где-то разминулись, и она оказалась в компании пары авроров и Кирстен Митчелл, девушки из Ордена на пару лет старше самой Лили. Ее лицо было собранным и решительным – ни следа испуга.

Я не хочу быть героиней – но и трусихой тоже не хочу.

Один из авроров подтолкнул ногой высокие резные двери, приотворяя створку. Снова послышались крики, заставившие всю четверку застыть на месте... теперь они звучали где-то близко, в зеленоватом сумраке комнат, накатывали один за другим, как океанские волны, и Лили отчаянно хотелось, чтобы они прекратились, чтобы никогда в жизни их больше не слышать...

Все стихло.

Это молчание словно пробиралось ей под кожу.

\- Вперед, - Лили пихнули между лопаток, вынуждая шагнуть через порог; охранные чары искорками вспыхнули на коже, напоминая ей о тех, что стояли на входе у Сева.

Стены особняка негромко гудели.

Авроры веером рассыпались по большому холлу; Лили следовала за ними, как на привязи. Сердце гулко бухало в груди, палочка плясала в мокрой от пота руке – она так сильно сжимала пальцы, что они ныли от напряжения. Каждый шаг дрожью отдавался в коленках... через пару секунд она поняла: нет, это пол, он вибрирует под ногами, все здание ощутимо потряхивает...

В холл высыпали Пожиратели смерти.

Лили вскрикнула и машинально запустила в них заклятьем слепоты – не заметила даже, в кого именно, потому что тут же испугалась: там же Сев! За одной из этих ужасных светлых масок может оказаться Сев! Что, если она попадет в него, если вдруг его заденет? Нет, в них нельзя целиться, пока она не будет знать точно...

В нее полетело проклятие – какая-то мерцающая рыжая вспышка, и Лили, не успев задуматься, взмахнула палочкой и воскликнула: "Мала тонаре!" Щит втянул в себя проклятье – с такой силой, что она попятилась; в комнате словно возник еще один сгусток тьмы – хотя Темной магии и без того было столько, что Лили не хватало воздуха от этой странной сосущей пустоты.

Еще одна атака, еще одно проклятие, на этот раз зеленое, метнувшееся в лицо змеиным броском; она сумела разглядеть врага и, отразив нападение, обездвижила его Сумрачным заклятьем – успела, пока он пытался наколдовать что-то в ответ. На пару томительных мгновений Лили даже показалось, что она опоздала, но потом он осел на пол, и его палочка укатилась куда-то в гущу схватки.

"Это был не Сев, - подумала Лили, бросаясь в другой конец холла и на бегу выстраивая вокруг себя щиты. - Сев не стал бы на меня нападать, никогда и ни за что. Он побоялся бы меня ранить". 

Еще ни разу в жизни ей не было так страшно, как во время этого боя, но в Севе она не сомневалась. Не усомнилась даже на мгновение.

И снова атака, мощнее, чем прошлые, хотя Лили опять смогла ее отразить с помощью Мала тонаре. Пожиратель с шипением втянул в себя воздух – и, рассмеявшись, сказал:

\- Ты, грязное ничтожество! Кем ты себя возомнила – думаешь, можешь воззвать к Тьме?

Лили не ответила – использовала этот момент, чтобы перевести дух, и запустила в противника темным заклятьем, которому ее научил Сев. Пожиратель повалился на пол, вопя от боли, и она пошла дальше, оставив его там лежать. В голове было пусто – никаких мыслей, один сплошной адреналин; Лили смутно помнила, что кто-то вроде бы ставил ей какую-то задачу, но теперь, когда инструктаж закончился и начался реальный бой, она знала только одно: что должна выжить. Чтобы снова увидеть Сева, и маму, и даже Петунью и ее противного мужа, и Ремуса с Альбусом, и могилу отца... И поэтому шла все дальше и дальше, и раз за разом повторяла одно и то же: очередной Пожиратель – поставить щит – сосредоточиться – ударить в ответ...

И это работало. Эта тактика работала, черт бы ее побрал.

Лили нырнула в узкий темный коридор – в сторону от основного сражения. Дышать было тяжело, воздуха не хватало – вся эта Темная магия вокруг подавляла, вытягивая тепло из тела. Перед глазами разворачивались сцены прошлого – как Сириус и Джеймс без конца доставали Сева, так его замучили, что он стал срываться на нее за попытки помочь... и как Петунья называла ее чудовищем и ненормальной, и о том, как умирал отец...

Она провалилась в отчаяние, как в дыру.

И, коснувшись палочкой груди, наколдовала Люмос.

Золотистое сияние осветило коридор, немного разогнав сумрак, и чувство обреченности ушло, но радость так и не появилась. Не было вообще ничего – одно безразличие, словно от Лили осталась одна пустая оболочка. Способная при этом ясно мыслить.

Из дальнего конца коридора доносился какой-то шепоток.

Держа палочку наготове, Лили двинулась туда, и шаги ее были легки и беззвучны.

Раздался крик.

Она вздрогнула, но на этот раз страх не приковал ее к месту. Спасательная операция, Альбус сказал, это спасательная операция... Вопль становился все громче и громче, но Лили все равно смогла разобрать сквозь него приглушенный смех.

Потом крики смолкли. А вот смех – нет.

\- Хочешь, чтобы это прекратилось? - произнес голос, тихий и пробирающий до костей, как порыв ветра. - Боюсь, что не могу тебе помочь. Будь это в моих силах, я бы, конечно, что-нибудь сделал. Но сейчас от меня уже ничего не зависит.

И с этими словами он снова засмеялся, и кто-то рядом с ним застонал и всхлипнул.

\- Пожалуйста, - это был второй голос, дрожащий, как струна, - пожалуйста... Просто убей меня...

\- Но я тебя уже убил. Нужно только немного подождать.

Другие убивающие заклятья. Не такая милосердная смерть... их действие необратимо...

\- Убей меня, - повторил второй голос. - Прошу тебя. Прошу.

\- Ой, заткнись.

И снова – крики. И смех. Лили замутило, палочка в руке ходила ходуном.

Спасательная операция. Милосердие. Держись, Лили. Держись.

Она скользнула вперед, мягко и неслышно ступая по холодным половицам. Крики резко стихли, и все тот же негромкий голос заметил:

\- Ну вот, так уже лучше.

А потом рядом распахнулась дверь.

Лили сама чуть не заорала, но вовремя отступила к стене и зажала рот ладонью. Из дверного проема хлынул свет, не давая разглядеть то смутное мерцание, которое излучало ее тело; через порог перешагнул какой-то человек в капюшоне и направился в другой конец коридора, прочь от Лили.

В оставленной им комнате кто-то застонал.

Глубокий вдох – и Лили нырнула вперед, держа наготове палочку. В лицо ударил свет, слишком яркий после темного коридора, и первые несколько мгновений она могла только моргать и щуриться. Затем зрение стало проясняться. Стены, завешенные странными движущимися гобеленами. Кровать со столбиками и балдахином. И распростертый на ней мужчина – его кожа отслаивалась чешуйками, на глазах обращаясь в пепел.

\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, - повторял он, и с каждым словом у него изо рта вылетало облачко серо-алой пыли. Лили ахнула – ее подташнивало. 

Человек на кровати повернул голову – глаза его казались просто огромными... Лили не сразу поняла, почему: кожа вокруг них уже слезла и облетела с лица, обнажив белую кость... и ниже, на ключицах, было то же самое...

\- Маггла? Ты красивая. Ты вся как будто светишься... - пробормотал он.

Лили сглотнула, пытаясь унять взбунтовавшийся желудок. Покачала головой:

\- Нет, просто в мантию рядиться не хотелось, - ей показалось, что это прозвучало глупо. - Я из Ордена. Позвольте мне вам помочь.

\- Ты не сможешь. Просто уходи... уходи, пока он не вернулся.

И тут он вскрикнул, и Лили едва не заорала вместе с ним: от его груди отделился лоскут кожи и взмыл к потолку. И кровь, и плоть под ним были совершенно сухими. Как пыль.

В глазах у Лили стояли слезы, хотя зелье Сева все еще действовало.

\- Я могу вам помочь. Пожалуйста, - добавила она. - Я знаю... я знаю, как. Я умею. 

Человек на кровати замолчал – были слышны только его жадные тяжелые вдохи. В воздухе висел пепел, забивался в нос и в горло, оседал на волосы и свитер.

\- Невозможно. От этого нет лечения.

\- Я знаю.

Тогда он снова взглянул на нее – и в жутковатых глазах его читалась мольба.

\- Ты и правда это сделаешь?

Держись, Лили Эванс.

Она подняла палочку. Прицелилась ему прямо в сердце.

\- Прошу тебя, - повторил он. - Прошу. Пока он не вернулся.

\- Авада Кедавра, - сказала она.

Из палочки хлынул свет – полилась яркая, нежная зелень, и Лили почувствовала, как из лежащего перед ней человека вытекает жизнь, уходит, как океанский прибой, и все ее тело охватила мелкая дрожь. А потом зеленый свет погас, и глаза мертвого стали пустыми и потухшими.

Ошеломленная, она сделала шаг назад. 

\- На хрена ты это сделала?

Это был тот тихий голос, пробирающий до костей. Ее чуть не стошнило.

\- Ты кто вообще такая? И фигли так вырядилась?

Лили резко развернулась, держа свою палочку наготове. На какое-то безумное мгновение ей почудилось, что это Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но под капюшоном неожиданно обнаружилось совершенно обычное лицо. Нормальный молодой парень с приятной внешностью, чем-то напоминающий Джеймса Поттера.

Он сощурился и спросил:

\- Лили Эванс?

И тогда она его тоже узнала. Гриффиндорец, на четыре года ее старше, играл в квиддич... а вот имя как-то позабылось.

Да какое ей дело до его имени?..

\- Ты будешь долго умирать, грязнокровка, - пообещал он.

Лили ответила Авадой. Без раздумий и колебаний – просто взмахнула палочкой и направила на него поток зеленого света, а потом он мешком повалился на пол и больше не шевелился.

Комната накренилась перед глазами, и на этот раз Лили все-таки вырвало. Она рухнула на колени – желудок скручивало спазмами, пока в нем ничего не осталось. Потом на четвереньках отползла в сторону. Села, привалилась к стене, подальше и от гобеленов, и от кровати, и от мертвых тел. Где-то снаружи продолжался бой. Оттуда доносились треск и грохот от заклятий и щитовых чар, слышались крики боли – то ли авроры, то ли Пожиратели смерти...

Она не знала, сколько просидела в этом бесчувственном ступоре, подаренном ей магией Сева. Казалось, что прошли часы. Или даже дни.

А затем комнату залило нестерпимое сияние патронуса, и его было слишком много, и Лили провалилась вниз, во тьму.


	21. Снейп

Он бежал с поля боя, когда Оппозиция выпустила патронусов – окружила Дэнкворт-мэнор, воздвигая перед собой эти огромные, ослепительно-белые щиты из яркого света. Уходить не хотелось: Северус готов был поклясться, что видел Лили, что ее рыжие волосы мелькнули где-то в гуще схватки, и сама мысль о том, что она где-то в особняке, вызывала такое бешенство, что с ним едва справлялась даже окклюменция.

Северус не принимал участия в битве, поэтому ничего не мог сделать для Лили – не мог схватить ее и запереть в какой-нибудь из дальних комнат. Ему оставалось только стоять рядом с Темным Лордом и смотреть на происходящее, потому что теперь он принадлежал к ближнему кругу, а ближний круг никогда не сражался.

Можно сказать, что они выполняли роль живых щитов – стояли между Темным Лордом и хаосом битвы, но сами никогда в ней не участвовали.

Когда патронусы Оппозиции разнесли Дэнкворт-мэнор, и Пожиратели, как тараканы, брызнули врассыпную, Темный Лорд схватил Северуса за руку и прошипел:

\- Ты не должен погибнуть.

А затем взглянул Северусу в глаза – щиты соткались мгновенно, так резко отсекая Лили, что он сам чуть о ней не позабыл.

\- Уходи, - сказал Темный Лорд. - Сейчас же.

И Северус послушался, потому что не мог не подчиниться Темному Лорду, когда тот скомандовал отступление. Он собирался аппарировать домой, в Паучий тупик, но, когда чернильная тьма рассеялась, вокруг оказалась незнакомая улица. С высоких фонарей кинжалами свисали сосульки, и все здесь было холодным и неподвижным.

Он шумно выдохнул – изо рта поднялось белое облачко пара – и позволил окклюментным барьерам растаять. Его охватила ярость – и страх, и отчаяние. Нужно найти Лили, нужно убедиться, что она хотя бы жива... И, конечно, непременно разобраться, какого хрена его забросило именно сюда, а не в Паучий тупик.

Прохожих на улице не было – ничего удивительного, в такую-то стужу и в поздний час. Но это место все равно казалось скорее маггловским, чем магическим.

Северус снял свою маску и убрал под мантию, а затем осторожно двинулся вперед по обледеневшему тротуару, выискивая взглядом незаметный переулок, или темный уголок, или что-то в этом роде.

А затем его осенило: он уже тут бывал, здесь жила Лили – он вспомнил тот кирпичный многоквартирный дом, куда приходил, чтобы вылечить ей руку. В темноте здание выглядело иначе, да к тому же было занесено снегом, поэтому Северус его сразу и не узнал. Вот и объяснение: должно быть, он был слишком поглощен мыслями о Лили, потому и промахнулся при аппарации.

Он не знал, какое из окон ее, но это не имело значения, поскольку все они были одинаково темными.

Тронув палочкой маггловский замок на подъезде, Северус вошел внутрь, поспешно поднялся по ступенькам и забарабанил в дверь ее квартиры. Никто не ответил.

Какое-то мгновение он не мог решить, как теперь быть. Подождать на лестнице, пока она не проснется? Или же придет домой – в том случае, если она еще не вернулась. (Хотя он очень надеялся, что все-таки вернулась). А вдруг она погибла? Нужно запустить заклятье поиска, но он не мог рисковать, колдуя у всех на виду, пусть сейчас в коридоре перед квартирами и было пусто. Он мог бы аппарировать в Паучий тупик, но какая-то крохотная его часть, не до конца заглушенная окклюменцией, не хотела отсюда уходить.

Северус наклонился к замку, зажав палочку в ладони и прикрывая ее рукавом. Если кто-то появится, можно будет применить Конфундус, но разбираться с магглами не хотелось.

На двери были чары – совсем слабенькие охранные и другие, чуть-чуть посерьезнее. Никакой Темной магии, разумеется. Северус без труда их взломал – и восстановил в том же виде, как только вошел в квартиру. Он чувствовал себя слегка неуютно из-за того, что так запросто вломился к Лили, но стоило переступить порог и ощутить в воздухе ее знакомый запах, как у него осталось только одно желание: немедленно схватить ее в охапку и сказать, что все хорошо и она в безопасности.

Если она и впрямь в безопасности.

Северус заглянул в спальню, но там было пусто. Только заправленная постель – ни складочки, ни морщинки. На него накатила паника, глаза застлала злость – яркая, точно солнечный свет. Пришлось снова строить ментальные щиты, просто для того, чтобы суметь сосредоточиться.

Он наколдовал заклятье поиска, придуманное Темным Лордом. Над кроватью зажглись огоньки, и на стенах зашевелились жутковатые тени. Поиск занял пять минут – целых пять минут, в течение которых окклюменция возводила внутри его разума настоящие лабиринты, отсекая все лишнее, – но в конце концов заклинание нашло ее. В Тайване.

Вздохнув, Северус привалился к изголовью кровати. Над головой все еще горело заклинание. Она жива. И опять в убежище Оппозиции – он снова запустил проверку, и на сей раз результаты показали, что она где-то в Америке. На Атлантическом побережье.

Он очень надеялся, что она не ранена. Хотя и прекрасно знал, что "просто ран" после драки с Пожирателями не бывает. Значит, с ней скорей всего все в порядке.

Скорей всего...

Он не стал гасить свое заклинание – проекция так и висела в воздухе, как световое панно. Свернулся на кровати в клубочек, уткнулся лицом в подушку. Вдохнул ее запах – так пахли волосы Лили и ее кожа... Щиты он так и не убрал – слишком хорошо знал ту боль, что поджидала за ними. Как от ножа, вырезающего сердце, как от чужой смерти прямо у тебя на глазах. Поэтому он очистил сознание – не оставил никаких мыслей о Лили, никаких мыслей о Темном Лорде... вообще никаких мыслей.


	22. Лили

Лили открыла глаза.

"Я убила его, - тут же пронеслось в голове. - Я убила... их".

Она села на кровати, скинув одеяло, которым кто-то накрыл ее ноги. Одежда на ней все еще была вчерашняя – пропотевшая и противно липнущая к телу. Во рту ощущался привкус рвоты, под язык словно напихали ваты.

\- Ты очнулась!

Голос был мужской. "Сев", - подумала она, но, конечно же, это был не он. Ее окружали члены Ордена – в основном целители, которые сновали между кроватями взад-вперед. Больница? Да нет, вряд ли... точно не Мунго – там небезопасно, слишком легко отследить.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Алиса говорит, что нашла тебя уже без сознания...

Плеча коснулась чья-то рука. Ремус. Лили хлопнула глазами.

\- Можно воды? - попросила она.

\- Сейчас.

Он встал с ее койки и куда-то отошел. В этой палате оказалось куда тише, чем следовало ожидать, особенно если учесть, сколько здесь лежало народу. Время от времени кто-то стонал, где-то в отдалении негромко переговаривались голоса – и только.

Ремус вернулся со стаканом воды. Лили жадно его осушила. В голове стало проясняться... та комната, хлынувший в нее свет патронуса... а дальше все. Пустота.

Ремус наколдовал еще воды.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Лили. И спросила: - Что случилось? Мы... мы победили?

\- Схватили порядка двадцати Пожирателей.

У Лили дрогнуло сердце – она крепче стиснула стакан, чтобы собеседник не увидел, как у нее дрожат руки.

\- Его среди них нет, - наклонившись к ней, прошептал Ремус. - Я узнавал.

Лили закрыла глаза.

\- Он был моим лучшим другом, - произнесла она. Потому что не могла сказать: "Я люблю его".

\- Я знаю, - Ремус так и не убрал свою палочку. - Хочешь еще воды?

Кивнув, Лили протянула ему стакан – и впервые заметила, что ее рука слегка светится перламутрово-серым. Значит, зелье все еще действует. Но Ремус ни словом об этом не обмолвился, и Лили не знала, что будет, если она сейчас отключит защиту. Возможно, ударится в истерику – зелье и так едва справлялось с нарастающим отчаянием.

Я убийца. Я убила двух человек.

К кровати подошла целительница и молча наложила на Лили диагностические чары. Неодобрительно поджала губы, глядя, как они выполняют одну проверку за другой.

\- Вы не ранены.

\- Алиса Лонгботтом нашла ее без сознания – рядом с Гатри Брэнстоуном, Вайолет. Прямо там, где он... где Пожиратели его... - Ремус осекся и замолчал. Глубоко вздохнул, потирая лоб. - Ей грозила страшная опасность.

\- Понимаю, - нетерпеливо откликнулась Вайолет, - но она цела и невредима, а у нас полно раненых. Такие проклятия – кое-какие я даже не встречала. Не могла себе представить, что подобное зло вообще существует.

Лили почувствовала, как от лица отлила кровь.

\- И, боюсь, я не могу оставить вас в палате. Мне очень жаль, - с некоторым сочувствием добавила целительница, - но у нас сейчас нет свободных коек.

\- Я не думаю, что... - начал было Ремус.

Вайолет смерила его таким взором, что сразу стало ясно: возражений она не потерпит.

\- Все хорошо, - вмешалась Лили. - Она права, я не ранена и... все и правда хорошо.

Вот только на самом деле это было не так. Но объясняться с Ремусом не хотелось. Ей был нужен Сев – хотелось позвать его по имени, будто одно это могло вытащить его сюда, в тайный госпиталь Ордена.

\- Давай спустимся и выпьем чаю, - предложил Ремус. - Хоть у них и нет свободных коек, но отдохнуть тебе все же стоит.

Лили рассеянно кивнула и вышла за ним в коридор; стоны раненых и умирающих авроров остались позади. Уже на лестнице в глазах резко позеленело; пошатнувшись, она привалилась к стене и поймала на себе встревоженный взгляд Ремуса.

\- Просто голова закружилась.

\- Это из-за тех чар, что на тебе? - спросил Ремус. - Какая-то защита, да? Зачем она тебе сейчас?

\- Я не стану ее снимать! - увернувшись от него, Лили кое-как проскочила оставшиеся ступеньки. Сейчас она почти не думала об убитых. Их лица не стояли перед глазами... она знала по имени только одного из них – Гатри Брэнстоуна. Но он об этом просил, так ведь? Сам этого хотел? Когда она его нашла, он был уже не жилец.

\- Я домой хочу, - сказала Лили.

Ремус повернулся к ней:

\- Не думаю, что это удачная идея – оставаться сейчас одной.

Она покачала головой.

\- Нет, мне надо домой. Иначе я просто не смогу... просто не выдержу.

Ремус мягко взглянул на нее – очевидно, просчитывал варианты, как уговорить ее остаться в убежище Ордена и при этом не расстроить.

\- У меня дома охранные чары, - добавила она.

\- Лили...

\- И я хочу прилечь. А тут это невозможно.

Ремус нахмурил брови – лоб пересекли морщины.

\- И все равно, тебе лучше не оставаться сейчас в одиночестве.

\- Но мне этого хочется, - она вздохнула. - Могу присылать патронус. Каждый час, ладно?

Несколько мгновений Ремус смотрел на нее. Кивнул – и только тогда Лили позволила себе расслабиться. Да, она прекрасно понимала, что он лишь пытался помочь, но все равно не хотела тут задерживаться ни на мгновение.

Сев. Мне нужен Сев.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она вслух. - Я очень тебе благодарна... нет, правда благодарна, просто... - Лили зажмурилась; перед глазами возникло лицо того Пожирателя – его секундное замешательство, когда она послала в него Аваду. - Мне тяжело это далось. Вряд ли я могу... то есть не вряд ли, а совершенно точно. Боец из меня никакой.

\- Но ты жива.

\- Только чудом.

Ремус нахмурился. Затем на его лице что-то такое промелькнуло, и Лили поняла: он догадался. Но все равно не собиралась ни о чем ему рассказывать, никогда и ни за что.

\- Спасибо, - повторила она, приобняв его за плечи.

\- Будет что-то нужно – зови, - сказал Ремус.

Лили кивнула. А потом вышла на улицу и закрыла за собой дверь госпиталя, чтобы собраться с духом и наконец-то аппарировать домой.

Она приземлилась где обычно: в тесном проулке за зданием, где кто-то выставлял пустые мусорные контейнеры, а кто-то – плошки с кошачьей едой. Улица встретила ее темнотой, тишиной и холодом – наконец-то одиночество после переполненной лечебницы. От Лили все еще исходил слабый свет, и на стену рядом ложилась размытая тень.

Зелье Сева по-прежнему действовало – она так и не решилась его отключить. Такая искусственная бесчувственность была непривычной и неуютной, но уж лучше так, чем без нее. Страшно подумать, что будет, если вся тяжесть содеянного обрушится на нее без этого барьера.

Пригнув голову, она шмыгнула в подъезд, быстро взбежала по лестнице, надеясь, что ее никто не заметил, и с облегчением проскользнула в свою квартиру. Заперла за собой дверь, проверила охранные чары. Оставила на столике волшебную палочку, не желая и думать о том, что совершила этим вечером с ее помощью. Скинула ботинки и в одних носках шагнула к спальне, оставляя за собой тускло светящийся шлейф.

В дверном проеме возникла какая-то тень. Темная мантия, бледное лицо...

Лили вскрикнула.

\- Лили!

\- Сев?

Она невольно отпрянула – сердце бешено колотилось. А он, наоборот, шагнул вперед – в полоску жидкого фонарного света, падающего из окна, и когда Лили увидела, что это точно он, то кинулась ему на шею, обняла, прильнула к его плечу... Вдохнула тот запах, который всегда оставляют проклятия: что-то, похожее разом и на дым, и на электрический разряд, и на дождь, и на кровь.

Лили не думала, что на свете существует такая сила – волшебство, которое приведет его сюда именно тогда, когда он нужен ей больше всего. Чтобы напомнить, что такое любовь.

\- Все хорошо, - сказал он – голос его был хриплым и низким. - С тобой ничего не случится.

Она вцепилась в его мантию; ткань под пальцами была незнакомой. Словно покрытая маслом – такая же скользкая и прохладная. Совсем не похожая на его обычные мантии.

Лили прекрасно знала, что это такое.

\- Ты был там.

Он привлек ее к себе, уткнулся носом в макушку. Его дыхание ерошило волосы – теплое, прерывистое...

\- Я так боялась, что попаду в тебя. На них были маски – они лупили по мне заклятьями...

\- Я не стал бы этого делать.

\- Знаю. Так я и поняла, что они не ты... - она чуть-чуть отодвинулась и заглянула ему в лицо. Глаза его сверкали, губы были сжаты в ниточку... похоже, он разозлился.

\- Как ты там вообще оказалась? - спросил Сев.

\- Мне пришлось – так уж вышло, - она закусила губу. - Альбус попросил помочь, они пытались освободить похищенных авроров... 

\- Какого хрена он вообще тебя в это впутал? - его пальцы впивались ей в спину, а сердце стучало так сильно, что почти что толкалось ей в грудь. - Ты не аврор. Пусть сами своих и спасают.

\- Им была нужна наша помощь, - слабым голосом возразила Лили, хотя спорить и не хотелось – в глубине души она признавала его правоту и тоже подозревала, что ввязываться не стоило... но ведь она поклялась. И сражаться в любом случае придется, иначе Волдеморт победит.

\- Ты использовала зелье, - в голосе Сева все еще слышались сердитые нотки, настолько отчетливые, что она осознала: он все еще в бешенстве. И не стал заглушать свою злость окклюменцией.

\- Так получилось, - Лили подумала о тех двоих, кого она убила... как они лежали мертвые: один скрючился на полу, другой растянулся на кровати. - Сев, я такое натворила – просто жуть...

Ему она могла признаться. Так было и раньше, в школе: Лили обо всем ему рассказывала, потому что он ее не осуждал. Мог высмеять ее страхи, но никогда бы не бросил в нее камень – так, как это непременно сделали бы Альбус, Ремус и остальные, если бы знали, что она...

\- Лили, - он говорил уже не сердито, а просто настойчиво. Дотронулся до ее лица. - Лили, что случилось?

Она открыла рот, но не смогла произнести ни слова. На ресницах дрожали слезы. Ее светящийся щит трещал под напором эмоций; отчаяние, горе, угрызения совести – они подступали все ближе, дожидаясь, пока эта преграда падет.

\- Лили... - повторил Сев, и в его голосе что-то дрогнуло.

\- Убивающее заклятье... Я применила его, - с трудом вымолвила она – в рот словно насыпали золы. - Дважды.

Сев притянул ее к себе. Прижал крепко-крепко и не отпускал.

\- И оно сработало, - неловко добавила она.

\- Пожиратели?

\- Один из них, - о нем вспоминать было проще. Гриффиндорец в черной мантии. Ты будешь долго умирать, грязнокровка.

\- Один? А кто тогда...

По щекам ее потекли слезы, впитываясь в мантию Сева.

\- Он сам меня попросил. Он распадался пеплом у меня на глазах, и сам меня попросил, и кричал не умолкая, и я вспомнила, что ты говорил, и в голове все так перемешалось...

Сев обнял ее еще крепче.

\- Тот Пожиратель сказал, что он уже мертвец. И он так мучился...

\- Лили, - его голос пробился через охватившее ее горе. - Ты сделала для него доброе дело.

Она рыдала у него на груди, уже не сдерживаясь. Действие зелья больше не ощущалось, и кожа перестала светиться. Должно быть, скорбь настолько завладела ее душой, что не оставила места для радости.

\- Я все испортила – твое зелье...

\- Нет. Оно просто выработало свой ресурс. Я никак не ожидал... - кольцо его рук сжалось теснее. - Идем.

Он отвел ее в спальню – шаг за шагом, очень медленно и осторожно. Комнату озарял странный тусклый свет, придавая ей потусторонний вид, и над кроватью висело какое-то заклятье – имя Лили, горящими буквами выведенное прямо в воздухе. Но Северус ничего на эту тему не сказал, и она не стала спрашивать.

Он стянул с нее свитер, снял джинсы и носки. Не торопился, прикасаясь к ней нежно и бережно. Заклинанием призвал ночную сорочку, надел ее на Лили, провел по бокам, разглаживая ткань. Все это время он молчал – Лили смотрела на него, на его мантию, такую же, как и у других Пожирателей, и тоска накатывала на нее волна за волной, и в мире не осталось ничего, кроме его прикосновений и этой тоски.

\- Ложись, - шепнул Сев и накрыл ее одеялом, когда она послушалась.

\- Полежи со мной, - попросила Лили.

Он долго на нее смотрел, и по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть.

\- Пожалуйста, - добавила она. Ей так хотелось, чтобы он был рядом. Чтобы почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме горя.

Он стоял и не двигался. Потом наконец разделся – стянул с себя мантию и остался в одном исподнем, в простой серой рубашке. Лили бы не возражала, если бы он снял и ее. Забрался в кровать, улегся рядом. Положил руку ей на талию.

\- По-моему, я умираю, - сказала Лили.

\- Это не так. - От каждого его слова сзади на шее вспыхивали теплые точки.

Она уставилась на противоположную стену – на трещины и пятна, подсвеченные висящим над кроватью заклинанием.

\- Сев... А ты когда-нибудь убивал?

Она думала, он сейчас отодвинется – и ошиблась... Но и на вопрос он не ответил.

\- Я... ничего тебе не скажу. Мне просто нужно знать... 

\- Зачем? - его шепот был очень тихим, почти неслышным.

\- Просто так, - ее голос дрогнул, а на глазах выступили слезы.

Сев притянул ее к себе – она перевернулась на другой бок, чтобы лечь к нему лицом, прижаться и ощутить его тело рядом... Повторила, глотая слезы:

\- Так да или нет?

\- Да. 

Когда-то этот ответ ее бы просто ошеломил. Вызвал бы отвращение, хоть она и подозревала что-то в этом роде последние полтора года. Но это было до того, как Лили Эванс переступила порог Дэнкворт-мэнора и погрузилась во тьму.

\- Тебе потом... было плохо?

\- Да.

Она знала, что он так скажет.

\- А потом я закрылся от боли щитами, и через какое-то время она... все прошло.

\- Хотела бы я так уметь.

\- Нет, не хотела бы.

Лили подняла взгляд, но окклюменция сделала его лицо непроницаемым. 

\- И что ты тогда... использовал?

Сев нахмурился, хотя глаза его оставались пустыми и бесстрастными.

\- Аваду. И однажды я пытал человека. Ради информации. Когда он все рассказал, я его отпустил, - теперь он заговорил быстрее. - И это все, ничего такого я больше не делал. Но видел... иногда вижу, как это делают другие. Остальные Пожиратели. И не мешаю им. Просто стою и смотрю.

Лили думала, что от этих слов ее охватит ужас. Но нет, ничего подобного. 

\- Я не хотел всего этого, - добавил Сев. - Только заниматься Темной магией, и все. Но сказал "а" – приходится говорить и "бэ", по-другому не получается.

По его щеке покатилась слезинка. Потом еще одна, и еще.

Раньше он никогда при ней не плакал. Злился – да, и огрызался, и становился жестоким; он бушевал, швырялся проклятиями в стену и выкрикивал такие ругательства, что у Лили просто уши в трубочку сворачивались. Ей всегда казалось, что именно так он выражает эмоции, когда не может с ними совладать.

Но сейчас он плакал, и от этого ее собственные слезы тут же иссякли. Лили потянулась к нему, поцеловала – раз, другой, третий... На губах остался соленый привкус.

\- Спасибо. За то, что мне рассказал.

\- Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, - очень ровно отозвался Сев – она так и не поняла, окклюменцией это было вызвано или чем-то еще.

\- Уж не знаю, чего я там заслуживаю, - сказала Лили, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, которая все еще давала о себе знать, ворочаясь и извиваясь где-то внутри, - но хочу от этой жизни я только тебя.


	23. Лили

На следующее утро она надолго закрылась в ванной – сделала температуру почти обжигающей и стояла под струей, пока кожа не распарилась докрасна. Смыла с волос пепел и засохший пот и так долго не вылезала из душа, что горячая вода успела закончиться.

Потом оделась, машинально достав из шкафа самые старые и удобные из своих маггловских вещей. Провела щеткой по волосам, заплела косу. Небольшая прядь над правым ухом за ночь стала седой – лентой вплеталась в косу, тускло-серая от влаги.

За стенкой загремели кастрюли. От резкого звука Лили вздрогнула, с трудом отрывая взгляд от зеркала и своего нездорово-бледного отражения в нем.

Когда она вышла во вторую комнату, Сев стоял, склонившись над плитой, и помешивал что-то на сковородке. Поднял голову:

\- Я делаю яичницу.

\- А по-моему, горелые угольки.

\- Что? Вот зараза! - он схватил сковородку, рывком снял ее с конфорки. - Не знал, что она так быстро готовится.

Желудок запротестовал при одной мысли о еде, но прежде Лили не замечала за Севом таких широких жестов, как готовка завтраков. Будет жаль, если его усилия пропадут зря.

Он переложил яичницу на тарелку – та взмыла в воздух и приземлилась на стол, где ее уже ждали чайник с заваркой и ломтики бекона. Идеально, между прочим, поджаренного.

\- Ты умеешь готовить бекон, но яичница у тебя подгорает? - удивилась Лили, садясь за стол и наливая себе чашку чая.

\- Я пользовался магией. А яичницу жарил вручную.

\- Зачем? - она подняла глаза – у него за спиной сама собой отчищалась сковородка; пузырьки от Экскуро шапкой покрывали ее, подобно мыльной пене.

Сев пожал плечами, нахмурился, потупил взгляд. Лили откусила кусочек бекона и заставила себя его проглотить.

\- Посиди со мной, - попросила она, когда стало ясно, что он так и собирается торчать у плиты. Выдвинула стул, поставила рядом со своим, а когда Сев наконец сел – отставила в сторону тарелку и пристроила голову ему на плечо.

\- Спасибо за завтрак.

\- Не жди, что это войдет у меня в привычку.

Улыбаться как-то не тянуло; немного повернув голову, Лили уткнулась ему в подмышку. От Сева пахло ее мылом, и когда он потянулся к ней за поцелуем, то оказалось, что волосы у него еще влажные.

\- Где моя палочка? - спросила она. - Мне нужно опять послать патронус – не хочу, чтобы сюда примчался Ремус.

Сев так и напрягся от этих слов.

\- Нет, - сказал он, - я бы предпочел, чтобы он не шнырял поблизости.

Лили не стала отвечать на этот выпад. Прошлой ночью она дважды отправляла Ремусу патронус, пока ее не сморил сон; Сев хмурился, наблюдая за ней с кровати, но ничего не сказал. Хотя ему явно не нравились эти постоянные доклады, и в любой другой день такое отношение Лили бы раздражало. Но только не сейчас. Глупо, конечно, но сейчас эти собственнические замашки были ей даже отчасти приятны. Поощрять их не хотелось, и в то же время она была готова закутаться в них, как в одеяло.

\- Уж не знаю, с чего ты так ему доверяешь, - заметил Сев, когда из ее палочки вылетела белая лань и галопом умчалась сквозь стену. Лили повернулась к нему:

\- Может, мне лучше было отправить патронус Сириусу?

Он ответил мрачным взором.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - кинув палочку на софу, Лили встала, подошла к Севу и рывком подняла его на ноги. 

\- Тебе не стоит ему доверять, - повторил Сев, и она прильнула к нему, заставляя обнять ее за талию.

\- Дело не в доверии. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он решил меня проведать и нагрянул сюда, - она закрыла глаза, с головой отдаваясь ощущениям: руки Сева, его рубашка под щекой, его тепло, его запах... - Он или кто-то другой из Ордена.

\- Боишься, да? Вдруг они узнают, что ты укрываешь Пожирателя?

\- Конечно, боюсь. Но только за тебя.

Он не нашелся с ответом. Лили захотелось прикоснуться к нему, ощутить под пальцами его кожу – пусть он и стоял близко, но этого ей уже было мало. Она запустила руку ему под рубашку – задрала ее, стянула с него через голову; Сев удивленно моргнул и даже попытался отстраниться, но Лили не дала. Перехватила за запястья, заглянула в глаза:

\- Пожалуйста, Сев...

И стала раздеваться сама – сняла тонкую футболку, затем джинсы и нижнее белье. Все остальное сейчас казалось далеким и неважным; еще вчера она убила двух человек, а сейчас хотела только одного: ощутить его внутри себя. Как будто сама суть этих действий, призванных служить зарождению жизни, могла каким-то образом уравновесить те две, которые Лили забрала.

Сев жадно глядел на ее нагое тело – в глазах его разгоралось пламя. Она схватила его за руку, потянула в спальню. В углу над кроватью все еще светилось ее имя – заклятье поиска, как он вчера объяснил. Показывающее, что она дома и в безопасности. Живая.

Все так же молча Сев опустился на кровать. Лили стащила с него подштанники – отшвырнула их, села на него верхом, обняв ногами за талию. Они целовались, она чувствовала на спине его ладони – они скользили то вверх, то вниз; зарылась пальцами в его волосы, еще влажные после душа, а когда оторвалась от его губ – тряхнула головой, позволяя косе распуститься и локонам рассыпаться по плечам. Он дотронулся до ее виска, накрутил на палец седую прядь; Лили накрыла его ладонь своей. Сев выглядел расстроенным, и на мгновение ей показалось, что он сейчас что-то скажет – о прошлом вечере, о седине в ее волосах... но она завела руку за спину – нащупала его плоть, сжала пальцы...

Он захлебнулся вдохом – ее прошила сладкая дрожь от одного его голодного взгляда; она взяла его руку, заставляя отпустить ее волосы, и переложила к себе на грудь. Сев ласкал ее медленно, бережно, и от этого каждая клеточка ее тела сгорала и плавилась. 

Она чуть приподнялась – его ладони соскользнули вниз, на бедра, и пальцы напряглись, царапая кожу. Взгляд глаза в глаза – нет, еще глубже, в самую душу, и в мысли пробрался пульсирующий холодок... "Я хочу тебя", - подумала Лили – и он оказался внутри. Во всех смыслах.

Она начала двигаться – неторопливо, размеренно, застонала, но не зажмурилась, не отвела взгляда, только пальцами впилась в подушку рядом с его головой. Во всем мире больше не осталось ничего – только он, его лицо, его тело, и эти образы дробились и сменялись у нее в глазах, как в диковинном калейдоскопе.

Сев что-то сделал с ее разумом – и все взорвалось от наслаждения, Лили вскрикнула от ощущений, куда более ярких и острых, чем обычно. А потом она оказалась на спине – он перевернул ее и был теперь сверху, и все так же смотрел прямо в глаза... пара минут – и последовал за ней, задыхаясь, заходясь стоном, шепотом повторяя ее имя и мелко вздрагивая... И только тогда позволил их связи разорваться; холодок ушел – на его месте осталась пустота. Как дырка в камне.

Но потом, когда она пристроилась к нему под бок – они оба еще не пришли в себя, разомлевшие и разгоряченные, – на месте этой пустоты расцвели его воспоминания. О том, что только что чувствовал он: ее тело, такое совершенное, нежное и податливое; воспоминания о ее ласках и поцелуях... И его любовь – в это мгновение Лили ощущала ее так же ясно, как свою собственную.

На какой-то миг эти чувства затмили для нее все остальное; на какой-то миг она смогла забыться и не думать о том, что случилось вчера. 

Это был лучший подарок, какой он только мог ей сделать.


	24. Снейп

  
Северус сидел в "Трех метлах" у камина, мелкими глотками потягивал вино и листал старый номер "Ежедневного пророка" – не вчитывался, просто просматривал иллюстрации. Это был выпуск двухнедельной давности; на первой странице красовался снимок Дэнкворт-мэнора – авроры, собравшиеся у высоких деревянных дверей, измученные, но гордые своей победой. Заголовок гласил: "Двадцать Пожирателей смерти объявлены пропавшими без вести".

"Двадцать Пожирателей смерти, - подумал Северус, - это ерунда. Вот если бы Оппозиция потеряла двадцать человек, они были бы обескровлены".

Через два дня после этого сражения Темный Лорд созвал в Малфой-мэноре очередное собрание. Только для ближнего круга, разумеется. Его не особенно обеспокоил исход битвы – более того, когда ему доложили об окончательно подсчитанных потерях среди Пожирателей, он отмахнулся от этой цифры как от пустого звука: никто из них не носил Метки, а следовательно, ничего не значил.

Но Северус все равно расспросил всех, кого мог, и с помощью угроз и легилименции выяснил имена пропавших. Он и сам не знал, зачем ему это, но поступить иначе было бы как-то... неправильно, что ли. В конце концов оказалось, что троих из них он знал, а с одним даже приятельствовал в школьные годы. Думать о том, что все они исчезли, было неприятно. Северус не знал, что Оппозиция с ними сделала. Наверняка не то же самое, что сделал бы на их месте Темный Лорд со своими пленниками.

От этой мысли ему становилось не по себе – по крайней мере, пока он не отгораживался от нее окклюментными щитами.

На той лестнице, что вела к комнатам на втором этаже, послышались тяжелые шаги, и Северус приподнял голову. Дамблдор остановился, спустившись с последней ступеньки, и его голубые глаза казались ледяными и суровыми.

\- Северус, - произнес он. - Я готов с вами побеседовать.

Кивнув, Северус сложил газету и оставил ее на том же столике, где нашел.

\- Вижу, вы заинтересовались вакансией преподавателя по ЗОТИ, - продолжал Дамблдор, опуская взгляд на пергамент, который держал в руках. - К сожалению, у нас уже есть преподаватель на эту должность.

"Это временно", - подумал Северус.

\- Тем не менее, в конце этого семестра профессор Слагхорн планирует уйти в отставку, а я помню о ваших талантах в области зельеварения. Потому и согласился на эту встречу. Пойдемте, мы продолжим разговор наверху.

Зелья, значит. Северус ни на мгновение ему не поверил; три дня назад, когда к нему на кухню влетела сова и принесла приглашение на собеседование, он сразу решил, что Дамблдор хочет его завербовать и использовать как шпиона. Северус не собирался поддаваться на уговоры и совершать такую опасную глупость; он не хотел рисковать жизнью – ни своей, ни Лили. Но сходить на встречу все равно было надо, без этого не создать достоверное воспоминание, которое потом мог бы найти в его памяти Темный Лорд.

Комната оказалась небольшой и чисто прибранной. У дальней стены стояла двуспальная кровать, у окна – письменный стол с двумя стульями друг напротив друга. Стопки пергамента, чернильница с пером... да, директор явно позвал на собеседование не одного только Северуса.

Дамблдор указал на один из стульев, и Северус сел, сложив на коленях руки, и на всякий случай окутал разум ментальными щитами. Странное это было чувство – убирать за них информацию не о Лили, а о Темном Лорде.

\- Расскажите мне о вашем опыте работы, - произнес Дамблдор, устраиваясь на стуле напротив и протягивая руку за пером.

Северус моргнул. Опыт работы? Они что, и правда собираются это обсуждать? Он думал, сейчас старик предложит ему стать осведомителем, и можно будет отказаться и покончить с этим, а дальше спокойно аппарировать к Темному Лорду, нарастив на настоящее воспоминание слои-матрешки из неправды и полуправды: не вышло, мол, ничего, не взяли Северуса Снейпа в этом году на работу в Хогвартс.

\- Я вас слушаю, - продолжал Дамблдор. - Я помню, что у вас были прекрасные оценки по зельеварению, но не знаю, чем вы занимались после школы.

Создавал убивающие заклятья для Темного Лорда. Лечил Лили Эванс, когда вы послали ее на верную смерть.

\- В течение восьми месяцев я был подмастерьем у Грюнвальда Уилдсмита, а затем устроился в аптеку Клаттервелла.

Это была чистая правда – хотя Северус и не упомянул, что уволился из аптеки, когда получил Метку. Темный Лорд предлагал куда более существенные деньги, чем Альфред Клаттервелл с его лаборантской работой, не требующей особой квалификации. 

\- Впечатляет. Вам нравится ваша работа?

\- По правде говоря, я нахожу ее довольно скучной, - сохраняя каменное выражение лица, отвечал Северус. - Я бы предпочел что-нибудь посложнее и требующее большей отдачи.

\- Как преподавание, к примеру?

Да уж. Вбивать знания в головы детишек – занятие и впрямь сложное. Практически невозможное в своем идиотизме – так будет даже точнее.

\- Совершенно верно, сэр.

Дамблдор улыбнулся:

\- Расскажите подробнее о своей... э-э... скучной работе.

Какого хрена? Что он задумал? Но Северус постарался набраться терпения и обратился к своим слегка поблекшим воспоминаниям о работе в аптеке.

\- В мои обязанности входит следить за порядком в лаборатории, - начал он, мысленно возвращаясь в эти пустые, размеренно текущие дни. - Я занимаюсь заготовкой ингредиентов – только то, что попроще, разумеется, Альфред ни за что не подпустит помощника к чему-то по-настоящему интересному. И готовлю основы для зелий – очередная рутинная банальщина.

Что это? Северусу померещилось, или Дамблдор и впрямь развеселился? В его холодных голубых глазах заискрились смешинки.

Какую игру вы затеяли, господин директор?

\- Боюсь, что в качестве преподавателя вы тоже регулярно будете иметь дело с банальными основами для зелий – правда, готовить их вы будете на глазах у студентов.

Северусу захотелось нахмуриться, но он подавил это желание. Что было весьма непросто.

\- Расскажите, пожалуйста, какие зелья предлагает покупателям аптека Клаттервелла? Я слышал о ней, разумеется, но внутрь никогда не заглядывал.

\- Самые разные, - ответил Северус. - В частности, довольно много защитных зелий, а также камуфлирующих зелий – для маскировки и всякого такого прочего.

\- А как насчет лечебных?

\- Есть и такие. - Что, Хогвартс ни с того ни с сего превратился в больницу? - Самые простые: ранозаживляющее, животворящий эликсир... И, конечно, Альфред всегда держал под рукой антидоты на случай передозировки какого-нибудь... небезопасного зелья.

\- Получается, у вас нет опыта работы, связанного непосредственно с целительством?

Будь это нормальное собеседование, Северус счел бы этот вопрос бессмысленным. Но в выражении Дамблдора явственно проглядывало что-то такое, что заставило его похолодеть. Ему вспомнилось, как он вылечил Лили руку... да, она тогда их всех обманула, он знал это, но лгунья из нее была так себе.

\- Очень немного, - отвечал Северус, мысленно уплотняя щиты и удерживая на лице маску безразличия.

По лицу Дамблдора ничего нельзя было прочесть.

\- Я потому это спрашиваю, - продолжал он, - что школьный зельевар обеспечивает необходимыми зельями мадам Помфри. Поэтому опыт в этой сфере пришелся бы весьма кстати.

Северус ничего на это не ответил.

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, вам по душе подобная работа? Или, может быть, она вам кажется слишком сложной?

\- Мне никакая работа не кажется слишком сложной, - отрезал Северус.

Дамблдор поднял на него глаза.

\- О, я уверен, наверняка найдется задача, которая потребует от вас напряжения всех сил, - заметил он небрежно.

Северус ответил мрачным взором.

\- Разумеется, мази от синяков для мадам Помфри – это лишь часть ваших возможных обязанностей, и довольно незначительная. В основном они будут сводиться к преподаванию, этой благороднейшей из профессий. 

Северус фыркнул, но Дамблдор и глазом не моргнул.

\- Вам приходилось кого-нибудь обучать, Северус?

\- Боюсь, что нет.

Да какая разница? Они оба прекрасно знали, что директор никогда не возьмет в школу Пожирателя смерти. Да и сама эта вакансия Северусу на хрен не сдалась – он даже не хотел, чтобы его туда приняли.

\- Точно нет? - переспросил Дамблдор. - Возможно, вы помогали новичкам освоиться на новом месте работы?

Северус покачал головой, и его собеседник задумчиво погладил бороду, уставившись на какую-то точку на потолке.

\- Вы уверены, Северус? Я припоминаю, что в школе вы подтягивали мистера Эйвери по тем предметам, которые ему не давались. И Лили Эванс – вы же наверняка...

У Северуса кровь застыла в жилах. Снег, зеленый свет и сосны в том лесу – все эти картины промелькнули у него перед глазами, прежде чем щиты поднялись и отсекли все лишнее.

\- Лили Эванс никогда не нуждалась в моей помощи, - ответил он – окклюменция позволяла голосу оставаться спокойным и твердым. - Это же она была старостой.

\- Ах да. Вместе с мистером Поттером.

Северус брезгливо скривился при одном упоминании этого имени – просто не мог удержаться, но Дамблдор ничего на эту тему не сказал.

\- Хм-м... Тогда я даже не знаю, Северус, - он одарил его по-отечески доброжелательной улыбкой – такой, что просто мурашки по коже. - Мы гордимся тем, что в Хогвартсе работают только самые лучшие специалисты, и хотя ваша высокая квалификация по части зельеварения сомнений не вызывает, но о ваших педагогических навыках я, к сожалению, того же самого сказать не могу. Разве что через несколько лет, когда у вас появится больше опыта.

Северус не ответил.

\- Всего доброго, Северус, - директор протянул ему руку, и он заставил себя ее пожать. Ладонь Дамблдора была сухой и теплой, а в глазах опять загорелся лукавый огонек, и Северус невольно насторожился. 

\- И передайте мои наилучшие пожелания мистеру Клаттервеллу, - сказал Дамблдор, впиваясь в его лицо цепким взглядом. - Думаю, он будет рад, что не потерял такого ценного помощника. - Пауза. - Пока не потерял.

Северус отдернул руку и поднялся со стула так резко, что нечаянно его опрокинул. Одернул мантию, разгладил появившиеся на ней складки.

\- Спасибо, - выдавил он.

\- Всего хорошего, мистер Снейп.

Он вышел из комнаты и спустился по лестнице на первый этаж. В зале по-прежнему было пусто – как и когда он пришел, но Северус не хотел здесь задерживаться ни на минуту. Хоть и чувствовал, что выпить бы сейчас не помешало. В любом случае, Темный Лорд велел ему зайти сразу же после собеседования – "рассказать, как все прошло". Точь-в-точь заботливый отец, который помогает сыну устроиться на первую работу.

"Как-как... так, что охренеть можно, - подумал Северус, застегивая зимний плащ и выходя на улицу, в суровую январскую стужу. - Просто охренеть".

***

После битвы Темный Лорд перебрался в восточное крыло Малфой-мэнора – именно туда Северус и перенесся после своей обескураживающей встречи с Альбусом Дамблдором. Он взялся за тяжелое латунное дверное кольцо и постучал – всего один раз; звук вернулся к нему гулким эхом, и дверь распахнулась. На пороге показался домовой эльф – бледный, щупленький и какой-то пришибленный.

\- Меня ждут в Восточном крыле, - сообщил ему Северус; ойкнув, тот дрожащей рукой указал в нужную сторону. Северусу стало жаль бедолагу; он прекрасно знал, каково это – зависеть от капризов Малфоя.

В Восточном крыле было заметно холоднее, чем в остальной части особняка; воздух здесь казался сухим до ломкости. По дороге Северус создавал ложное воспоминание для Темного Лорда – это оказалось несложно, даже проще, чем он предполагал. Ему не пришлось убирать предложение стать шпионом и все эмоции, что последовали бы за ним; не пришлось создавать диалоги с нуля – он лишь слегка подправил свою реплику об опыте преподавания, представив все так, будто хотя бы попытался что-то ответить, и немного изменил полученный в итоге отказ.

Разумеется, он не мог не заметить, насколько Дамблдор упростил для него будущий разговор с Темным Лордом. Особо размышлять над этим было некогда – только не сейчас, когда рядом уже чувствовалась окружающая Темного Лорда холодная пустота, но Северус все равно подозревал какую-то попытку переманить его на сторону Оппозиции.

"Слишком опасно, - подумал он. - Это слишком опасно".

А затем перестал думать. Совсем.

Темный Лорд ждал его в спальне, декорированной в черно-белых тонах: белые стены, черные карнизы; белое покрывало на кровати, черное изножье и изголовье.

\- Северус, - поприветствовал его Темный Лорд, протягивая к нему бледные руки. Но подниматься не стал – остался сидеть в черном кресле с белыми подушками. Потому что какой же господин будет стоя здороваться со слугой?

\- Милорд, - с поклоном отвечал Северус.

\- У тебя есть что мне показать?

\- Да, милорд, - и он опустился на колени рядом с креслом Темного Лорда. Тот взял его лицо в ладони... холод-холод-холод, точно кровь гремучей змеи, и на какое-то короткое и ужасное мгновение внутри вспыхнула тоска по тем, другим, теплым прикосновениям...

Щиты поглотили эту вспышку без следа.

Взгляд в глаза, проникающий в самый разум – и между ними протянулось поддельное воспоминание, задрожало, чистое и яркое, как бриллиант.

\- Твоя молодость, - промолвил Темный Лорд. - Похоже, его не устроила твоя молодость.

\- Да, милорд.

Темный Лорд все еще оставался внутри его мыслей – лениво перебирал их, точно женщина на пляже, пропускающая сквозь пальцы песок.

\- Но он пока не знает, что скоро ему потребуется новый преподаватель по ЗОТИ – это наш шанс, Северус. Когда это произойдет, и других кандидатов не будет, у него не останется выбора, кроме как взять на работу тебя – так ведь? Да, так оно и будет – у тебя такой блестящий ум... Да-да, Северус, блестящий.

Он отступил – и в мыслях осталась пустота. Северус был ей рад, хоть и ощущал холод там, где Темный Лорд касался его лица.

\- И когда это будет, милорд? - спросил он. - Когда эта должность освободится?

Темный Лорд усмехнулся, сверкнув зубами:

\- Терпение, терпение.

Северус кивнул.

\- Уже совсем скоро. Возможно, в начале весны. Семестр еще не успеет закончиться.

Он снова расплылся в усмешке – тонкой, неторопливой, недоброй.

\- Создай тем временем для меня еще одно проклятье – мне нравятся твои творения. Они как музыка.

\- Благодарю, милорд.

Темный Лорд снова заглянул в его мысли – бросил беглый взгляд, который просто скользнул по поверхности; Северус знал, что ничего конкретного он не искал. Это было просто напоминание, что нужно слушаться, иначе Темный Лорд непременно узнает. Заглянет в его разум и узнает.

Но в случае с Северусом он всегда находил там только то, что хотел увидеть.


	25. Снейп

Прошло две с половиной недели. На улице было все так же серо и зябко, и снегопады продолжались до самого февраля. Лили все чаще и чаще оставалась ночевать у Северуса.

Сейчас она спала рядом, свернувшись калачиком под грудой одеял; прошлой ночью ей снились кошмары – пепел, кровь, зеленый свет... Северус случайно выхватил несколько картинок, когда она проснулась от собственного крика, а он потянулся, чтобы ее успокоить, и нечаянно заглянул ей в глаза.

И чуть не захлебнулся ее страхом.

В конце концов она задремала снова – после того, как коснулась палочкой груди и наколдовала Люмос. Но сон ее был неглубоким и беспокойным; она ворочалась и металась на кровати, и ее кожа светилась – слишком яркая в этой темноте. Северус пролежал на спине где-то с час – глядел в потолок и слушал, как Лили тихонько хныкает во сне, и лишь тогда сообразил, что больше не чувствует действия того темного зелья от кошмаров, которое оставил у нее еще тогда, до Рождества. Он настолько сжился с этим ощущением, что почти его не замечал – только что-то ныло и дергало на самом краю сознания, несильно, но постоянно. А сейчас – исчезло, причем даже не сегодня... А когда? Два дня назад? Еще раньше? Он не помнил.

Похоже, у Лили закончилось зелье. Но почему она промолчала? Скорее всего, все еще боится Темной магии. Не настолько, чтобы перестать ею пользоваться, даже после тех событий в Дэнкворт-мэноре, но достаточно, чтобы не решиться попросить новую порцию.

Северус выбрался из кровати и оделся. На улице все еще было темно, но когда он переступил порог своего кабинета, то услышал свистки и гудение пробуждающейся фабрики. В детстве именно этот шум всегда будил его по утрам – металлический голос в громкоговорителе, который сообщал о начале рабочего дня и призывал повысить производительность труда или чего там хотело фабричное начальство. Разобрать отдельные слова было невозможно – все сливалось в непрерывное скрипучее бормотание, и когда после первого курса Северус вернулся домой на каникулы, то наложил на свою комнату заглушающие чары, чтобы больше ничего не слышать. На том все и кончилось; да, до совершеннолетия пользоваться магией запрещалось, но мать разрешала Северусу делать что угодно. Потому что ей было плевать – и на министерские запреты, и на сына.

Он достал с полки ингредиенты для зелья, позволяющего управлять своим сознанием, и выстроил их в ряд на столе. Зельеварение было чем-то сродни Темным искусствам – подошло к ним куда ближе, чем другие дисциплины, которые преподавались в таких местах, как Хогвартс, с одобрения таких людей, как Дамблдор; взять хотя бы всех этих пауков и ящериц, которые заплатили своими жизнями за то, чтобы волшебники могли по желанию менять цвет волос. Северусу легко давалось это искусство – он понимал его почти на инстинктивном уровне, но с темными зельями все обстояло иначе. Недалекие обыватели считали, что для них достаточно провести ножом по ладони и добавить немного крови в котел, но правда, как это всегда с ней бывает, была гораздо сложнее. Тут приходилось задействовать голову – в том смысле, что жертва носила ментальный характер. Темные зелья требовали воспоминаний, прошлых впечатлений и переживаний, и нужно было очень хорошо себя контролировать, чтобы ненароком не потерять что-нибудь ценное.

Северусу помогала окклюменция, но задача в любом случае была не из легких.

Он развел под котлом огонь, добавил первые три компонента и оставил зелье томиться, а сам тем временем достал с полки книгу и принялся ее просматривать – читал вполглаза, вполуха слушал, как булькает жидкость в котле. Частично убрал ментальные щиты – это было нужно, чтобы выбрать воспоминание, которым он сегодня пожертвует. Ему требовалось что-нибудь хорошее, чтобы создать средство против горя и безумия. Иначе ничего не выйдет – огонь нельзя потушить огнем.

Он вернулся мыслями на много лет назад – на третий курс, когда они с Лили зашли в "Зонко" и остановились у дальних стеллажей; Северус взял с полки "лягушечье мыло", полил его водой, и оно превратилось в сотню маленьких лягушат, которые разлетелись по всему торговому залу и принялись лопаться. Лили рассмеялась, прикрывая рот ладонью; взглянула на него, и глаза ее лучились от радости. Из-за него – это он ее развеселил...

Да. Такое воспоминание подойдет.

Взяв палочку, Северус склонился над котлом. Субстанция внутри была темно-синей, почти черной; поверхность маслянисто поблескивала. Он дважды помешал зелье палочкой, потом добавил несколько капель эссенции асфодели и прошептал инкантацию – фразу на темном языке, открывающую дорогу к его воспоминаниям.

Он удерживал перед глазами образ смеющейся Лили; остальное было надежно прикрыто щитами, которые не позволяли просочиться наружу негативным эмоциям: попади в зелье хоть что-то плохое – и все будет испорчено. Северус помешивал жидкость, прикрыв глаза, и снова и снова проигрывал в голове эти мгновения: вот Лили смеется, вот поднимает руку, прикрывая рот, и в глазах ее пляшут искорки...

Сначала померкли краски – потускнели, сделались размытыми, потом грязно-серыми. Пропали тени и свет – на месте воспоминания осталась только серебристая равнина, и над ней звенел смех Лили, чистый, как звездный свет.

Наконец исчез и он.

Северус прекратил помешивать и, вытащив свою палочку из зелья, чуть тронул ею стенку котла. Жидкость внутри побледнела, став цвета вечернего неба; маслянисто-тяжелый блеск превратился в легкие серебристые искорки, придающие ей характерное мерцание.

Вздохнув, Северус откинулся на спинку стула. Уронил лицо в ладони – волосы скользнули по руке, тонкие, прямые, норовящие слипнуться в сосульки. Предплечье не болело; Метка ждала своего часа, затихшая до поры до времени. Ему бы хотелось отдать взамен какое-нибудь другое воспоминание... о Темном Лорде, об Эйвери или Малфое – он не помнил, какое именно отдал, но это точно было что-то, связанное с Лили.

Тогда, в лесу, Северус сказал, что все его счастливые воспоминания – только о ней. Это была правда.

Он перелил готовое зелье в большую склянку. Отрезал у себя прядь волос и отправился на кухню – рылся в ящичках, пока не откопал обрывок ленточки, которую, должно быть, забыла там его мать, когда уезжала из дома. Привязал волосы к склянке. Зелье еще не успело остыть.

Сумочка Лили валялась брошенная у двери; он засунул склянку на самое дно и вернулся в спальню. Лили лежала поперек кровати, и глаза ее были открыты, а волосы рассыпались по подушке. В утренних сумерках они казались тускло-каштановыми, если не считать той седой пряди – белой, как полоска лунного света. Всякий раз, как Северус видел эту прядь, в нем молнией вспыхивала ярость – короткая, яркая... на Дамблдора, на Волдеморта, на Лили, на самого себя.

Он никогда не заглушал ее окклюменцией.

\- Сев... Ты почему не спишь? - спросила Лили.

\- Потому что ты храпишь.

\- Я не храплю, - она рассмеялась, и внутри что-то всколыхнулось – что-то смутно знакомое... - Возвращайся в кровать, а то у меня ноги замерзли.

\- Звучит не слишком-то заманчиво, - но он все равно забрался под одеяло. Лили прижалась к нему, ладошкой провела по его шее. Ступни у нее действительно замерзли, а вот остальное тело – нет, и теперь, когда он был рядом, она замолчала и угомонилась.

Он обнял ее, притянул к себе – Лили устроилась поуютнее, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и они лежали так в предутренней мгле и ждали рассвета.


	26. Лили

Лили нашла зелье уже в ателье, когда поставила сумочку на длинный рабочий стол и услышала стеклянное звяканье, не до конца заглушенное толстой тканью. В подсобной комнате "Мантий и другой магической одежды Бетти Вэйн" больше никого не было; Лили достала из сумочки высокую склянку и поднесла ее поближе к свету. Привязанная к ней прядь волос отливала иссиня-черным.

Он решил, что у меня закончилось зелье. Оно и правда подходило к концу: в последнем пузырьке уже показалось дно, а от той отрезанной пряди осталось всего несколько волосков (Лили хранила их между прозрачными пластиковыми листами, которые позаимствовала у матери). Но всю порцию она еще не израсходовала. Пока что. 

Надо было ему сказать. И спросить, не повредит ли...

\- Мисс Эванс! Подойдите сюда, пожалуйста.

\- Уже иду! - откликнулась Лили, засунув склянку обратно в сумочку и расчесывая пальцами спутавшиеся волосы. Утром она в конце концов задремала в объятиях Сева и проснулась от солнечного луча – и обнаружила, что должна была уйти на работу еще десять минут назад.

Да, при всей ее любви к поездам, в аппарации были и свои плюсы.

Бетти Вэйн уже занималась первой клиенткой; пожилая дама, по виду из чистокровных, стояла на специальном табурете для снятия мерок и равнодушно взирала и на владелицу ателье, и на ее помощницу – как на какую-то мебель. Едва заметив Лили, Бетти ткнула палочкой в сторону двери:

\- В Хогвартсе будут танцы в честь этого клятого Валентинова дня.

\- Вот так новость, - сказала Лили. - С каких это пор?

\- А мне-то почем знать? Это ты тут недавно закончила школу, - Бетти обвила измерительной лентой талию пожилой дамы, и та презрительно фыркнула. - О, миссис Мальсибер! Вы нисколечко не поправились.

\- Бросьте этот снисходительный тон, - отвечала миссис Мальсибер.

Бетти одарила ее лучезарной улыбкой, словно услышала шутку или комплимент.

\- В общем, - добавила Бетти, бросив на Лили быстрый взгляд через плечо, - если судить по вчерашнему дню, то скоро к нам нагрянут мамочки, которые захотят утереть друг другу нос и начнут мериться нарядами дочек. Стой у двери – будешь их перехватывать.

\- Перехватывать?

\- Ну да. Если их сразу не отлавливать, они тут же перегрызутся.

Миссис Мальсибер неодобрительно прищелкнула языком.

\- А все эти грязные магглорожденные, - заметила она. - Вам не стоит пускать их сюда, мисс Вэйн.

\- Я и сама об этом подумываю, - Бетти снова улыбнулась. Лили знала, что это пустые слова – все ради денег чистокровной клиентки.

Со вздохом она вышла в переднюю часть магазина и остановилась у двери. В небе висело солнце, белесое и сверкающее. Когда она выскочила из дома Сева, чтобы аппарировать на работу, занесенный снегом палисадник блестел, как сахар. Но здесь, разумеется, ничего такого не было – магия защищала этот переулок от любой непогоды. А жаль. В такие дни, как этот, она не отказалась бы от возможности понаблюдать за чем-нибудь занимательным. Прохожих сейчас было немного – день был будний, и домохозяйки обычно не выползали из дома так рано. Лили обкусывала ноготь на большом пальце и разглядывала витрину в лавке напротив: там торговали растениями, и их ветви плетьми змеились по стеклу, оживая под солнечными лучами.

У нее так и не начались месячные.

Задумываться об этом было неприятно – но мысль настолько ее захватила, что заставила отказаться от снотворного. Это темное зелье, оно может навредить малышу... если, конечно, он вообще существует, этот гипотетический малыш.

Лили отчего-то вбила себе в голову, что обязательно почувствует, когда забеременеет. Как магию, будет ощущать растущего в ней ребенка. Но ничего подобного не произошло – она вообще не замечала разницы. Не было даже тошноты по утрам, хотя Лили и слышала, что это один из первых признаков. Может, конечно, у ведьм все по-другому...

Но она ни разу не забывала про контрацептивное зелье – принимала его каждый день, независимо от того, занимались они с Севом любовью или нет. Так что, возможно, это ничего и не значит. Наверняка все дело в стрессе. После того сражения. Лили все еще часто о нем вспоминала – куда чаще, чем о не начавшихся месячных.

Колокольчик на двери зазвенел, выдернув ее из раздумий. В ателье вошла брюнетка с надменным лицом, одетая в безукоризненно сшитую мантию французского покроя в мелкую "гусиную лапку". На носу у нее были солнечные очки.

Сняв их, вошедшая оглядела Лили с ног до головы и наконец улыбнулась и провозгласила:

\- Я пришла сюда за бальным платьем для дочери.

"А мне-то какое до этого дело?" - подумала Лили. Осмелься она сказать такое вслух, Сев бы наверняка ее одобрил.

\- Для танцев в Хогвартсе? - вместо того уточнила она.

\- Конечно. Что-нибудь синее, пожалуйста, - дамочка окинула магазин цепким взглядом, и – Лили была готова поклясться – вздрогнула при виде миссис Мальсибер; та, в свою очередь, сделала вид, что никого не заметила.

Лили едва подавила желание улыбнуться.

\- Синий шелк, - повторила покупательница. - В континентальном стиле, я думаю. Классическое и элегантное.

\- Разумеется, - согласилась Лили, прекрасно зная, что "классическое" в этом случае переводится как "невзрачное" и что у Бетти в дальней части магазина хранится целая коллекция подобных платьев – в четырех цветах хогвартских факультетов, специально для таких клиенток, как эта. Ее дочка, без сомнения, мечтала о модных маггловских шмотках – о лайкре и блестках в стиле "диско".

\- У Бетти записаны мерки Софии, - добавила клиентка. - София Старки. Покажите, что у вас есть, я хочу на это взглянуть.

Она задрала подбородок, подражая надменному виду миссис Мальсибер, но безуспешно: ей никак не удавалось изобразить тот незамечающий взгляд, словно глядящий сквозь тебя.

Пройдя в заднюю часть магазина, Лили сняла с плечиков подходящее платье. Покупательница шла за ней по пятам, косясь по сторонам и морща нос при виде модных нарядов, которые висели в торговом зале ателье.

\- Такое подойдет? - спросила у нее Лили.

Та пощупала ткань, зажав ее между большим и указательным пальцем, и хмыкнула что-то неопределенное.

\- Хотите поглядеть, как оно будет смотреться на модели? - продолжала Лили заученными до автоматизма репликами и, не дожидаясь ответа, взмахнула над платьем палочкой. Оно взмыло в воздух и легло на невидимый манекен, обрисовывая женский силуэт с идеальными формами.

\- Я могу подогнать модель под фигуру вашей дочери, - добавила Лили. 

Платье парило над рядами висящей на вешалках одежды, мерцая и колыхаясь от поддерживающей его магии. Словно призрак.

\- Рукава какие-то... слишком вычурные, - наконец заявила покупательница.

Лили убедилась, что все внимание той приковано к наряду, и возвела глаза к потолку:

\- Если нужно, мы можем внести необходимые поправки. Укоротить их или?..

\- Ну, они же не должны волочиться по полу – или вам так не кажется?

"Вообще-то "континентальный стиль" именно это и означает", - подумала Лили.

Колокольчик снова звякнул, и она оглянулась. На сей раз это были две женщины постарше, хорошо одетые, по виду как раз из числа "мамочек".

\- Лили! - голос Бетти разнесся по ателье – лишь привычное ухо смогло бы различить в нем требовательные нотки. - Ты нужна мне в торговом зале. Прямо сейчас.

Первая клиентка нахмурилась.

Лили вздохнула и, привычно извинившись, заторопилась к новым покупательницам. Она устроилась сюда сразу после школы, и за это время уже успела притерпеться к подобному. Знали бы ее преподаватели, что в итоге она станет продавщицей в этом третьесортном местечке... что-то бы они на это сказали?

Вероятно, то же, что и члены Ордена, узнай они, что я влюбилась в Пожирателя.

И переспала с ним.

И теперь у меня задержка.

***

Когда у Лили закончился рабочий день, она не аппарировала домой, как изначально собиралась. И вообще не стала аппарировать – ни к Севу, ни куда-либо еще.

Вместо этого она пошла в аптеку в Шипастом переулке. Пешком.

На улице было холодно и безлюдно – почти так же, как и утром. На тяжелых металлических столбах ярко-голубым светом сияли фонари, разгоняя сумрак.

Лили зашла в аптеку. Женщина за стойкой улыбнулась ей, но ответной улыбки так и не дождалась.

"Я только взгляну, - подумала Лили. - Только узнаю цены, и все".

Тесты на беременность оказались в дальней части магазина; свитки лежали рядом со средствами магической контрацепции. Лили знала, что должна будет наложить на себя специальное заклинание – почерпнула из сплетен и разговоров соседок по спальне, но остальное представляла весьма смутно. Развернув свиток, она пробежала его глазами: заклинание оказалось довольно длинным и запутанным, но в плане магии ничего сложного из себя не представляло. Кроме того, существовали и вариации, позволяющие узнать пол ребенка, цвет волос и глаз, даже его вес при рождении и будущий характер.

Лили долго глядела на свиток, затем свернула его и отнесла на кассу.

Продавщица улыбнулась, принимая у нее деньги, и на этот раз Лили сумела выдавить ответную улыбку. Ей снова вспомнился Хогвартс – все те дни, когда она задыхалась от тоски и сомнений, но прятала свои чувства за лучезарной улыбкой, от которой сводило скулы, чтобы остальные видели в ней только "милашку Лили Эванс, нашу старосту".

\- Поздравляю, - сказала продавщица – ее глаза оживленно заблестели. - И желаю удачи.

Лили кивнула, забрала свою покупку и поспешила к выходу из магазина. Уже на улице сунула свиток в сумочку, к склянке с зельем, и аппарировала к себе домой.

Там ее ждало послание от Сева – зачарованная черная коробочка, которая заговорила его голосом, когда Лили коснулась ее палочкой.

\- Сейчас нам опасно встречаться, - сказала коробочка – время от времени слова заглушал треск статических разрядов. - Я свяжусь с тобой, когда будет можно. - Затем – долгая пауза; Лили показалось, что он шумно втянул в себя воздух. И наконец: - Я люблю тебя.

У нее перехватило дыхание. Еще одно прикосновение палочки:

\- Абиетте.

И коробочка исчезла, превратившись в дым. Вместе с сообщением от Сева, вместе с его голосом и словами: "Я люблю тебя"...

Лили вытряхнула сигарету из пачки, лежащей на краю стола. Сунула ее в рот, опустилась на софу и уже потянулась за палочкой, чтобы прикурить, как вдруг вспомнила: пока что никакого никотина. Вдруг все-таки окажется, что она беременна.

Уронив руку на колено, она просидела так какое-то время – с сигаретой во рту, ощущая на языке вкус папиросной бумаги и табака. Ужасно хотелось зажечь ее и затянуться дымом, но Лили не шевелилась, лишь пыталась почувствовать внутри этого ребенка, этот комок живых клеточек – плоть от плоти ее и Сева. Безуспешно.

Раздавив сигарету в пепельнице, она достала из сумочки свиток с заклинанием. Села за кухонный стол, развернула перед собой пергамент. Чтобы он снова не свернулся в трубочку, придавила один край зельем Сева, а другой – ключами от квартиры.

Ну давай же. Сделай это – и узнаешь наверняка.

Лили перечитала описание еще раз и начала колдовать.

Она выбрала самую простую разновидность – ту, которая просто показывала, "да" или "нет". Но это все равно заняло довольно много времени, куда больше, чем почти все известные ей заклинания. Пришлось встать рядом со столом и пятнадцать раз обвести себя палочкой в направлении против часовой стрелки, повторяя при этом инкантацию – "Прэна сумма". Затем нужно было наложить на себя специальные чары для фокусировки магии и создать что-то вроде волшебного экрана, на котором отобразится результат.

Заклинание и чары заняли у нее порядка пяти минут. Еще четыре ушло на создание волшебного экрана, который всегда давался Лили нелегко.

Результат появился через три с половиной секунды.

Это было "да".


	27. Снейп

У дома Северуса появились Люциус и Беллатрикс; она замолотила кулаком в дверь, и сигнальные чары отозвались нестройным перезвоном. Выругавшись, Северус поднялся из-за стола – он надеялся, что сегодня сможет повидаться с Лили. С того момента, как он сварил для нее новую порцию зелья, прошло уже три дня, но она им так и не воспользовалась.

\- Да слышу я, слышу! - прокричал Северус, но Беллатрикс все никак не унималась, и ее смех легко перекрывал какофонию трезвонящих "сигналок". Северус ей не доверял – как, впрочем, и Люциусу, но тот хотя бы был предсказуем. В отличие от нее.

Северус распахнул дверь. Завидев его, Беллатрикс тут же успокоилась: перестала хохотать как безумная, выпрямилась, и ее лицо разгладилось – в этот миг она держалась почти с изяществом. 

Люциус умел держаться с изяществом всегда. Правда, сейчас его явно что-то раздражало.

\- Чего вам надо? - спросил Северус.

\- Мы слышали, ты работаешь над чем-то интересным, - протянула Беллатрикс.

\- Можно и так сказать, да.

\- Может, все-таки нас впустишь? - поинтересовался Люциус. - Или так и будем стоять на морозе?

Северус бросил на него мрачный взгляд – колкость так и вертелась на языке, но Люциус глядел спокойно и пристально, прямо в глаза, а потом улыбнулся, и Северус вспомнил о своем ранге среди Пожирателей... 

...но сначала окунулся на мгновение в мысли Люциуса, нырнул в них проворной рыбкой. Темный Лорд их не посылал – Беллатрикс стало скучно.

Не говоря ни слова, Северус распахнул дверь пошире. Беллатрикс проскользнула в дом – точно капля чернил, упавшая в воду. Люциус по-прежнему казался раздраженным.

Позволив двери захлопнуться за незваными гостями, Северус скрестил на груди руки:

\- Ну и чего вам нужно?

\- Я же сказала – хочу взглянуть на твое новое заклятье.

\- Оно еще не готово.

\- А я слышала друго-о-ое, - Беллатрикс снова хихикнула, и Северус с внезапной тоской вспомнил Лили.

Щиты отреагировали мгновенно, и образ Лили исчез.

\- Ладно, - он позволил губам расплыться в неспешной, ленивой усмешке. - Раз уж ты сама пришла... Я как раз искал, на ком бы его испытать.

Она зашипела на него сквозь зубы, а Люциус закашлялся в кулак; он всегда так делал, когда пытался скрыть смех.

\- Может, опробовать его на Амосе Крокере? - сказала Беллатрикс.

\- Это что еще за хрен с горы?

\- Какой-то предатель крови, - махнул рукой Люциус. - Родольфус поймал его в Лондоне четыре дня назад и с тех пор держит у себя, в одной из гостевых комнат.

У Северуса появилось нехорошее предчувствие, червяком зашевелилось в животе.

\- Четыре дня – и уже перебрал все знакомые заклинания? - фыркнул он. - Удивительно, впрочем, что его и на столько-то хватило.

Беллатрикс рассмеялась:

\- Потому-то нам и нужен ты, Севви.

\- Еще раз так меня назовешь – сердце тебе вырежу.

Дразнясь, она высунула язык.

Как и потребовал Темный Лорд, Северус действительно работал над новым проклятьем: оно отнимало у человека радость и превращало ее в страдание – которое длилось вечно. Вопреки всему, что он наговорил Беллатрикс, заклинание было уже готово – по крайней мере, готово к испытаниям. Он не был настолько уверен в собственных силах, чтобы докладывать Темному Лорду о новом заклятье до того, как его кто-то опробует. Обычно Северус просто передавал информацию кому-нибудь из новичков без Метки, а тот сообщал ему результаты.

Сам он никогда не применял свои заклятья на практике. Ни разу со времен Хогвартса. Если не считать того эпизода в "Собаке и утке", и то только для того, чтобы спасти Лили жизнь.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказала Беллатрикс, округляя глаза и делая невинное лицо; выпятила губы, скорчив обиженную гримаску, и Северус невольно задумался, часто ли мужчины на это ведутся. - Ну пожа-а-алуйста, Северус.

\- Что, иначе ты от меня не отстанешь?

Беллатрикс широко и хищно ухмыльнулась, и Люциус у нее за спиной кивнул, соглашаясь. Он снова казался раздраженным.

"Темный Лорд все равно скоро захочет взглянуть на результаты, - подумал Северус. - Давай, покончи с этим – и можно будет увидеть Лили..."

\- Ладно, - он сдернул с вешалки зимний плащ и набросил его на плечи. - Я даже разрешу тебе стать первоиспытательницей.

С радостным визгом Беллатрикс кинулась Люциусу на шею. Тот вынес это стоически: даже не пошевелился, только нахмурился. В этот миг Северус ненавидел их обоих.

Они аппарировали в Лестрейнж-мэнор и приземлились в розовом саду, пустом и голом в сероватом февральском дневном свете. То неприятное ощущение вернулось снова, поднялось из живота и заныло в груди, и Северус уплотнил ментальные щиты, хоть и знал, что Беллатрикс никогда не сравнится с Темным Лордом в легилименции, какими бы надеждами она себя ни тешила. Но он не хотел давать пищу для подозрений – тем более Лестрейнжам, к которым Лорд относился почти как к родственникам. Они не должны заметить в его мыслях ничего, даже отдаленно похожего на сомнения.

На сомнения – и на угрызения совести. Слишком опасно позволять себе чувствовать. Эмоции только подставят его под удар.

Родольфус встретил их в гостиной – развалился в обтянутом парчой кресле, водрузив ноги на такую же скамеечку. От нечего делать вертел в руках палочку, поворачивая ее то в одну, то в другую сторону. У Поттера была такая же привычка: он часто так делал перед тем, как послать в Северуса очередное заклятье.

Щиты. Темнота. Вытащить палочку.

\- Где он? - спросил Северус.

Родольфус вздохнул, откинув голову на спинку кресла:

\- Наверху. Четвертая дверь слева. Валяется без сознания – скукотища...

\- Могу привести его в чувство, - сказала Беллатрикс.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - отказался Северус.

Она мрачно уставилась на него.

\- Твоя страсть к пыткам не так притягательна, как ты воображаешь, - отрезал он – и тут же пожалел, что не сумел вовремя прикусить язык.

\- А ты жалкий говнюк! - огрызнулась она. - И совершенно не умеешь веселиться.

\- Полностью с тобой согласен по обоим пунктам, - Северус задумался, сильно ли огорчатся Родольфус с Люциусом, если он опробует свое новое заклятье на Беллатрикс. Похоже, что нет... что, впрочем, не помешает им немедленно сдать его Темному Лорду.

\- Давай, показывай дорогу. У меня полно дел – куда более важных, чем какой-то предатель крови.

\- Дел? Каких еще дел?

\- Если бы Темный Лорд захотел тебя в них посвятить, ты бы и без меня это знала.

Это ее проняло. Он видел, как она наконец осознала: то, что она спит с Темным Лордом, еще не делает ее его доверенным лицом. Полезно напоминать ей об этом время от времени.

Они поднимались по лестнице вместе: мрачная Беллатрикс цеплялась за руку Люциуса, Родольфус то и дело кидал на парочку ревнивые взгляды. Северус замыкал четверку. Идти туда не хотелось... подобные вещи никогда ему не нравились, но сегодня от одной мысли о том, что ему предстоит, желудок дергался и завязывался узлом. Перед его мысленным взором то и дело вставала Лили, совсем как живая, а когда он добрался до самого верха, то словно бы почувствовал ее запах, аромат лаванды и табачного дыма, и от этого сердце громко застучало, а в глазах заплясали белые "мушки". Окклюменция окутала все, кроме нового заклинания, иначе Северус просто не выдержал бы – развернулся и ушел из Лестрейнж-мэнора, подписав себе тем самым смертный приговор.

\- А как именно действует это твое новое проклятие? - полюбопытствовал Люциус, когда они уже подходили к четвертой двери слева.

Северус не мог вспомнить – это знание, как и прочее, было слишком глубоко похоронено.

\- Подожди пять минут и увидишь, - презрительно усмехнулся он.

Амос Крокер лежал на полу, неестественно раскинув руки и ноги; его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась. При виде его Беллатрикс захихикала – он вскрикнул, услышав ее смех, замотал головой, застонал, повторяя одно и то же:

\- Нет... нет... нет...

Да способен ли этот человек еще чему-то радоваться? Есть ли у него вообще что отнимать? Северус не знал. Не знал, есть ли у этого Крокера кто-то близкий – возможно, своя Лили Эванс? Женщина, которую он любит – так, что преобразится от одной ее улыбки, одного поцелуя?

А если есть – то как он, Северус, может это отнять? Если бы кто-то отнял у него Лили, забрал все его счастье, он убил бы того человека.

\- Чего ты ждешь? - спросила Беллатрикс. - Ты говорил, у тебя полно дел.

Северус поднял на нее взгляд: 

\- Разве ты не хотела попробовать сама?

Черт. Черт-черт-черт...

\- Я не знаю инкантацию.

\- Десперио, - сказал он. - Накладывается так же, как любое другое проклятие.

\- Что, так просто? - она приподняла бровь. На ее лицо словно набежала тень – тьма, которой не было раньше. Тень подозрения.

\- Темному Лорду требуются простые решения, - небрежно ответил Северус. - Темная Метка еще не гарантирует ума, - он скривил рот. - В конце концов, у тебя же она есть.

Беллатрикс оскалилась и зашипела на него – совершенно по-кошачьи, с характерным прифыркиванием; она всегда так делала, когда злилась. Подозрительно-настороженное выражение исчезло с ее лица, но Северус все равно оставался начеку. И не рискнул заглядывать в ее мысли, зная, что она это почувствует.

\- Никогда не пойму, отчего Темный Лорд терпит рядом с собой такую безродную дрянь, как ты, - заявила Беллатрикс, но что-то в ее тоне заставляло заподозрить, что она-то как раз знает, потому что спросила, и Темный Лорд ответил, и именно потому она "эту безродную дрянь" так и ненавидит.

\- Зато мы все знаем, отчего он терпит рядом тебя, - бросил Северус.

Она замерла. Родольфус вспыхнул до корней волос и попятился к стене, нетвердо держась на ногах; Люциус же наблюдал за происходящим, и на губах его играла легкая улыбка.

\- Я могу тебя сломать, - прошипела Беллатрикс, водя палочкой взад-вперед. - За секунду. Раз – и все.

\- Или не меня, а его, - Северус кивнул на Крокера, который слабо поскуливал, сжавшись в комок, и с отчаянием смотрел на их ссору. - И тогда я вернусь домой и наконец-то займусь делом. - Он помедлил, вспомнив о промелькнувших у нее подозрениях. - Если, конечно, тебе это по силам.

\- Что за бред – конечно, по силам! - одним молниеносным движением она наставила палочку на Крокера и произнесла инкантацию. Вспышка заклятия – и тот побледнел, точно громом пораженный.

А потом начал всхлипывать.

\- Что, и это все? - спросила Беллатрикс.

\- Это заклинание заставляет его чувствовать горе. Он так и будет рыдать, - безразлично отвечал Северус, закрывшись окклюментными щитами. Что-то давило изнутри, пыталось их проломить – какое-то болезненно-яркое чувство...

Беллатрикс взглянула на него:

\- Вообще всегда?

Северус кивнул. Крокер плакал – молча, по щекам его ручьями катились слезы, и взгляд перебегал от Северуса к Беллатрикс, потом к Родольфусу и Люциусу... Слезы сверкали на его лице, как стеклянные.

\- Это еще скучнее, чем когда он потерял сознание, - заметил Родольфус.

Северус не ответил. Беллатрикс больше не кидала на него мрачные взоры, а подошла к Родольфусу и обняла его за плечи – они так и остались стоять у стены вдвоем, хмурясь и наблюдая за Крокером, и Северус понял, что с Беллатрикс впредь следует вести себя осторожнее. Хоть ему и противно было думать, что она может хоть в чем-то его обойти.

Он снова повернулся к Крокеру – тот моргнул, не сводя с него глаз, и окклюментные щиты сомкнулись и уплотнились словно сами по себе.

\- А если его Круциатусом? - спросила Беллатрикс.

Северус так и похолодел – но сказал, не подавая вида:

\- А смысл? От него и так ничего не осталось.

И это твоих рук дело. Ты с ним это сделал. Ты, не она.

\- А он от этого проклятия хотя бы умрет? - спросил Родольфус.

\- Оно не для того предназначено.

\- Ну ничего себе! - возмутилась Беллатрикс. - Мы думали, ты нам сейчас покажешь что-то веселое, а это что? Расхныкался тут, плакса хренов!

\- Плакса? - переспросил Северус. Беллатрикс ткнула палочкой в Крокера.

\- Я понял, о ком ты. Плакса? И это все, на что у тебя хватило мозгов?

Она мрачно уставилась на него.

\- Ну так убей его, - бросил Северус. - Ты хотела узнать, над чем я работаю – это я тебе показал. А теперь – я занят, и развлекать тебя в мои обязанности не входит.

Да. Они гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Он позволил себе в последний раз взглянуть на Крокера – тот сидел, обняв колени, спиной привалившись к кровати. Северус был бы и рад исправить то, что сделала с этим человеком Беллатрикс, но не знал, как. Может быть, какой-то способ все же найдется... вряд ли проклятие удастся снять полностью, но если получится вернуть бедняге хоть что-нибудь, то, возможно, это гнетущее чувство перестанет на него так давить... 

\- Ску-учно, - протянула Беллатрикс. - Какой же ты зануда, Северус. - Повернулась к Крокеру: - Авада Кедавра!

Зеленая вспышка – и все его надежды пошли прахом. Он отнял у этого человека все и не сумел вернуть обратно.

Но при этом умудрился не выдать своих чувств: не дрогнул, не переменился в лице.

\- Ну вот и все, - сказала Беллатрикс. - Родольфус, сходи найди нам другую игрушку. - И, надув губы, добавила: - И позови сюда Кевина Крука – уверена, его заклинания будут куда как интереснее.

Узел в животе болезненно дернулся.

Беллатрикс бросила на Северуса быстрый взгляд – и вдруг впилась в его глаза своими. Щиты отреагировали мгновенно; ощущение от ее вторжения было таким же холодным и неприятным, как и от Темного Лорда, и Северус мысленно послал ей навстречу вспышку гнева и бешенства, безмолвно заорав, чтобы она убиралась из его головы ко всем чертям. Ахнув, Беллатрикс разорвала связь.

Какое-то мгновение они сверлили друг друга враждебными взглядами... в глаза ему она больше смотреть не решалась. Только на переносицу. И прекрасно.

\- Если мое присутствие больше не требуется, - произнес Северус, - я займусь своими изысканиями.

\- Возможно, твое следующее проклятье будет не такой пустой тратой времени, - сказала Беллатрикс.

А может, я испробую его на тебе. Но отвечать он не стал – молча направился к выходу из Лестрейнж-мэнора, оставляя позади своих друзей, которые вовсе не были ему друзьями, всех этих людей, чьего одобрения он так хотел, когда учился в Хогвартсе.

С содроганием Северус осознал, что ему на них плевать. Абсолютно.


	28. Снейп

В следующие несколько дней Северус ничего не предпринимал. Встречаться с Лили он не осмеливался, не будучи уверен, что к нему домой больше никто не заявится. Он скучал по ней – по ее объятиям, по запаху ее кожи и той улыбке, которой Лили его встречала... А еще ее не отталкивала его прямолинейность – его грубость, – и этого ему тоже не хватало.

К тому же она так и не воспользовалась зельем от кошмаров. При встрече он непременно спросит, почему. И скажет, что Дамблдор может катиться в жопу со своими заскоками, если это означает, что Лили и дальше будет видеть эти ужасные сны. Мужество, чтоб его... Он презрительно усмехнулся.

Когда ожидание стало совсем невыносимым, Северус послал ей весточку. "Ко мне сейчас можно. Мне хотелось бы с тобой увидеться". Сначала он написал "нужно с тобой увидеться", но в последний момент вычеркнул, хоть это и была чистая правда.

Записка замерцала, растворяясь в холодном сером воздухе, и Северус сел на диван и стал ждать, листая книгу по зельям. 

Через пять минут он услышал глухой хлопок аппарации. Кто-то приземлился прямо в снег перед домом. "Сигналки" моргнули, но тревогу не подняли – за это время они уже успели привыкнуть к Лили.

Она постучала. Он взмахнул палочкой, отпирая замок, и Лили приотворила дверь и осторожно заглянула внутрь. Бледное напряженное лицо, потускневшие волосы, темные круги под запавшими глазами...

Северус уставился на нее.

\- Ты не спала все это время, - он сильнее стиснул палочку. - И не пользовалась зельем, которое я тебе оставил.

Лили закрыла за собой дверь, положила сумочку на пол, сняла пальто, повесила его на крючок и только тогда подняла взгляд на Северуса. В ее глазах плескался страх – снова... Он исчез из них еще до Рождества.

Щиты в сознании возникли словно сами по себе.

\- Ну? - повторил Северус. - Почему ты перестала им пользоваться?

Она ответила после долгой паузы:

\- Просто... просто захотелось.

\- Захотелось? Взгляни на себя! Ты же глаз за это время не сомкнула!

Она отвела взгляд в сторону – потупилась, волосы завесой упали на лицо...

\- Это все Дамблдор, да? Вот же говнюк... Зачем ты ему рассказала? - он вскочил на ноги; бессильная злость прорывалась даже сквозь окклюменцию. - О Господи, Лили... Зря себя мучить – это никакое не мужество. Пользуйся зельем.

\- Я ничего ему не говорила, - Лили отошла в другой конец комнаты и прислонилась к стене, но на него по-прежнему не смотрела. Одернула рукава свитера так, чтобы они закрывали ладони.

\- Тогда почему? - Северус шагнул к ней, встал рядом. Она подняла на него глаза – и снова потупилась. - Тебе нравятся кошмары? Нравится раз за разом смотреть, как гибнут люди? В этом все дело, да? Ты думаешь, что должна наказать себя за те Авады? Да пошло оно...

\- Я беременна.

Его затопил панический страх. На какой-то миг щиты исчезли, и все, что было за ними, обрушилось на него с размаху – как кулаком в живот, как ножом в лицо.

Ничего не соображая от этого шквала эмоций, он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

\- От кого – от меня?

Лили залепила ему пощечину.

Удар был несильным; боль от ее пятерни вспыхнула и погасла. Но ему хватило и этого, чтобы прийти в себя и восстановить щиты, возвращая контроль над окклюменцией.

\- Конечно, да, - сказал он. - Прости, я лишь...

\- Скотина, - в свете ламп ее глаза влажно заблестели.

\- Прости, - Северус сделал глубокий вдох. Внутри вскипала злость – как, впрочем, и всегда; для него все всегда заканчивалось именно ею. Он постарался затолкать это чувство поглубже.

\- Ребенок... Как же ты дала этому случиться?

Лили с вызовом уставилась на него:

\- Как-как! Тебе дала – так оно и случилось!

\- Черт возьми, тебе что – в разгар войны семью захотелось?

\- Да ничего мне не хотелось!

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что ваша сторона проигрывает.

\- Повезло же мне, что это твой ребенок.

Северус замер. Мой ребенок. На мгновение его злость улеглась – ребенок Лили, мой ребенок...

Но потом он вспомнил о Темном Лорде – если тот узнает их тайну, то это дитя погибнет, даже не успев появиться на свет.

\- Тебе нельзя, - сказал он.

\- Что нельзя?

\- От меня ребенка. Если Темный Лорд узнает... - внутри снова встрепенулся страх – не за себя, но за Лили, за их дитя в ее чреве. - Зашибись, просто зашибись... Ты же пила противозачаточное... ой, извини, мне следовало уточнить: сваренное тобой противозачаточное. Небось жалеешь теперь, что списывала у меня на зельях? Локти небось грызешь, что так и не удосужилась хоть чему-то научиться?

Ее лицо побледнело, в глазах блеснула злость, но он так перепугался за их ребенка, что остановиться уже не мог.

\- Знал бы Слагхорн, как ты облажалась! Боже, если бы это случилось еще тогда, в школе, он бы точно заткнулся нафиг со своим вечным подтявкиванием – ах, какая Лили Эванс красивая, ах, какая одаренная... Это же какой безмозглой дурой надо быть, чтобы запороть даже такое зелье! Да с ним справится любая малолетняя шалава, хоть и думает передком!

\- Да заткнись ты! - вскричала Лили. Ее голос разнесся по дому, и в наступившей тишине Северус не мог расслышать ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца. - Заткнись в тряпочку и выслушай меня. - Она прислонилась к стене, грудь высоко вздымалась, к щекам прилила кровь. - Это ты во всем виноват. Ты, черт подери! Тебе захотелось ребенка...

\- Что?

\- Ты этого хотел – хотя бы отчасти. И я тоже. Именно так эта хрень и работает: если ты хочешь ребенка, она помогает тебе его зачать. Если нет – мешает.

В голове у Северуса промелькнула тысяча уничижительных реплик, но все они померкли перед одним-единственным воспоминанием: о той ночи, когда он лежал рядом со спящей Лили и представлял, каково бы это было – так преобразить этот угрюмый дом, чтобы ребенка в нем ждало счастливое детство. Воображал, что было бы, сумей он каким-то образом исправить в себе все то, что сломалось еще много лет назад. Он никогда бы не стал поступать со своим ребенком так, как его родители с ним. Потому что умел любить. И живым тому доказательством была обнаженная Лили, спавшая в одной с ним кровати...

Я умею любить.

Пошатнувшись, он отступил назад. Плюхнулся на диван. Кровь гремела в ушах. Лили по-прежнему стояла у стены – накрыла живот ладонью, таким рассеянным и бездумным жестом, что Северус невольно спросил себя, сознает ли она, что именно делает.

\- Ты хотела от меня ребенка. Почему? - спросил он.

\- Потому что я тебя люблю, - ответила она. - Я не полная идиотка, я никогда бы не сделала это сознательно – мне прекрасно известно, на какой я стороне. Но что случилось – то случилось, - Лили покачала головой, и на губах ее трещиной промелькнула улыбка. - Так и знала, что нужно было брать маггловские контрацептивы.

Северус рассмеялся. Она не сводила с него глаз – ярости в них больше не было, только напряжение. И страх – он только сейчас осознал, что она боялась вовсе не его.

\- То, что я тебе наговорил – насчет Слагхорна и прочее... На самом деле я так не думаю.

\- Я в курсе, - Лили склонила голову в его сторону. - Поверь, уж за столько-то лет я неплохо тебя изучила.

\- Это мальчик или девочка?

Вопрос слетел с языка сам собой – неожиданно даже для Северуса.

\- Не знаю. Заклинание этого не показывало, - Лили отошла от стены и опустилась на диван рядом с ним. Коснулась ладонью его шеи, погладила, взъерошив короткий пушок под линией роста волос. - Я записалась к целителю. На следующую неделю. Если ты со мной сходишь...

У него екнуло сердце.

\- Нет, Лили. Это слишком опасно. Если кто-нибудь увидит...

\- Тогда выпей оборотку, - она прижалась щекой к диванной спинке, подняла на него глаза – в них блестели слезы. - Да, я умею распознавать ее по виду, у тебя ее полным-полно. - Улыбнулась невесело: - Только один раз, ладно? И все.

Глядя ей в глаза, зная, что она носит его дитя – дитя, о котором он даже не мечтал...

Он не мог ответить ей "нет".


	29. Лили

Лили попросила Альбуса встретиться с ней в штаб-квартире Ордена; встреча была назначена на вторую половину дня, чтобы оттуда отправиться прямо к целителю. Лили не сказала, о чем хочет поговорить, а Альбус не стал спрашивать.

Он пришел первым – когда она появилась в комнате, уже сидел у камина, и на столике перед ним стоял поднос с печеньем и заварочным чайником.

Лили поднялась на ноги, отряхиваясь от золы и остатков летучего пороха.

\- Это было не обязательно, - глядя на поднос, заметила она.

В глазах Альбуса заплясали смешинки:

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что чашка "Дарджилинга" сейчас лишней не будет. Проходите, садитесь.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Лили опустилась на стул. Сумочку пристроила на колени, вцепилась в нее, теребя ручку. Альбус тем временем наливал в чашку чай – горячий, почти кипяток.

\- Стоит ли мне позаботиться о защите от чужих ушей? - спросил он, подняв на нее взгляд. Что на самом деле означало: пойдет ли речь о Северусе?

\- Нет, - она сделала глоток и обожгла кончик языка. Отставила чашку в сторону, снова принялась теребить сумочку.

\- Извините, если мое замечание неуместно, но вы кажетесь весьма взволнованной.

Она выдавила улыбку.

\- Ну да, я волнуюсь. Дело в том, что я... - Лили осеклась и замолчала. Хотя перед тем, как переместиться сюда, добрых десять минут расхаживала взад-вперед перед общественным камином и обещала себе, что будет держаться твердо и решительно. И настаивать на своем. Что ж, зато она чувствовала себя свежей и отдохнувшей – Сев заверил, что снотворное ребенку не повредит, так что она снова начала им пользоваться и перестала видеть каждую ночь кошмары о Дэнкворт-мэноре.

Лили знала: ее просьба совершенно резонна и нормальна – вот только она настолько отвечала ее давним желаниям, что озвучить ее вслух было непросто.

\- Я недавно узнала, - медленно проговорила она, внимательно наблюдая за Альбусом, который смотрел на нее серьезно и участливо, - что я... э-э... что у меня будет ребенок.

На его лице промелькнуло что-то непонятное – словно его задела крылом птичья тень.

\- Надо же, - произнес он. - Несколько... неожиданное известие.

Лили потупилась, уставившись на свои руки.

\- В общем, я свое отвоевала. И без разницы, знаю я Сумрачные заклятья или нет. Никаких больше сражений и боевых операций, - и, сделав глубокий вдох, она заставила себя поднять голову. 

Альбус откусил от печенья, потом положил его обратно на тарелочку.

\- Вполне закономерная просьба, - сказал он.

\- Я не бросаю Орден. Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня... я только сражаться не могу – это слишком опасно. Для ребенка. - И меня. - Но вы можете поручить мне что-нибудь другое.

Альбус моргнул. Его голубые глаза сияли так ярко, что в них было больно смотреть.

\- А как насчет вашего основного задания? - спросил он – взял с блюдца свой чай, но пить не стал, просто покачивал чашку, заставляя жидкость плескаться о стенки. - Хотите ли вы, чтобы я вас отстранил и от него тоже?

\- Сев не опасен, - не раздумывая, откликнулась Лили. Альбус отреагировал не сразу – со звяканьем отставил свой чай на блюдце, склонился к ней и только тогда спросил:

\- Вы уверены?

Лили хотела закричать, что да, и она в жизни ни в чем не была так уверена, как в этом, но проглотила рвущиеся с языка слова и только крепче стиснула сумочку. И кивнула.

Альбус откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Понимаю... - он погладил бороду. - Я никогда бы не послал в бой беременную женщину. Надеюсь, вы это знаете?

Лили пожала плечами.

\- Так что я очень рад, что вы мне рассказали. Можете продолжать выполнять ваше нынешнее задание, если у вас нет против него возражений, - он бросил на нее короткий взгляд. - Полагаю, беременность вам в этом не помешает?

Лили не знала, что на это ответить – только молча покачала головой, по-прежнему не глядя ему в глаза.

\- Что ж, это хорошо, - улыбка преобразила его лицо, будто бы из Альбуса он превратился в директора Дамблдора, такого, каким он становился на школьном пиру: добродушный, дружелюбный, всепонимающий. - Как я понимаю, мне следует вас поздравить?

\- Поздравить? - слабым голосом переспросила Лили.

Альбус кивнул на ее живот:

\- Разве вы не рады, дорогая моя?

Лили перестала цепляться за сумку, позволив ладоням соскользнуть с ручки.

\- Да. Конечно, я рада, - сказала она, и это была правда.

Альбус снова улыбнулся:

\- Надежда – вот что дает нам ребенок. Надежду на будущее.

\- Не смейте превращать моего ребенка в знамя для Ордена! - вырвалось у нее невольно, и Лили замерла. Похоже, она нахваталась привычек от Сева.

Но Альбус и глазом не моргнул.

\- Конечно же нет, он личность. - Пауза. - Не будет ли слишком нескромно с моей стороны, если я поинтересуюсь, кто его отец?

Нескромно оно или нет, но все наверняка пристанут с расспросами, как только станет известно, что Лили Эванс беременна. Она это знала – и понимала, что не сможет солгать. Только не на эту тему. Но и правды тоже не скажет.

\- Тот, кого я люблю, - ответила Лили.

Альбус улыбнулся.

***

Целитель, к которому она записалась, принимал в Косом переулке, чуть в стороне от основного скопления лавок и магазинчиков. Лили опустилась на неудобную металлическую скамью и стала ждать Сева, не зная даже, в каком обличье он придет.

Где-то минут за пять до назначенного целителем времени в холодный сумрак боковой улочки свернул мускулистый широкоплечий юноша с темными взъерошенными волосами. Одетый по-маггловски – впрочем, все вещи сидели на нем как-то криво.

\- Лили, - сказал незнакомец мягким и глубоким голосом Сева, - в упор не понимаю, как ты их терпишь. Прутся и прутся – черт бы побрал всю эту толпу...

Он помог ей подняться, взяв за обе руки; движение было знакомым – а вот ладони чужие... жесткие и мозолистые, совсем не Севовы.

А затем поцеловал – ощущение было странным: словно рядом с ней стоял Сев, и в то же время не он. Совсем другое тело: массивное, подавляющее своими размерами, и щетинистая борода колола рот – но из-под чужого облика, точно водяной знак, все равно проступал Сев.

Оторвавшись от ее губ, он уткнулся носом ей в шею. Прошептал:

\- Даже не думал, что такое для нас будет возможно.

У Лили потеплело на душе.

\- И я тоже.

Не размыкая объятий, они постояли так еще немного – целовались на этой тихой и почти пустой улочке, пока Лили наконец не коснулась ладонью его непривычно небритой щеки.

\- А чья это внешность? - негромко спросила она.

\- Соседа, - Сев склонил голову, прижимаясь своим лбом к ее. - Пришлось позаимствовать у него еще и одежду – моя просто не налезала.

Лили засмеялась и снова его поцеловала. Уходить не хотелось, это действительно опьяняло – стоять и обниматься с ним на виду у всего магического мира, у самого Косого переулка, и ни о чем не беспокоиться.

\- Не стоит опаздывать на прием, - отстраняясь, пробормотал Сев. - А кроме того, - добавил он, понижая голос, - у меня есть только полтора часа.

\- Это так долго не займет, - она схватила его за ладонь и сжала пальцы – и так, держась за руки, они вместе направились к целителю. Лили думала, они никогда не смогут себе позволить и эту роскошь...

Нужная им вывеска гласила: "Мадам Тринг: повивальное дело и похоронные обряды".

\- Ничего себе сочетание, - заметил Сев.

Лили ткнула его локтем в бок:

\- Все повитухи этим занимаются. Ты что, не знаешь?

\- Я знаю, что рядом с этим ребенком ей лучше даже не думать о чарах, провожающих душу на тот свет.

Лили возвела глаза к небу и толкнула входную дверь – которая задела висевший над ней колокольчик, и тот тихонько тренькнул. Внутри пахло мятой и эвкалиптом; там было пусто, только на разбросанных по столику газетах вспыхивали и двигались колдографии. Вдоль стены вилось серо-зеленое растение, и гибкие стебли шуршали, сплетаясь теснее.

Лили придвинулась к Севу, вцепилась в его руку, готовая сама обвиться вокруг него, как это растение.

В приемную вошла седовласая ведьма в марлево-тонкой белой мантии – появилась из-за занавески, судя по всему, отделяющей приемную от смотровых кабинетов.

\- Лили Эванс? - спросила вошедшая.

Лили кивнула.

\- Я мадам Тринг, - короткая улыбка, сверкнули ослепительно-белые зубы – и пожилая ведьма устремилась к Лили, даже не взглянув на ее спутника. Приложила палочку к ее животу – Сев рядом ощутимо напрягся, но, слава Богу, этим и ограничился, – и низко склонила голову, будто прислушивалась к еле звучащей музыке.

\- Ага! - воскликнула она. - Никаких проблем со здоровьем.

Лили широко улыбнулась Севу, и он ухмыльнулся в ответ, криво и бесшабашно – и так знакомо, хоть его настоящая улыбка и была совсем другой. Похожей на лунный свет, скользящий по озерной глади.

\- Проходите, проходите, - мадам Тринг махнула рукой в сторону занавески. - Уверена, вы захотите узнать пол ребенка и прочие подробности – вы же воспользовались одним из тех свитков, что продаются в аптеке, да?

\- Э-э... да, но только чтобы узнать, беременна я или нет.

\- О, милочка, вы определенно беременны, - мадам Тринг придержала для нее занавеску, и Лили послушно прошла вперед, пригнув голову.

\- Вы тоже проходите, - добавила мадам Тринг, обращаясь к Севу. - И думать забудьте, что дети – это якобы только женское дело. Начинайте участвовать прямо сейчас; да, лежать и пять часов тужиться будет она, а не вы, но это еще не значит, что вам удастся увильнуть от своей половины забот. Подгузники, знаете ли, сами собой не меняются.

Лицо Сева – лоснящееся лицо простого работяги – от этих слов резко побледнело.

\- Да, милый, - подхватила Лили. - Слушай ее: подгузники.

Ему явно хотелось что-то ответить, по глазам было видно, что колкости из него так и рвались, но он проглотил их, одну за другой. Скорчил хмурую гримасу – но Лили только рассмеялась и взяла его за руку.

Мадам Тринг повела их за собой по петляющему коридору, и чем дальше они шли, тем сильнее становился запах мяты и эвкалипта.

\- Ну вот, нам сюда! - наконец объявила она. - Вы оба – заходите.

Смотровой кабинет выглядел точно так же, как все кабинеты целителей, в каких Лили доводилось бывать – а именно, как обычная комната со столом и стульями. В магическом мире пациентам не требовалось раздеваться.

\- Итак, ваш ребенок здоров, - начала мадам Тринг, сложив ладони на животе; кончик ее палочки выглядывал из-под пальцев. - И собирается появиться на свет где-то к ноябрю. Пока что никаких проблем я не вижу, хотя на всякий случай рекомендую каждый месяц приходить на плановый осмотр.

Лили кивнула, и Сев крепче сжал ее руку.

\- Теперь насчет того, почему я спросила о свитках из аптеки. Дело в том, что эти заклинания не очень-то хорошо работают, и я всегда предпочитаю проверять сама. Ко мне то и дело приходят ведьмы, которые уверены, что ждут мальчика – а это оказывается девочка, - мадам Тринг покачала головой. - И на что только люди не покупаются...

\- А вы можете сказать? - спросил Сев. - Мальчик это или девочка? 

\- Конечно, да, молодой человек. Вопрос в том, хотите ли вы это знать.

Сев взглянул на Лили. 

\- Конечно, - она пожала плечами. Все равно ее об этом спросят – как только поймут, что ничего не узнают об отце ребенка.

\- Девочка, - сказала мадам Тринг. - Очаровательная малышка. Такая же темноволосая, как и ее отец.

У Лили встрепенулось сердце.

\- Только не спрашивайте, какой она станет, когда вырастет. Мы не можем делать такие далеко идущие прогнозы.

\- Конечно, - кивнула Лили.

\- А как насчет характера? - спросил Сев. - Это вы сказать можете?

Мадам Тринг фыркнула:

\- Начитались этой аптечной дряни, как я погляжу? Нет, этого я не знаю, а даже если б знала – все равно бы не сказала.

Лили прижалась к Севу. "Она будет похожа на нас, - подумала она. - Наша дочка".

\- Хотите на нее взглянуть? - спросила мадам Тринг. Ее глаза сияли. - Какая она сейчас, конечно же, а не какой станет, когда родится. Определенно, это стоит увидеть.

\- Да, - Сев откликнулся так быстро, что Лили удивленно хлопнула глазами.

\- Хорошо, тогда подойдите сюда, - повитуха показала рукой, куда именно надо встать. Лили неохотно выпустила ладонь Сева и шагнула вперед.

\- Поднимите свитер, милочка. Вот, вот так, - мадам Тринг дотронулась палочкой до ее голого живота и забормотала какое-то длинное и сложное заклинание – и Лили вдруг почувствовала, как внутри что-то встрепенулось, и вскрикнула от неожиданности.

Палочка двинулась назад, и за ней потянулась тонкая золотистая нить, хрупкая и легкая, как паутинка – свернулась кольцами на самом кончике палочки, и мадам Тринг подняла ее над головой Лили и снова негромко произнесла какое-то заклинание. Золотистая нить засияла и развернулась в светлую закорючку.

\- Ну вот и ваша малышка, - сообщила повитуха.

На ребенка – да и вообще на человеческое существо – эта штука походила мало, но Лили все равно прикипела к ней взглядом. Как и Сев. Она покосилась на него – его незнакомые глаза были широко раскрыты, и в них застыло изумление.

\- О, - сказал он.

\- Да, знаю, впечатление пока что не очень. Подождите до третьего месяца – тогда появится личико.

\- Да, - судя по голосу, Сев либо находил все это отвратительным, либо был слишком ошарашен. - Лица – это очень правильно.

Лили прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы мадам Тринг не увидела, как она смеется.

\- Хотите забрать снимок с собой?

\- Думаю, мы подождем, пока там не появится лицо, - решила Лили. У нее никак не получалось считать своей дочкой этот светящийся завиток.

Повитуха взмахнула палочкой, и изображение рассыпалось дождем золотистых искр.

\- Между нами говоря, - заметила она, - я прекрасно вас понимаю.

Сев фыркнул.

\- От меня требуется что-то еще? - спросила Лили. - Может, нужно что-то пить, или...

\- А как у вас с едой – желудок ее принимает?

\- В основном да.

\- Значит, вам повезло. Тогда, как я и сказала, приходите на осмотр раз в месяц, и если ощутите, что что-то не так, тут же обращайтесь ко мне – с любыми проблемами.

\- То есть? - переспросил Сев. - С какими проблемами?

Мадам Тринг хлопнула глазами:

\- Прошу прощения?

\- "Проблемы" – это слишком расплывчатое понятие, - с истинно слизеринским высокомерием пояснил он. - А мне нужна конкретика.

Похоже, мадам Тринг такое требование развеселило.

\- Конкретика, вот как? Ну, скажем, боль. Это обычно плохой признак.

Сев мрачно уставился на нее – но она лишь рассмеялась, и он брезгливо скривил рот в ответ. Лили цапнула его за руку и сказала:

\- Значит, боль. А что еще?

\- Головокружение. И если желудок совсем перестанет удерживать пищу – это тоже повод для беспокойства, - она мельком взглянула на Сева. - Только не вздумайте тягать ее сюда по каждому чиху, а то знаю я вашего брата. - И, снова повернувшись к Лили, добавила: - Он просто боится, только и всего.

Лили пристроила голову к нему на плечо – широкое, крепкое. Да я и сама напугана...

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она вслух. - Я пришлю вам сову насчет следующего осмотра. 

\- Конечно, милочка, - мадам Тринг улыбнулась. - До скорой встречи.

Они вышли на улицу. Сев шагал рядом – его тяжелые черные ботинки громко топали по мостовой.

\- Боль, - прорычал он. - Что, черт побери, это значит? Какая именно боль – мигрень, или...

\- Думаю, она имела в виду, - Лили указала на свой живот, - что болеть должно там, где ребенок.

Он нахмурился:

\- Детали, Лили. Хороший волшебник всегда обращает внимание на детали. Мне не нравится эта женщина. Думаю, нам стоит сходить к кому-нибудь еще.

Лили подхватила его под руку и потянула за собой – в суету и толчею Косого переулка.

\- Хочешь, чтобы мы сходили в книжный и набрали литературы по первому триместру беременности? Это тебя успокоит?

\- Перестань говорить со мной как с маленьким!

\- Ни за что! Ты все время так со мной говоришь, теперь мой черед.

Она придвинулась к нему ближе. Он обнял ее за талию, притягивая к себе, и на следующем же шаге они друг о друга споткнулись. Лили рассмеялась, уткнувшись в его поношенную маггловскую куртку. Боже, как же я счастлива... Она задумалась, сколько еще времени будет действовать оборотное зелье и успеют ли они заскочить в паб и посидеть там, как нормальная парочка.

\- Жутковато выглядит, правда? - сказала Лили.

\- В смысле?

\- Ребенок. На том снимке.

\- А-а. Это не ребенок, это эмбрион.

\- На инопланетянина похож.

\- Какое маггловское сравнение. Лично мне он напомнил плотоядного слизняка.

\- Господи, Сев! Какой ужас.

Он только ухмыльнулся.

\- Все, теперь мне так и представляется, - Лили остановилась и повернулась к нему, не выпуская его руку, - как я пою колыбельную этому чертову слизню. Вожу его в колясочке. Кормлю грудью...

\- Вот это я точно хочу развидеть, - рассмеялся Сев.

\- Ты первый начал.

Он заправил ей за ухо прядь волос, и шеи коснулась ладонь, показавшаяся ей слишком широкой. Лили точно знала, что перед ней стоит Сев, смотрела в эти незнакомые маленькие глазки – и видела за этой маской его, но как же ей хотелось, чтобы он стоял тут в своем настоящем обличье. Весь, целиком – с его темными волосами, с его худобой и нелепыми черными мантиями...

\- В чем дело? - спросил он, роняя руку ей на плечо.

\- Не знаю. Я лишь... - Лили вздохнула.

Сев нахмурился:

\- Я сумею вас защитить. И тебя, и ребенка.

Она знала, он имел в виду "от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть", и покачала головой:

\- Нет, дело вовсе не в этом...

И все-таки – в этом. Не могла влюбиться в нормального парня? Значит, и нормальная жизнь ей теперь тоже не светит.

Он погладил ее по волосам, рассеянно дернул за седой локон. Лили потянулась к его губам... неспешный поцелуй, глубокий и невеселый – она вложила в него все, о чем боялась сказать. Потом Сев прижал ее к груди, и они еще долго стояли так – в молчании, не размыкая объятий, держась друг за друга в этот холодный пасмурный день, в серой подворотне рядом с Косым переулком.

Прошло так много времени, что стало казаться – оно остановило свой бег. И лишь тогда Сев заговорил – точно заклинание, прошептал в ее волосы:

\- Все будет хорошо.

И Лили предпочла ему поверить.


	30. Снейп

Растянувшись на кровати, Северус заставил взмыть в воздух стоящие на полке книги; они разлетелись по стылой комнате, шурша и трепеща страницами. Раньше он часто так делал, когда родители скандалили – еще до Лили, до Хогвартса; детская магия, мелкие фокусы, которые маленькие волшебники осваивают до того, как научатся колдовать по-настоящему. Палочка для этого не требовалась – только подходящее настроение.

Книги порхали вокруг, точно бабочки – или птички, или подхваченные ветром обрывки какой-нибудь дряни. Когда Северус был ребенком, он частенько воображал, что они нашептывают ему свои истории, и если долго и усердно вслушиваться, то вопли родителей стихнут, и можно будет представить, что он перенесся в безопасный уголок, укрытый от всех бурь и невзгод.

Но сейчас в доме стояла тишина. А что до безопасного уголка – то его бы не нашлось и в целом мире. Ни для него, ни для Лили, ни для их будущего ребенка.

Он часто думал про их дитя – та чокнутая ведьма сказала, что это девочка, такая же темноволосая, как ее отец... хорошо еще, что он тогда выбрал обличье маггла-брюнета. Северус очень надеялся, что дочь не унаследует от него жирные кожу и волосы. Всякий раз, как он пытался себе ее представить, воображение рисовало ему маленькую Лили – такую, какой он впервые увидел ее через забор, только брюнетку, а не рыженькую.

Временами он вспоминал ту картинку, которую показала им повитуха. Того эмбриона. В конце концов Северус решил, что на плотоядного слизняка он не походил, но от него все равно веяло чем-то нездешним – от этой маленькой светлой закорючки, свернувшейся у Лили в животе. И как же сложно было представить, что однажды эта закорючка превратится в копию маленькой Лили, только с темными волосами.

Это чем-то походило на магию... такую, какой она была для него в детстве, еще до Темных искусств и Темного Лорда, когда он только и умел, что поднимать книги в воздух.

Научится ли этому фокусу его дочь? Будут ли у нее точно так же летать книги – от тоски, от тяжести на душе? Нет, ни за что. Она даже не узнает, что это такое. Он этого не допустит. Возможно, вокруг нее станут распускаться цветы – так было с Лили, когда она радовалась... Северус задумался, что будет легче даваться их дочери, зелья или трансфигурация, и в конце концов решил, что одинаково и то, и другое. А вот Темным искусствам он ее учить не станет – Лили этого не одобрит. Но ему нравилось воображать, что дочь унаследует от него пытливый ум и, пробравшись ночью в его кабинет, будет таскать у него книги по Темной магии и тайком их листать, то и дело останавливаясь, когда взгляд выхватит что-то интересное. Если так случится, он ее, конечно, отругает, но не слишком сурово. Потому что не захочет, чтобы она прекратила.

Они останутся жить в этом доме – все вместе, и каждое Рождество Лили будет готовить для них ростбиф и йоркширский пудинг, и Северус научит дочь накладывать на комнату заглушающее заклятье, чтобы не слышать, как шумит фабрика...

Он смотрел в потолок – книги летали над кроватью, отбрасывая тени на стены, – и постепенно до него стало доходить, что такое будущее возможно только в мире, где магглорожденная продавщица из Оппозиции может родить ребенка от Пожирателя смерти и ничего при этом не бояться.

Такой мир был бы лучше нынешнего, тут и спорить не о чем. Но Оппозиция сражалась за мир, в котором не было места Пожирателям. А Темный Лорд – за мир, в котором не было места Лили.

Северус только сейчас осознал, что скомкал в кулаке простыню. Его сердце гулко билось, к щекам прилила кровь. Книги громче захлопали страницами, то и дело сталкивались друг с другом, задевая стены.

Пришлось закрыться окклюменцией. Сейчас ему не хотелось злиться – только думать о дочери, представляя, как она разворачивает подарки под трансфигурированной рождественской елью.

И в этот момент предплечье обожгла болью Темная Метка.

Он резко сел, и книги шлепнулись вниз – с глухим стуком падали на пол, на кровать, к нему на колени. Приподняв руку, уставился на Метку – она раскалилась, и кожа вокруг змеи и черепа светилась оранжево-красным. Белесый дым всплывал над ней тонкими струйками.

\- Вот говно... - выругался Северус.

Он смахнул на пол те книги, что приземлились к нему на колени, выскочил вон из комнаты, вон из дома, не прихватил даже плащ, хоть на улице и стояла пасмурная зимняя стужа, и аппарировал, не давая себе задуматься, зачем его вызывают.

Из Малфой-мэнора Темный Лорд перебрался в заброшенное здание, где когда-то мололи муку; его нашел и защитил чарами кто-то из Мальсиберов. Аппарация перенесла Северуса на берег замерзшей серой речки, которая очень напоминала ту, что текла рядом с его домом. Здание бывшей мельницы – каменное, с соломенной крышей – рассыпалось чуть ли не на глазах, и окна даже в дневном свете отливали зеленым. По сравнению с Дэнкворт-мэнором это был шаг назад – но когда Темному Лорду удастся подослать шпиона в Хогвартс и внедрить своих людей во все отделы Министерства, он сможет насрать на всех и жить где пожелает.

Пока что этого не произошло. Но Северус знал, что этот день уже не за горами.

Он барабанил в дверь, пока ему не отворила Вайолет Плюм – лицо ее было строгим и напряженным.

\- Он вас ждет, - с порога заявила она.

\- Разберитесь со своими охранными чарами, - поморщился Северус. - Я должен аппарировать к Темному Лорду, а не хрен знает в какую пердь.

Виолетта мрачно взглянула на него:

\- Попрошу не выражаться, мистер Снейп.

Северус протиснулся в дверь мимо нее. Возведенная окклюменцией стена словно рассекла его надвое, за ней пульсировал страх – слуги Темного Лорда, носящие его Метку, всегда могли аппарировать к нему, сквозь любую защиту на зданиях. Тут явно что-то не так.

Та же его часть, что осталась перед стеной, умела чувствовать только одно: преданность своему хозяину. Северус об этом позаботился.

Отыскать в этом маленьком здании Темного Лорда оказалось несложно; тот нашелся в просторном пустом помещении, где раньше мололи муку. Сверху и сбоку туда проникал слабый солнечный свет – сочился сквозь трещины в стенах и прорехи в крыше.

Темный Лорд был один, хотя Северус почти ожидал увидеть с ним рядом Беллатрикс, восседающую бок о бок, как королева.

\- Северус, - приветствовал его Темный Лорд. - Слышал, у тебя готово новое проклятие.

\- Да, милорд, - он поклонился, по-прежнему оставаясь начеку. - Оно не убьет ваших врагов, но полностью сломит их сопротивление.

Темный Лорд улыбнулся – точно трещина рассекла его лицо поперек.

\- Мне нравится, как звучат эти слова – "сломить их сопротивление". О да, это просто прекрасно. 

Северус не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому промолчал.

\- А как именно оно это делает, Северус?

\- Оно отнимает у них радость, превращая ее в отчаяние.

Глаза Темного Лорда расширились:

\- Навсегда?

\- Конечно, милорд.

\- А, значит, ты нашел способ сделать пытки более эффективными. Какая блестящая идея.

\- Благодарю, милорд.

Темный Лорд откинулся на спинку кресла, сплетая пальцы в замок.

\- Сегодня я говорил с Беллатрикс.

Щиты задрожали, затем снова уплотнились. Северус не двинулся с места.

\- И услышал от нее... кое-что любопытное. Северус, посмотри на меня.

Эти последние слова, эта команда... он не ожидал ее услышать – так не было принято, только не для тех, кто уже получил Метку. Этот приказ, этот тон – точно бьющееся стекло... так проверяли новичков, чтобы узнать, как они отреагируют на вторжение Темного Лорда в их разум. Проверка – и заодно устрашение.

Северус взглянул на него без колебаний.

Темный Лорд ворвался в его мысли – холодный и мрачный, как арктический ветер, и погрузился так же глубоко, как тем летом сразу после Хогвартса. Северус не пользовался тогда окклюменцией, открыл ему душу, показал все целиком: своего отца, кричащего и вечно пьяного; Блэка и Поттера – как они мучили его и унижали все школьные годы; даже Лили – единственный раз, когда он вообще позволил Темному Лорду на нее взглянуть... Потому что готов был подчиниться. И доверял ему – полностью.

Сейчас внутри его разума стояли щиты.

Темный Лорд с размаху налетел на них, но не смог распознать, с чем именно столкнулся: там, где Северус выстроил стены, он увидел только верность и беспрекословное послушание – скользнул вдоль их переплетений, и губы его раздвинулись в улыбке, а зубы блеснули в свете камина. 

А затем он двинулся дальше и нашел воспоминание о том дне, когда Люциус и Беллатрикс привели Северуса к Амосу Крокеру. Уже подправленное воспоминание – Северус сделал это сразу же, как узнал о ребенке: подчеркнул маниакальное оживление Беллатрикс, чтобы на ее фоне казаться хладнокровным и рассудительным, и полностью убрал все свои внутренние метания, оставив для большего правдоподобия только раздражение ее поведением. И, конечно, изъял из воспоминаний все, что случилось, когда она полезла в его мысли.

Связь разорвалась, и Северус едва устоял на ногах. Голова словно заиндевела изнутри.

\- Ваши истории не совпадают, - сказал Темный Лорд.

\- Ничего удивительного, - откликнулся Северус. - Беллатрикс и я... извините, что говорю об этом, милорд, но мне не хотелось бы что-то от вас утаивать...

Темный Лорд пристально взглянул на него – змеиные глаза, зубы как у крокодила...

\- Продолжай.

\- Мы недолюбливаем друг друга, милорд. Нет, я, конечно, уважаю ее преданность нашему общему делу и высоко ценю то, что она делает для вас. Она очень талантлива. Но в том, что касается личных качеств...

Лицо Темного Лорда дрогнуло, уголки губ напряглись в едва заметном намеке на улыбку:

\- Вы слишком разные, верно? Ты всегда так хладнокровен, Северус. Белла не понимает хладнокровия. Оно сбивает ее с толку – пожалуй, единственное, что на это способно.

\- Да, милорд. Наши подходы несколько... противоречат друг другу.

С его лица исчезло всякое подобие улыбки.

\- Ах, так в этом-то и проблема, Северус. Вы соратники – вы должны не мешать друг другу, а дополнять, - он достал палочку и взмахнул ей, лениво выписывая в воздухе блестящую спираль.

Северус никак на это не отреагировал.

\- Ты должен больше стараться, Северус, - продолжал Темный Лорд. - Стараться объединить свое хладнокровие с пылкостью Беллатрикс. Должен стать оком в ее буре.

Дверь распахнулась настежь, и в помещение шумно ввалились двое Пожирателей в масках – новички, еще не удостоенные Метки. За собой они волокли какого-то волшебника, бледного и избитого в кровь; увидев Темного Лорда, тот застонал, затрепыхался, пытаясь вырваться из чужой хватки, и глаза его расширились от страха.

\- Бросьте это сюда, - Темный Лорд указал палочкой на место рядом с Северусом. - И оставьте нас. 

Пожиратели поклонились и заторопились прочь.

\- Беллатрикс поделилась со мной впечатлениями, - сказал Темный Лорд. - От твоего проклятия. Но все же я предпочел бы увидеть его собственными глазами.

По щитам побежала трещина – и тут же снова затянулась.

\- Увидеть его, милорд? - переспросил Северус.

Темный Лорд устремил на него долгий взор – и где-то на краю сознания снова появился холодок. Предостережение.

\- Да. Я хочу на него взглянуть. - И указал на задыхающегося человека на полу: - Ты знаешь, кто он?

\- Нет, милорд.

\- Чиновник из Министерства. - Тот поднял голову и попытался что-то сказать, но его слова прозвучали так тихо и невнятно, что Северус ничего не разобрал. - Его имя не имеет значения; что же до занимаемой им должности... - Пауза – не дольше удара сердца. - Он стоял между мной и отделом охраны правопорядка. Я предложил ему место среди моих последователей в обмен на сотрудничество с его отделом; он отказался.

\- Некоторые люди не осознают всей глубины своих заблуждений, милорд, - заметил Северус.

Темный Лорд одарил его недоброй улыбкой, больше смахивающей на оскал.

\- Так приятно слышать от тебя подобные слова. То, о чем поведала Беллатрикс, то, что было в ее воспоминаниях... Это обеспокоило меня. Весьма обеспокоило.

Северус не осмеливался пошевелиться.

\- Покажи мне свое заклинание. Я хочу увидеть, как ты его применяешь. Ты его создал, ты должен гордиться своим творением.

Ментальные щиты затрещали – по ним расползались прорехи... сомнения, угрызения совести, страх... Лили.

\- Я буду счастлив вам его продемонстрировать, - сказал Северус. - Это проклятие – моя гордость. Создать его было очень непросто.

Еще одна улыбка-оскал.

\- Но этот человек, милорд... он и так уже сломлен.

Пленник дернулся на полу. Застонал, всхлипнул.

\- Хочешь сказать, что заклятье на него не подействует?

\- Нет, конечно же нет, милорд. Просто эффект был бы более... впечатляющим, если бы он еще мог сопротивляться, - Северус точно знал, что здесь, на заброшенной мельнице, таких пленников нет. Если же заклинание разрешат показать на ком-нибудь из новичков-Пожирателей, возможно, ему будет не так гадко – меньше отвращения, меньше давления на его окклюментные блоки...

Темный Лорд скользнул глубже – Северус напрягся, пытаясь затянуть бреши в ментальных щитах. Моя дочь, я должен уберечь мою дочь...

\- Если твое проклятие работает, - голос Темного Лорда понизился до угрожающего шепота, - ты покажешь его мне на этом человеке.

Я должен уберечь мою дочь.

\- Конечно, милорд, - с этими словами он приподнял щиты – чуть-чуть, только чтобы подтолкнуть Темного Лорда в нужную сторону, дать ему увидеть желаемое...

Тот кивнул, позволяя разорвать связь. Северус повернулся к волшебнику из Министерства – тот открыл рот, собираясь заговорить, но не смог. По его губе потекла струйка крови.

\- Десперио.

Как и Крокер, он замер на какое-то мгновение – затем по его щекам беззвучно покатились крупные слезы, он подтянул колени к груди и улегся на бок. Его лицо блестело в зеленом свете, заполнявшем помещение.

\- Ударь его, - скомандовал Темный Лорд. - Каким-нибудь заклятьем побольнее.

Северус знал: промедли он хоть на мгновение – и его ждет та же участь, что и в случае отказа. Он выпустил заклинание – пленника приподняло и с силой швырнуло вниз, но тот никак не отреагировал. Только продолжал плакать.

\- О, - сказал Темный Лорд. - Это и впрямь впечатляет.

Щиты стали темнее, плотнее. Затвердели, кольцом обступая боль.

\- Спасибо, милорд.

\- И он навсегда останется в таком состоянии? Так и будет всхлипывать, как ребенок?

Северус кивнул.

\- Независимо от того, что мы с ним сделаем?

Его щиты были такими плотными, что закрыли все. Хотя внутри зияла черная дыра.

\- Независимо, милорд.

\- Мне хотелось бы на это взглянуть. - Темный Лорд снова проник в его разум, призраком скользнул по поверхности, но не нашел ничего, кроме преданности – фальшивой преданности, которая, должно быть, показалась ему настоящей, потому что он разорвал связь и расплылся в улыбке: - Примени к нему одно из своих летальных заклятий. 

\- Будут ли у вас какие-то предпочтения, милорд?

\- Предпочтения? Нет, не думаю... хотя, пожалуй, мне всегда нравилось Атра долор.

Щиты содрогнулись.

\- Я нахожу его изящным. Как, должен признаться, и это, - Темный Лорд кивнул на всхлипывающего на полу волшебника. - Атра долор причиняет сильную боль, верно?

\- Да, очень.

\- Оно всегда ассоциировалось у меня с криками. Интересно проверить, каков будет эффект в сочетании с Десперио – или тебе так не кажется?

Нет.

Непрошеная мысль вспыхнула в голове – яркая, точно луч звезды во мраке. Северус задвинул ее как можно дальше, благодарный всей магии в мире за то, что Темный Лорд не мог сейчас читать его мысли.

\- Да, милорд. Это был бы любопытный эксперимент.

Темный Лорд улыбнулся:

\- Ну так вперед. Смотреть на твою работу – одно удовольствие.

Северус усмехнулся в ответ – жестко и холодно, одними уголками губ:

\- Спасибо, милорд.

И развернулся к чиновнику из Министерства – тот поднял на него глаза, затуманенные от слез. В них не было страха – все похоронила под собой вызванная Десперио скорбь.

И почему-то от этого глядеть на него было только тяжелее.

\- Атра долор, - произнес Северус.

Проклятье вспыхнуло на кончике палочки, поразило пленника прямо в грудь, прямо в сердце – начало растекаться по венам, превращая живую плоть в гниль и плесень. Он не кричал, только заплакал еще горше, взирая на Северуса своими полными скорби глазами. 

Северус попятился. Его шаги эхом отдавались в помещении. Темный Лорд не сводил с жертвы блестящих глаз; губы его раздвинулись в улыбке, обнажая два острых резца, выступающих за нижнюю губу.

Кожа пленника пошла синюшными пятнами, под ней проступили серовато-красные вены. Пальцы скрючились. Тело высохло и скукожилось.

Он прекратил плакать.

И умер.

С клокочущим смешком Темный Лорд протянул к Северусу руки. Привлек его к себе, заключая в ледяные объятия. Как же он дорожил такими знаками внимания – еще полтора года назад...

\- Сомнения, - сказал Темный Лорд, - могут оказаться опасными, - разомкнул объятия, опуская руки. Северус не двинулся с места. - И они же могут нас спасти.

\- Конечно, милорд.

\- Я не стану извиняться, что усомнился в тебе. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему.

\- Понимаю, милорд.

\- Не дай мне оснований усомниться в тебе снова, - он все еще стоял так близко, что Северус ощущал его запах – нотки дыма и крови.

\- Никогда, милорд, - Северус встретился с ним взглядом, точно зная, что его ментальные щиты устоят. Что пока он жив – они будут держаться, оберегая тех, кто за ними. - Вы больше никогда во мне не усомнитесь.

***

Этой ночью к нему пришли сны.

Обычно он их не видел – не давала окклюменция. Но на сей раз, как только Северус задремал, его ментальные щиты растворились, чтобы восстановиться после встречи с Темным Лордом и дать измученному разуму время отдохнуть.

И сны пришли к нему – прокрались, как помойные кошки.

Сначала ему приснилось, что Лили покинула его не тогда, когда он стал Пожирателем, а гораздо раньше, еще в Хогвартсе. Перед глазами вспышка за вспышкой мелькали жестокие сцены – Блэк и Поттер, он сам... оскорбления, насмешки, угрозы... И Лили – она тоже была с ним жестока; ее смех впивался в кожу, как зазубренные осколки стекла. Он не запомнил, кто и что ему говорил, но это не имело значения, эмоции все равно затапливали его с головой. Унижение и стыд. Горечь предательства. Одиночество. Отчаяние. Обидные прозвища... Все это нахлынуло на него океанской волной, заполняя легкие, пока мир не почернел перед глазами.

Затем ему приснилось, что Лили выходит замуж за Поттера. Церемония должна была состояться у озера, и солнце сияло так ярко, что слепило глаза, и белые цветы, как снежинки, витали в воздухе. Северус пытался добежать до алтаря, чтобы остановить свадьбу, но потом вдруг оказалось, что на нем нет обуви, а под ногами не трава, а битые бутылки – и он шел вперед по зеленым осколкам, оставляя за собой кровавую дорожку, и умолял Лили: не надо, не надо, не надо... Но она лишь взглянула на него как на пустое место и послала ему в сердце Аваду.

В его третьем сне Поттер снова стал ребенком, и уже взрослый Северус был вынужден о нем заботиться, потому что в Хогвартсе ему грозила какая-то страшная и непонятная опасность. Тени превращались в чудовищ, и Северус разил их заклятьями – одного за другим; Пожиратели, как тараканы, подкрадывались ближе, и Северус давил их всей мощью своих чар. А Поттер его даже не благодарил, только повторял: "Нюниус!" – и смеялся... А потом Северус увидел, что у него зеленые глаза, и удивился: неужели они всегда были такими, а он заметил это только сейчас? Точь-в-точь как глаза Лили – тот же яркий цвет зеленого стекла, как бутылки из-под содовой или витражи в старинных окнах... А потом он каким-то образом осознал, что Лили умерла, а эта маленькая зеленоглазая копия Джеймса Поттера – все, что осталось от нее на этом свете.

В конце этого сна Северус отправился в Визжащую хижину – тем же путем, что и в ту ужасную ночь на пятом курсе, только на сей раз его ждал не оборотень, а змея – самая большая змеюка, какую он только видел... И он вошел туда и подставил ей шею, позволяя наполнить его тело ядом.

И только тогда наконец проснулся. Его щеки и подушка были мокры от слез; он содрогнулся от необъяснимой уверенности, что Лили больше нет, и наколдовал чары поиска – но они нашли ее дома, вернули яркий, светящийся, живой отклик.

Северус откинулся на изголовье кровати. Сердце все еще частило, сны так и не отпускали до конца – таились где-то поблизости... Помедлив, он попытался возвести простейший щит, чтобы заставить кошмары раствориться во мраке; ему это удалось, но тут же нахлынула усталость. Хотя обычно он даже не замечал такое усилие.

Похоже, со сном на сегодня все. И не только со сном, и не только на сегодня. Это знание копилось внутри не одну неделю, но лишь теперь он понял окончательно.

Я сумею защитить тебя. И ребенка.

Он выбрался из постели и нашарил на столике палочку. Наговорил коротенькое послание для Лили. Завернул его в защитные слои Темной магии.

Мне нужно с тобой увидеться. Я зайду к тебе – прямо сейчас.

И отправил это сообщение без колебаний.


	31. Лили

Лили пробудилась под еле слышное треньканье, которое все повторялось и повторялось, и поначалу решила, что все еще видит сон – из-за зелья Сева ей снилось огромное золотое пшеничное поле, полет на гиппогрифе и ветер в лицо. Но потом дремота растаяла, а треньканье никуда не делось – открыв глаза, Лили все еще продолжала его слышать.

Весточка от Сева – кольцо тепла вокруг сердца, маленькая черная коробочка в изножье кровати... Лили подняла ее и положила на колени – вещица оказалась теплой, будто нагретый на солнце металл. Дотянулась до прикроватного столика, нашарила палочку. Прикоснулась к стенке коробочки.

Мне нужно с тобой увидеться. Я зайду к тебе – прямо сейчас.

Лили нахмурилась; со сна все казалось таким нечетким. Сообщение повторилось снова; голос Сева – хриплый, настойчивый... Сердце пустилось вскачь. Что-то не так – он никогда не приходил к ней домой, говорил, что встречаться у него куда надежнее. А вдруг он в опасности? Если Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть каким-то образом узнал...

Если так, то она может его спрятать. Отвести в одно из тайных убежищ Ордена.

Лили отправила ответ – без слов, просто коротенький сигнал, означающий, что она уже не спит. Затем накинула поверх ночной сорочки пальто, натянула старые кроссовки и, прихватив маггловский фонарик, отправилась в тот закоулок за домом караулить Сева.

Она понятия не имела, который теперь час, но на улице все еще было темно – той безмолвной утренней темнотой, когда кажется, что ты остался один в целом свете. Лили стояла рядом с пустыми мусорными контейнерами; несмотря на то, что на ней было пальто, ее била дрожь, по голым ногам бежали мурашки. Через минуту или две она достала палочку – просто так, на всякий случай.

Ожидание заняло минут пять от силы. Сев появился в нескольких шагах от нее – возник в воронке чернильно-густых теней. Лили уловила запах магии – дымно-искристые нотки заклинаний, защищающих от слежки; затем повеяло знакомой пустотой, характерной для Темных искусств.

\- Что стряслось? - Лили бросилась к нему – его лицо было перекошено от страха и чего-то, очень похожего на горе. Она никогда не видела его таким – разве что совсем давно, еще в Хогвартсе. - О чем ты...

\- Лили, - он схватил ее в охапку, притянул к себе. Уткнулся носом ей в шею. - Я думал, ты мертва.

\- Что? Но почему ты...

\- Мне приснился сон, - один поцелуй, другой, третий... В губы, в лоб, в щеку – куда придется. - Ты вышла замуж за Джеймса Поттера и погибла.

Лили уже хотела возмутиться – черт возьми, так ты поэтому меня разбудил? Из-за того, что тебе примерещилось, будто я вышла замуж за этого придурка? Но и рта не успела раскрыть: он приник к ее губам, целовал так долго и жадно, что она поняла – что-то и правда стряслось. И сны тут ни при чем.

\- Нам нужно зайти в дом, - Сев схватил ее за руку, переплетая свои пальцы с ее, и потянул к подъезду. - Поторопись.

\- Что, за тобой следят?

\- Не думаю.

\- Тогда почему...

\- Не хочу тут торчать.

Они дошли до подъезда – Сев открыл замок магией, и Лили нахмурилась:

\- В этом не было нужды. У меня есть ключ.

\- Но так быстрее.

Они вошли внутрь; дверь щелкнула, закрываясь, и Сев немного расслабился и позволил Лили самой отпереть квартиру.

\- Погоди, - сказал он, едва переступив через порог. - Твои охранные чары слишком слабые.

Лили бросила фонарик на софу – и, скрестив руки на груди, стала следить за тем, как Сев ставит защиту по всему периметру ее жилища. И первые же чары, с которых он начал, оказались темными.

\- Сев, - с нажимом произнесла она, - какого черта, что вообще происходит?

Он не ответил – только продолжал повторять печально звучащие слова на темном языке; из его палочки струились бледные лучи и, сплетаясь в сеть, оседали на стенах.

\- Сев!

Ноль внимания.

Вздохнув, она побрела к кухонному уголку. Ее била дрожь – и от холода, и от того, что ей передалась нервозность Сева. Значит, чашка чего-нибудь горячего точно придется кстати. Поставив чайник кипятиться, Лили убедилась, что в нем хватит воды и на долю Сева. Хотя ни о чем его не спросила – уж слишком он был поглощен своим занятием.

Он наложил на стены очередные защитные чары – обычные поверх темных. Одно из двух заклинаний Лили даже смутно опознала: кажется, они проходили его в школе. Квартира замерцала от магии.

Засвистел чайник. Из его носика пошел пар.

Сев плюхнулся на софу, привалился к подлокотнику. Лили принесла ему чаю, присела рядом, но он даже не пошевелился – только уставился на чашку. Лицо его казалось более напряженным, чем обычно.

\- Сев, - тихо сказала она. - Что случилось? Расскажи мне.

Он поднял глаза – и перед ней на какое-то мгновение будто бы возник тот мальчишка из Паучьего тупика, испуганный, одинокий и неуверенный в себе, и Лили осознала, что должна его поддержать, как он все это время поддерживал ее, когда она сталкивалась с очередным ужасом. Все опять как в Хогвартсе: его надо защитить, и неважно, что она сама боится – и Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, и за своего ребенка... Сейчас это не имело значения. Никакого.

\- Сев... - она отставила чашку в сторону. Прижала ладонь к его щеке: - Позволь мне помочь.

\- Это не в твоих силах. - Его голос был холодным и жестким, но без тех безжизненных ноток, которые придавала ему окклюменция. 

Она забрала у него чай, поставила чашку на столик рядом со своей – и лишь тогда осознала, что у Сева трясутся руки; притянула его к себе, прижала лицом к груди – он не вырывался; обняла за плечи и держала так – и почувствовала, что все его тело колотит мелкая дрожь. Точно сквозь него пропускают ток.

\- Расскажи мне, что случилось, - уткнувшись ему в макушку, прошептала она.

Он не ответил, но она этого и не ждала. И не стала настаивать – просто прижимала его к себе, а он не вырывался из ее объятий.

Потом его дрожь унялась. Он пошевелился, поднял голову, повернулся к Лили лицом – она легонько чмокнула его в кончик носа.

\- Я больше не могу, - сказал Сев. - Не могу быть Пожирателем.

Лили замерла, потеряв дар речи. Как же давно она ждала от него этих слов – с того самого знойного летнего дня, когда он отвернулся от нее и пошел прочь от дома ее родителей.

\- Но если я попытаюсь сбежать, - продолжал он, - они меня убьют.

\- Сев...

\- Устрой мне встречу с Дамблдором.

Лили так и похолодела – словно все ее тело обратилось в лед.

\- Нет. Нет, Сев, не надо...

\- Другого выхода нет, - в его голосе снова послышались эти пугающие холодные нотки. Будто он потерял всякую надежду.

\- Ни за что. Нет, я не стану... - она замотала головой, глаза наполнились слезами. - Ты же знаешь, что случилось с последним, кто пытался?..

\- Да, знаю.

По щекам потекли слезы – горячие, безнадежные слезы, и Лили обняла его крепче, прижалась изо всех сил, отчаянно мечтая коконом обернуться вокруг него и не выпускать до конца войны.

\- Черт возьми, да пойми же ты, - произнес он сдавленно. - Это все ради тебя. И нашего ребенка...

\- Но ты же умрешь! - вскричала Лили – это прозвучало глупо и по-детски, но ей уже было плевать. - По-настоящему умрешь, не понарошку... помнишь, ты это видел, когда заглянул в мои мысли, как я весь год убеждала себя, что тебя больше нет, - она утерла слезы. - Я не хочу такое – снова и по-настоящему...

Сев взял ее за подбородок – заставил повернуть голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. Его черные глаза странно блестели. Казались чужими и бездонными, как ночное небо.

\- Нет, я не умру. Если сбегу – тогда да, как и любой дезертир. А если... если я выберу это, то нет. Он не узнает – у меня от него много тайн. И уже давно – появились еще до тебя, до всего этого...

Он коснулся ее живота – накрыл всей ладонью, широко растопырив пальцы над пупком, и Лили едва подавила всхлип. 

\- Я никогда этого не хотела. Никогда, - повторила она. - Даже когда Альбус попросил меня... тебя убедить.

\- Знаю, - откликнулся он. - Я это видел, - указал на ее висок, улыбнувшись нервно и бледно. - Устрой мне встречу с Дамблдором. Клал я и на него, и на его Оппозицию, - он смахнул большим пальцем слезинку с ее щеки. - Но строить мир, в котором тебя уничтожат... я не могу этого допустить. Так что другого выхода нет.


	32. Лили

  
Альбус согласился на встречу – назначил ее в одном из орденских домов в пригороде Бристоля. Лили никогда там прежде не бывала – пришлось использовать запоминающие чары, чтобы аппарация точно вынесла их в нужное место. Она дочитала письмо, и свиток рассыпался пеплом; ворвавшийся в открытое окно ветер посыпал им Сева, который наблюдал за ней, растянувшись на кровати. Его кожа засеребрилась. 

\- Это в Оппозиции принято так порядок наводить? - поинтересовался он, отряхиваясь от пепла. - И почему меня это не удивляет...

\- Теперь ты должен говорить не "Оппозиция", а "Орден", - улыбнулась Лили.

Сев взглянул на нее – похоже, он снова возвел ментальные щиты:

\- Привычка.

Они аппарировали вместе – Лили подхватила Сева под руку и положила голову ему на плечо, а он уткнулся лицом в ее волосы. Улица, на которую они перенеслись, напомнила Лили окрестности родительского дома. То же унылое однообразие повсюду – особенно сейчас, на исходе зимы, когда сады еще не преобразила распустившаяся зелень. Даже принадлежащий Ордену дом ничем не отличался от соседних; по здравом размышлении Лили решила, что для конспиративной явки это только плюс.

Она нажала на кнопку дверного звонка – с силой вдавила ее до упора, а потом взяла Сева за руку, не желая совсем его отпускать.

Дверь распахнулась.

\- Альбус, - сказала Лили, - спасибо, что смогли найти время. Знаю, я должна была предупредить заранее...

\- Ничего-ничего, моя дорогая. Вы же знаете, для вас оно у меня всегда найдется, - не дрогнув лицом, он перевел взгляд на Сева – тот переступил с ноги на ногу. Крепче сжал ладонь Лили.

\- Северус, - произнес Альбус. - Как приятно видеть вас снова.

Сев нахмурился, буркнул что-то невразумительное.

\- Проходите в дом. Боюсь, я не могу угостить вас нормальным завтраком...

\- Ничего страшного, я не голодна, - откликнулась Лили. Желудок так крутило и дергало, что ей казалось – аппетит уже никогда к ней не вернется. Может быть, Альбус сможет что-то придумать, найдет для Сева какой-нибудь другой выход...

\- Могу предложить вам чаю, - продолжал тот.

\- Не нужен нам никакой чай, - огрызнулся Сев. - Может, все-таки перейдем к делу? Если это никого не затруднит? - и устремился в дом – только взметнулись полы мантии. Но руку Лили при этом так и не выпустил.

Альбус слабо улыбнулся ему вслед:

\- Разумеется, Северус. Вы совершенно правы. Давайте поговорим о деле.

Сев снова нахмурился.

В доме оказалось пусто; только пыль и лучи утреннего солнца. Под ногами пружинил ковер. Их отвели в одну из дальних комнат – там, по крайней мере, была мебель: кровать и несколько стульев.

\- Пожалуйста, присядьте, - пригласил Альбус.

Сев не двинулся с места – так крепко стиснул ладонь Лили, что у нее заныли костяшки пальцев. Она положила свободную руку ему на плечо, придвинулась ближе. Очень хотелось что-то сказать, но ничего умного так и не придумалось, и она промолчала.

Альбус наблюдал за ними из коридора. И тоже молчал.

\- Какие у вас тут все вежливые – охренеть можно, - произнес Сев несколько мгновений спустя.

\- Яркий пример разницы наших мировоззрений, - откликнулся Альбус.

Сев фыркнул, но затем прошел дальше в комнату и сел на стул, и Лили последовала за ним. Они по-прежнему держались друг за друга – Альбус опустился на краешек кровати, взглянул на их соединенные руки, но Лили ничего не смогла прочитать по его лицу.

Вытащив палочку, он наколдовал заклинание от подслушивания. Лили следила за Севом: когда стены затянуло серебристо-голубой изморозью, он слегка сдвинул брови, на переносице прорезалась складка, но лицо оставалось все таким же замкнутым и отрешенным. Опять окклюменция...

Альбус выжидающе взглянул на него.

\- Вы знаете, зачем я здесь, - сказал Сев.

\- Разве?

\- Ради этого вы послали Лили в западню к Пожирателям. Так что я до усрачки надеюсь, что знаете.

Альбус не ответил.

\- Предпочитаю думать, что вы не стали бы рисковать ее жизнью непонятно зачем, - добавил Сев. Лили потупилась, вспоминая тот день, и задним числом осознала: а ведь именно тогда она и поняла, что он ее любит...

\- Так вы поэтому решили со мной встретиться? - спросил Альбус. - Чтобы ее усилия не пропали зря?

\- Нет, - Сев выдернул руку из ее пальцев. Запустил пятерню в волосы. - Я пришел заключить сделку.

\- Что? - удивилась Лили.

Сев к ней даже не повернулся – наклонился вперед, и его напряженный, сосредоточенный взгляд был устремлен на Альбуса.

\- Она беременна, - сказал Сев.

\- Да, я знаю.

\- Вы должны ее спрятать.

Мир так и поплыл перед глазами, нахлынуло чувство нереальности происходящего. Спрятать – ее?.. Какого черта, что это Сев вытворяет?

Альбус приподнял бровь:

\- Боюсь, у нас нет такой возможности – отправлять наших бойцов в убежище только из-за их беременности, - он коротко хохотнул. - Иначе у нас вообще не осталось бы людей – с учетом того, как в последнее время обстоят дела.

Сев взглянул на него, хмуро и вместе с тем ядовито.

\- Вы спрячете ее, - повторил он, и в его негромком и уверенном голосе послышались пугающие нотки. Неприкрытая угроза... С Лили он никогда так не разговаривал. - И ребенка тоже. Не ради его матери, а ради отца.

\- Да? - переспросил Альбус. - Так вы с ним знакомы? Боюсь, она мне ничего об этом человеке не рассказывала.

Сев нахмурился еще сильнее:

\- Этот человек будет на вас шпионить. Но только если вы ее спрячете.

Альбус откинулся назад, поглаживая бороду. Сев по-прежнему был мрачен как туча. Повернулся к Лили:

\- Я же обещал, что сумею тебя защитить.

\- Да, действительно, - подхватил Альбус, - не стоит обсуждать судьбу этой юной леди так, словно ее тут нет.

Сев наградил его очередным сердитым взором, но Лили скорее обрадовалась такому вмешательству.

\- Так что вы думаете? - спросил Альбус. - Похоже, это предложение застало вас врасплох.

\- Оно не обсуждается, - заявил Сев, но Лили тронула его за руку и спросила:

\- Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?

\- Сказал. Я обещал тебя защитить, но для этого тебя нужно услать отсюда и спрятать. Вот только я не знаю таких чар. А Оппозиция – знает. 

\- Орден, - тихо поправила Лили.

\- Да, Орден, - он вздохнул. - Эта проблема не дает Темному Лорду покоя – то, что ваши люди могут так запросто взять и раствориться в воздухе. Мы так и не смогли разобраться, как вы это делаете, - скривив рот, он бросил взгляд на Альбуса. - На случай, если вы во мне сомневались – я только что поделился первыми ценными сведениями.

\- Большое спасибо, - откликнулся Альбус – таким чопорно-вежливым тоном, как если бы ему только что вручили запоздалый рождественский подарок.

\- Но где... где я буду жить? - спросила Лили. - А как же... как же мама и сестра? И остальные? Я смогу с ними увидеться? - она моргнула. - А с тобой?

\- Ни в коем случае, - заявил Сев. - Со мной, по крайней мере. Насчет остальных не знаю. Хотя сдалась тебе эта твоя сестрица... - он осекся и вопросительно взглянул на Альбуса.

\- Общение возможно в разумных пределах, - ответил тот. - Если я соглашусь... на эти условия, я отправлю вас в магическое поселение. И наложу чары Сокрытия на вас и вашего ребенка. Вы сможете иногда уходить – например, чтобы навестить мать. Но я согласен с Северусом... встречаться с ним для вас будет опасно.

\- А если я останусь – для меня это будет опасно? - спросила Лили, повернувшись к Альбусу; что скажет Сев, она и так знала. - Даже если мы вообще не будем общаться?

Несколько мгновений тот не сводил с нее глаз.

\- Если Северус согласится на меня работать, - медленно начал Альбус – так, будто взвешивал каждое слово, - как вам и так уже известно, он пойдет на большой риск. Но если Волдеморт узнает о предательстве, маловероятно, что он его просто убьет...

\- Он будет выворачивать мою память наизнанку, пока не обнаружит тебя, - ровным и бесстрастным голосом перебил его Сев. - Что случится потом, зависит от его настроения. В лучшем случае он просто приложит меня Империусом и прикажет тебя убить, - его глаза блеснули. - И ребенка – тоже.

\- Тогда не делай этого! - вскричала Лили. Повернулась к Альбусу: - Спрячьте тогда и его! И найдите кого-нибудь другого, раз вам так нужен этот сраный шпион!

\- Никого другого нет, - возразил Альбус.

\- Он прав, - сказал Сев.

Лили ощутила внезапную пустоту – из нее словно выпустили весь воздух.

\- Что?

\- Больше и правда некому. Я создаю ментальные щиты с того самого дня, как выполнил первое задание для Темного Лорда. Последние несколько месяцев скармливаю ему поддельные воспоминания. А два дня назад солгал настолько убедительно, что он решил, что зря во мне усомнился, - Сев усмехнулся – жестко и недобро. - Как видишь, не зря.

Лили уставилась на него во все глаза. Похоже, был потрясен даже Альбус.

\- Он в вас усомнился? 

Северус повернулся к нему и сердито сверкнул глазами:

\- Да. Я не проявил должного энтузиазма во время убийства какого-то бедолаги, которого похитил Родольфус Лестрейнж, и тут же был отмечен как неблагонадежный элемент, - он фыркнул. - Вас это удивляет, Дамблдор? Что я не радуюсь убийствам?

\- Не особенно, - ответил тот.

Лили все никак не могла прийти в себя. Да, в окклюменции она разбиралась слабо, однако то, что описал Сев... такая магия казалась просто немыслимой. И чем больше она над этим думала, тем больше у нее возникало вопросов. Эти поддельные воспоминания, ложь и невозможная магия... это все – из-за нее? А она сама – сколько раз она врала ради него? Дамблдору, Ремусу, другим членам Ордена?

Если верить Альбусу, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть – один из лучших легилиментов на свете. И все-таки Сев сумел скрыть от него свою любовь к ней. Не выдал эту тайну – не только в последние месяцы, как только что поняла Лили, но и в прошлые полтора года. Он всегда оберегал ее от него – от своего темного господина, своего властелина...

Лили знала, что это правда. Точно так же, как знала, что любит Сева. 

Она потянулась к нему, коснулась ладонью его щеки. Сев повернул голову – в его глазах плескались злость и страх. Почти одно и то же, в его случае.

\- Ты и впрямь это делаешь ради меня? - спросила Лили.

\- Я все делаю только ради тебя, - он почти прорычал эти слова. - А теперь – и ради нее тоже, - опустил взгляд на ее живот – Лили накрыла его ладонью, гадая, чувствует ли ее малышка, как ей сейчас тяжело.

\- Вы согласны на эти условия? - вмешался Альбус.

Лили взглянула на него – его лицо казалось серьезным и доброжелательным, глаза сверкали, как тающие льдинки.

\- Где вы меня спрячете? - спросила она.

\- Сдурели – при мне это обсуждать? - бросил Сев.

\- Как только я закончу с чарами Сокрытия, - сказал Альбус, - это не будет иметь значения.

\- И все равно – нет.

Лили склонила голову – на ресницах набухли слезы, она чувствовала себя так, словно ее разрывают на части.

\- Лили, - мягко заговорил Альбус – будто опять перевоплотился в доброго директора, - помните, что я сказал вам в октябре?

Она подняла взгляд – комната перед глазами дрожала и расплывалась.

\- Помните, как я сказал, что война все равно что проиграна?

Да, помнила, и прекрасно. Она кивнула – один раз. По щеке покатилась слеза; Лили прижала обе ладони к животу, мечтая дотронуться до своего ребенка.

\- Это по-прежнему так, - произнес Альбус. - Но с Северусом все может измениться.

Сев ничего на это не сказал – не фыркнул, даже не закатил глаза. Просто сидел рядом и тихо кипел от злости, которая на самом деле была вызвана страхом. Он обещал, что сумеет защитить ее и ребенка; сказал, что не желает строить мир, в котором ее уничтожат.

И не исключено, что другого выхода просто не было.

\- Ладно, - сказала Лили. Ее голос дрожал – как и руки. - Я согласна.

Сев снова нашел ее ладонь и крепко ее стиснул.


	33. Лили

Остаток дня она провела у Сева – позвонила на работу, сказалась больной, и дальше они отправились в кровать и больше из нее не вылезали. Лили хотелось запечатлеть в памяти каждую его черточку, каждый изгиб его тела, каждый мелкий изъян. Как ходят мышцы под его кожей, как он целуется, как поглаживает ее спину всякий раз, когда она ложится на него сверху... В основном они молчали – и потому, что сказать было нечего, и потому, что Лили опасалась, что начни она говорить – и точно не выдержит и ударится в слезы.

За них говорили их тела, их дыхание и биение их сердец.

Ночью она спала неспокойно и часто просыпалась – несмотря на зелье, несмотря на то, что Сев во сне обнимал ее за талию. Всякий раз, как она, содрогаясь, открывала глаза, он целовал ее и успокаивал, бормоча на ухо что-то тихое и невразумительное, пока ей не удавалось снова задремать.

На следующее утро, когда она окончательно проснулась, рядом с кроватью сидел патронус Альбуса и глядел на нее – искрился в солнечном свете, что сочился сквозь грязные окна, и казался в этой комнате слишком ярким и неуместным.

\- Альбус? - Лили натянула одеяло до самой шеи. Сева не было видно, но где-то в доме слышались его шаги.

\- Извините мою назойливость, - сказал патронус, - но нам нужно поспешить. Уверен, Северус будет на этом настаивать.

Она кивнула. В памяти всплыл вчерашний день – во всей его безысходности, и от тоски к горлу подступил комок, но Лили не заплакала. На это ей выдержки хватит.

\- Мы с вами должны сегодня встретиться, и желательно как можно скорее, чтобы обсудить дальнейший план действий.

\- А. Да, конечно, - пробормотала она.

\- Безопаснее всего будет встретиться в штаб-квартире. Приходите, как сможете, - феникс слегка повернул голову, и его глаза сверкнули. - Здравствуйте, Северус.

Лили повернулась. Сев стоял в дверях – принес кружку кофе и тарелочку с тостом и джемом.

\- Дамблдор? - он наморщил лоб.

\- Да, Северус. Мы используем патронусы не только как оружие против Темных искусств, - феникс взмыл в воздух, и его белые крылья блеснули на солнце.

Сев промолчал – он и так уже знал, для чего нужны патронусы. Лили ему об этом рассказала – как и обо всем остальном, но он ничего не сказал Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Как и она не выдала Ордену ничего из того, что от него услышала.

\- Вы умеете вызывать патронус? - спросил феникс.

\- Было бы надо – умел бы, - презрительно скривился Сев.

\- Это не так просто, как кажется. Но неважно, мы в любом случае вас научим, - феникс снова повернулся к Лили. - Приходите, как сможете, моя дорогая.

А затем он захлопал крыльями и исчез, рассыпавшись волшебными искрами.

Сев поставил на столик кружку с кофе и тарелку с тостом и сел на кровать к Лили. Она подалась ему навстречу, поцеловала, позволив одеялу соскользнуть до талии, и несколько секунд для них двоих больше не существовало ничего, кроме этого поцелуя.

Затем Лили отстранилась и пристроила голову к нему на грудь. 

\- Он хочет, чтобы я приготовилась... к отъезду.

\- Знаю. Я слышал.

Лили уткнулась носом в его мантию, вдохнула запах.

\- Как же я не хочу уезжать.

\- И все-таки тебе придется это сделать, - сказал он резко. 

Она снова его поцеловала.

\- Знаю. Просто хотела тебе это сказать.

Его лицо немного смягчилось. Невесомое прикосновение пальцев – к щеке, к носу, к губам...

\- Этот мир заслуживает того, чтобы ты в нем была.

\- И наш ребенок – тоже.

\- Наш ребенок, - закрыв глаза, он прижался к ней – лбом ко лбу. - Да.

\- Нам нужно придумать ей имя.

Он распахнул глаза – в каком-то сантиметре от ее лица. Его волосы завесой падали на их щеки.

\- Да, у детей оно обычно бывает, - добавила Лили.

Они отодвинулись друг от друга, и Сев опустил ладони на ее голые плечи.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы выбрали его вместе, - он произнес это так, словно для него это было открытие.

\- Ну а как же иначе? - спросила она. - Так что, как у вас принято – ты должен учитывать семейные традиции?

Сев поморщился:

\- Ничего я не должен. И уж точно не собираюсь называть ее в честь моей матери.

Лили постаралась скрыть радость – по правде говоря, мать Сева никогда ей не нравилась, уж слишком равнодушно и безучастно она держалась, когда они сталкивались на вокзале. Лили и имя-то ее не помнила, да и не факт, что вообще знала...

\- А как насчет твоей матери? - спросил Сев.

\- Бьюлах?

\- О Боже... Ее что, и впрямь так зовут?

\- Боюсь, что да.

\- Нет, так мы ее называть точно не будем, - Сев склонил к ней голову, дотронулся до ее живота. Его пальцы были нежными и теплыми. - Звучит, словно какая-то разновидность морских тварей.

Лили рассмеялась:

\- Моего отца звали Гарольд.

\- Похоже, ты уже успела забыть, какого пола твой ребенок.

Лили слегка его шлепнула:

\- Гарольд – Гарриет.

Сев не возразил сразу – какое-то время молчал, поглаживая ее живот.

\- И как тебе? - наконец спросила Лили.

\- Гарриет... Вроде нормально. Неплохо подходит к фамилии "Эванс".

\- А к фамилии "Снейп" подошло бы еще лучше, - прошептала она. Рука Сева замерла.

\- Не стоит, - произнес он.

\- Мы так и так будем прятаться, - возразила Лили. - Так что какая разница?

\- Но после войны...

\- Если мы проиграем, разницы все равно не будет.

\- Я скорее думал о том, что будет, если мы выиграем.

\- В смысле? Что ты имеешь в виду? - переспросила Лили, хотя сердце ее затрепетало от радости – он сказал "мы"...

\- Плохо уже то, что она может вырасти похожей на меня. Если она будет еще и носить фамилию Пожирателя...

\- Но ты не Пожиратель.

Сев не ответил.

\- А я говорю, что нет, - она взяла его лицо в ладони и заставила встретиться с ней взглядом. Он опять загородился окклюментными щитами, но Лили все равно заглянула ему в глаза. - Ты больше не Пожиратель смерти.

\- Строго говоря, я...

\- И никаких "строго говоря". Ты не Пожиратель, и наш ребенок такой же твой, как и мой. Так что имя ей достанется от моего отца, а фамилия – от тебя, и точка, - голос Лили дрогнул. - И может быть, когда-нибудь я тоже смогу носить твою фамилию...

Его окклюменцию словно смыло волной, на лице читалось удивление.

\- Когда закончится война, - добавила Лили.

Сев закрыл глаза – привычно хмурясь, но сквозь его недовольную гримасу все равно проступала радость, Лили научилась узнавать ее там, где никто другой бы не заметил. Она поцеловала его снова – он ответил жадно, искренне, и его пальцы запутались в ее волосах; потянул ее за собой на кровать, и Лили принялась стягивать с него одежду, осыпая его лицо поцелуями, чтобы еще раз запечатлеть в памяти облик любимого.

Она точно знала, чего хочет от будущего, но не ждала, что мир преподнесет ей это на блюдечке. Не исключено, что воспоминания – все, чем ей придется довольствоваться весь остаток жизни. Она хотела, чтобы их осталось как можно больше.


	34. Лили

Они сидели в гостиной штаб-квартиры Ордена. Альбус излагал Лили планы на грядущую ссылку.

\- Мы недавно приобрели дом в Ирландии, - сказал он. - Под временное убежище. Там есть целительница – кстати, она опытная повитуха, я подумал, что с учетом вашего состояния это будет важно. Но ведение хозяйства ее не интересует.

\- В Ирландии? - переспросила Лили. 

\- Да, моя дорогая. Один портключ – и вы уже там. Кстати, их изготовлением тоже будете заведовать вы, как и всем прочим в доме.

Лили хлопнула глазами:

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я там всем заправляла?

\- Конечно. Вас что-то не устраивает?

\- Нет-нет, что вы. - Вообще-то Лили эта идея понравилась – выходит, от ее заточения выиграет кто-то еще, не только она, Сев и Гарриет. - Я буду стараться – уж не знаю, получится ли у меня...

В глазах Альбуса заплясали искорки.

\- Почему бы и нет?

\- Последние полтора года я проработала в магазине одежды, - пожала плечами Лили.

\- А до этого вы семь лет считались одной из самых одаренных студенток в Хогвартсе, и что еще более важно – вас там все любили. Не стоит недооценивать доброту, это нужное качество для успешной работы.

Лили не нашлась с ответом. Честно говоря, ей никогда не приходило в голову, что в Хогвартсе ее кто-то любит. Кто-то, кроме Сева.

\- Аделия Принц – это та целительница – будет рада помочь, если у вас возникнут проблемы. Но мне кажется, вы вполне в силах справиться с ними самостоятельно, - он одарил ее по-отечески теплой улыбкой, которая дрогнула и погасла, сменившись серьезным выражением. - Нам также нужно обсудить чары Сокрытия. Вам известен принцип их действия?

Она кивнула.

\- Значит, вы знаете, что вам потребуется Хранитель.

Лили потупилась, уставившись на свои руки: 

\- Человек, которому я доверяю.

Которому она доверяет... А кому из магического мира она могла бы довериться? Хотя в Хогвартсе у нее и было много друзей, после школы они все как-то незаметно рассосались. Отчасти из-за того, что Сев решил стать Пожирателем, отчасти из-за того, что все эти девчонки начали дружить с ней только тогда, когда стало ясно, что она растет хорошенькой и неглупой – иными словами, будет пользоваться в школе популярностью. Потому-то эти отношения и были такими же недолговечными, как тающий лед, и сейчас Лили не могла обратиться за помощью ни к кому из них.

\- А Сева попросить конечно же нельзя, да?

Вообще-то это была шутка. Но ни Лили, ни Альбус не засмеялись.

\- Он не захочет рисковать, - ответил Альбус. - Он себе не доверяет.

Лили пристально на него взглянула:

\- А вот вы ему – да. Вы думаете, он смог бы это сделать.

\- Я знаю, как действует эта магия. Он смог бы вас предать, только если бы сам того захотел. Но он не захочет.

На мгновение Лили стало интересно, откуда у Альбуса такая уверенность. Он был прав, конечно, но как он это понял? Она сама знала только потому, что время от времени Сев снимал перед ней окклюментные щиты и позволял заглянуть к себе в душу.

Она приуныла – ей нужен был кто-то, кому можно доверять. Кто-то, кто ее не предаст и будет ей настоящим другом...

\- Ремус, - сказала Лили.

Альбус хлопнул глазами.

\- Как думаете, он согласится? - продолжила она.

\- Полагаю, что да, - ответил Альбус. - Но вы наверняка предпочтете узнать у него сами, - вытащив палочку, он наколдовал патронус и направил его в камин и вверх по трубе. - А пока мы ждем – хотите чаю?

Лили оторопело покачала головой. Все происходило так быстро...

Минут через двадцать зазвенел дверной звонок – трель раскатилась по всему дому.

\- Ага, должно быть, это он, - заметил Альбус, поднимаясь с кресла. - Прошу меня извинить, Лили, сейчас я его впущу.

Она кивнула, наматывая на палец свой седой локон. Стены гостиной мерцали от заглушающего заклинания. Впрочем, оно работало только в одну сторону: она слышала приближающиеся голоса, которые переговаривались тихо и неразборчиво.

Альбус открыл дверь и придержал ее перед Ремусом; тот переступил порог.

\- Лили, - поприветствовал ее он, - как дела? Давно не виделись – в последнее время ты совсем забросила тренировки.

\- Да, - сказала Лили, машинально опустив ладонь на живот. Перевела взгляд на Альбуса – тот кивнул, отступил назад в коридор и притворил за собой дверь.

Ремус оглянулся, затем снова повернулся к Лили. Нахмурился:

\- Альбус сказал, ты хочешь о чем-то меня попросить?.. - и с этими словами пересек комнату и опустился в кресло напротив Лили – раньше в нем сидел Альбус, пока излагал свои планы. Одет Ремус был еще хуже, чем обычно: вещи на нем казались заношенными почти до дыр. Лили знала, что с ним что-то не так, что есть в его жизни какие-то обстоятельства, которые мешают ему найти работу – услышала, как Джеймс и Сириус обсуждали это на одной из тренировок где-то с месяц тому назад, еще до того, как она узнала, что беременна, и перестала туда ходить. Интересно, расскажет ли он когда-нибудь, в чем дело? Сдружатся ли они настолько, чтобы он открыл ей свой секрет?

\- Лили? - тихо позвал Ремус; голос его был мягким, на лице читалось участие.

\- Я беременна.

Он свел вместе брови.

\- Потому-то я и не хожу больше на тренировки – мне нельзя в бой... - Господи, Лили, да давай уже, выкладывай все до конца. - И моему ребенку угрожает Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

Ремус наклонился вперед, положил ладонь на ее руку:

\- О, Лили, мне так жаль. А ты знаешь – в смысле, ничего, если я спрошу?.. Ты знаешь, почему? - и тут же покраснел и добавил: - О, извини. Забудь, что я сказал – конечно же знаешь. Только не думай, пожалуйста, ты не обязана мне...

\- Ничего страшного, - но, уже сказав это, Лили заколебалась. Ей вспомнился тот вечер после Дэнкворт-мэнора, и как Ремус сообщил ей, что Сев в безопасности. - Это из-за отца моего ребенка. Из-за того, кто он такой.

Ремус уставился на нее и долго смотрел, не моргая. Затем сказал:

\- Кто он такой... но тебя это не пугает. 

"Он догадался", - поняла Лили.

\- Нет. Отец моего ребенка... я его очень люблю, - ее голос дрогнул. - А он меня. Но мне нужно спрятаться – иначе наш ребенок будет в опасности. Спрятаться под чарами Сокрытия. Пока его отец... пока он... - она вовремя прикусила язык. Никто не должен знать о том, чем будет заниматься Сев, даже другие члены Ордена. Хотя Ремус, скорее всего, рано или поздно все поймет. Но он никому не проболтался о том, что случилось после Дэнкворт-мэнора – ни Сириусу, ни Джеймсу, ни Питеру. Лили сомневалась, что он расскажет им что-то сейчас. 

\- Чары Сокрытия... - протянул Ремус. - А, так вот зачем я здесь. Тебе нужен Хранитель.

\- Ты говорил, что думаешь, мы могли бы подружиться. А я не могу... не могу попросить отца моего ребенка, ему нельзя... И у меня никогда не было настоящих друзей, кроме... кроме Сева в школе. А ты был так добр, вот я и решила, что... - она слабо улыбнулась. - А когда война закончится, мы обязательно наверстаем упущенное, ладно?

\- Конечно. Я бы очень этого хотел, - в ответ улыбнулся он. - И я почту за честь стать твоим Хранителем.

\- Ох, Ремус, как же я тебе благодарна, - Лили облегченно выдохнула. - Спасибо тебе. Спасибо.

Он поднялся с кресла, засунул руки в карманы:

\- И когда ты нас покидаешь?

\- Не знаю. Скоро, - она тоже встала, и какое-то мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга – а на стенах изморозью мерцало заглушающее заклятье.

\- И кстати, - добавил Ремус, - я знаю, что это такое.

\- То есть?

\- Что это такое – любить кого-то, кого... кого, по мнению других, любить нельзя, - он пожал плечами; прядь волос упала ему на лоб, но он продолжал смотреть на Лили. - Я знаю, как это больно – когда приходится все держать в себе.

Лили уставилась на него во все глаза.

\- Да, не так-то это весело, как может показаться.

\- А я так думаю – ты вольна любить, кого пожелаешь, - продолжал он. - Пока он тебя не обижает.

\- Не обижает.

\- Я знаю, - Ремус улыбнулся. - Пусть никто этого не понимает – я понимаю.

Глаза защипало, на ресницах задрожали слезы – комната засверкала, как хрустальная.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала Лили – а потом она уже плакала, всхлипывала, тихонько хлюпая носом. Ремус утешал ее, по-братски приобняв за плечи, и через несколько мгновений ее слезы иссякли.

Кто-то постучал в дверь.

Лили напряглась, но затем послышался голос Альбуса:

\- Могу я к вам присоединиться?

\- Да-да, конечно, - откликнулся Ремус. Покачал головой: - Ох. Он же меня не слышит, да?

\- Не-а, - засмеявшись, Лили взмахом палочки заставила дверь распахнуться.

\- Так как, вы согласились? - спросил Альбус, затворяя ее за собой.

\- Почту за честь, - ответил Ремус. - И вы мне не сказали, что у нас еще одна дама в положении.

У Альбуса засияли глаза:

\- Какие чудесные новости. Ремус, нам с вами будет нужно кое-что подготовить.

\- Еще одна? - переспросила Лили.

Ремус бросил на нее взгляд:

\- Ага, Алиса Лонгботтом тоже ждет ребенка. Ты не знала?

Лили покачала головой. Странно – несмотря на все опасности, жизнь продолжается как ни в чем не бывало. Люди влюбляются, заводят детей. Женятся. Тогда, в октябре, у нее просто в голове это не укладывалось. Но теперь... теперь все изменилось.

\- Лили, - заговорил Альбус, - вам нужно сказать Ремусу, где именно вы будете жить.

\- Что, и все? Просто сказать ему, и ничего больше?

\- Да. Как только вы нас покинете, он наложит чары.

\- О... А надо... ну, палочку там доставать, или...

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Альбус. - Просто произнесите название вслух. 

Лили повернулась к Ремусу. На магию это ничуть не походило... с другой стороны, то, в чем магии не было, иной раз казалось самым настоящим чудом. Например, когда Сев целовал ее по утрам, или когда они сидели у него на крыльце и пили горький черный кофе, а дворик перед домом заносило снегом... Возможно, и наоборот тоже бывает.

\- Ремус Люпин, - Лили подумала, что сейчас уместнее формальное обращение, - я собираюсь жить в тайном убежище Ордена. Рядом с волшебным поселением Ангва Бич в Ирландии.

\- В Ирландии, - повторил Ремус. - Я сохраню твою тайну.

Он улыбнулся – Лили улыбнулась в ответ и ощутила вспышку магии... не Темной, не Сумрачной, просто обычной магии, что проскочила между ними чистой и ясной искоркой.

\- Ну вот, - сказал Альбус. - Дело сделано. Лили, предлагаю вам отправиться домой и начать собирать вещи. Ремус, боюсь, нам с вами предстоит кое-какая работа.

\- Так быстро?

\- Да. В данном случае время не терпит.

Похоже, Ремус встревожился. Но не успел он ничего спросить, как Альбус предупреждающе выставил вперед руку и сказал:

\- Особых поводов для беспокойства пока что нет. Но мешкать все равно не стоит.

\- Ты справишься? - Ремус повернулся к Лили.

\- Справлюсь, - ответила она и сама поразилась тому, как твердо прозвучал ее голос. - Мне кое-кто... кое-кто поможет. Со сборами.

Ремус улыбнулся, но лицо его при этом оставалось серьезным.

\- Рад это слышать, - сказал он, и Лили знала, что он действительно этому рад.


	35. Северус

Квартира Лили выглядела так, словно там все разгромили Пожиратели, но Северус знал, что она просто собирает вещи.

\- До чего же все сложно, - пожаловалась Лили, когда он переступил порог и заново активировал охранные чары, которые наколдовал в ту ночь, когда сменил сторону. - В сундук все не влезает.

\- Будто в Хогвартс собираешься, - заметил он. Ее сундук стоял посреди комнаты – тот же самый, с которым она ездила в школу; Северус узнал полустершиеся блестящие наклейки, которыми она украсила его на первом или втором курсе. Как и подергивающееся изображение Слагхорна, которого нарисовал на боку какой-то гриффиндорский хулиган. Лили подошла к Северусу, обняла его за талию, и какое-то время они просто стояли и смотрели, как грубо намалеванный Слагхорн вспыхивает и гаснет, пробегая через весь сундук.

\- И что ты оставляешь тут? - спросил Северус – потому что пока они говорили на эту тему, он мог не думать обо всем остальном.

\- В основном разную одежду. Нарядные платья и мантии – они мне так и так не понадобятся, - она пожала плечами. - И еще свои тарелки, кастрюльки и сковородки. Они мне там тоже не нужны. Альбус сказал – все, что я не возьму, можно будет сложить в хранилище Ордена, но все равно... - она помолчала, уткнувшись ему в плечо. - Сейчас я как раз просматривала фотографии.

\- Мои не бери, - машинально откликнулся Северус.

Лили отстранилась, поднимая на него глаза. У него чуть сердце не разорвалось – такое у нее было лицо.

\- Я серьезно, - добавил он. - Не хватало еще, чтобы какой-нибудь шпион донес Темному Лорду, что член Оппо... то есть Ордена прячет у себя кучу снимков Пожирателя. 

\- Да нет у меня никакой кучи. Ты и снимать-то себя не даешь.

\- Это слишком опасно.

Она скорчила хмурую гримасу, затем молча взмахнула палочкой. Из спальни выпорхнула картонная коробка – Лили перехватила ее в воздухе и потянула Северуса за собой на софу.

\- Хорошо, тогда поможешь мне выбрать, какие можно взять.

Коробка была заполнена только наполовину – в основном маггловскими фотографиями, пугающими в своей неподвижности. Северус узнал родителей Лили, они стояли в обнимку и щурились в камеру. На одном из снимков была ее противная сестра – сидела на качелях на детской площадке рядом с их домом. А дальше шли какие-то магглы, которых он не знал.

Лили откладывала в сторону все снимки с ее родителями.

Колдографии лежали на самом дне, и их было относительно мало. В основном кадры с ее гриффиндорскими приятельницами, разряженными в пух и прах для рождественской вечеринки. Один снимок самой Лили – ее щелкнули на четвертом курсе, в квиддичной форме и с растрепанными от ветра волосами. На другом был Северус – отворачивался от камеры, заслоняясь ладонью.

Он выхватил этот снимок у нее из рук.

\- Ну, этот я все равно бы не взяла, - сказала Лили. - Там даже лица твоего не видно.

\- Да кто его захочет разглядывать?

Она взглянула на него как-то странно. Испуганно. Вообще-то он хотел пошутить – над своим носом, волосами и всем прочим, но Лили дважды моргнула, и ее глаза заблестели. 

\- Я не хочу забыть, как ты выглядишь, - произнесла она.

Его будто оглушило взрывом. Ее взгляд на несколько мгновений задержался на его лице, затем она снова повернулась к фотографиям.

\- Эта, - сказала Лили. - Я хочу взять вот эту.

\- Тебе нельзя...

\- Ой, заткнись, - она поднесла снимок к свету. Северус увидел на нем себя – хмурого и тощего подростка лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати; он раздвигал гибкие ветви, которые скрывали проход к той полянке в Запретном лесу, где они прятались, когда хотели выкурить сигарету и списать друг у друга домашку. Вспышка камеры, всю сцену на мгновение залило белым, а потом его шестнадцатилетний двойник уставился на него удивленно и раздраженно и покачал головой, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Этот миг всплыл в памяти – и в ушах будто снова зазвенел смех Лили, а по лесу разнесся ее голос: "Ага, попался!"

\- Я помню, как ты меня щелкнула, - сказал он. - Ты не одну неделю порывалась это сделать. Я тебя чуть на месте не прибил.

Лили засмеялась – на этот раз по-настоящему, а не в его воспоминании. Переложила снимок к тем, на которых была ее семья.

\- Знаю. Потому-то и дорожу этим кадром.

\- Тебе нельзя его брать, - он потянулся за колдографией, но Лили шлепнула его по руке.

\- Один снимок особых подозрений не вызовет, - возразила она.

\- Ты не знаешь этого наверняка.

\- Зато я наверняка знаю, что ты параноик.

\- И не без причин. Перестань глупить.

\- Только если ты перестанешь быть таким гадом, - она снова закрыла коробку и отшвырнула ее на пол. Сложила в стопку ворох отобранных фотографий. Северус хотел ее остановить – если кто-нибудь увидит, если начнет задавать вопросы, пусть даже это будет другой член Оппози... Ордена! Ордена, черт бы его побрал! Даже если это окажется другой член Ордена – опасность все равно велика. Никто, кроме Лили и Дамблдора, не знал, что он стал шпионом, он и сам-то с трудом в это верил – никогда не подозревал за собой склонности к столь идиотскому бесстрашию.

Но она убрала снимки в сундук, и Северус не стал ей мешать. Просто не хватило духу – когда она взглянула на него такими глазами и сказала, что не хочет забыть, как он выглядит. Хотя он и знал, что поступает как сентиментальный дурак.

Лили снова плюхнулась на софу рядом с ним. Положила ладонь ему на шею – пальцы зарылись в волосы. Он вздрогнул от ее прикосновения и подумал, что в следующий раз почувствует его не скоро. А возможно, и вообще никогда. Северус не успел поинтересоваться у Дамблдора, что с ним станется после войны. Не хватило времени. А даже если бы и хватило, он не был уверен, что хочет спрашивать. Что хочет знать.

Темный Лорд привечал перебежчиков, но никогда им не доверял, и Северус знал, что после предполагаемой победы Пожирателей их всех ждет... более чем незавидная участь. Скорее всего, Орден в этом плане окажется ничуть не лучше. Победители всегда отыгрываются на побежденных; Северус не верил, что одна ненависть к Темным искусствам способна это изменить. Кроме того, он на собственном опыте узнал, какой жестокой может быть та сторона, еще задолго до того, как поклялся в верности Темному Лорду. 

Лили коснулась губами его шеи, оставляя дорожку поцелуев, и это вывело его из раздумий. Важна только она – все прочее не имеет значения. Только она и ребенок – ее и его, их ребенок. Да, если Орден победит, Пожирателей ждут пытки и тюрьма, но орденцы не станут убивать магглорожденных.

И это предопределило его выбор. Во второй и последний раз.

\- Сев, - прошептала Лили, и ее голос был как прохладный ветерок в летний зной. - Сев, скоро тут будет Альбус.

\- Тогда тебе нужно заканчивать со сборами.

\- А я уже, - она прильнула к нему, запустила руку под его мантию. - Еще разочек? Чтобы успеть до его прихода?

Северус взглянул на нее – щеки пылают, глаза блестят, волосы растрепались... Скоро она будет далеко. Умом он это знал, но не мог поверить. Раньше – не мог. Еще разочек... Я не хочу забыть, как ты выглядишь.

\- Лили, - сказал он, просто чтобы ощутить ее имя на языке, - Лили, я тебя люблю.

Она улыбнулась – самой прекрасной улыбкой, какую он когда-либо видел.

\- Я знаю.

\- Не забывай об этом.

\- Не забуду. 

Она перебралась к нему на колени – оседлала их и взяла его лицо в ладони. Посмотрела в глаза, приглашая.

Он заглянул в ее мысли и увидел в них печаль и любовь. Как и ожидал. А еще – надежду.

\- Лили, - прошептал Северус; дотронулся до ее лица, купаясь в этой надежде, которая омывала его волна за волной. - Лили, я... Ты не можешь настолько в меня верить...

\- Нет, могу, - ответила она и поцеловала его.


	36. Снейп

Дамблдор появился примерно через час и вежливо постучал в дверь. Сигнальные чары завибрировали по всей квартире – подняли в воздух клубы пыли и разметали старые школьные эссе, которые Лили сложила стопкой рядом с сундуком.

Она вяло ковырялась в каком-то разогретом блюде на вынос, которое купил для нее Северус; заслышав стук, отложила в сторону палочки для еды и моргнула.

\- Думаю, кому-то из нас надо открыть, - заметил Северус. - И как по мне, это должна быть ты – квартира-то твоя.

\- Не хочу, - вздохнула Лили.

Северус пытался проглотить так и рвущийся с языка ответ; пальцы выбили дробь по столешнице. Конечно, ей этого не хочется! Ему тоже – но выбора у них нет.

Текли секунды; наконец Лили взмахнула палочкой, и дверь распахнулась.

Скрестив руки на груди, на пороге стоял Дамблдор. Нахмурился, потянув носом воздух:

\- Северус, вам не следует пользоваться этой магией.

\- Я буду пользоваться чем пожелаю – если это помешает Темному Лорду сюда попасть.

На несколько мгновений их взгляды скрестились – они оба не двигались с места. Затем Дамблдор прошел сквозь барьер защитных чар, и дверь захлопнулась за ним.

\- Вы полагаетесь на наши чары, чтобы спрятать Лили, - сказал он – у Северуса заныло сердце, и пальцы сжались на палочке. - Снимите эту темную защиту – и я поставлю взамен ту, что стоит на наших тайных убежищах.

Он стиснул палочку так крепко, что побелели костяшки. Лили взяла его за руку, но Северус почти не заметил ее прикосновения. Он знал, что так и будет – все, никаких больше Темных искусств. Даже для защиты. Даже чтобы сохранить Лили жизнь...

Взмахнув палочкой, он пробормотал инкантацию на темном языке. Магия хлынула прочь из комнаты.

\- Спасибо, Северус.

От этой вежливости у него заныли зубы. Но пока Дамблдор ставил новый охранный контур, Лили поцеловала его в щеку и прошептала:

\- Я знаю, ты меня оберегал. Спасибо тебе.

В ее ясных глазах светилась искренность – и на какое-то мгновение захлестнувшая его любовь заставила забыть про злость. Лили улыбнулась, поцеловала его еще раз, еще раз повторила, как ему благодарна. 

Когда Альбус покончил со своими заклинаниями, в квартире слабо запахло розовой водой и чем-то металлическим, а стены засверкали серебристо-голубым.

\- Вы готовы, моя дорогая? - спросил он у Лили – та кивнула в ответ, и у Северуса в груди все сжалось.

Альбус достал из складок мантии маленький металлический степлер, оливково-зеленый и местами облупившийся, и положил его на стоявший под круглым окном столик, рядом с чистой пепельницей и полупустой пачкой сигарет.

\- Что, и все? - спросил Северус. - Вы заявились сюда как к себе домой, думаете, сейчас выдадите ей свою маггловскую фигню – и фьють, она улетела?

\- Но вы же сами об этом просили.

\- Я в курсе, черт побери!

\- Как мне кажется, Северус пытается сказать, - Лили поднялась из-за стола и мягко улыбнулась, словно озарив своей улыбкой всю комнату, - вы не могли бы ненадолго оставить нас вдвоем?

Дамблдор пристально взглянул на ее лицо, и на какое-то мгновение Северусу показалось, что тот ответит "нет". Но он только кивнул и произнес:

\- Кажется, мне нужно в уборную.

И исчез в коридоре.

Лили повернулась к Северусу – схватила за руки, заставила встать со стула. В ее глазах стояли слезы. Он ненавидел эти слезы – почти так же яростно, как тот клятый степлер. 

\- Сев... - произнесла Лили – затем ее руки обвили его за шею, и она прильнула к нему, такая нежная, такая родная. Он провел ладонями по ее талии – вниз, к изгибам бедер, поцеловал ее в губы – последний поцелуй, затмивший все прошлые в своем живом совершенстве. 

А потом они отстранились друг от друга, размыкая объятия, и Северусу показалось, что из груди у него вырвали сердце.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказала Лили – за ее спиной в комнату вернулся Дамблдор, но не смотрел на них, не отрывая взгляда от пола.

\- И я тебя тоже люблю, - ответил Северус – и пусть Дамблдор, черт побери, это услышит, и пусть поймет, что это правда. Он снова поцеловал Лили – и на мгновение вспомнил тот день, когда рассказал ей, что решил стать Пожирателем, и какими пустыми были ее глаза, когда он развернулся и пошел прочь. И вот они снова прощаются, но теперь пустоты в ее взгляде не было.

\- До скорой встречи, - пробормотала Лили, и на щеках ее заблестели слезы; схватила его за руку и прижала к своему животу. - И со мной, и с ней тоже. 

\- Да. Конечно. До скорой, - он не верил ни единому слову. Не таков он, этот мир: счастье он отмеряет по крупицам, а затем отнимает и те крохи, какие дал. Но не стоит говорить ей об этом. Сегодня и сейчас для этого не время.

\- Лили, - произнес Дамблдор, - вам пора.

Она закрыла глаза, прижалась к Северусу – лбом ко лбу. Он в последний раз вдохнул ее запах – табачный дым и лаванда...

Лили отстранилась, ее прикосновение исчезло – и эта пустота была ему как нож в горло.

Она взялась за ручку сундука – по лицу ее текли слезы, капали вниз, темными пятнами расплывались на ткани платья. Дамблдор положил руку ей на плечо, улыбнулся этой своей омерзительно доброй улыбкой, но Лили не обращала на него внимания. Она смотрела только на Северуса, и у нее дрожала нижняя губа.

\- Скоро увидимся, - у него перехватило горло.

Она кивнула. Проволокла свой сундук через всю комнату; по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Северуса, вслепую зашарила по столешнице и сшибла на пол сигареты.

\- Пока, - сказала Лили – так, как если бы собиралась аппарировать на работу. На ее лице виднелись пятна от слез.

А затем ее пальцы сомкнулись на степлере.

Какую-то долю секунды ничего не происходило – потом послышался низкий звук, будто задрожала земля, и разверзшаяся сзади пустота поглотила ее вместе с сундуком. Только несколько искорок осталось витать в воздухе. Северусу почудился запах моря.

У него зазвенело в ушах.

\- Северус, - произнес Дамблдор, - нам с вами нужно кое-что обсудить.

Северус не ответил – подошел к столу и взял с него степлер. Но, разумеется, ничего не произошло: эта штука сработала только однажды, откликнувшись на прикосновение Лили. Теперь же это была просто бесполезная маггловская фиговина.

Подбросив степлер в воздух, Северус выхватил палочку и разнес его вдребезги.

Дамблдор молча наблюдал за ним. Вот же козел старый...

Нагнувшись, Северус подобрал с пола сигареты. Вытащил одну, прикурил от палочки. Он не притрагивался к ним последние несколько лет; Лили нравилось курить куда больше, чем ему. Там, на их полянке, они затягивались по очереди, передавая друг другу одну сигарету на двоих. Словно целовались – и как же долго он считал, что других поцелуев ему не светит.

Дым обжигал легкие. Но не успокаивал засевшую внутри злость.

\- Северус, - повторил Альбус.

\- Что? Какого хрена вам надо?

\- Нам надо поговорить.

\- О чем тут говорить?

\- Обо всем.

\- Обо всем? - затянувшись глубже, Северус рассмеялся. - Обо всем... Что я должен буду делать? О чем вам докладывать – тоже обо всем и сразу? - он снова хохотнул.

\- Мы должны обсудить вашу задачу.

\- Лгать Темному Лорду и передавать вам все, что он скажет, - фыркнул Северус. И проследить, чтобы он и близко к Лили не сунулся.

\- Да, - согласился Дамблдор. - Но нам нужно обговорить детали, - опустившись на софу, он расправил на коленях складки мантии.

Северус уставился на него – сигарета так и осталась тлеть в пальцах. Чертов Дамблдор, как же он спокоен... Лили с ними распрощалась, а ему и горя мало. Словно он вообще ничего не заметил.

У него, Северуса, в одно мгновение отняли то, что составляло всю его жизнь, а этот поганый скот хочет "обговорить детали".

Он ткнул сигаретой в пепельницу, затушив ее о донышко, а когда снова поднял глаза, посреди комнаты стояла светлая лань.

\- Лили, - сказал он.

Серебристо-белая лань повернулась к нему, посмотрела ласковым взглядом Лили. 

\- Я на месте, - ее голос был и похож на голос Лили, и в то же время не похож. - Все нормально.

\- Рад это слышать, - откликнулся Дамблдор.

\- Ты проверила там все на ловушки? Как я тебе показывал? - выдавил Северус. Нет, это не она. Это мираж, который говорит ее голосом; он ненавидел этот морок уже за то, что он сейчас тут, а Лили – нет. 

Лань улыбнулась:

\- Да – тут безопасно. Это надежное убежище, Сев.

Северус нахмурился. Как же он хотел, чтобы она сказала ему это сама – живая и во плоти, своим собственным голосом.

\- Тебе надо идти. Чары Сокрытия еще не активированы, - он смерил Дамблдора хмурым взором, но тот и глазом не моргнул.

Лань грустно взглянула на него, затем подплыла ближе и мордочкой ткнулась ему в ладонь. Словно дуновение южного ветра – такое же теплое и влажное прикосновение.

\- До скорого, Сев, - сказала лань и исчезла.

\- Ну что ж, - произнес Дамблдор, - я рад, что с ней все в порядке.

\- Что, действительно? - холодно поинтересовался Северус. Но собеседник пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

\- А теперь давайте перейдем к вашему заданию. Пожалуйста, Северус, присядьте, - он махнул рукой, указывая на стул из обеденного гарнитура, который незаметно перекочевал на другой конец квартиры, пока Лили собиралась. - Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Северусу не хотелось "присаживаться". Ему хотелось разнести что-нибудь вдребезги и повторять это снова и снова, пока кипящее внутри бешенство не уляжется, превратившись в обычную злость. Хотелось аппарировать к Темному Лорду и располосовать его от горла до пупка. Хотелось приложить Дамблдора Империусом – или Круциатусом, что лучше сработает, – чтобы тот рассказал, где прячет Лили.

Но ничего этого Северус не сделал. Он сел на стул и вытащил палочку – и стал медленно катать ее в ладонях, чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей.

\- Да, так гораздо удобней. Когда мы оба сидим, беседовать куда проще, вы не находите?

Вместо ответа Северус только мрачно уставился на него.

\- Теперь что касается вашего задания, - Дамблдор откинулся на спинку софы – среди старых вещей Лили, купленных в комиссионке, он смотрелся чужеродно. - Волдеморт все еще хочет подослать кого-то в Хогвартс?

Палочка Северуса замерла.

\- Конечно да, - отвечал он. - Он им просто одержим.

Дамблдор улыбнулся:

\- Ну, он много лет считал это место домом. Уверен, в этом вы его понимаете.

Северус снова принялся катать в ладонях палочку. Как же это невыносимо – когда Дамблдор в чем-то прав. 

\- Со дня гибели Майлера я не переставал думать о том, какие ошибки мы допустили – с тем, чтобы мы могли их исправить, и нашего следующего шпиона не постигла бы столь же печальная участь.

Северус сгорбился на стуле, перестав держать плечи ровно. Следил за палочкой в собственных руках – как она катается то туда, то сюда. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда...

\- Майлера мы просто отправили к Пожирателям как перебежчика...

\- И ошиблись, - оборвал его Северус. - Темный Лорд не доверяет бывшим членам Ордена.

\- Да, я тоже так решил, но выбора у нас не было. Что ж, в данном случае это проблемы не составит.

Северус отвел глаза в сторону, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.

\- Но мне кажется, что в наших силах еще больше укрепить вашу, скажем так, линию обороны. Волдеморт уже считает вас Пожирателем; если же он к тому же будет считать вас шпионом – своим шпионом, я имею в виду, - добавил Дамблдор, когда Северус вскинул голову.

\- Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, - произнес он медленно. - Но все еще не вижу, как этого добиться.

\- Нового преподавателя зельеварения у меня по-прежнему нет, - сказал Дамблдор. - А профессор Слагхорн собирается в отставку.

\- Вы говорили, у меня слишком мало опыта.

У Дамблдора в глазах блеснула смешинка, и Северусу захотелось приложить его каким-нибудь проклятьем – вот же засранец самодовольный...

\- Вы же знаете – учитель из меня выйдет паршивый, - сказал он, вместо того чтобы размазать его по стенке квартиры Лили. - Я на дух не переношу детей, и уж тем более подростков. Да я и большинство взрослых не выношу, если уж на то пошло. И кроме того, Темный Лорд хочет, чтобы я преподавал защиту от Темных...

\- Это место занято.

\- Ненадолго, - усмехнулся Северус. - Темный Лорд в этом уверен, а он в таких вещах обычно не ошибается.

\- Как бы то ни было, сейчас меня куда больше беспокоит зельеварение. Ваши таланты в этой сфере, Северус, действительно необычайны. Знаете, Слагхорн ведь и впрямь упоминал вас, когда заговорил о своем возможном преемнике...

\- Хватит мне льстить, - перебил его Северус. - Я и так все выполню – можно подумать, у меня тут есть право голоса.

\- У вас всегда есть право голоса, - Дамблдор взглянул на него холодными голубыми глазами, и на мгновение Северус вспомнил, что уже не служит Темному Лорду и перед ним совсем другой человек.

"Нет, такой же, - подумал он. - Хозяин есть хозяин". 

\- Если то, что я буду учить мелких паршивцев варить снотворные зелья, поможет как-то обезопасить Лили... - пробормотал Северус.

\- Это поможет обезопасить вас, - произнес Дамблдор. - Чрезвычайно важно, чтобы Волдеморт считал вас двойным агентом – он должен поверить, что вы убедили меня, будто переметнулись на нашу сторону.

\- Но я и правда переметнулся.

Дамблдор взглянул на него не столько сердито, сколько с недоумением; такое выражение у него бывало, если он ловил Северуса с поличным, когда тот швырялся заклятьями в первогодков.

\- Тем проще будет ваша задача, верно?

Северус мрачно взглянул на него:

\- Да что вы в этом понимаете?

Дамблдор не ответил, но глаза его лукаво просияли, и у Северуса непроизвольно дернулась рука – та, что сжимала палочку.

\- Советую вам как можно скорее сообщить эту информацию Волдеморту, - Дамблдор поднялся с софы и провел рукой по мантии, разглаживая складки. - Вскоре я с вами свяжусь – нам нужно будет встретиться насчет вашего патронуса.

Северус едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза к небу. Ах да, конечно, как же он мог забыть про их сраный патронус – луч света во мраке, нож, вонзенный в самое сердце тьмы, и заодно аналог маггловского телефона, черт бы его побрал...

\- Похоже, мне придется научиться его вызывать, - заметил он.

\- С его помощью мы обмениваемся сообщениями. И он будет вас защищать.

Северус нахмурился:

\- С этим и Темные искусства неплохо справлялись, - он скривил рот. - Возможно, вам тоже стоит как-нибудь их попробовать.

При одном упоминании Темной магии лицо Дамблдора омрачилось. Ну наконец-то, хоть что-то этого старика проняло. Как волшебник тот был куда сильнее – не признавать этого было бы просто глупо, – но зато Северус мог не сомневаться: он, Северус, знает о Темных искусствах гораздо больше, чем Дамблдор когда-либо сможет узнать. Хотя бы потому, что понимает: сами по себе они не зло.

\- Я знаю, теперь мне нельзя ими пользоваться, - вслух произнес он.

\- Нельзя, - подтвердил Дамблдор. И, помедлив, добавил: - Возможно, вам также больше не следует называть Волдеморта Темным Лордом.

\- Ну зашибись теперь... А как мне его называть? Сами-Знаете-Кто, словно я влюбленная школьница?

На какой-то миг Северусу показалось, что Дамблдора его слова позабавили.

\- Сам я не питаю страха перед именами и титулами, - отвечал тот. - В отличие от тех, кто нас окружает. Магическое общество должно поверить, что вы не его сторонник, а сам Волдеморт – что вы играете роль его шпиона, и в полной мере...

\- Сложности какие – охренеть можно.

\- Я верю в ваши способности, Северус. Даже не сомневаюсь, что вы вполне способны распутать ту паутину, которую мы сейчас сплетаем.

О Господи, он говорил совсем как на праздничном пиру в начале учебного года – будто произносил одну из своих речей на тему "добро пожаловать в Хогвартс". Северус хотел было разозлиться, но в душе шевельнулись воспоминания: тысячи парящих в воздухе свечей, на тарелках – еда, какую они дома не могли себе позволить, и на другом конце зала – Лили, их взгляды то и дело встречаются, и она улыбается...

Северус резко поднялся со стула, схватил полупустую пачку сигарет и сунул в карман мантии. На Дамблдора он при этом не смотрел.

\- Пойду передам Сами-Знаете-Кому хорошие новости, - сказал он. - Угадайте с трех раз, кто теперь будет преподавать зельеварение в Хогвартсе?

Дамблдор молча взирал на него.

\- И будьте поосторожнее, если решите со мной связаться, - продолжал Северус. - Паршиво, если меня раскроют в первую же неделю.

\- Конечно, - согласился Дамблдор.

О Боже, да он вообще когда-нибудь выходит из себя?

Тяжело ступая, Северус направился к двери – его гулкие шаги отдавались эхом. Он знал, что никогда больше сюда не вернется. Никогда не войдет в эту квартиру, чтобы окунуться в запахи лаванды и табачного дыма.

Что ж, по крайней мере, у него остались сигареты. А перед тем, как вернуться домой, можно заглянуть в лавку для садоводов. Он собирается преподавать зельеварение, мать твою за ногу; уж конечно ему по силам вырастить маггловское растение в горшке на заднем крыльце. Определенно по силам.


	37. Лили

Лили рухнула на холодный сырой песок, который попал ей в лицо и облепил ладони. Голова раскалывалась, желудок крутило и дергало. На языке чувствовался привкус соли.

В нескольких шагах от нее воздух подернулся рябью, и из ниоткуда возник сундук – шлепнулся вниз, и из-под днища брызнула струйка песка. Лили растянулась во весь рост, позволяя себе небольшой отдых. Тут оказалось довольно прохладно, и с моря дул промозглый и сырой ветер – тот еще сюрприз после весенней оттепели в Дорни. От запаха моря у нее закружилась голова.

Она заставила себя сесть. Слагхорн на боку сундука то появлялся, то исчезал – как ни в чем не бывало, словно ничего не случилось, и дом и Сев не остались где-то далеко...

Лили накрыла ладонью живот – как же ей хотелось, чтобы внутри шевельнулся ребенок. 

Волны накатывали на берег, разбивались об него одна за другой, и клочья пены блестели на солнце.

Она встала, нетвердо держась на ногах, для равновесия оперлась на сундук и вгляделась вдаль. Ага, вот оно: впереди, за дюнами и зарослями морской травы, на возвышении стоял домик с белыми каменными стенами и модернизированной крышей, покрытой кровельной плиткой. К окнам тянулись первые ростки бледно-зеленого плюща, пробивающиеся из-под парадного крыльца, а над каминной трубой курился дымок – сероватая полоска на фоне весеннего прозрачного неба.

Он казался таким мирным, этот домик – гибкие ветви плюща, приветливый дымок из трубы... И впрямь убежище.

Левитируя за собой сундук, Лили стала подниматься к нему, пробираясь сквозь заросли морской травы. Голова ничего не соображала, в животе бурлило, точно там перекатывались морские волны.

Из дома кто-то вышел и остановился на крыльце.

\- Ты Лили?

Голос был женский – глубокий и с хрипотцой, как у той актрисы, которая так нравилась маме... то ли Джин Харлоу, то ли Лорен Бэколл, то ли как-то еще. Только эта женщина говорила с ирландским акцентом, а не американским.

\- И усеки: если ты не она, мне придется тебя отсюда вытурить. Пинком под зад – и прямо в море.

Лили захотелось рассмеяться.

\- А если я не она, что мне помешает соврать и сказать, будто я Лили?

О Боже, кажется, она заразилась паранойей от Сева. От одной мысли о нем сердце больно заныло; как же ей его не хватало...

\- О. Вот это, - стоявшая на крыльце женщина достала палочку из складок мантии, украшенной сложной вышивкой – точь-в-точь как те наряды, которые так нравились богатым чистокровным клиенткам. Но эта женщина носила мантию поверх маггловского платья – нараспашку, словно пальто. Она трижды взмахнула палочкой – кожу защипало от каких-то чар, – а потом сказала:

\- Ага. Теперь порядок.

\- Так что, я и впрямь та, за кого себя выдаю?

\- Магия не брешет, - она спустилась по ступенькам, направила палочку на сундук Лили и заставила его взмыть в воздух и влететь в раскрытую дверь. За что Лили была ей признательна: портключи всегда здорово ее выматывали, и поддерживать после них чары левитации оказалось не так-то легко.

\- Уже передала им, что все пучком? - незнакомка срезала дорогу – прошла напрямик по дюнам. Приблизилась. На вид ей можно было дать лишь немногим больше, чем Лили; по ее щеке тянулся толстый белый шрам – начинался под глазом и заканчивался под скулой.

\- Что?

\- Дамблдор – пошли ему патронус.

\- А, точно, - Лили уже подняла палочку, но потом остановилась. - Стоп, я же обещала... - и засмеялась, покачав головой. - Я обещала кое-кому, что сначала проверю дом на ловушки.

Она ожидала, что собеседница засмеется вместе с ней, но та только кивнула:

\- Валяй.

Эти заклинания ей показал Сев; они не были темными и не казались особо сложными, но Лили их раньше не знала. Из ее палочки хлынули лучи золотистого света – изогнулись, пронизывая и дом, и окрестности, и через несколько мгновений принесли отклик, что все в порядке.

\- Ну что, полегчало? - спросила незнакомка.

\- Ему так точно полегчает, - Лили не могла произнести его имя. Пока что не могла. Его лицо было еще свежо в памяти – зажмурься и сразу представишь: нос, резко очерченные скулы, темные волосы и черные глаза... Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем этот образ потускнеет? Возможно, тогда она и начнет звать его по имени, словно от этого он станет к ней чуточку ближе.

Женщина со шрамом молча наблюдала за ней; ветер швырял русые пряди прямо ей в лицо. Лили повернулась к морю – к Англии, к Дорни и Севу – и вызвала патронус. Как же ей хотелось поговорить с ним самой, взглянуть ему в лицо и сказать, что все в порядке... Но нет. Теперь это уже невозможно.

Опустив руку с палочкой, Лили отвернулась от моря. Женщина со шрамом по-прежнему смотрела на нее и наконец сказала:

\- Пошли, давай тебя обустроим. До чертиков надоело вкалывать тут одной – даже эльфа домового, и то зажилили...

Лили осознала, что это, должно быть, и есть та самая целительница, о которой говорил Дамблдор; ее имя как-то вылетело из головы, хоть он его и называл.

\- И кстати, меня зовут Аделия, - проговорила женщина. Она уже успела подняться на крыльцо и взяться за дверную ручку – глядела на то, как Лили пробирается через заросли морской травы. - Аделия Принц. Я целительница.

\- Я знаю, - ответила Лили.

\- Пока тут только мы. Но это только сейчас так – нагрянут, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. И как назло, в самую полночь норовят...

Лили переступила через порог и вошла в прихожую. Сквозь окна лились солнечные лучи, подсвечивая пляшущие в воздухе пылинки. Пол из полированного дерева, мебели мало, и вся она старая и обшарпанная – это место напомнило Лили ее квартиру.

\- Твоя комната наверху, - сообщила Аделия. - Твой сундук уже там. А кабинет сейчас покажу.

\- Кабинет? 

\- Ну да. Для всякой управленческой ерундистики. Кто куда перемещается, когда обновлять охранные чары... И новости о Пожирателях. На Ирландию они обычно забивают, но время от времени рапорты все же сваливаются, - Аделия пожала плечами.

"И я всем этим буду заниматься?" - подумала Лили – хорошо еще, что она не настолько потеряла голову от разлуки с Севом, чтобы ляпнуть такое вслух. Аделия повела ее за собой по темному коридору.

\- Ну вот, - произнесла она. - Твой кабинет.

Лили заглянула внутрь. На стенах висели полки; на одних были книги, на других разные маггловские безделушки – портключи, вероятнее всего, или заготовки под них. В центре стоял письменный стол со стопками газет – как "Ежедневного пророка", так и второй газеты, о которой Лили никогда не слышала. Она называлась "Звезда волшебника".

\- Еще ты будешь отвечать за готовку, - заявила Аделия. - Как только нагрянут другие жильцы. Пока я могу стряпать сама.

\- Я не против того, чтобы готовить, - сказала Лили. Пожав плечами, ее собеседница вышла из кабинета и затворила за собой дверь.

\- Продукты привозят из Ангва Бич, из бакалейной лавки раз в неделю. Но если нужно, можно сгонять туда на метле – тут лету минут десять от силы. Прямо отсюда аппарировать нельзя, и сюда тоже – из-за защитного барьера, он километров пять в поперечнике. Сюда часто шлют ребятишек, потому-то и поставили эти чары. В Хогвартсе такие же – ты ведь там училась, да? 

Лили кивнула.

\- Как и я – первую пару лет, пока мои родители... скажем так: пока они не взялись за мое образование сами, - ее лицо помрачнело. При этом освещении ее шрам казался розовым. Лили старалась не слишком на него таращиться.

\- А в каком году это было? - спросила она, поскольку не помнила никакую Аделию Принц.

\- До твоего поступления, - ответила та. - Сколько тебе, кстати? Восемнадцать? На вид вылитая студентка.

\- Мне двадцать.

Аделия улыбнулась.

\- Ведешь себя взрослее, чем я в твоем возрасте. - Она провела пальцем по шраму. - Всегда норовила ввязаться в драку не с теми людьми.

\- А мне драться не нравится, - невпопад заметила Лили.

\- И мне тоже. Теперь так точно, - Аделия снова улыбнулась, на этот раз с горечью, и повела Лили за собой по коридору в заднюю часть дома. Похоже, кухню к нему пристроили уже после того, как возвели остальное: оштукатуренные деревянные стены, на полу линолеум – Лили прошлась по нему и услышала внизу гулкую пустоту. 

\- Столовая там, за той дверью, - указала Аделия. - Когда тут пусто, я ей не пользуюсь. 

Как во сне, Лили дошла до центра кухни. Свет тут казался каким-то другим – более рассеянным, что ли. То ли из-за соленого морского воздуха, то ли из-за охранных чар, сказать было трудно.

\- Теплицы вон там, - продолжала Аделия, распахнув дверь, которая вела на улицу. Лили дошла до порога и выглянула наружу – их там оказалось две, маленьких и аккуратных, а между ними угнездился небольшой огородик. Земля была темной и рыхлой, но на грядках пока что ничего не росло.

\- А что ты выращиваешь? - спросила Лили.

\- Лекарственные травы. Разную зелень, чуть-чуть овощей, - она закрыла дверь. - Будешь мне помогать – разве что ты из породы тех, у кого все сразу сохнет и дохнет.

\- У меня были хорошие оценки по гербологии.

Аделия взглянула на нее странно и жестко:

\- Но ты больше не в школе.

Лили сердито уставилась на нее в ответ.

\- Уж я это лучше всех знаю, - и, сама того не желая, она машинально опустила руку на живот.

\- Еще одно дитя войны, - голос Аделии стал усталым – будто за последние годы она уже навидалась подобного.

\- Мне сказали, что ты повитуха.

\- И не соврали. Порой я даже принимаю роды у магглов.

Лили хлопнула глазами:

\- Что, правда? А разве так можно?

\- А кто мне запретит? В смысле, я же при этом не пользуюсь магией. Ну-у... почти не пользуюсь, - она ухмыльнулась; на мгновение блеснули зубы. - Иногда я им кое-что приношу. Травы и прочие разности. Не по душе мне это – чтобы кто-то отправлялся на тот свет только потому, что британцы так носятся со своей секретностью.

Неожиданно Лили почувствовала, что эта женщина ей нравится. Интересно, что бы о ней сказал Сев? Счел бы, что она лучше, чем мадам Тринг?

Лили решила – скорее всего, да.

\- Иди, распаковывай вещи, - посоветовала Аделия. - Пока можешь, наслаждайся покоем. Долго он не продлится.


End file.
